Remembering The Past Book 4 of Dark Four Series
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: Jamie struggles to remember the past that was ripped from her while Draco tries to hold onto the girl from his past. And where is Lucius while all of this is going on? Will be make it back to his wife's side in time to rescue her from his son's grasp?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

**Well, I'm back from my vacation. It was a great trip, even though it was book ended by issues. It started out with my mom's suitcase getting broken on the way down, which meant we got to spend our first afternoon hiking around Downtown Disney looking for a new suitcase. Unfortunately, Disney is in the process of redesigning their luggage so they were selling off all their suitcases and they only had carry ons left which meant my mom ended up having to purchase 2 carry ons instead of 1 large suitcase to replace her damaged one. On the way home, we had to deal with Hurricane Irene. We were supposed to fly from Orlando to Boston and then Boston to Buffalo before driving home to Toronto. Well, we were supposed to land in Boston right as Irene was making landfall in Boston. Needless to say that wasn't about to happen. We were able to change our flight last Monday so that we were flying directly from Orlando to Buffalo, unfortunately it meant that we didn't get back to Toronto until nearly one in the morning but we at least avoided dealing with cancelled flights and all that fun.**

**So, onto the story. This is the next story in the Dark Four Series. **

**To everyone who reviewed Not Really A Weasley, Thank you! Cookies and Chocolate Frogs to you. Hope you keep reading and enjoy! Oh, don't be surprised if a few familiar characters suddenly appear later on in the story!**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A New Year at Hogwarts<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**September 1**__**st**_

A new year at Hogwarts was starting, only this time things were not as they usually were. Albus Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster, and half of the staff that had taught under his guidance were no longer there either, save Professors Binns, Vector and Sinistra as well as Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey and, of course, Hagrid. A new Headmistress, Professor Abby James, was now guiding Hogwarts.

Other than the new Headmistress, there was also a new Deputy Headmistress, who, at the moment, was standing in the corridor outside the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to arrive from their trip across the lake with Hagrid. Although, she was not alone as Minerva had often been. Instead another student who would be starting her first year, though she was not quite as young as the ones making their way to the steps even as the two friends spoke, accompanied her.

"I don't know if I can do this, Isá."

"You'll be fine, Jyn," Isáwien replied with a soft smile.

"I feel like a complete _idiot_," Jamie ground out. "My Gods! I'm twenty-two years old and I'm back to being a bloody _first_ year! Ron Weasley had better pray I _never_ get my hands on him…"

"He's still in hiding since finding out I was back in England, Jyn, so there is no chance of getting your hands on him. Thank Merlin he was never the best wizard, so the Memory Charm wasn't complete."

"Yeah well, sometimes I wish it was. It's weird because sometimes I just get the feeling that there's more to my past than Draco's telling me," Jamie commented in frustration. "It's like…I feel like a big part of me is missing and I don't know why."

"That's why we are going to do the memory sessions over the next year, Jyn. And then hopefully by this time next year, you should have at least your personal memories back," Isáwien replied as she glanced over down the hall. "I'll be right back, Jyn, I have to go and get the sorting hat from Abby's office. The others should be in soon. Talk to someone, please," she finished with a slightly pleading look.

As Isáwien left the Entrance Hall in search of the sorting hat, Jamie walked over to the wall that was furthest away from the Great Hall, trying to conceal herself in the shadows. Moments later the doors opened from the outside as the first years came into the room talking among themselves.

"'Ello, Jamie," Hagrid called as he walked in with the first years. "All right, everyone. I'll leave you here. Professor Malfoy will be here for you soon."

Jamie cringed inwardly and tried to draw herself further into the shadows. She was not very successful as some of the new first years made their way over to her.

Three girls were soon standing next to her, two with auburn hair, and one with black. "Hi," one of two girls with auburn hair said with a smile. "I'm Helori Cadwalader, this is Kaira Evans, and Isabella Moody," she continued, nodding towards the other auburn haired girl and the dark haired one.

"Hi," Jamie said rather awkwardly, not quite sure what to make of the rather forward first year.

"Are you a first year as well?" Kaira asked.

"Ah…well…you could say that," Jamie stuttered in reply.

"Wait a minute; don't I know you from somewhere?" Isabella asked. "I do. Aren't you Jamie..."

"Hello, Jamie, hello girls, I'm Professor Malfoy. I see you've met Miss Potter," Isáwien said as she joined the girls.

"Your name is Potter? Are you by chance related to Lily Potter? Because my mother said she was the only other witch in our family," Kaira said softly.

"Yes, I'm a Potter and Lily was my mother," Jamie replied quietly.

"Really? Then that means we're related somehow. Oh, that is wonderful. No one else in the family is a witch or wizard, and they are all being really nasty about it. But now there is someone else who is. And it's just great," Kaira replied with a smile.

"But…Harry told me our mother only had one sister, Petunia, and from everything he's told me about her she absolutely detests anything having to do with magic. I don't mean to be rude or anything but…" Jamie trailed off as she tried to get her memory to work right. "I mean…from what Harry said, I have a cousin Dudley or something or other but I don't think he's ever mentioned a female cousin…of course, he may have, and I just…"

"Mum said Lily was her cousin, so that might explain it," Kaira offered.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it then, Kaira. I just…I don't remember…"

"It's okay, we can figure it out later," she replied with a smile

"Well, ladies, it's about time for everyone to go inside, so shall we?" Isáwien asked with a smile as she shook her head. /-/Jyn, you okay?/-/ she asked as she placed her hand on Jamie's arm.

/-/I don't know, Isá. This all so frustrating, yet terrifying at the same time./-/

/-/I know, Jyn, it will be all right. I'm here for you, and so are the other teachers that you know./-/

/-/I know, Isá. I just feel like there's a huge piece of me missing…and the weird thing is, it feels like it's more than just my memories, but I can't seem to explain it and Draco refuses to answer my questions beyond the fact that we've been together since our sixth year./-/

/-/I know, Jyn. But we can't _make_ him talk unfortunately. I have to go, but I'm still here if you need me/-/ Isáwien replied with a smile before stepping away as the five of them rejoined the other first years. "All right, everyone. First of all, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you had a good trip. Now, in a moment we will go into the Great Hall. When I call your name, you will come up and sit down to be sorted. When you are done, you will join your table. Are there any questions?"

None of the new first years had any questions so Isáwien led them all, including Jamie, who was hanging at the back of the group, into the Great Hall and towards the Head Table. As Jamie slowly made her way in with the other first years, she could hear the students seated at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. She could only just make out what they were saying and she found it very confusing. She decided she would talk to Isáwien after the feast and see if she might be able to explain it.

Once they had all arrived in front of the dais, they stopped, and Isáwien started to call names. Immediately the three girls were by Jamie's side once more.

"So what is she like? Professor Malfoy?" Helori asked.

"Oh…um…well…I know that she's been a really good friend for the past eleven years, but as a Professor, I really couldn't tell you," Jamie replied quietly with a shrug.

"It's her first year as a professor, after all," Isabella added. "So no one would know what she's like as a professor. Didn't we already talk about this on the train?" she continued, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean as a Professor, I meant period, what was she like?" Helori replied, shaking her head slightly.

"Helori Cadwalader," Isáwien called.

"Oh that's me," Helori squeaked.

"Well, go on then," Kaira encouraged before Helori walked up to Isáwien. "I think that, of any of us, she is going to be a Gryffindor. She seems most like them, their traits I mean."

"Why do you say that?" Jamie asked in confusion as she watched the young auburn haired witch approach the sorting hat.

"I don't know. Just getting to know her on the train, she seemed to represent Gryffindor. Whereas I would say that for me I'm Ravenclaw. And Bella is either Slytherin or Hufflepuff."

"Although I doubt Dad would approve of me being a Slytherin," Isabella replied with a smile.

"Oh? And why's that?" Jamie asked smirking, looking very much the Malfoy she had become.

"The daughter of Mad-Eye Moody in Slytherin, it would be the shock of the century. Almost as much as when your brother was placed in Slytherin or when you found out who you were six years ago," Isabella explained with a small smirk of her own. "Although, it would be funny to see the expression on his face."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat suddenly yelled, interrupting them for a moment as Helori got down and made her way among the clapping students to the table while Isáwien went on to the next student.

"Yes, well, I doubt the press would have as big a field day with you being placed in Slytherin, Isabella, as it did when I was or when Harry was. Harry tells me it was quite the sensation when it happened," Jamie replied, with a look that said she was trying very hard to remember the exact reactions.

"This is probably going to come out wrong, but I can't imagine what it's like for you. Not being able to remember your past. And if I could, I'd hex Weasley good," Isabella said softly. "Daddy made sure to teach me every single hex there is," she continued with a slight smile.

"That's just it, Isabella. I _can_ remember certain things but with others…I just draw a complete blank. I can remember people and places but not their significance to me. I remember parts of my life as Ginny Weasley and I remember what happened when I found out the truth, but pretty much everything that happened before and after that is a complete blank. I'm hoping that Professor Malfoy will be able to help me get back everything I lost thanks to that stupid git," Jamie commented, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice.

"Well, I might not be able to do much, but I'll do anything I can to help you. If you want help, that is," Kaira replied hesitantly towards the end.

"Same goes for me. If nothing else, you can practice every single hex there is with me," Isabella continued.

"Thanks, you two. I might just take you up on your offers. I know Professor Malfoy is going to be really busy and her time will be limited, so I might just seek you out sometime," Jamie replied, laughing lightly.

"No problem. After all, what's family for?" Kaira replied with a smile.

"Kaira Evans."

"Oh, my turn. See you two later," she continued with a smile before heading up towards Isáwien.

"She has a lot of energy," Isabella mused.

"I can see that," replied Jamie. "It's nice to know I actually have family outside my brother and Father."

"I know the feeling. My family's kind of torn apart with my dad being an Auror and all," she replied. "Hang on a sec; did you say your father? But I thought..." she trailed off. "Umm, well, that's none of my business."

"It's alright, Isabella. I know it's confusing. James Potter is my biological father. Professor Snape adopted Harry and me during our sixth year. He's the father I was referring to," explained Jamie

"Oh, I see. Sorry for prying and all."

"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat yelled and Kaira hopped down to walk by them.

"See, I just knew I'd be here," she said with a smile. "See you later."

"Bye," Jamie replied before turning back to Isabella. "Don't worry about it, Isabella, you weren't prying. I love my father dearly. He's not the man everyone believes him to be."

"That's neat then. So what house do you think you will be in? And you can just call me Bella, by the way."

"Well, that's a good question. From what I've been told, I've been both Gryffindor, like James, and a Slytherin, so I really don't know. My father was a Slytherin and the Head of House during my years here. Harry's also told me that I truly belonged in Gryffindor. Apparently the Potter family can be traced back to Godric Gryffindor himself."

"Really? Well, that is interesting, isn't it? Sounds like you and the sorting hat might have an interesting conversation. Of course, you've already been in both of those houses, so who knows, you might end up in another one entirely," Bella continued with a smile.

"Well, my mother was a Gryffindor but I seem to be surrounded by Slytherins except for Harry's wife Hermione, who was a Gryffindor. I really have no idea which house I will end up in, but I _don't_ think I'll end up a Hufflepuff."

"Well, it will be neat to see where you are placed."

"Ciara Malfoy."

"Is she related to Professor Malfoy?" Bella asked as the girl with shoulder length pale blonde hair walked up to the stool.

"Well, I know for a fact that Professor Malfoy doesn't have any children, which means that she would have to be…I'm gonna _kill_ him," Jamie finished in a low growl. "How could he _not_ tell me?"

"Okay, I'm guessing someone is in trouble," Bella replied with a smirk.

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat yelled as Ciara got down and headed towards the table.

"You could say that, Bella," replied Jamie, her hand starting to glow slightly as her anger increased. "It appears that my _boyfriend_ neglected to tell me that he had a daughter who would be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Whoa, Ciara is your boyfriend's daughter? Are you sure?"

"Are there any other Malfoys that you know of other than Professor Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, who just happens to be my boyfriend and apparently has been since my sixth year?" Jamie asked.

"But, I thought that you were..."

"Isabella Moody."

"Bloody hell, hold that thought," Bella said before walking up to the dais.

/-/Jamie, will you look up here already!/-/

Jamie, hearing the whispered thought in her mind, quickly looked up towards where Isáwien was standing next to Isabella, who had just put the sorting hat on. /-/Isá?/-/

/-/Calm down Jyn, I don't know what's got you upset, but you're starting to shake the glasses/-/ she replied, glancing quickly at the tables, then back at Jamie. /-/Take a deep breath and relax./-/

Jamie did as her friend suggested, and, as she did so, she dropped her gaze to her hands, only to realize that they were glowing slightly. /-/Shite, Isá! What the hell is going on here? Why are my hands glowing and why are the dishes rattling?/-/ Jamie was starting to panic now, not knowing what was happening and why.

/-/Oh hell. Jamie, look at me! Take a deep breath; that is normal. It is, well, you know how I have the lightning, you have glowing-ness. It's normal, completely normal. Your emotions are a bit high, so your powers are responding to them. Now keep taking deep even breaths. Come on./-/

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat said and Bella hopped down. Both Isáwien and Jamie could tell she wanted to go to Jamie, but had to go to the Hufflepuff table.

Isáwien called the next student before turning her attention solely back to Jamie.

Jamie was trying to do as her friend suggested but was having a little bit of trouble. Her anger had mixed in with her panic and was making it rather difficult to calm her emotions down enough to stop the glowing of her hands.

/-/Jamie, calm down,/-/ Isáwien tried once more as the hat called out the student's house. /-/All right, if all else fails, take matters into your own hands./-/ "Jamie Potter"

Jamie slowly made her way up towards the dais and the sorting hat, her panic not really easing off any, the thought of putting that blasted hat on for what she had learned would be the third time only increasing her agitation.

/-/Calm down, Jyn, the Sorting Hat is not going to do anything to you. I promise. He's just an old busy body with nothing better to do than write songs all year long./-/

That comment actually garnered a mental snicker from Jamie as she sat down, allowing Isáwien to place the sorting hat on her head.

"Well, if it isn't you again. Although this time I think you will be much easier to place than you were your last two times," the voice whispered in her ear.

/-/What? I don't understand. What do you mean by easier?/-/

"Well, my dear, your first time was difficult, I knew you weren't a Weasley, but everyone thought you were. So I had to place you in Gryffindor, which you did belong in, but, at the same time, it bothered me, because everyone was assuming it was because of the Weasleys, and it wasn't."

/-/It was because I'm Gryffindor's heir, wasn't it?/-/

"Exactly. And your second sorting was just as difficult."

/-/But why was it difficult? And if I'm Gryffindor's heir, then why did you put me in Slytherin?/-/

"There, my dear girl lays the difficulty. You see, you belonged in Gryffindor then, but your desire to see those punished was not very Gryffindor like. It was more of a Slytherin trait; that, along with a few other things, prompted me to place you in Slytherin."

/-/Things? What things?/-/

"Oh, a few things, although the question is where to place you now; still a lot of bravery in you, though that is expected. But there is also the cunning, and a number of other things. Hmm, now this is interesting."

/-/What's that supposed to mean?/-/ Jamie snapped mentally, her inner voice taking on a very Malfoy-like quality in her irritation.

"You just proved what I found, my dear. You have picked up a number of your lover's tendencies over the years."

Jamie did not know how to respond at first to what the hat had just said. /-/But I'm _nothing_ like Draco…/-/

"I never said you were," the hat replied with a sniff of reproach.

/-/I'm confused. You just said that I've picked up a number of my lover's tendencies and Draco's…/-/

/-/I hate to interrupt, but are you going to finish sometime soon? Even some of the older teachers are starting to look at you curiously. The hat, that is, not you, Jyn,/-/ Isáwien's voice came through Jaime's mind, stopping her mid thought.

"Well if it isn't the annoying Higginbotham. Do get out of here and I will tell her where she belongs," the hat said sourly.

/-/Do stop hissing at me and get to your work,/-/ Isáwien replied before leaving.

/-/Well? Where do I belong _this_ time?/-/ Jamie asked curiously if not a little hesitantly.

"Well my dear, you belong in SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried out, causing the students to jump slightly as it had taken quite a bit of time to sort Jamie.

Jamie slowly stood up and looked over at Isáwien, her expression a mixture of almost every emotion possible, though confusion, anger, and panic were the first to catch her friend's attention.

/-/Jyn, what is it?/-/ Isáwien asked quickly

/-/I can't, not now,/-/ Jamie replied, a pleading look crossing her face.

/-/All right, later then,/-/ she replied as Jamie made her way down the dais.

Jamie felt extremely uncomfortable when she sat down at the Slytherin table, given the fact that the entire school was staring at her intently, not only because she was the oldest first year in recorded history but also because of the length of time it took the hat to sort her.

Although, fortunately for Jamie, it did not take long for the school to find a new person to watch when Isáwien reached the R's. "Desdemona Riddle."

A murmur suddenly sprang up throughout the assembled students and faculty alike, everyone having recognized the last name of Riddle as being that of the infamous Dark Lord.

Isáwien rolled her eyes when everyone started talking while the dark haired girl walked up and sat down next to her, though she did give a slight glare at her first.

/-/Bloody Hell, will they let Tom rest in peace,/-/ Isáwien thought with mild disgust. /-/I knew this would happen./-/

/-/Isá, what's wrong?/-/ Jamie asked in concern, as she watched the Riddle girl being sorted, which seemed to be taking quite a bit of time.

/-/Hmm, oh, Jyn, it's just a pain that they will never let Tom rest. Just because he was the Dark Lord this blasted whispering and murmurs always starts up. He's been dead almost six years and it's still as bad as it was when he was alive. It's just annoying. I don't know. I'm just frustrated and still angry that I was never allowed to grieve for him either, seeing as the community wouldn't have exactly welcomed it. That and he doesn't have a grave. Blasted Wizarding World. Sorry, I'm ranting and babbling again, aren't I?/-/

/-/Yes you are. Isá…argh, this is so frustrating. I feel like I know the events you're talking about, but for the life of me I can't seem to find the right memories. I feel like this was a major event in my life and I don't know why, and Draco continually refuses to answer any questions about my past that doesn't concern him or my father and/or brother./-/

/-/I know, Jyn. And that's where the memory sessions will help. It should at least bring back the personal memories. As for spells and other things, well, I'm not sure. Merlin, what is it with the bloody hat today? Taking forever with you guys. Come on, it can't be that hard to place Des. Even I know she goes in Slytherin. So just decide already and announce it./-/

/-/Isá, the hat said some strange things and so have some of the other students. Things about my past…/-/

/-/I figured something like this would happen. And I promise I'll answer as much as I can, Jyn, though we probably shouldn't start until we are in my chambers. Don't want to risk you or me losing it and blowing something up. Abby isn't quite as used to us as Albus was. Though most of the others are, I'd hate to do that to her and Dellena and Liz on their first day./-/

/-/Used to us? Isá, what are you.../-/

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally yelled and Desdemona got down and made her way over to the table.

/-/I'll explain later, Love. You know, I think that's a record. Thirty minutes, wasn't it?/-/

When Desdemona reached the table, she sat down across from Jamie, and next to Ciara. Turning to Ciara she said, "You owe me 20 gallons," with a smirk.

Jamie turned to look at the young girl that had just joined the table. She got the strangest feeling that she should know this girl, but she could not figure out why. "Why does she owe you 20 galleons…Desdemona, wasn't it?"

Shocked, Desdemona turned to face Jamie. "We had a bet on the train that I would get into Slytherin. This silly girl thought that it would be the Gryffindor hell-house for me," she laughed like a maniac before continuing. "Yes," she pushed a long black lock behind her ear, "my name is Desdemona...who are you?"

"You might want to watch what you say about Gryffindors, Desdemona. My name's Jamie Potter and from what I've been told, my brother Harry and I are descendents of Gryffindor himself," Jamie replied with a wry smirk.

Desdemona raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? And please, DON'T call me Desdemona. My name is Desi"

"Nice to meet you, Desi," Jamie greeted with a very Malfoyish smirk. "Welcome to Slytherin."

"Erm…I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong...did you just say that you were the heir to GRYFFINDOR? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Desi spat. "And, just in case you ARE telling the truth, I don't think that much more can be passed to you." Desi, then, turned to face Ciara and began to whisper. Desi saw the hurt look on Jamie's face, and turned back to face her. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just can't trust any _Gryffindors_," she spat the final word out.

"For your information, _Desdemona_, I have just as much right to be here as you do," Jamie snarled in anger and frustration, her hand that was holding her goblet starting to glow moments before the glass exploded. "Just because I said I was Gryffindor's heir doesn't mean I don't belong in Slytherin. Have you forgotten your recent Wizarding history? Both my brother, the infamous Boy-Who-Lived and I were both resorted Slytherin in our sixth year, plus we were adopted by Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin at the time. I'm just as much a Slytherin as you are, and if what the hat said to me is true, I'm even more of a Slytherin now than I was before."

/-/Oh bloody hell! Jyn, there was a reason I told you to take deep even breaths and stay calm. And it wasn't for my health,/-/ Isáwien's voice drifted through her mind. /-/Well, then again, it might have been./-/

"Well, Miss Poopy-Pants! For _your_ information, I am _more_ Slytherin then you are, my father being Tom Riddle, the one who everyone cowers from. And so if you feel that you are safe from me, don't think so...I probably have more power then you and your _brother_ have combined!" Desdemona spat.

Ciara backed away, chanting under her breath, "Cat fight! Catfight! Cat fight!"

"OH BLOODY HELL, CIARA! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, YOU CAN BLOODY WELL SAY IT!" Desdemona blew up at her friend, causing her to back up even farther.

The Great Hall fell silent at once, every eye on Desdemona.

She stood, and left the Hall, making the most dramatic exit. After she was outside the doors, the Great Hall erupted in applause. Someone yelled from inside, "That was almost as good as the Weasley Twins' exit!"

She stuck her head back in the Hall, and yelled for her friend Ciara to come with her. Ciara made one glance at Jamie, then one at Desdemona. She crossed her arms, and sat stubbornly. Desdemona rolled her eyes, and walked back into the Great Hall, every eye on her. She marched up to the Slytherin table, and grabbed her friend by the sleeve. "Come on!" she growled, "We are leaving NOW!"

"LAY THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF CIARA!" Jamie cried, rising from her seat and leaning across the table, both hands glowing brightly, causing every glass in the Great Hall to shake, those closest to Jamie shaking the hardest. "You think you're so special and all powerful, just because your father was the bloody Dark Lord Voldemort," a gasp spread throughout the Hall, nobody could tell if it was because Jamie had said Voldemort's name or because all the glassware was starting to shake much more violently. "Do you I need to _remind_ you that it was my _brother_ that killed your all powerful _father_?" Jamie spit out. "And as for _you_ having more power than my brother and I combined…" Jamie never got to finish her statement as every piece of glass in the Great Hall once again exploded, raining down on everyone in the Hall, moments before Jamie hit the ground.

"Oh, bloody hell. Both of you, come with me," a voice said behind the two, causing them to turn around and groan slightly when they saw Professor Malfoy.

Shaking her head, Isáwien summoned a stretcher and levitated Jamie on it before turning to Abby and nodding slightly. She then led the stretcher and the two Slytherins out of the hall and up to the Hospital Wing.

"Sweet Merlin! What happened?" Poppy asked as Isáwien floated the stretcher over to one of the hospital beds.

"Evening, Poppy, Jamie got into an argument, and her emotions got the better of her. With her memory loss, she doesn't remember anything about her powers. So she lost control and collapsed after destroying the glassware," Isáwien explained

"Good Heavens, not again," Poppy commented in exasperation as she went to Jamie's side and began a cursory examination. "She'll be fine in a few hours. She just needs to rest and let her magic regenerate itself. Would you please remind Mrs. Mal…er, Miss Potter, to _try_ to keep her emotions in check, as I really do not wish to see her on a regular basis this year, because I'm sure the newest batch of students will keep me quite occupied."

"I will, Poppy. And I'm going to help her work on controlling her magic tonight. If need be, we will contact Harry and have him come and help. If you'll excuse me, I have to take care of something, and then I will return."

"Of course, Isáwien, Miss Potter will be out for a little while yet. While the magical outburst was nowhere near what it was six years ago, it is still quite significant and will cause her to be out for a couple of hours yet," replied Poppy

"All right, thank you, Poppy."

Turning, Isáwien nodded to both girls and led them from the wing to her office. Once they had entered the room she had them sit down and she took her own seat on the other side of the desk. "Would either of you like to tell me what happened?" she asked softly.

Desdemona turned from the teacher, not wanting to talk. She hid her face from view. Ciara opened her mouth, and began re-telling the night's events. Desdemona did not care. She let Ciara tell the story, even when some parts were wrong. A solitary tear fell from her dark brown eyes.

"…and then _that_ was when Jamie told Desdemona that her brother killed her father. That made Jamie flip out, I don't know why..."

Ciara was still talking when Desdemona whispered, "Is it true?"

"Is what true, Des?" Isáwien asked kindly.

"Is it true that he killed...killed my father?"

"Desi," Isáwien began softly. "I tried telling you, but it's hard to talk about Tom. And you weren't exactly talkative. I'm sorry, Des," she trailed off in a whisper. "It's true; I relive it every year, Love. And I'm sorry."

Tears started to fall freely from Desdemona's eyes. She stood from her chair, and started to walk out of the room. She did not change positions, and with the back of her head still facing Isáwien, she whispered, "You could have told me before." She kept walking, and left the room. Once outside, she ran straight for her dormitories,

"Oh, Bloody Hell," Isáwien said, shaking her head before she let her head fall back against the top of the chair. Sighing deeply, she raised her head and looked at Ciara. "Well, my dear great niece. It seems that you will have to go after her. I doubt she will want to see me again. Gods, I thought things were bad six years ago," she paused. "And I really hate to do this, but once she has calmed down, can you let her know that she has to serve detention tomorrow night for fighting? I have no choice. The Headmistress is going to have a fit as it is, the rate things are going," she sighed more softly.

"Yes, well...uhn...I think I will go, erm, tell her that then," the situation was making Ciara uncomfortable. She stood and ambled out of the room,

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The Welcoming Feast had just finished as two young witches quickly made their way up towards the Hospital Wing.

"Can you believe what happened?" Kaira asked softly.

"Yes. I overheard Dad talking to his Order friends about Jamie doing something like this six years ago. Well, except it was both her and Harry. And after you were sorted, Jamie realized Ciara Malfoy had to be her boyfriend's daughter."

"No way, that must have been one heck of a shock."

"It sure seemed that way. Jamie seemed ready to kill Draco. Although something was off. She told me that Draco told her that they had been dating since their sixth year."

"What's so odd about that?"

"Kaira, Jamie Potter was married to Lucius Malfoy for five months when she was sixteen years old. When he was believed to have died in the final battle, he left everything to her. For the last four years, she has worked in the Ministry doing the job he did. So how could she have been dating Draco since her sixth year, if she was married to his father for five months _during_ her sixth year?"

"You're right, there is something odd going on. But we won't know what until we talk to someone," she replied softly.

"Well, here we are," Bella said as she looked up at the door of the Hospital Wing. Opening the door, they walked in and looked around for someone.

Seeing no one in sight, save for Jamie, who was lying on a hospital bed, the two girls silently made their way over to her. Unbeknownst to the two students, their entry had in fact not gone unnoticed.

"And just where do you girls think you are going?" Poppy asked from behind them.

Spinning around, they looked up at Poppy. "We wanted to see how Jamie was doing," Bella replied.

"Miss Potter is resting quietly and I would like her to remain that way as long as possible," Poppy commented sternly.

"Please let us stay, we won't wake her. We just want to stay with her. Please?" Kaira asked.

"Really, we don't want to cause any trouble, but we really would like to stay with her."

Poppy gave the two first years an appraising look. "Only if you promise me that you will not in _any_ way disturb Miss Potter's rest, you may stay until Professor Malfoy returns."

"We promise," Bella replied.

"Alright then," agreed Poppy, giving each girl a pointed glare before returning to her office.

"That was close," Kaira whispered.

"Really," Bella replied as they sat down.

"So what else do you know about Jamie?" Kaira asked softly.

"Well, actually a lot, yet not. Mostly what I know is from the papers and overhearing my Dad talk with his buddies. Jamie grew up thinking she was Ginny Weasley, until she was fifteen. On Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday, she woke up looking completely different, and discovered that she was in fact Harry's twin sister, who was believed to have died the same night their parents did. In reality, it was Ginny Weasley who had died."

"Oh my gosh, that must have been horrible," Kaira whispered.

"I know. Well, she started her sixth year with her brother, Harry that is, and was resorted into Slytherin. Around Christmas, she disappeared. It was believed Voldemort had her. On New Years, she was rescued and returned to Hogwarts."

"Uh hum," someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned quickly.

"Hi, Professor Malfoy," Kaira said softly.

"Hello, you two. Mind if I ask what you were talking about?" Isáwien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, well, umm…" Kaira said, glancing between Isáwien, Bella, and Jamie

"I was telling Kaira about Jamie's past," Bella replied.

"Really, now? How much of that past do you know in fact is not fiction?" Isáwien asked, lowering her eyebrow as she looked between them. "And you shouldn't be talking about her when she is right next to you. It isn't polite."

"It's not fiction, I heard my Dad talking to his friends in the Order," Bella replied.

"Were you supposed to be listening to people in the Order, Isabella? I believe that is something your father would not like to hear about," Isáwien replied with a slight smirk.

"Please don't tell on her. I was only curious about Jamie," Kaira said quickly.

"Relax, Miss Evans, I won't tell on Isabella. I avoid her father as much as he avoids me," Isáwien assured her as she summoned a chair to the other side of Jamie's bed. "Although I do have to ask that you don't talk about Jyn's past around her. Unless she brings it up. And it is something she knows."

"Why?"

"Well, Miss Evans..."

"Kaira."

"All right, Kaira, anyway, I'm sure at least you know, Isabella, and I'm sure you have shared with Kaira, that Jyn has lost her memory due to a rather unfortunate incident this summer."

"We were talking about it during the sorting, the three of us," Kaira replied.

"Well, that's a good thing to hear," Isáwien said with a smile. "About time she was talkative with someone other than me or when she's arguing," she looked over at Jamie and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Anyway, most of Jyn's memory is locked in her mind. Bits and pieces are clear, but for the most part, she only knows us because we told her who we are."

"She said something that was odd," Bella began, catching Isáwien's attention.

"What was that?" she asked, turning towards them, worried.

"She figured out that Ciara Malfoy must be Draco Malfoy's daughter. Then she explained that she and he had been dating since their sixth year. But I thought that…" Bella began before Isáwien cut her off.

"I know. And what you thought is true. But my nephew told her one thing, and that is what she believes now. If we were to tell her different, there is no guarantee she would believe us. Besides, it would only confuse her more. And even then, I can't tell her. I've been sworn to silence," she finished as a dark look passed through her eyes for a second, then just as quickly disappeared. "Both of you seem to care for her a great deal. I would love nothing more than to see her make some friends outside the group we have formed over the years. But I have to ask you something. If you do start a friendship with her, you have to watch what you say around Jyn. If you say something that goes against what she has been told, it confuses her easily."

"We saw that today, when I mentioned that we were related," Kaira replied.

"Then you understand that she needs friends now more than ever. I'm going to be going ten different ways as the year progresses, and I won't be able to be here for her as much as I like. I think the only time we will have together uninterrupted will be the time when we work on unlocking her memory. But I'm babbling, aren't I? I do that a lot, so just tell me if I am. Anyway, what was I trying to say? Oh, yes, she is going to need some friends. And I have a feeling the three of you will hit it off wonderfully."

As Jamie slowly started to come around, she could hear voices around her. "Isá?" she asked quietly as she tried to place a name to the voice.

"Oh, good morning, Jyn, well its night, but you know what I mean."

"Where am I? What happened?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"Relax, Jyn. You are in the hospital wing. You passed out. You're fine though. You got into an argument with Des, and your magic got the better of you," Isáwien paused with a slight snort of laughter, "Again, actually," she continued with a smile as she thought back.

"Again?"

"Have to write Albus about it, he'll probably be rolling on the floor laughing. You did something like this about six years ago with Harry, and a couple of times on your own before that. When your emotions become very high, your magic responds. And usually your hand will start glowing. This again was because, about three times six years ago, three different occasions that is, your magic got the better of you and all the glassware around you exploded. The one time with Harry, you two managed to destroy every piece of glass in the Great Hall, windows and all. No one was hurt, of course, and Albus laughed about it for days."

"Oh. You told me I was powerful but I guess I never really believed you…until now that is," Jamie commented. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in your common rooms?" she asked, turning to look at Kaira and Bella.

"We came to see how you were doing," Kaira replied.

"And we convinced Madame Pomfrey to let us stay until Professor Malfoy got here," Bella continued.

"Why would you do that?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Because we're friends," Bella replied.

"Because we're cousins," Kaira said at the same time.

Jamie sat there in silence, not knowing how to react to the girls' statements. She looked to Isáwien for help.

"Well, girls, I think you two had better get back to your dorms. I'll write you passes in case you come across Filch," Isáwien said as she conjured two pieces of paper and a quill, and then wrote their notes. "Here you go then."

"All right, night, Jamie," Bella said as they stood up.

"Night, Bella."

"Goodnight, Jamie. Goodnight, Professor," Kaira continued.

"Night, Kaira."

"Night, girls," Isáwien replied before they left the wing. "So, do you want to get out of here and go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Are you kidding me? I may not remember much about my past, but for some reason this place just…I feel like some really horrible things happened in here," Jamie commented.

"No problem then. To my chambers?"

"Yes, please."

Nodding, Isáwien helped Jamie out of bed, and then the two made their way to her chambers, where they quickly got comfortable in front of the fire. "Sundae?" Isáwien asked with a smile as Naada popped into the room.

"Please, lots of chocolate, if you don't mind," Jamie commented

Naada disappeared then reappeared moments later with two hot fudge sundaes. "Thank you, Naada," Isáwien replied with a smile as she took hers and handed the other to Jamie.

"Thank you," Jamie said as she accepted the sundae. "How long have you known? About Ciara, I mean."

"I only found out when I went to get the Sorting Hat. While I was walking, I was looking at the list and saw her name. When I got to Abby's office, I contacted Draco. The Sorting Hat was willing to wait, actually, I think he quite enjoyed watching me yell at Draco," Isáwien paused as her eyes darkened quickly once more, before disappearing barely a second later.

"I can't believe he never told me. Of course, I guess I really shouldn't be that surprised. I've known for a while that he's been keeping things from me...important things. I get the feeling that there is something in my past that he's desperate for me not to find out. I just can't figure out why he never told me about Ciara. She's his daughter, for God's sake."

"I don't know, Jyn. He never told anyone. She wasn't part of his life before IT did what he did. If she was, I'm sure as hell he would have mentioned her. I don't know what's going on in Draco's mind anymore." /-/The Git/-/

"Draco or Ron?"

"Hmm? Oh, really have to remember to start blocking my thoughts, don't I? Not from you I mean, just period. Since Draco can hear my thoughts as well, at least when he's in the room with me. I have to focus on him to send them over a distance. Anyway, Draco; he's driving me nuts with those blasted missions of his. Cut me off at the end of the conversation saying he had to go, business. Wouldn't even answer all my questions."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me about that. I'm his girlfriend, or so he says, and he treats me the same way if not worse sometimes. You know he won't let me into certain areas of the Manor, but he won't tell me why. I really could throttle him sometimes. He said he'd help me get my memory back, but when he's home, he refuses to answer my questions and then he's back off on some mission or other and has absolutely no communication with me. If you hadn't shown up at the Manor that day, I would probably still be sitting there in that room waiting for him to come back and _maybe_ tell me something about my past," Jamie commented sadly

Isáwien turned towards the fire before Jamie could see the dark flash that she knew would be in her eyes longer than before, one of the side effects from the joining so many years before. When her anger got to her, it showed in her eyes. And she did not need to scare Jamie, or worse, worry her and make her ask questions which Isáwien herself could not answer. Not when her life was now at stake. Well, she would gladly risk her life to tell Jamie her past. But she would not risk his as well. Taking a deep breath she shook her head slightly. "I honestly don't know what to do with that boy. And I would have come to get you sooner, except I knew he was there," she turned towards Jamie with a smile now that her eyes were back to normal.

"I'm just so confused. Draco claims to love me and yet he treats me like a prisoner in his home. And that's another thing, the elves…they come to me for instruction, not Draco. It's almost like they think I'm the one in charge, when it's Draco's house. He told me as much. Even the portraits that I have come into contact with at the Manor seem to believe I am the true Mistress of the Manor, not Draco."

"Which portraits would those be?" Isáwien asked, worried about what Draco might do, and determined to get certain members of her family out before Draco had a chance.

"Well, mostly the one in the Dinning Room…I think he said his name was Mala…Mala…"

"Malachai," Isáwien supplied.

"That's it. He keeps referring to me as the true Mistress and owner of the Manor. Draco doesn't know that we've been chatting every time he leaves on a mission. I don't think he likes Draco very much."

"So you haven't mentioned it to Draco, then?" Isáwien replied with a slight smirk as she set her empty bowl aside, now less worried about her uncle's safety.

"Tell Draco? Are you nuts? If he knew I was talking to the portraits, never mind the house elves, he would flip and probably lock me in our bedroom, or should I say my bedroom since he's never there. The weird thing is though, that if he's the owner of the Manor, seeing as his father is dead, would it not make sense that he would sleep in the Master Bedroom?"

/-/So you're keeping her out of the Master Bedroom, Draco. Both brilliant and stupid,/-/ Isáwien thought, making sure to block Jamie as she focused on her nephew. Give him something to worry over for a while. Fighting a smile she put up a mental block against Draco, and turned her attention back to Jamie. "It is strange, though it might remind him of his father. They never did get along."

"But if it reminds him of his father, why not just redecorate it? But I get the feeling that there is more to it than just the décor, Isá. It's as if he doesn't want _me_ in that room for some reason, I just don't know what it could be. He says he loves me, but even when we _are_ together, I feel like there is something missing, a part of _me_ is missing. Which makes me wonder about something that happened during my sorting," Jamie mused.

"That was an interesting event. The only one longer then yours was Desi's. So what did you and the hat talk about for so long?" Isáwien asked with a smile.

"Well, it started off by telling me that this sorting would be easier than my last two. It told me that it placed me in Gryffindor originally because everyone believed me to be a Weasley, myself included, and that was what was expected. Even though I truly belonged to Gryffindor it placed me in Slytherin in my sixth year because I had a desire to see someone punished as well as other Slytherin traits. He then said something was interesting and when I demanded to know what the devil he was talking about he said that I had just proved what he had found. That I had picked up quite a few of my lover's tendencies over the years since he had last seen me. I tried telling him that I am nothing like Draco and he said that he never said that I was. I tried to question him further about his comment about my tendencies and Draco and that's when you broke through and the hat finally sorted me. Isá, from what Draco and everyone's told me, I've only ever had one lover and that's Draco, but the hat seemed to imply that there had been one other; one that I seem to be taking on the tendencies of. If it's not Draco, then how is that possible? Was there someone else? Someone who _isn't_ Draco?"

Isáwien looked around the room for some sort of escape with her eyes. "Umm, it's getting kind of late, Jyn..." she began hesitantly.

"Why won't you answer me, Isá? And don't give me 'it's getting late'," Jamie said, her voice conveying her annoyance. "I have a right to know about my past. Why does everyone refuse to answer questions about what happened to me six years ago during my sixth year?"

"Jyn, I'd tell you if I could. Honestly," Isáwien replied softly. "But I can't."

"You know I'm getting really _tired_ of hearing that," Jamie growled in frustration. "That's all I _ever_ hear from anybody. _Why_ can't you tell me?"

"I just can't," Isáwien whispered as she stood up and walked across the room.

"_Why_ not? Isá, there _has_ to be a reason why you can't tell me. Is it because you _can't_ or you _won't_?" Jamie demanded; her voice laced with hurt at her friend's refusal.

"I can't!" Isáwien said, turning towards her. "Gods, Jyn, I'd tell you if I could. If it were just me, I would tell you. But I can't."

"Do you even have _any_ idea of what I'm going through? I have a _huge_ portion of my life missing and nobody; _nobody_ will tell me anything about it beyond being Harry's twin and Draco's girlfriend, which for some reason just seems wrong to me. My Gods, Isá, Bella and Kaira know more about me than I do! Do you have _any_ idea how demoralizing that is? To have an eleven year old know more about you than you do yourself. I just want to know who I am and to do that I _need_ to know what happened six years ago! I don't feel whole and I don't know why and _nobody_ is telling me anything!" Jamie cried.

"I can't tell you. But I can show you," Isáwien said softly.

"What do you mean, you can 'show' me?" Jamie demanded, still hurt that her friend refused to answer her questions.

"Jyn, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone I did this," Isáwien pleaded. "Say you found these on your own in the library. Make up something. Please."

"Alright."

Nodding softly, Isáwien turned and walked over to her desk. Unlocking a drawer, she took out a case and walked back to Jamie. "Everything is in here, everything from your sixth year. The newspaper articles, letters, some pictures. Not everything in the articles is true. I can tell you which parts aren't," she paused to smirk. "I won't be telling you what happened; I'll be telling you what didn't. Can't be used against me," she trailed off as her smirk faded.

Jamie took the case and sat down on the couch by the fire. She opened it slowly and started to look through the various things it contained, while Isáwien watched her closely. Jamie flipped through the various articles from the Prophet, giving each a cursory glance, figuring she could come back to them later. As she continued to look through the case, she came to a stack of Wizarding photographs. She flipped through those, until one in particular caught her eye. It was a picture of her and an older man. A man that looked an awful lot like Draco, only older and with blonde hair that came to midway down his back. She pulled it out of the case to examine it further, catching Isáwien's attention.

"Jyn?" Isáwien asked softly

"Who's…" Jamie's question trailed off as an image flashed before her eyes, causing her gaze to go vacant for a few moments.

"Bloody hell, I hope this is a good thing," Isáwien whispered to herself as she waited for Jamie to come back.

"What the hell…" Jamie's voice trailed off as she was suddenly released from the images flooding her mind.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't…I don't know," Jamie replied in mild confusion. "One minute I'm looking at this picture and the next…I was in a room, with him," she said, indicating the man in the photo. "We were…we were kissing and…and we seemed happy and the next thing I know he's…we're…we're in bed together. He called me his darling wife…but for the life of me, I don't know who he is. The strange thing is though, that when the images flashed in my mind, I felt whole again."

"Jyn..." Isáwien began as she looked around the room. "Oh Gods, if only I could tell you, it would make this so much easier," she trailed off as she thought. "I know. Let me see the papers. And first, remember that most of what is said isn't true."

Jamie did as Isáwien asked and handed her the articles that had been taken from the Daily Prophet. "Isá, what's going on? Why can't you tell me? It's obvious that this man means a great deal to me, especially since I apparently married him. And I don't think my mind would make something like that up, especially given the images I saw from what I would gather was our wedding day."

"Your mind didn't make them up. And I'd tell you everything. Except for the fact that it's a slight matter of life and death," Isáwien explained softly as she flipped through the articles. "Here it is. You want to read this part," she continued, pointing to the section. "Ignore the rest. The woman was a bitter pain in the arse and while some of it is true, she made it out wrong."

_I have learned another interesting piece of information, which makes me question Miss Potter's willingness in all that transpired a few weeks ago. Lucius Malfoy, well known philanthropist, high ranking Ministry official and Death Eater, has left his entire fortune, including all properties, titles and rights to Miss Potter, his wife. Yes, dear readers, you read that right, his wife. I had a hard time believing this fact for myself so I contacted someone within the Ministry's Hall of Records. I have seen for myself the papers confirming Mr. Malfoy's divorce from former wife Narcissa Black and his marriage to one Miss Jamie-Lynn Potter on New Year's Day._

"Oh Gods…Lucius Malfoy?" Jamie asked a slight hint of panic in her voice as the article slipped from her fingers. "I'm married to Draco's father? But how? Why? Isá, I don't understand…Draco told me that we have been together ever since our sixth year and if this article is from my sixth year, as you say, then how could I be married to Draco's father?"

"Calm down, Jyn. Please calm down. Okay, umm, how to do the next part? Blast my not being able to tell you. Why couldn't it be only my life at stake? How to do this…how to do this... Articles won't help now. If only you could see what I knew. Then I wouldn't be telling you. Damn, how the hell are we going to do this?"

"Isá…this is just…I can't believe…I mean…_Lucius Malfoy_?"

"Jyn, calm down," Isáwien said as she leaned over and placed a hand on Jamie's arm. "My brother isn't as horrible as the world thinks he is. And my nephew isn't as honest as he has said he is."

"Why would Draco lie to me about this? Why would he keep something as important as my marriage from me? Why would anybody? Don't they think I have a right to know? It's not my fault that I lost my memory, so why is everyone keeping things from me?" Jamie finished sadly, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Jyn, when you first woke up, we couldn't contradict anything you had been told. It would have confused you and made the counter-charm backfire. It doesn't make sense, I know. And I hated it. I don't know about the others, but what I do know is that two of us are in the same position. Myself and one other; we can't tell you, lives depend on it. And it wasn't our choice. And I have a feeling that the others are probably in the same position. I'm sorry, Jyn. If it was just my life at stake, I would have said screw it and told you everything. But the other person who is also at stake, I can't let him die as well. People need him. You need him."

"It's my father, isn't it? The other person, don't ask me how I know, but I do," Jamie said as she rose from the couch. "I think I should probably head back to the dorms. I need some time to think about this. When and where?"

"When and where what?" Isáwien asked, confused for a moment

"Come on, Isá, my memory isn't _that_ bad. You can't tell me I haven't earned a detention for blowing up the Great Hall. Albus isn't here to protect me, so when and where?"

"Oh, sorry, it had slipped my mind; tomorrow night, eight o'clock in the Transfiguration room."

Jamie nodded in understanding. She collected up the contents of the case and went to hand them back, but Isáwien indicated she should keep them. "Good night, Isá. I'll see you in class tomorrow…and thanks."

"You're welcome, Jyn, and goodnight."

And with that Jamie turned from her friend and slowly made her way back down to the dungeons from Isáwien's rooms in the South Tower.

After Jamie was gone, Isáwien stood up and walked over to her desk, opening the locked drawer once more to pull out another picture. "Where are you, Lucius?" she asked softly as she looked at the people in the picture. She had not been able to part with this one. It was the only one of the four of them together, taken only a week before the final battle. She was standing in front of Tom, who had his arms around her waist to hold her in place as she had been trying to escape. Lucius was sitting against the tree, his head next to her hip. Jamie sat in front of him, leaning against him, as the two women smirked at each other. They had been talking mentally, making plans on how to get away from their husbands long enough to hide. They had, and Lucius and Tom had looked for them for hours. They were always on the move so they could not find them in the gardens. Which, looking back, is probably why Lucius and Tom both used other methods of getting them that last time.

Shaking her head softly, she put the picture back just as both Tom and Lucius looked up and at her. They alone had been the ones to see Naada with the camera. Closing the drawer, she locked it, and walked back to the couch and sat down; moments later Shields leapt up and laid his head on her lap as she stretched her legs out along his side. Leaning back, she idly ran her fingers through the fur on his head and stared at the flames as they danced in the fireplace.

POP

"_IS_!"

Sitting up in shock as she heard the familiar sound of someone apparating, she turned in even more shock when she heard her name. "How the hell did you do that?"

Smirking at her, he raised one eyebrow. "What, did you think you and Jamie were the only ones who could apparate into Hogwarts?"

"No," she replied as she stood up. "I know for a fact that it isn't just Jamie and I. Your father and Tom can as well. Now, how the hell did you just apparate into my chambers, and what the devil do you want, Draco?"

"First, Albus gave us these lovely little bracelets that let us apparate anywhere, no matter what guards are around the place," Draco said, holding up his wrist. "Second, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" he yelled as he stalked over to her.

"What was what about?" she asked with a smirk as Shields got up and walked over to join her.

"I got your little message," Draco sneered slightly. "What was it about? What have you been telling her?" he demanded.

"Don't go making demands of me, Draco. I don't have to answer you," Isáwien replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"You'd better answer me, Is," he growled, "Especially since you took the time to send that message. So what have you been telling Jamie?"

"None of your damn business, Draco," Isáwien hissed

"Don't pull that with me, Is," Draco hissed right back as he grabbed her arm. "WHAT did you tell her?"

"Nothing, I'm not stupid enough to tell her anything," she replied as her eyes darkened and she pulled her arm out of his grip. "Get out, Draco," she continued icily as she walked across the room.

"Damn you, Isáwien!" Draco yelled as she reached the door to her room.

Just as she started to turn, she heard a whistling next to her ear and stopped dead in her tracks. Turning slowly, she stared in shock at the familiar sword that now was embedded in her door where her head would have been had she never stopped to talk to him in the first place, if she had just continued walking into her bedroom. Reaching up tentatively, she ran her fingers along the handle as the dragon's head turned towards her, his emerald eyes looking at her closely.

"Is, call off your tiger!" Draco called from across the room, a hint of panic in his voice.

Ignoring him, she continued to look at the sword that had been her grandfather's. And quite possibly in the family before that, though her uncle had said Draconis had received the sword as a gift from someone. It had been passed to Lucius after their father's death, and had been on him until the final battle. When she had returned to England the past summer, she had been shocked to see Draco carrying it. But immediately she knew it had not responded to him as the Master of the Malfoy family. That alone assured her that Lucius still lived. But now it was looking at her.

/-/After nearly killing you,/-/ she reminded herself.

/-/I could never kill you, Mistress./-/

/-/Bloody hell, you can talk./-/

/-/Of course, I can do quite a lot more than that,/-/ the dragon replied rather indignantly.

/-/Sorry, it's just that no one talks about you, so I didn't know. Why are you talking to me, I thought you were only supposed to show yourself for the head of the family, your master?/-/

/-/Well that is true, but you are quite close to my master, and you do seem to need my protection from the master's child./-/

/-/It's not my fault he threw you at me./-/

/-/No, but that doesn't change the fact that he did throw me at you. And he did almost hit you. That would not have been a good thing for the master to have learned when he returned./-/

/-/What?/-/ she asked in shock.

"IS!" Draco yelled and she turned towards him, frustrated.

"What the devil is the matter with you?" she asked before raising one eyebrow and smirking at the sight before her. Draco was currently pinned against her desk. Actually he was standing _on_ her desk, while Shields was standing with his paws on the desk for support and was about ready to bite the wand Draco pointed at him. Her tiger was pissed. Not that she could blame him.

"Get this bloody animal away from me," Draco cried as he looked around for something to help him.

"Shields, let him down," she called while rolling her eyes as she reached up and pulled the sword out of her door. Turning it in her hand she held the handle lightly with the point down as she walked over to Draco while he climbed down. "Lose something?" she asked as she glared at him.

"Give it back," he replied as he held out his hand.

"Balthazar doesn't belong to you, Draco. Just as you don't have the right to deny Jamie the right to her past. And next time you throw a sword at my head, you sure as hell better not miss, because I will not be so calm about it."

"Don't tell me what belongs to me and what doesn't, Is. Balthazar is mine, Father is _dead_. Get used to it. And I can tell Jamie whatever I want. Now give me the sword. And while you are at it, tell me what you told her so I can leave and go back to the mission."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"Don't be so shocked, Dra, I've never followed the path and you know it. No, I am not giving you the sword. For your information, it wouldn't even go to you if Lucius was dead. Balthazar would go to me as the eldest Malfoy. Second, I already told you, I didn't tell her anything," Isáwien replied evenly.

Narrowing his eyes Draco grabbed her arm and twisted her around so that the hand holding the sword was now against her own chest, the tip of the sword against her throat. Her left arm was behind her back, pinned between her and him as he held her around her waist. "Don't even try anything, Shields," Draco said, glancing at the tiger that was growling at him, but did not take a step towards them. "Is, let the sword go," he growled in her ear.

"I already told you I wouldn't, Draco, so what was the point of this?" she replied, pursing her lips together.

"Damn it, woman, do you have a death wish?"

"No, but considering that anything I say nowadays can result in my death, why don't you just kill me now and make things easier for me? Although, I doubt you want to do that," she continued with a smirk.

"Besides the fact that I don't want to kill you, which I doubt is the reason why you are smirking, why is that?"

"Easy, the moment you made your threat, I performed a spell. You play dirty by threatening to tell the Parkinsons about Severus and I if I tell Jyn anything about her past, I'll play dirty right back. Basically, if I die, any way at all, then my journal will be sent to Jyn. No matter where she is. And there is nothing you can do to stop it. She will be able to read everything about her past, at least everything I know. She'll know that she was the Dark Princess, and that she was married to your father. And even if you try to convince her that I was lying, who will she believe? The best friend who has been trying to help her, and has proof, or the boyfriend who has done nothing to help her remember her past?"

"Damn it, Is," Draco growled as he tightened his grip on her waist and arm. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"I know full well what I'm doing. I'm trying to help my best friend regain her memories so she won't feel like she is incomplete."

"And do you know what she will do with those memories?" he hissed.

"She'll be happy."

"No, she'll know that she loved my idiot father."

"Your father was not an idiot," Isáwien growled.

"Fine, he may have convinced you differently, but I know what he was, Is. And he was a monster. He didn't deserve her."

"Neither do you, the way you are treating her."

"I love her."

"You don't act like it."

"Look who's giving me a lecture. You left Severus, your true love and lifebond, to marry Voldemort."

"Those were different circumstances, Draco. And Severus has forgiven me. You obviously haven't forgiven Jyn."

"Don't tell me about my feelings!" Draco yelled as his temper flared and he turned her around quickly then threw her up against the wall, before the tip of the sword found its way back to her throat, still in her own hand, her wrist still held by his hand as his other hand pinned her left arm against the wall as well.

Breathing slowly, Isáwien looked at him as she saw Shields move out of the corner of her eye. "Shields, stay out of this," she called before seeing the tiger come back and look at her before lying down and growling once to remind Draco he was still there. Turning back to Draco, she raised one eyebrow. "So, is this what you have learned over the past six years working for Albus? How to fight; be a man," she mocked slightly, watching as his eyes flashed the colour of molten silver. "I know one thing you've learned, how not to control your temper."

"Once again, look who's talking," Draco replied, matching her tone. "Last time I saw you, before you were screaming your fool head off, you weren't exactly controlling your temper when you were telling Weasley what you intended to do to him. And from the way Severus looked when he carried you down to the main floor, you sure as hell didn't control your temper when you went after him. Was surprised you didn't kill him actually."

Smirking slightly, she sniffed humourlessly. "I had a perfectly good reason for screaming, Draco; if you had taken the time to do your research, you would know that. And if I had been able to do to Weasley what I had planned, Jyn wouldn't be in the position she is today. As for Severus, I couldn't kill him. If he dies, I die. We're linked. My life depends on his. Just as Shields depends on me to live. On the other hand, I'm surprised Severus didn't just kill me then. He could have lived a nice happy life without me. As I'm sure you have told him. Actually, I know you haven't. You just go around using us to achieve your own ends. Tell me this, Draco, how many people have you threatened to stay silent? Is it just Severus and I you have used the Parkinsons against? Or did you use that same threat against Hermione and Harry? Or Albus? What about Sirius, Remus, Blaise? Is it so important to you that Jyn doesn't remember her sixth year that you would threaten everyone she cares about with the knowledge that if they told her, it would be their fault that her father died? Although I am curious as to when you found out that I was lying all those years ago when we said they wouldn't kill Severus. Of course, not even he knows that, so he couldn't have been the one to tell you. I've kept that from him for thirteen years. I knew he didn't need to worry about his own life when he was always worrying about mine in regards to them. So how did you find out?" she glared at him for a second. "You know, I really don't need to know. What I really want to know is why you are doing this to Jyn? Tell me that, Draco, why are you denying the woman you love, your _soul mate_," she said sarcastically, "the one thing she wants more than anything else. All she wants is her past. So why the hell are you keeping it from her?"

"Don't try to understand me, Is, because you can't. You're the Dark Queen, even now I see her in your eyes. You haven't denied it once over the past six years. So you can't understand why I'm doing this. As for why? Because she is my soul mate. Lucius didn't deserve her. He ruined her. Now she is the innocent woman that she was before he got to her and destroyed her, turning her into the Dark Princess, just as Voldemort turned you into his Dark Queen," he looked at her with hatred in his eyes as he said the title that had been hers. "I won't let you take Jamie back. I won't let the Death Eaters have her again. I can't rescue you from the evil within you, but I'm not letting them or you take her again. She deserves better."

"Contrary to what you believe, the Dark Queen and Princess are not other people that reside within us. They _are_ us. You can't change that, Draco," Isáwien replied evenly. "Everyone has a dark side, everyone has a light side. You can't bury Jyn's dark side just because she doesn't remember. And as for what she deserves, she deserves to be given the chance to choose."

"Based on information you give her? I don't think so, Is. We can't be sure you're doing this entirely for her and not for Voldemort. You may have convinced Albus, and you may have convinced Severus, Sirius, and Remus. But I'm not as gullible. I grew up with Lucius, remember. I'm not the only one who has doubted you over the years, so don't think I'm just being stupid. There was never a spell, you know it, I know it, and Jamie knew it. She told me almost every fight we had, when she would threaten to gather the Death Eaters and use them against the Order, against me. I'm not sixteen anymore, Is, I know better now."

"You are so sure I'm going to reclaim my place as the Dark Queen. Well, let me tell you something, Draco Malfoy. I only took my place by Tom's side because of him. Without him, I DON'T WANT IT. As much as you find this impossible to believe, Jyn loved Lucius, he loved her. And I did love Tom, not as I love Severus, but it was love just the same. We were happy, until you and the rest of your group of brats had to storm in and destroy it all."

"Is," Draco began, stopping her from continuing whatever she had been intent on saying. "Shut up. If it were anyone other than you, they would have been dead before I ever got to throwing them against the wall. I am not in a good mood. I'm exhausted, I'm frustrated, and your little thought message pulled me out of the first amount of sleep I have had in four days," he growled

"Well then, let go of my wrist so I can get this sword away from my throat," she replied "Then we will see if we can have a more civilized discussion."

"Damn it, Is what part of 'drop the sword and tell me what you told her' do you not understand?"

"What part of 'I never said anything' do _you_ not understand?"

"You had to have said something."

"No, I didn't. Draco, everyone in this school knows who she is. For Merlin's sake, they grew up with the stories about Tom's defeat. I never had to say a word for her to ask questions. As it is, she mentioned your bedroom issue when we were talking about YOUR DAUGHTER."

"She knows about Ciara?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"No, she just heard the name Malfoy and assumed I had twins fourteen years ago when I lost my son, and for some reason Ciara started her first year three years late," Isáwien replied sarcastically.

"Now is not the time, Is," Draco glared.

"Get this sword away from my throat or I might just say enough is enough, give Shields the go ahead, and put this sword through my throat. By the time Shields dies, you'll be too injured to interfere with Jamie. That's if you could even get into the Common Room. And she will have the journal. So are you going to do it my way, or do I just end my life now?"

"You are suicidal," Draco said in shock

"You are just _now_ realizing that," she replied with a smirk.

Draco stepped back, but not before he twisted her wrist backwards so she had no choice but to let go of the sword. He bent down and picked it up as she rubbed her now sore wrist and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I'm not letting a suicidal woman hold a sword," he growled. "I didn't want to have to do that to your wrist in the first place, so I didn't."

"So you held the sword to my throat instead. Real brilliant, Draco," she rolled her eyes. "And if I were you, I'd put the sword down."

"Why is that?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Because Balthazar is about to bite you," Isáwien replied as she walked over to the couch, reaching up to her neck to wipe away the trickle of blood.

"What?" he asked, looking at her as if she had lost it. "A sword can't bite me."

"It can if it's in our family. Don't forget, we aren't normal, Draco," Isáwien reminded him.

"What in the name of Hecate are you going on abOW!" Draco yelled as he dropped the sword.

Isáwien smirked as Draco looked down at the floor, only to find the sword not there, and then he looked up at her, then stopped in shock when he found what he thought was the sword flying at his eye level eyeing him as a small red tongue flashed out and licked its lips.

"What the devil?" he asked in shock.

"Draco, didn't you ever listen to anything you were taught as the Malfoy heir? Honestly. It's okay, Balthazar, thank you for getting back at him for forcing you to draw my blood," she purred.

Draco stared at the sword in ever growing shock as what had once been the handle bent first left, then right as several pops and cracks were heard, then it stretched out and retracted to look like a neck of a dragon before it turned and flew across the room to Isáwien and landed on her shoulder.

"You mean it's true. The sword really _is_ a dragon," he said in shock.

"Well, unless my imaginary friend just bit you, I would have to say yes. Don't you agree, Shields?" Isáwien asked, glancing down as the tiger stood up and stretched lazily.

"But how is it possible, I know that the blade is a real blade. I've used the sword. It's...How..."

"Merlin, Draco, you really should have paid more attention," Isáwien sighed. "Balthazar is a dragon, and a sword. His tail and lower body are made from a blade, while his upper body is made from ivory. He's a magical sword, you nitwit," she continued, shaking her head. "Sad, isn't it, Balthazar? The Malfoy Heir doesn't even know about you," she continued as she reached up and pet the dragon along his back

"All right, quit poking fun at what I learned. There was a lot to learn, I couldn't be expected to remember everything," Draco grumbled.

"Why not, we did. I did it all in nine years, Draco, you had sixteen. Explain to me how you couldn't learn everything in twice the amount of time. No, don't. Just leave, Draco. I'm not in a good mood. You just made it worse with the last hour. As it is, I have to go see those damn Medi–wizards again in a few days for my 'check-up'. Blast Albus and his negotiations. So just leave, now."

"My sword?" Draco said, raising one eyebrow.

"I highly doubt you want Balthazar to go with you, he might kill you in your sleep," she replied.

"You're joking."

"Do I joke about my suicide attempts? What makes you think I ever joke about death?" she replied evenly as she raised one eyebrow.

"Fine, keep the damn sword. And this never happened."

"Of course not, see you when all of you return from the mission."

"See you then," he replied with a slight smirk before apparating out of the room.

"Stupid idiotic imbecile of a nephew. Gods, how much longer can I continue to act like I don't want to throttle him whenever we are in the same room?" Isáwien muttered as she turned and walked over to her desk. Summoning her wand, she quickly fixed the mess he had made. Next she walked over to her bedroom and fixed the hole in the door before walking inside to see how bad she looked.

/-/Well, I suppose it could be worse,/-/ she mused as she looked at the nick on her throat. "Stupid grandfather and his spells, no offence, Balthazar, but it would be so much easier if I could take care of this with magic, instead of you having that magic resistant spell on your blade. Oh well, looks like I'll just have to use a glamour. I hope this has healed before Severus and Albus get back, though." Shaking her head, she summoned a container of salve and put some on the wound before applying the glamour, then easily healed the bruises on her wrist.

Shaking her head softly, she walked back out to the front room and sat down on the couch, once more resuming the position she had been in before Draco had arrived, though this time she had the dragon resting on the top of the couch near her head, with his tail pointing away from her.

"So what do we do now, Shields? Desi was already beyond angry at me. Now I doubt she will talk to me. Jyn is lost, and none of us can help her, thanks to Draco. Draco is being an idiot. Seems like it's going to be a pretty interesting year, doesn't it, baby," she mused as they watched the fire once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Friends and Past Lives.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Isáwien sat in the classroom reading a book as the clock slowly made its way towards eight o'clock. Just before eight o'clock, the two girls finally arrived, almost at exactly the same moment.

Desdemona chose to ignore Jamie. She turned to Isáwien. "Professor Malfoy," she stated, her voice like ice, "I am here to attend a detention that I have been issued. I have looked though Hogwarts: A History, and all other books on Hogwarts that I could find. I found nothing that says that in a detention, I must talk, or interact, with anyone else in the detention. I wish to have a silencing charm placed around me, so I do not need to hear, nor speak to…to...this...thing!" she spat.

"Ah, here you two are. Well, your detention will last an hour, and I need you to make sure all of the animal cages get cleaned. No magic, do it the nice Muggle way. There are paper towels and liners for the cages in the cabinet over there. Also, you need to feed them. When you are ready, let me know, and I will open the doors that their food and water are attached to so you can change them as well. The food is also in the cabinet, and is labelled so that should be easy enough. And Desi, you can't have a silencing spell. If you did, you wouldn't be able to hear the animals coming towards you when you are bent over. And they might have a chance to bite you."

"Damn," Desi muttered.

Jamie merely smirked at her fellow housemate and walked over to the cages that Isáwien had indicated moments before and set to work.

Isáwien continued to read her book and make notes for the next day's lesson, while also watching them. /-/Merlin, are they alike. But she certainly is like Tom as well./-/

Jamie stopped what she was doing and spun to look at her friend and Professor with a curious look. /-/Isá?/-/

"Hmm? Yes, Jyn?" Isáwien asked aloud automatically as Desi was in the room.

"What did you just say?" Jamie questioned in reply.

Desdemona stared at the girl; the look on her face was one of deep concern. Like Jamie had some brain damage that made her head do weird things. She moved slowly further away from Jamie.

"What did I say? Oh, you must have heard what I was thinking again. Silly me," Isáwien said, shaking her head. "I really have to remember to start blocking my thoughts. Anyway, I was thinking Desi is a lot like Tom."

"You said she was like Tom as well, meaning that there's more to it than that," Jamie accused. "Oh, and stop trying to distance yourself from me, Desi, I'm not crazy nor am I contagious."

"I did. Umm, well, that would be because she is a lot like Tom, as well as her mother. Who I knew when I was younger," Isáwien replied.

By that time, Desdemona was almost ready to put her escape plan into action. She pulled her wand out of her sleeve and conjured up huge bubbles, in hopes to blind the two so she could run out of the door. She whispered an incantation, and the bubbles exploded out of the tip of her wand. She ran to the door, and pulled on the handle...only to discover that it was locked.

While Desi was attempting her escape, Jamie shook her head slightly as she felt a wall go up between her and Isáwien and she could not quite figure out why her friend seemed to be back-tracking her thoughts. "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it…for now."

"Kerry Desdemona Kairos Riddle Weasley, get your arse over here now!" Isáwien ordered as she stood up and walked over to her, taking her wand from her. "Get your butt in that chair before I put it there for you. You should have known the door would be locked, young lady, I know you better than that. Now sit down. Uggh, why me?"

/-/Weasley?/-/ Jamie thought to herself in confusion as she returned to her chores.

"Desi, I swear, one of these days I am going to wring your neck. What the devil do you think you were doing?" Isáwien asked as she paced in front of the desk.

"I was TRYING to escape. I hate detentions."

"Well you earned this one, fighting in the Great Hall. I still don't understand why you were in the first place, AND during the sorting of all times."

"Yeah, well...I don't go looking for trouble. It usually finds me."

"Don't I know it," Isáwien sighed. "But why were you trying to escape? I mean really, Des, you know it would be ten times worse if you had."

"I know, but it is the thrill that inspires me," she grinned

"Bloody hell, Desi, you are just like your mother and Tom. I don't know who you take after more," Isáwien said, shaking her head as she turned and walked back to her chair. As she sat down, she stopped to glance at the rings on her right hand. "Actually, I do, you're just like Tom."

Desi groaned and let her head fall forward on the desk. "Damn it, there she goes again."

"Hmm? What?" Jamie asked, turning towards her.

"Isá, she's off wherever the heck it is she goes when she starts talking about Tom. She just zones out, is gone for hours sometimes. It's bloody annoying. Only thing worse is her babbling."

"She does seem to have this rather nasty habit of babbling on occasion," Jamie smiled. "So how do you know Isá anyway?"

"She's my guardian, and godmother," Desi replied.

Jamie watched her, not missing the bitterness in her voice. "Do you not like her?" she asked softly. "It's just that you sound as if you don't like the fact that she's your guardian," she explained quickly.

"It's not that, she was great growing up. And she is a nice person and all. But she lied to me for as long as I can remember, told me she was my mother. Then about a month ago I found the paperwork in the attic that made her my legal guardian."

"Ahh, so basically you feel like you've lost the only family you've ever really known. I know exactly how you feel. Well, at least I think I do..."

"Yeah, right."

"Why are you so mean to everybody? And you know what? I would really appreciate it if you didn't act like my knowing what it's like to lose a family is no big deal because whether you choose to believe me or not, I do know what it feels like. Six years ago I was kicked out and disowned by the family that raised me since I was an infant. The minute they found out I wasn't really their daughter; they threw me out and refused to even speak with me again. So don't tell me I don't know what it's like to lose a family. Only reason I still consider some of them family is that some of my former brothers realized that maybe I wasn't to blame for the death of their biological sister and that even though I wasn't a Weasley by blood, I was still their sister, and had been for fifteen years."

"Sorry, I didn't realize," Desi replied, rolling her eyes while Jamie's back was turned.

"Yeah, well, that's probably because you never took the time to ask. You can't just go jumping to conclusions all the time, it will lead to trouble."

"Isá is always telling me that," she replied with a shrug. "So you grew up a Weasley? Wonder if we are somehow related, other than the fact that you technically aren't a Weasley," she concluded with a hint of sarcasm that went unnoticed.

"I don't know…We could be. I noticed that your last name, at least the one that Isá called you by, was Weasley. It would be strange though…us being related. Turns out I'm related to Kaira Evans. And if what the Prophet said was true, than it turns out that Isá is my sister-in-law," Jamie mused.

"You're related to Isá as well?" Desi asked as she got up and walked over to help with the cages.

"Well, I'm really not sure. I was in the library the other day and stumbled across some old Daily Prophets and I found an article that said I was married to Lucius Malfoy, of all people, for a short time during my sixth year. Although Draco has never mentioned this to me, so I don't really know what to believe," Jamie said with a slight shrug.

"So you know Draco too then," Desi said with a laugh.

"Yes, according to what he's told me, we've been dating since my sixth year."

"I only know him from Isá's letters. But I used to send things to him that I made, he was like an uncle to me since I had no one else other than Isá and Dawn. Well, one year I accidentally put a bottle of poison in the batter. Didn't know it either until Isá got an urgent owl and she had to leave. She got back and she was laughing like a lunatic. He was fine, he was just throwing up for a week, but he said for me to never send him anything again."

Jamie laughed as she pictured Draco bent over a toilet. "That would have been something to see."

"I know. I've tried to get him to let me send him stuff; see what I can sneak into them, like joke supplies or something. He won't even let me send him something for the holidays," Desi explained as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect, he is a _Malfoy_ after all," Jamie drawled. "He can be so frustrating at times. He claims to love me but I just _know_ that he's keeping things…_big_ things about my past from me."

"He might as well be wearing a massive, illuminated sign over his head that says, 'I fancy your pants off!'."

Jamie couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at the image Desi had just conjured. "If only that were true, Desi, cause sometimes I really start to wonder about that."

Shaking her head suddenly, Isáwien sat up. "Umm, what was I saying?" she asked as she looked around the room, then at them. "Wasn't I yelling at you? And weren't you two not talking to each other?" she continued in confusion as she looked between them.

"You spaced out, Isá," Jamie informed her friend. "So Desi and I have managed to find some common ground - your darling nephew."

"Oh lords, don't get me started on that idiot," Isáwien replied, rolling her eyes

Jamie and Desi exchanged confused looks before turning back to Isáwien.

"Well, it looks like you two have everything done other than the food," Isáwien said as she looked over. "And that's easily done," she continued as she waved her wand once. "Why don't you two go ahead and go. You've done enough. And I have a meeting to get to, so no more fighting, agreed?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Agreed," commented Jamie.

Desi rolled her eyes. Isáwien knew that nothing she said could keep Desi out of trouble.

"All right, scat, you two," Isáwien said, shaking her head slightly as she stood up. /-/I really have to quit spacing out so much./-/

As Jamie was making her way from the room, she stopped and turned back suddenly at hearing Isáwien's thought quietly echo in her mind. "Might not be a bad idea, Isá," Jamie commented before turning and resuming her way out of the classroom behind Desi.

Isáwien looked up at the empty doorway and groaned. "No, what I really need to do is start blocking my thoughts," she said as she turned towards Shields.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

A week into the new school term, Jamie received a note telling her that the Headmistress wished to have a few words with her in private and that she was to report to the Headmistress' office at the end of the day's classes.

Jamie soon found herself standing outside the strangely familiar gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs," Jamie said causing the gargoyle to jump out of the way and revealing the revolving staircase. When Jamie reached the top, she knocked on the door and waited for the Headmistress to bid her entry.

"Come in," a voice called from the other side.

Jamie reluctantly opened the door and entered the office, an office that seemed to Jamie to be awfully familiar to her; she just could not place why. "You wished to speak with me, Professor James?"

"Yes, Hello Jamie; please, have a seat."

Jamie walked over to the chair in front of the Headmistress' desk and sat down. "Good afternoon, Professor Malfoy," Jamie said, greeting her Head of House, who was already seated and awaiting her arrival.

"Hello, Jamie," Isáwien replied.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Jamie. I'm sure you are wondering why you are here."

"I have some idea as to the reason, Professor," Jamie replied quietly. "I may not have a lot of my memory intact, Professor, but I do know that my behaviour at the start of term feast is not something that is looked too fondly on."

"No, it isn't, dear. And that's why you along with Miss Riddle and Miss Malfoy have all received detentions. But I was actually curious as to how you are doing. Isá won't share very much other than that you are doing as well as can be expected. And if I wished to know more, I should ask you," she finished with a smile.

"Well, Professor James, that's a difficult question for me to answer. I understand _why_ I'm back here as a student but I find it rather awkward, especially since I am so much older than even the seventh years. I've also recently come across some information about my past that has been rather upsetting and confusing, so, as you can see, I don't really know how I'm doing at the moment," commented Jamie.

"Well, my dear, all of that is quite understandable. You have been through a rather traumatic experience."

"Yes, Headmistress. So I've been told. I just wish I knew why everyone refuses to tell me anything other than what Draco has told me, which isn't much."

"Well, I don't know much about that Jamie. But I'm sure your friends and family wouldn't intentionally hurt you," Abby replied softly.

"No, Headmistress, I don't_ think_ they would, but it's so hard for me to trust people right now. I feel like a large piece of who I am is missing, and it has nothing to do with the memory loss either. I just hope that Professor Malfoy can help me regain everything I've lost."

"I hope she will be able to as well."

"That makes three of us," Isáwien said with a soft smile.

"Was there anything else, Headmistress? I'm really not feeling too good right now and I have a lot of homework I need to get done."

"No, I believe that is everything. Oh, how are things going with Miss Riddle?"

"Better, Headmistress, I believe we may have worked out at least some of our differences. You actually have Professor Malfoy to thank for that."

"She does?"

"I do?"

"Yes, Professor Malfoy. If you hadn't spaced out like you did during detention I don't think Desi and I would have started talking," Jamie explained, laughing slightly at the disbelieving look on Isáwien's face.

"You spaced out?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Err, well I do tend to do that a lot," Isáwien replied, shaking her head. "I just can't believe they didn't kill each other while I was off in Tom land."

"Your spacing out actually got Desi talking to me, Professor Malfoy. We got to understand where the other is coming from. We also realized that we actually have quite a bit in common, given the fact that the people who raised us weren't really our true families."

"Oh, bothersome, she isn't going to forgive me ever, is she?" Isáwien said softly. "Although I suppose I do deserve it."

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, Professor," Jamie commented sadly. "Give her time, she may come around eventually."

Isáwien snorted once but nodded just the same.

"Well, I do believe that is everything, so you can go if you like, Jamie," Abby said after a moment

"Thank you, Headmistress," Jamie commented as she rose from her seat and started for the door.

After Jamie was gone, Isáwien turned back towards Abby. "So you were saying you had Desi in here earlier?"

"Yes, it was quite interesting actually," Abby replied.

"Would you be willing to share then, Abbs?" Isáwien asked with a smile.

"Of course," Abby smiled.

_**:-:-: Flashback :-:-:**_

_"All right, Miss Riddle?" I said as my office door opened with a resounding bang. _

_"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Desi said, storming into my office. _

_"Yes I did. Please have a seat," I answered, looking up from my paper work. Desi flopped down into a chair. I cleared my throat and continued. "I am glad that you and Miss Potter are getting along now. So this issue has been resolved?"_

_"Yes it has! No thanks to you!" she snapped, standing back up and pacing my office. _

_"I thought that you would be pleased to have found a new friend?" I asked confused as Desi picked up one of Albus' instruments that he had left behind. _

_Desi examined the object in her hand for a moment, turning it around in thought. "Well I am," she said, pulling a lever. A small blue crystal popped out of the bottom of the instrument. _

_"Then why do you seem to be angry?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. _

_"I'm not angry," Desi said in a calm whisper. "I'm infuriated!" she screamed, throwing the object she was examining straight at my head, the instrument went clear through my head. _

_Without flinching, I repeated my question. "Why are you angry?" _

_"Because..." Desi picked up another object and heaved it at my head._

_I dodged the object this time. _

_"You made me deal with those disgusting..." I caught the next object flying at my head. "jars of..." Another object went through my stomach. "of...I don't even want to know!" I pulled out my wand as a chair went flying towards me. I stopped the chair in mid air and lobbed it back at Desi. The chair landed at Desi's feet, upright. _

_"Now have a seat, Miss Riddle," I said in a low voice. Desi opened her mouth to protest but I gave her a dirty look. "Miss Riddle, I said sit! Unless you would like to change the jars again, I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind, and I know I wouldn't." _

_Desi flopped back onto the chair and crossed her arms angrily._

_"Tea?" I asked, magicking a pot of tea and a pair of cups. Desi nodded silently. I handed her a cup of tea and made myself a chair in front of her. _

_"Now Miss Riddle...I know that there is something else bothering you. Not just the detention I gave you. If you'd like to talk about it, I'm more than willing." I paused to sip my tea. "Or you could go back to throwing objects through me if you like. Ten points if you get it through my nose," I joked, smiling over my cup of tea. Desi snorted, trying not to laugh and choke on her tea. After coughing and sputtering for a moment, Desi cleared her throat._

_"Actually, Professor...There is..."_

_**:-:-: End Flashback :-:-:**_

"And this is all that I can tell you. Whatever else you want to know you will have to ask Desi. If she remembers, I put a temporary memory loss potion in her tea so she wouldn't feel any anger or embarrassment over this meeting. The potion should have worn off by now."

"Well, I think I can guess as to what she had to talk about. My guess being it involved Tom, me, and her anger at us. Not that I blame her any. Truth is; if I could do things different, knowing what I do now, I would have. But, hindsight is 20/20. And we can't change the past."

"Ah, yes. The past is just as fickle as the future."

"You know, you sound just like Albus when you say that."

"Well I suppose it makes sense, seeing as he is my great great uncle," Abby mused.

"That it would, Abbs, that it would. But, I have to go grade papers; I'll see you at dinner," Isáwien replied as she stood up.

"Ta ta," Abby said with a smile as she left the office.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

A few days later found Jamie slowly making her way up to Isáwien's chambers in the South Tower. She was eager to finally be doing something to try and unlock her past, but it was also frightening at the same time. She desperately wanted answers to her questions, but feared what the cost would be to finally have them. As she neared the portrait guarding Isáwien's rooms, Esmerelda smiled down on Jamie, "Hello, Jamie dear, how are you?"

"A little nervous actually, Milady," Jamie commented honestly.

"That's understandable, dear. But don't you worry; you have a strong heart and mind. You'll be able to get past those bloody barriers in no time."

"Thank you, Milady. I believe Isá's expecting me."

"That she is. Good luck, Jamie," Esmerelda replied before opening to let her in.

Jamie entered through the portrait, to find the living area of Isáwien's chambers giving off a very soothing atmosphere. The lighting had been reduced slightly and there was quiet instrumental music playing in the background. "Isá?"

"Over here, Jyn," Isáwien called as she walked into the room from her bedroom. "I was getting the last box of mementos."

"Mementos?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were kind enough to send along a number of boxes of things from your childhood to help you remember. Pictures, birthday cards, a few drawings you did, and some other things. They should be able to help trigger the memory of the event in your mind," Isáwien explained as she sat on the couch and set the box down next to three others of various sizes.

Jamie sat down next to her friend on the couch. "How in the world did they get all this? I figured Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have destroyed everything, going by what Albus has told me about how they reacted to the news of my not being their daughter."

"Well, some of the pictures and drawings were ones they had in their own photo albums. As for the rest, the night that you left the Burrow, Bill just had this feeling that he'd better get as much as he could. So he went up to your room and got a number of things, then continued up to the attic and just took about three boxes with your name on them. There are more things at his house, but he only sent along these for now. He figured you might want to come get the rest later. He had actually forgotten they were at his house all these years until Fleur was up in the attic and found them."

"Oh," Jamie replied quietly after hearing Isáwien's explanation. Reaching over, she picked up a stuffed Dragon from the box in front of her. "This is cute. Charlie sent it home to me after that whole fiasco my first year."

Isáwien smiled softly as she looked over her shoulder to make sure the magical laptop was typing like it was suppose to so that Jyn would have a written record of the memories to look at afterward. Seeing that it was, she looked back at her friend. "Do you remember anything else about when you got it?" she asked softly.

Jamie closed her eyes, trying to draw further on the memory of the little stuffed dragon that she was now holding tightly to her chest. "A Hospital…" Jamie closed her eyes tighter in concentration, trying to see what it was about the hospital that the dragon represented. "I think…I think I'm a patient there, but for the life of me I don't know why. You're there as well and so is Albus, but I don't really know why any of us are there," Jamie finished in frustration.

"Jyn, don't think about what you can't remember, think about what you just did remember. You remembered that Charlie sent you the dragon while you were a patient in the hospital after your first year. And Albus and I were there with you. That's a lot, Love."

Jamie looked at her friend in stunned disbelief. "I did it? I actually remembered something?"

"Yeah, you did," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"But I wasn't even trying to remember anything. I just picked up Smoky here…" Jamie trailed off as she looked down at the dragon in her arms.

"You don't have to be trying, Jyn. Your memories want to be free. Your mind doesn't like the curse anymore than your legs like being hit by a binding charm. And with the counter-charm, the only thing left is the barriers your mind created to protect itself, and some residual magic. But by now that has dissipated. Your mind and memories will respond to things that prompt them. It's like finding the right key to open the door. If you want proof, look at how hard it was to remember when you focused on it. But when you weren't even trying, you remembered that you named the dragon Smoky," Isáwien explained.

"This is just so _frustrating,_ Isá!" Jamie cried as she rose from the couch. "I just…I just wish I could remember. Especially if what that article you showed me is true."

"Jyn, sit your arse down now," Isáwien began, her voice having an edge to it that Jamie had not heard in years. Though she could not remember where she had heard it before.

Jamie did as she was instructed and sat back down next to Isáwien. "What?" Jamie asked in exasperation.

"Good, first there are three things we have to cover before we get started. One, I know it's frustrating, I've been here and I've done it. Though it wasn't my whole memory, so I can imagine it must be ten million times more frustrating for you. But you have to keep your emotions under control. Your magic responds to your emotions. More than that, your mind responds to your emotions; if you get too emotional, your mind will stop and no more keys will be let loose no matter how hard you try during the session. Two, we have to start at the beginning, Love, we can't start with what happened six years ago then try to go backwards, it won't work. Your earlier memories will just get even more locked away. So, as annoying as it is that you still aren't getting answers, we have to start from the beginning and work your way through your life up until the point when Ron threw the curse at you. And, three, I know you probably want to yell, rant and rave at me right now. Better get it out now before we get into the session," Isáwien finished with a slight smile.

"I'm not angry at you, Isá," Jamie sighed tiredly. "I'm angry at the situation I now find myself in, especially since I have the feeling that Draco is keeping things from me on purpose. Like he _doesn't_ want me to know my past."

"Well, there's no knowing what is going on inside that boy's mind. And good to know you aren't mad at me," she replied with a wink. "But, to work we go. What is the earliest thing you can remember now?"

"My sorting in first year," Jamie said, her eyes closed and hugging Smoky.

"Okay, well that makes things a bit easier I suppose. Don't have to sort through and toss out things that you already remembered. So we just start with the earliest things then," Isáwien nodded as she looked over the boxes. "All right, I know you silly things are charmed to do what I ask, so we need everything from Jyn's first birthday to her fifth, in order, and stacked this time," Isáwien said, raising one eyebrow as she watched the boxes with her wand pointed towards them, almost as if she expected them to bite her.

A bit of shuffling was heard then the lids flew off each box and four stacks of various heights rose in the air and floated over to the couch between them, where they landed. Isáwien glanced between the stacks and the boxes warily then sighed. "Thank Merlin. When I tried that earlier, they spit everything at me and I was chasing papers for twenty minutes."

"Yikes. Sounds like you had some fun before I arrived," Jamie said, not able to hide the laughter in her voice.

"I know, never thought I'd get them back in the blasted boxes again. They were everywhere in my room. But, it worked, amazingly enough, so go ahead and have a look. Just start at the top of each pile. I think there will be a marker or something showing when your second birthday starts and so on. And remember, don't force it, just let your mind work naturally."

Jamie slowly began to flip through the objects that Isáwien handed her. Vague recollections of some of the events would flash before her eyes. What was causing Jamie the most trouble was seeing the happy faces of the Weasleys smiling up at her from various photographs, especially after having heard about their reactions to the truth. "It looks like they loved me once," Jamie commented sadly.

"Jyn, they still do. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, even Ron cares for you, the idiot that he is. Molly and Arthur loved you as well. They are just lost and stupid and it's their loss more than yours, because you have _all_ of your brothers. They let their stupid ideals cost them everything."

"I used to live for the summers back then when Bill and Charlie would come home with stories of this place. Even though Ron and I were the closest in age, I think I preferred my two oldest brothers the most. They would stand up for me against the others when they started teasing me. I hated September with a passion because it meant that they would be leaving me at home while they returned to school," Jamie said sadly, looking at a photo taken with Bill and Charlie, Bill having come home to visit and Charlie having returned from his last year at Hogwarts when she was four.

Isáwien smiled and nodded softly before silently summoning the next batch of things to the couch as she let Jamie continue.

Jamie picked up the next batch of items and began flipping through them. She stopped when she came across one photo in particular. She could not stop the chuckle that escaped. "I remember this. The twins somehow managed to turn Ron's hair purple for a week. Mum was so furious."

Isáwien giggled at the mental image of Ron Weasley with purple hair before waiting to see what Jamie would remember next.

"Gods, that was just the start of it, too. Ron was the twins' favourite test subject. Especially since he would eat just about anything you put in front of him. They never really tried anything on me. I have no idea why they didn't. It's almost…almost as if they were afraid of hurting me somehow," Jamie mused sadly as she picked up the next stack of items. "I remember this necklace," Jamie commented, picking up a gold necklace with an Ankh pendant. "Bill had found it during one of his curse breaking missions. He said it would protect me from my nightmares."

"Did it work?" Isáwien asked curious.

"I think it did for the most part," Jamie commented as she closed her eyes, trying to remember something that had just flashed through her mind. "Except…"

"Don't force it, Jyn; let it come back to you. Think about the necklace."

"There's one…one dream that never left. I hear someone crying out…a man…he's…he's telling someone to take something and run and then there's this flash…a flash of green light…"

"Dear Merlin," Isáwien whispered in shock.

"Isá?" Jamie asked worriedly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Jyn, hang on. We need to get someone here," Isáwien said as she stood up and walked towards the fireplace where she picked up a pinch of powder and threw it in the fireplace. "Hermione Potter."

Moments later, Hermione's head appeared in the flames looking up at them curiously. "Isáwien? Jamie? What's going on?"

"Hermione is Harry there or is he on a mission?" Isáwien asked

"He's right here, why?"

"Isá, what's going on?" Jamie asked in concern.

"It will all make sense in a minute, Love," Isáwien replied before turning back to the fireplace. "Can we borrow him for a bit? There's something only he can explain to Jyn. I don't know any more than she mentioned to me in a letter once when she overheard you guys talking about it years ago."

"Okay," Hermione began slowly. "He's on his way; he has this special bracelet from Albus..."

POP

"I'm here, Mione," Harry said from behind all of them.

"Umm, well, I'll let you go then," Hermione said, looking around before she disappeared.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on? Isá, why is my brother here?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"Okay, it's about that dream you had. But it's not a dream. But it is. But it's not. See, I'm not sure how you remember it now when you didn't before. Or you might have blocked it before, and that's why you didn't remember it when you overheard Harry, Hermione and Ron talking about it so long ago. But I don't know why it would come about now. But then again it does make sense considering your mind is letting all the barriers down. But why now and not before? It's just...I don't know...that's why I called Harry. He knows it. He can help. At least I hope he can. If not, well then, I'll have to apologize to Mione for taking her husband from her on one of the few times he is home. And I'm sure she'll forgive me, but I would still feel horrible. And that is such a pain," Isáwien said as she paced in front of the fireplace.

Jamie and Harry exchanged puzzled glances before turning back to Isáwien, who was still pacing. "Isá, that made absolutely no sense at all and now I'm even more confused than I was before," Jamie commented.

"What's a dream but not a dream?" Harry asked. "And what did Jamie overhear me, Mione and Ron talking about?"

"Oh, sorry," Isáwien said as she stopped. "Err, you know me, I do babble a lot. Okay, Harry, we've been working on Jyn's first memory session. And it's been going great. She remembered a necklace Bill gave her to take away nightmares, except for this one nightmare. And when she told me what it was, I recognized it as something she overheard you telling Hermione and Ron about during your third year, which she wrote me about. Umm, Jyn, you'll have to tell him what it is again. Cause I am not going to try and remember it. And I think it's better if he hears what you saw from you. Yeah, while you're doing that, I'm going to sit and smell a vanilla candle, calm my nerves. No more babbling. Aye, that's it. Now, where did I leave my candles?" she said as she walked towards her bedroom. "Wait a minute, I'm a witch, Accio candles," she said, stopping and just sitting on the floor as a candle came to her.

"Umm, Jamie, did you understand anything she just said? I got the part about you getting some of your memories, congrats, and figured out something about a necklace. But other than that, I am lost."

Jamie watched her friend in stunned silence for a few moments before turning to her brother, who had taken Isáwien's place on the couch. "Actually, yes, believe it or not, I did understand most of it. She gets like that when she's under a lot of stress but I don't know how my memory could have stressed her out so much," Jamie commented with a shrug. "And thanks. Now about the necklace, this is it here," Jamie said as she picked up the necklace to show Harry. "Bill gave it to me, he said it was supposed to protect the wearer from whatever haunts them at night. It worked for the most part, since I seem to remember having nightmares my entire life. But it didn't seem to work on this one dream that just wouldn't leave me alone. It was of a man crying out to someone to take something and run and the next thing I know there's this bright flash of green light…Harry, are you alright?" Jamie asked as she noticed her brother's face had paled considerably

"Bloody hell, Jamie, that isn't a dream," Harry replied in shock before shaking his head slightly. "I'm okay; it's just a bit of a shock that you saw it too. And now I understand why she's over there smelling a candle and humming to herself."

"What do you mean it isn't a dream, Harry? If it's not a dream, than what the hell is it?" Jamie asked, her frustration becoming evident in her voice.

"Jamie, it's a memory. Somehow you must have gotten it too," he said softly. "Probably from our link," he continued when he realized it. "The man is our father, he was telling mum to take me and run."

"Oh, Gods," Jamie whimpered as realization started to strike as to what Harry was getting at. "That's the night, isn't it? That's the night they…"

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I never wanted you to see it. It was hard enough for me to see. I'm so sorry you had to as well."

"I never really knew what I was seeing until years later when I heard you, Ron and Mione talking about it one day in Gryffindor Tower. You didn't know I was there. I couldn't figure out why I was seeing it as well, not until I found out who I was at any rate. I'd been trying to block that nightmare…memory for as long as I could remember, but no matter what I tried, it still haunted me."

"I know the feeling, Jamie. It still haunts me too, though not as often as it did third year. No Dementors around to bring it to the front of my memory, I guess," he said with a slight shrug. "I don't think it will ever really go away, but I think that with time, we'll both stop seeing it so much."

"I hope you're right, Harry. I really do. It's funny how this necklace brought that memory to the surface though," commented Jamie.

"Yeah it is," Harry agreed softly. "So, what else have you remembered? I think your helper is lost in her own world," he mused as he glanced back over at Isáwien, and then turned back to her.

"Well, I've remembered some of the things from my childhood as Ginny Weasley, like when Charlie sent me Smoky here," Jamie indicated the stuffed dragon that she was still hugging, "while I was in St. Mungo's after my first year as well as some things from when I was really little, like when the twins turned Ron's hair purple for a week. I've remembered a few things from more recently as well."

"They turned Ron's hair purple?" Harry said before he threw his head back and laughed out loud. "That must have been a sight," he said a number of minutes later. "But its good you are remembering, Jamie. You don't know how happy all of us are to hear that."

"All of you? Are you sure about that?" Jamie asked quietly, not looking at Harry, instead looking down at Smoky.

"I'm pretty sure," Harry replied, looking up at the clock. "But I suppose we should pull your guru out of her zone so you two can get back to work. And I'll get out of your hair," he continued with a smile.

Jamie merely nodded, knowing deep down that there was at least one person who did not want her to remember her past, but not putting voice to it.

Standing up, Harry walked over to Isáwien "Isáwien?" he began hesitantly.

"Hmm? What?" she asked, looking up at him. "Oh, you two are done?" she continued as she set the candle down.

"Umm, yeah. So I'm going to head back home, leave you two to your work," Harry replied, looking over at Jamie as if to say 'help'.

"Of course you are, well, say goodbye to your sister and hurry along then. Don't want to keep Hermione waiting," Isáwien replied as she stood up.

Harry walked back over to Jamie, looking around carefully. "Are you sure you want me to leave you with her?" he whispered.

"I'll be fine, Harry. She just gets like that occasionally. You really should get home to Hermione. It's not right for us to be keeping you from her when she barely gets to see you as it is. Harry, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Could you try and talk Draco into coming home sometime soon? I could really use his support in this, and the longer he's away, the more I begin to think he doesn't want me to remember my past at all."

"I'll try my best, Jamie. But you know how determined he is to stay and make sure he is there so no one will get killed. But I promise I'll recruit everyone's help to get him to come back soon."

"Thank you, Harry. Even if it's just for a day, I don't care; I just need to see him. Now get going before your wife decides to send out a search party for you."

"All right, I'm going," replied Harry with a smile before apparating out of the room.

"Sorry, Jyn, but I knew I couldn't explain that to you," Isáwien began as she walked over to the couch.

"It's alright, Isá. I think it was better coming from Harry, especially since he sees the same thing," Jamie replied quietly, looking back down at Smoky.

"Good to know. Do you want to keep going, or call it a night? More things might come to you over the next couple of days when you aren't expecting them as well. And you can take the boxes, of course, and look through them at your own pace. It's all the way up to the beginning of your first year."

"I think I'd like to call it a night if you don't mind. My brain is feeling rather fried at the moment, especially after Harry's little revelation about that dream."

"I understand completely. Especially the brain fry part," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"Thanks," Jamie replied as she put the necklace on and started packing everything back away in the boxes, placing Smoky on the top.

"So when do you think you want to give it a go again? Next week or sooner?"

"A couple of days maybe? How about Sunday afternoon?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Isáwien replied as she stood up once more.

"Um, Isá? How am I supposed to get all this down to the dorms?" Jamie asked, indicating the boxes.

"Here, Love," Isáwien said as she shrunk the boxes.

"Thanks, Isá. I'll see you in the morning," Jamie said as she pocketed the boxes and made her way back down to the Slytherin dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Well, I've had a crazy couple of days getting ready for school. Man, I forgot how expensive and how HEAVY school books can be. OI! Thanks to everyone who read the first couple chapters. Hope everyone enjoys! Oh and good news, I have the final chapter of Can True Love Really be Timeless ready for Posting! There will be a sequel but no guarantees as to when it will be up.**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Harsh Realities<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

September swept by in a flurry of classes and memory sessions for Jamie. During the memory sessions she had begun to remember more about her time as Ginevra Weasley and how she came to be known as Jamie Potter. Jamie did not talk about the memory sessions outside of Isáwien's chambers and she never let anyone see what was inside any of the boxes and only ever looked at them when she was alone in the dormitory or was able to barricade herself in her bed when the others were sleeping soundly.

It was now early October and the first Quidditch match of the season was getting underway. Breaking from tradition the first match was not being played between Gryffindor and Slytherin, instead it was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. The entire school, faculty and student alike, could be found around the Quidditch pitch, all except for three first year Slytherins, who were taking the opportunity of a student and faculty free Hogwarts to go exploring.

"Guys? I'm not so sure about this," Jamie commented nervously as they approached the third floor corridor. "Something doesn't _feel_ right about this place."

"Jamie, relax nothing's up here. Except maybe a ghost or two," Desi replied with a smirk.

"For some reason Desi, that does _not_ make me feel any better," Jamie replied sarcastically.

"Come on Jamie, what are the ghosts going to do besides maybe scare the crap out of you or throw things at you if it's Peeves?" Desi continued.

"This is more than just ghosts Desi," Jamie replied with a glare as they walked down the third floor corridor. "This just_ feels_ different. I get the feeling that something happened here. Something major."

"Well, this is where the first of the protections on the Philosopher's Stone was back in 1991 and 1992. At least that's what Hogwarts, A History: the newly revised version says," Ciara mused "Gods I can't believe I'm quoting that book, why did Professor Binns make us read it for class?"

"It's probably because Hermione got sick and tired of reminding my brother about what it contained on a daily basis," Jamie commented chuckling, as the three girls entered the room that at one time housed Fluffy, the three headed dog. "I'm afraid you'll…" Jamie's words trailed off as she froze in place after hearing the door click closed behind them. "_No…please don't…no…please stop…_" Jamie started mumbling quietly as she backed towards the wall as memories flashed unbidden before her eyes. "_No…stop…please…hurting…hurting me…please stop…_" Her rambling continued as she slowly sunk to the floor, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping trembling arms around them as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Jamie?" Ciara said in concern. "Jamie what is it? What's wrong?"

"_No … stay away … get away from me … just leave me alone …_" Jamie cried as Ciara tried to calm her down, not even seeing her friends in front of her.

"Desi, we have to get someone," Ciara said turning towards her.

"But who? The Headmistress? Pomfrey?"

"Go get Auntie Isá," she yelled and Desi looked at her before turning and running from the room. "Jamie? Jamie please answer me."

Jamie merely continued to cry quietly, the odd "No" escaping, as she rocked herself back and forth trembling, her eyes holding a vacant far away look.

Ciara watched unsure of what to do while she waited for Desi and Isáwien to return.

"Cia? Jyn? What's going on?" Isáwien asked as she came rushing into the room minutes later with Desi.

"Auntie Isá," Ciara began turning towards her.

"Dear Merlin..." Isáwien whispered when she got a good look at Jamie, and then looked up around the room. "Oh Gods."

"What?" Desi asked raising one eyebrow looking at her guardian with a slight glare. "You are going to tell us what's going on aren't you?"

"_Leave me alone…please stop…you're hurting me…_" Jamie's voice could be heard very faintly in the background.

"Des now is not the time for us to have an argument. Yes, I'll tell you what's going on. Jyn is caught in a memory. One brought on by this room."

"Why _this_ room?" Ciara asked looking around at the room that for the most part was empty.

"_Please…stop…hurts…no…leave me alone…get away from me…"_

"The event happened in this room," Isáwien replied softly before walking over to Jamie and kneeling next to her. "Jyn? Jyn can you hear me?"

Jamie flinched and pulled away as Isáwien reached out to her, her quiet monologue continuing, "W_hy…why are you doing this…you're hurting me…stop…please…_"

"Damn it, I was hoping we'd have more time before she remembered this," Isáwien said as she stood up and looked over at the two girls. "I need both of you to go to my chambers and contact someone via the fireplace. You can only contact him via my fireplace, so you'll have to tell Esmerelda that I sent you and that Jamie is locked in the memory of what the Gryffindorks did to her. She'll know what you mean. Once you are in my front room, Des, the powder is where it always is, left side of the mantle. I need you to speak to Albus Dumbledore. Tell him that I need Severus, Harry, or Draco to come here immediately, whoever can. All right?"

"All right Isá," Desi nodded before the two turned and rushed out of the room.

"Shields make sure no one else comes here other than the girls or one of them," Isáwien continued once they were gone and she watched as her tiger walked out the door. Turning around she sat down about three feet from Jamie. /-/Jyn?/-/ she tried once more keeping her mental thought to a soft soothing whisper.

Immediately she was hit with a wave of pain and fear, which proved beyond any doubt that Jamie was firmly trapped within the memory. Forcing herself past the initial wave she tried once more /-/Jyn? Love can you hear me?/-/

Jamie was trapped too deep within the pain filled memories to even realize that her friend was trying to reach her, let alone sitting less than three feet in front of her.

Sighing softly Isáwien pulled back and opened her eyes as she waited for the others to arrive. "I'm sorry Jyn girl. I had wanted you to remember this another way," she whispered as she watched her friend struggle with the memories no one should ever have.

"Isáwien? Jamie?"

Isáwien turned and looked up when she heard the fear in the voice behind her. "I'm okay Severus. It's Jyn, her memory has been released in regards to what happened in here," she explained as he and Harry rushed over to Jamie while she stood and joined Ciara and Desi a few feet away.

"What was she doing here anyway?" Harry asked looking over at the three of them accusingly.

"Hey don't start jumping all over us Potter. It was her idea to go exploring during the Quidditch match," Desi snapped.

Ciara looked over at Desi and rolled her eyes. It had actually been Desi's idea, though they had all agreed it would be fun. "She was a bit reluctant to come up here though. She had a bad feeling about the area. We thought it might have been because of Fluffy and all, since we've been reading about it in History of Magic. But now we know it wasn't."

"Now is not the time to point fingers or fuss over why we're here. We have to get Jamie out of her mind before she gets too caught in there and can't get out," Isáwien said as Harry started to open his mouth to say something else.

"Has she responded at all?" Severus asked looking over at Isáwien.

"No, both physically and mentally. Physically she pulls away. Mentally all I got was a wave of pain. I can't reach her. But you two might, you were there."

Turning back to his sister, Harry knelt down next to her. "Jamie? Can you hear me?" Harry looked up at his Father in concern when Jamie flinched badly and folded in on herself even more, whimpering.

"Jamie? Sweetheart can you hear us?" Severus asked softly.

"_Father_?" Jamie whispered so quietly it would have been missed if anyone had said anything at the same time though she did not unfold from the tight ball she'd wrapped herself in.

"Jamie its okay, sweetheart, you're all right."

"_No…Father it hurts_…" Jamie cried her mind still partially trapped within the memories. "_Please make it stop_…"

Severus looked over at Harry then Isáwien, "How do we get her out of the memories?"

"I don't know," Isáwien began softly, "I built a wall around mine but…"

"No. We can't let her do that; it will only prevent her from regaining her memories if she builds a wall. How do we know that by building a wall she won't block some other vital memories? I can't do that to her," Harry said as he turned from his Father and Isáwien, back to his sister. /-/Jamie?/-/ Harry asked quietly. /-/Jamie its Harry, I'm here to help you but I can't unless you let me. Will let me in?/-/

/-/_Harry_?/-/

/-/Yes Jamie, please let me in. It will help stop the pain./-/

/-/_It hurts…_/-/

/-/I know sis, but I can't help you if you don't let me in./-/

Jamie slowly dropped the barriers between them, causing Harry to stumble back slightly as he got hit with the full brunt of her fear and pain. Harry focused on his link with Jamie and soon found himself mentally standing inside her memories. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. He was standing on the sidelines as his sister was tied to a wooden table and being brutally raped by Dean with Seamus standing waiting his turn. Turning away from the sickening image in front of him, he found Jamie curled up the corner, exactly as she was in the physical world. He quickly made his way over to her.

"Jamie?" he asked as he knelt down next to her.

"Harry?"

"I'm here Jamie."

"Did this…this couldn't have…why?"

"I'm afraid it did happen Jamie and as for why…I really don't know." Jamie started to cry harder upon hearing the news that her mind was _not_ actually making the images up, that it had in fact happened. "Jamie, I realize that this is an extremely traumatic thing to find out but what you need to realize is that they were punished, first by Albus and later by you. They paid for their crimes against you in the most justified way."

"They did?"

"Yes, Jamie, they did. And something good came out of these events…"

"Something _good_? What good could ever come from…from this?" Jamie asked indicating the scene in front of her.

"It was the beginnings of our family."

"What?" Jamie asked in confusion, looking at Harry for the first time.

"Jamie, Father worked for days straight to find a cure to the potion overdose they gave you and it was shortly after that that the three of us started spending a lot of time together. We were starting to build our family."

"It did?"

"Yes Jamie it did. That was the first time I ever realized just how much Father cared for you. He's extremely worried about you, you know."

"He's _really_ here?"

"Yes Jamie, he is. He's here with Isáwien and they are both terribly worried. The longer you stay locked away in here, the more worried they become."

"I don't want them to worry. I don't want to hurt them, that's the last thing I ever want and that's all they ever end up doing."

"Jamie, Father is always going to worry about you no matter what happens and he's always going to love you no matter what choices you make. And as for Isáwien, she's been your closest friend for the past eleven years. There is no way you will ever convince either of them not to worry about you. You can _ease_ their worry a little bit though..."

"How?"

"Come out of here. Jamie, I know it's hard. It was hard for me to find you in this situation the first time and it's even harder now but you _will_ get through this. Isáwien will be here to help you and Father and I are just a simple fire call and apparate away if you need us. Will you please come out?"

Jamie looked deep into her brother's emerald eyes and saw nothing but care, concern and sincerity in them. She nodded slowly and the memory began to fade. When Jamie raised her head up from her knees, she discovered that Harry, Isáwien and her Father in fact surrounded her. "_Father_?"

"Hi sweetheart," Severus whispered as he gave her a soft smile.

"Oh Gods Father, I'm so sorry," Jamie cried.

"Shhh don't be Jamie. It's not your fault," he replied softly as he pulled her towards him and held her as she cried.

"What now Father?" Harry asked in concern. "You can't expect her to return to the dorms in her current state and I don't think the Hospital Wing is the right place either," Harry commented, shooting a scornful glare at Desi and Ciara.

"My chambers," Isáwien suggested softly.

"I think that is a good idea Isáwien," Severus replied as he carefully stood up with Jamie in his arms.

Nodding Isáwien turned and softly pushed the two girls out in front of her before waiting for Harry and Severus to go by, then followed them out and closed the door, making sure to lock the room so no one else could enter it.

Once everyone was in Isáwien's chambers, Severus took Jamie to one of the extra rooms and gave her some Dreamless Sleep while Isáwien argued with Desi to get her to return to the Slytherin Common Room. Eventually Desi went, though very unhappily, and Ciara went as well, leaving just Severus, Harry, and Isáwien in the front room to talk.

"Will she be okay Father?" Harry asked in concern, worry evident in his voice.

"With time I think she will. It's like it was back when everything first happened again," Severus replied wearily.

"No Father, it's different this time."

"It is and it isn't," Isáwien said softly. "And before you start the age old argument between us Harry, not tonight," she continued holding up one hand to stop him. "I know that you still don't trust me completely. And you're allowed to. But I do know in a small way what Jyn is going through, more than either of you. I've had to do memory sessions to release the memories of my own abuse, and then had to deal with the emotional complications. It's not fun nor is it pretty," she sighed softly. "What Severus said is right, it is like when it first happened to her again, because she doesn't remember anything else about what happened afterward. She doesn't remember dealing with it or how she dealt with it. But at the same time you're right as well Harry. It will be different. Jyn isn't in the same place that she was six years ago. She doesn't have the memories she did when this happened. She doesn't have the emotional experience memories that would help her deal that she did then. It's going to be hard, especially on her."

"That's true Isáwien, but not exactly what I was getting at," Harry commented grimly. "The major difference this time is she was unconscious for most of it the last time where as this time she seemed to witness it first hand as well as feeling everything she did when it actually happened."

Isáwien closed her eyes, "Dear Merlin," she whispered

"No matter what, this is not going to be easy on her," Severus sighed.

"And it's only going to get worse before the month is over," Isáwien said softly as she stood up and walked across the room.

"You're talking about what happened in the Chamber, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Aye, I had been expecting her memories of the chamber to return around the end of the month. I had hoped she would have those memories and have the memories of how she dealt with it before she was hit by the memory of those bastards," Isáwien growled. /-/I only hope she remembers what happened to them sooner rather than later,/-/ she smirked, knowing they would not know what she thought, especially since Severus didn't like being reminded of that day.

"I'm afraid of how she'll react to the memories of what happened to her in the Chamber," Harry commented. "She had a really hard time talking about it and I remember what it was like when she was hit with the memories in our sixth year."

"I know. It's never been easy on her dealing with the memories of the Chamber. It was easier for her in some ways once... well that isn't going to help matters now anyway. It would be easier if we could just tell her things so that when she is hit by the memories they aren't so unexpected. Then she would be better prepared for them. But that is useless as well, so no matter how you look at it, there is nothing we can do except be here for her while she deals with this on her own," Isáwien trailed off with a slight shrug

"I know," Harry agreed. "I feel so useless. Gods I wish I could kill Draco sometimes. I can't believe he's doing this to Jamie. Can you believe he refused to leave the mission to help the girl he claims he's desperately in love with?"

Isáwien snorted before turning towards them. "I believe it. I wouldn't put anything past that spoiled brat anymore," she replied as she rolled her eyes and unconsciously brought her hand up to her throat. "But, no matter how much we want to kill him, even that won't help Jyn. She'd probably blame herself somehow," she sighed as she walked over to them and sat back down.

"I don't want to kill him Beloved, just make him feel half the misery that he's put Jamie through. That bloody bastard son of a..."Severus growled

"Severus!" Isáwien said stopping whatever he had been about to say. "Do watch your language my love, you never know when a student might come in, or Abby for that matter," she continued softly.

"Of course Beloved, I'm sorry."

Harry stood there in shock. He could not believe that his Father of all people just willingly admitted that he'd made a mistake. Severus Snape never made mistakes. Harry chuckled to himself, thanks to the scene that had just played out seconds before made it extremely apparent that his Father truly was in love with Isáwien and that she cared a great deal for his sister. "Is there anything we can do to help Jamie without openly defying Draco?"

"Err, well I've kinda already done something," Isáwien said looking towards the fire

"What did you do?" Severus asked as he sighed, numerous ideas running through his mind.

"Umm well she was really upset and wanted to know why I wouldn't tell her anything. I told her I couldn't. And she basically begged. I had to do something. So I gave her the box I have with all the articles and letters and pictures from six years ago," Isáwien replied looking anywhere but at them.

"Articles?" Harry asked suspiciously. "You didn't give her all the articles did you?"

"She didn't read anything that night, other than the one paragraph I showed her since I couldn't actually tell her who was in the memory she had," she replied instead of actually answering.

"And what memory might that have been?" Harry demanded, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Her wedding night," Isáwien said closing her eyes as she waited for Harry to explode.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, rising from his seat. "How the hell did that happen? I thought you're sessions were focusing on her early childhood at first? So how in the _bloody_ hell did she remember her god damn wedding night?"

"The sessions _are_ on her childhood. _IT_ wasn't in a session. It was after the Welcoming Feast. She came here to talk and find out why the hell she was glowing in the Great Hall when she found out Draco had a daughter. Then when she got in a fight with Desi she did a repeat performance of six years ago and destroyed all the glasses. She was freaked. And she wanted answers. So I gave her the box. I can't give her theanswers like I want, but I'm not going to let her suffer needlessly when I could help a little. As for the memory, she found a picture of her and Lucius. And truth is Harry; I'd rather have her remember Lucius than not remember him at all."

"And that's where I have to disagree with you. She would be better off not remembering that slime. If it hadn't been for him Jamie would never have changed sides, I would never have had to break into her mind in order for us to kill Voldemort and she would have been happy with Draco…"

"Don't you dare blame my brother for your mind raping Jyn!" Isáwien growled as she stood up. "You can tell yourself what ever you want to make yourself feel better, but don't ever blame my brother in front of me again," she continued as her eyes grew darker. "And as much as you refuse to admit it, Jyn was _happy_ with Lucius, more than she has ever been with Draco. And as you have all been too blind to notice, _SHE_ knows that something is missing. She's known it since she woke up and Draco told her they had been dating since sixth year. She's felt that a part of her was missing. And when she had the memory of Lucius, for the first time she felt complete. You may not want her to remember,_ BUT_ I don't give a rat's arse what you think Harry. It's Jyn's life, and she deserves to have her _entire_ life back, not what you, or Draco think is best for her. So get used to it. Because her memory wants to be free, not even you can stop that," Isáwien hissed before turning and going to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"How can she stand there and say that Jamie was happy with the man who tried to get her killed during her first year?" Harry asked incredulously. "And how the _hell_ could Jamie feel complete from just a memory?"

"Harry," Severus began slowly. "I don't know what Jamie was feeling with Lucius then. But I have learned one thing in the last six years. Isáwien wasn't lying in the letter she left. So I doubt Jamie was lying when she said she loved Lucius. So that would mean she was happy with him. As for the memory, I don't know. But then again, there has never been a case like Jamie's in recent history," he continued with a shrug. "But Harry, don't ever say what you said in front of Isáwien again. She was right; you had no right to say that in regards to what happened that day. You can't blame Lucius for everything," he trailed off softly.

"Why not?" Harry demanded turning to his father. "It seems like every time something bad happens to either Jamie or I, there's a Malfoy mixed up in it somewhere."

"Harry, if I were you I'd watch what I say about Malfoys. Don't forget, one of your co-workers and good friends is a Malfoy, the woman I love is a Malfoy, and your sister is a Malfoy. I do know for a fact, if Jamie had her memory back, and she or Isáwien heard you, I don't know what type of animal you would be right now. And I thought that nothing bad had happened involving the Malfoys since six years ago, other than the incident with Ron Weasley this summer. Which is Weasley's fault. And Draco's fault for the position we are now in."

"Yeah, well I don't consider Draco much of a friend right now. Not after the way he's treated Jamie recently and don't even get me started on Weasley," Harry growled. "I just want Jamie to be happy again and she was happy with Draco before Lucius brainwashed her into marrying him during our sixth year and she was happy with him again after Lucius disappeared and before her memory was erased."

"But is she happy now? And something tells me there is more to the story than Jamie ever told us over the last six years. Isáwien is too determined. It's as if she knows something we don't."

"I think you're right Father. I've gotten a sense over the past few years that there is more going on here than any of us know. I mean if Jamie and Isáwien are such good friends why would Isáwien just up and leave at the end of Jamie's sixth year and have absolutely no contact with someone she considers her closest friend. There has to be a reason behind that but Jamie would never talk about it and anytime someone tried to ask her about her behaviour that year she would get a pained look in her eyes but refuse to answer anybody. Now we may never get the answers we all want."

"I know. But maybe after her memory is returned we will get the answers we need," Severus sighed softly as he glanced over towards the room where Jamie slept. "But it's late, why don't you go back to see Hermione, then we'll go back in the morning."

"You're right Father. I think I will go see Mione. Good night," Harry said before apparating out of the room.

Severus looked at the spot where his son had just been, then turned and walked over to Isáwien's door. "Isáwien." He called softly through the door.

When he received no answer he reached over and tried the handle, finding it unlocked he opened the door and walked in.

"Do you make it a habit to enter rooms when you are not invited?"

Looking over towards where her voice had come from he found her sitting in the window, as he closed the door. "I do when it is you," he replied as he walked over to the corner of the bed closest to her and leaned against the post.

"That's really a bad habit you know."

"I know."

"So I suppose Harry has gone back to camp."

"No, he's gone back to the Manor actually."

"I still seems odd that he renamed one of the Snape Manors, Potter residence. You think he would have at least called it Potter Manor," Isáwien rolled her eyes.

"That'sthe old ways talking. Harry wasn't raised in our ways Isáwien, you know that," Severus said softly.

"I know, but it sounds so silly. The house is the size of a bloody castle and he calls it a 'residence'."

"Isáwien, I'm starting to think you're purposely avoiding the real issues here," Severus said bluntly.

"Well, that would depend. What issues are you talking about?" Isáwien replied looking back out the window.

"Something happened when you gave Jamie that box, something that involves the glamour on your neck." Severus replied as he walked over to her and tilted her head up so she would have to look him in the eye. "Tell me that I'm full of it and I'll drop it. But we both know I can tell when you are lying, you're eyes give you away every time."

"You're full of it," she replied with a slight shrug.

"And you are lying Beloved," Severus replied softly. "What happened?" he whispered and he sat down next to her. "Why do you have a glamour on you neck of all places?"

"Because Balthazar's wounds can't be healed by magic, and no one would wish to see the nick he left on my neck against his will," she replied softly as she glanced over at the desk where the dragon in question slept peacefully.

"Balthazar?" Severus asked narrowing his eyes as he thought. "That's the name Lucius and Abraxas had for the family sword. But how did you…" he trailed off for a moment. "What was Draco doing here?" he growled.

"I sort of sent him a mental message. Something Jyn had said that he had done that made her question things. Figured I'd tell him that he was doing things foolishly. He didn't get here until just after Jyn left luckily. But he was in a terrible mood by then as I had blocked him right after I sent the message. He demanded to know what I had told her. And he wouldn't believe me when I said it was nothing. As I was going to my bedroom, he sort of threw Balthazar at my head."

"What!"

"Severus calm down, I was fine," she assured him. "Balthazar was just as angry as you or I. Draco and I got in a bit of an argument and I got nicked by Balthazar's tail. This really ticked Balthazar off, so he bit Draco, and then flew over to me. He's been with me ever since."

"Balthazar is a real thing," Severus said slowly, thinking there was more than a bit of an argument, but knowing she would not say anything.

"Oh yes, he's actually a dragon. Here, you can meet him. Balthazar, can you come here please?" she called turning to look over her shoulder.

Severus watched her then followed her line of sight and watched in surprise as something uncurled itself on her desk and rose up in the air before flying over to Isáwien and landing on her shoulder. He shook his head softly when the dragon, for it was indeed one, stuck its head out so she could scratch his neck and back.

"Hello Balthazar, sorry to wake you," Isáwien purred while she scratched along his left wing. "But I would like for you to meet Severus, my lifebond."

"Hello," Balthazar said looking at Severus, his voice a mixture of a hiss and a growl deep in one's throat.

"Hello," Severus replied inclining his head slightly. "I hear you had quite the interesting night when you left Draco's possession."

"Ahh yes, the Master's spoiled child. Yes, I was quite pleased to return to the true person the Master left me too," Balthazar said as he turned his head almost completely upside down so Isáwien could scratch the underside of his neck.

"Of course," Severus nodded. "Lucius would leave you to Isáwien."

"Yes, she is the last of the Malfoy heirs, now that the master cut-off his child. That was a happy day."

Isáwien giggled softly as she shook her head. "Well Balthazar, I'll let you return to your nap. And please watch out for the papers."

"Of course milady," Balthazar replied before spreading out his wings and flying back over to the desk.

"That must have been quite the shock for Draco when he found out the sword was alive," Severus mused.

"It was, though it shouldn't have been. It's no secret in the family," Isáwien said with a shrug.

"So are you going to remove the glamour, or do I have to make you?" Severus asked with a slight smirk.

"What's the fun in doing it the easy way," Isáwien replied with a smirk as she hedged over to the edge of the stone. "You're going to have to make me of course," she continued with a wink before she stood up and took off for the door.

"Get back here Isáwien; you can't leave the chambers you'll wake Jamie," Severus said as she reached the door.

"Well you're just going to have to be quiet aren't you, my Dear." Isáwien replied before opening the door and walking out of the room.

Shaking his head Severus stood up and walked towards the door. Times like this he could have sworn she was still fifteen.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

As October passed, Jamie was slowly coming to terms with the memories that had surfaced about her rape at the hands of fellow classmates, who had at one point been considered friends. Jamie never talked about her memories or the events surrounding their surfacing to anyone other than Isáwien. This was her past and she did not feel comfortable talking about it to anyone else, especially since everyone else seemed to know more about it than her and no one was willing to tell her anything.

Halloween morning dawned bright and sunny and soon found Isáwien leading a blindfolded Desi through the castle.

"Isá? Where are we going?" Desi asked for what must have been the tenth time.

"You'll see," Isáwien replied, also for what must have been the tenth time.

"Tell me!" Desi whined, seriously wanting to remove the blindfold around her eyes.

"In a minute Des."

"This really isn't fair. I had plans to look for Albus again. Oops…" she trailed off as she realized what she had said.

"Desdemona Kairos Riddle, what have I told you about looking for Albus. Leave the poor man be, he's been through hell with the war against the Death Eaters."

"But I want to know who my betrothed is, since you continue to say you don't know, and you say mother doesn't either."

"Well, as hard as it is for you to believe, it is the truth. Neither your mother nor I were ever told who your betrothed was, for your safety and his. And don't even think of bothering S again, you should leave him alone too. Now cheer up, let the past go for a day," Isáwien continued with a smile, though her goddaughter could not see it.

"Why?" Desi asked thinking the older woman had lost it.

"Because of this," Isáwien replied as she undid the blindfold, revealing one of the gardens, which was currently occupied by the Slytherins, the headmistress, Dawn, Gilgamangë, Shields, and Shamira.

"What! Oh my gosh, you didn't!" Desi exclaimed as she turned to hug Isáwien then ran towards the others.

"Well, I think she likes it," a deep voice said from behind Isáwien.

Turning on her heels she looked up at the familiar face of her nephew with a smile. "Draco! What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a party," he replied, "Couldn't let Des get by without at least one chance to poison me now could we?" he asked with a smile as he glanced up at the girl in question.

"You really must let that go Draco," Isáwien teased, both knew he did not hold a grudge; he just enjoyed teasing the girl about it. "So how did you find out about the party?" she asked as they turned towards the group, which was currently going on about how Desi had no idea.

"Three ways actually, your Beloved," he paused with a slight grimace. "I will never get used to that Is."

"Well, you better. Even if we can never go public thanks to father and Daniel."

"I know, anyway, I also heard via Cia and Jamie."

"Should have known your daughter and girlfriend would tell you about it, although I'm surprised Dawn and Gilly didn't get involved," she mused thinking of one of her best friends and her sister.

"Well, that makes two of us. And here they all come now," he replied.

Sure enough, coming towards them was the entire group. Ciara, Jamie, and Desi in front.

"Well, I think I will get out of the way of the stampede. See you later Dra," Isáwien called over her shoulder as she quickly went another way.

"Is, don't leave me like this," Draco called as his girlfriend, daughter, and semi-cousin caught him.

Isáwien only shook her head as she walked over to the refreshment table. They may have to pretend nothing was going on when they were around people, but she still got her payback. Looking up, she saw Abby smile as she joined her.

"So, you sure you really want to do this?" she asked the headmistress.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Abby replied.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

An hour later everyone had had enough of whatever games they had decided to play, and had finally gotten around to presents and cake. Of course, the presents were first.

"Okay, who's first?" Isáwien asked from where she sat leaning against Shields.

"I will," Abby replied. "My gift isn't one that comes in a box my dear. My gift is my knowledge of potions and Herbology."

"Thank you," Desi replied softly.

"Okay, my turn," Ciara said with a smile as she handed Desi an envelope

"What is it?" Desi exclaimed

"You have to open it silly," Dawn replied with a smile as everyone chuckled

With a smile Desi tore the envelope open and pulled out the paper inside. Unfolding it she read aloud; "Happy Birthday Desi, for your gift I am buying you your first wand."

With a gasp Desi turned and gave Ciara a hug. "Thank you."

"All right, my turn," Dawn said after a few moments. "I can't believe you are eleven-years-old already. I can hardly believe it's been so long since you and Isáwien moved to Danger and came into my life. Oh the things I've missed out on..." she sighed.

"Hey!" Desi perked up indignantly.

"Just kidding sweetheart, I wouldn't trade a moment with you. So for your eleventh birthday, seeing as you have finally gotten to Hogwarts, and can't go around poisoning Draco anymore, I'm taking you to a special store so you can get everything you need to make havoc at school."

"Hey!" Abby said sitting up, "No reeking havoc at Hogwarts"

"Yes Abby," Desi replied as she and Dawn shared a knowing wink. What she did not know...

Shaking her head Abby looked over at Isáwien. "Something tells me there will still be a number of events at school, and I think I'll know exactly who is responsible for the pranks."

"Don't be too hard on her Ab, we need some craziness to get our minds off life."

"True," Abby replied with a smile

"This is so funny," Jamie began as she handed her gift to Desi.

Desi looked at her for a moment, and then opened the box to reveal another box that had WWW on the front. "I got two gifts from the Weasleys' shop?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, well mine is a bit different. I asked Harry to get it for me. It's a bunch of the experimental designs," she continued her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Oh cool. Thank you Jamie." Desi replied with a smile and hug.

"All right, now you have to open my gift," Gilly said with a smile drawing everyone's attention.

"I have a very special gift. My gift is one that is actually skipping Isáwien," she paused with a smile at Isáwien who had raised her eyebrows in question.

"In our family, as you know, it is very common for arranged marriages, and, the first one was to a young woman named Esmerelda over five hundred years ago. Esmerelda hated the man she was to marry, and in fact loved another, a tailor. So, because she could not marry her true love, and instead had to marry her betrothed, her true love made a beautiful wedding gown to remind her that she was loved, and as long as she had the gown they would always be together in their hearts. And of course she married the other man, and when it came time for her daughter to marry, she told her daughter the story of the gown, and she took it and wore it to her wedding. Since then, every woman in our family has worn the gown when they have married. Most being to men they never met before their wedding day. The last to wear it was Isáwien's mother. And as you know, neither Isáwien nor I shall ever marry. But, you are a member of our family. And so, on your eleventh birthday, just like every woman for generations before, we, the women of the Higginbotham legacy give you this," with that Gilly handed Desi an old wooden box, carved with roses and inlayed with a few jewels that formed the family crest. Opening the chest, Desi found a carefully folded pure white lace gown.

"Why won't either of you marry?" Jamie asked after a few moments.

"Well, as for myself. My betrothed is dead, as is my true love," Gilly replied.

"What about you auntie?" Ciara asked turning towards Isáwien.

"Actually Love, I have been married. But my husband died. And, unfortunately, my second betrothed is not dead; therefore I could not marry my true love. And fortunately, my betrothed is in Azkaban. Where I pray he stays until the end of his days," Isáwien replied softly.

"Oh." Ciara said.

"All right, on to my gift," Draco replied changing the subject for both women. "Now, I know that this isn't allowed, but I'm also trusting you to never use it without Is' and your Headmistress' permission. And seeing as I'm no longer in school, I don't have to worry about getting in trouble," with that, and a wink at Isáwien and Abby, he produced a long circular object and gave it to Desi with a smile. "Though if you try to poison me again, I might be tempted to take it back," he paused with a smile.

"Dra quit teasing the poor girl and give her the gift," Isáwien yelled.

"Teasing? She tried to kill me and you think I'm teasing?" he asked in mock outrage. "I'm hurt, my own aunt turning against me."

"Grow up Dra."

"Fine, fine, here you go Desi darling," he replied with a smile as he handed her the package. Smiling at him she turned and tore the paper off. "All that time spent wrapping it," Draco mumbled shaking his head, though he was smiling the entire time.

"Dear Merlin!" Isáwien and Abby said at once when the object was revealed. "Draco you got her a racing broom!" Isáwien continued in shock

Jumping up and giving him a hug, Desi shouted thank you too many times to count.

"Desi, I hate to spoil the moment, but we will have to talk about that broom later," Isáwien said softly, but it was still enough to stop the girl, who looked at her guardian and Headmistress. Both were shaking their heads softly while glaring at Draco.

"As I said, you two can't punish me in any way," Draco replied with a smile

"Don't say two witches can't do something Dra," Isáwien replied as she flicked her wand and he slowly morphed into a Ferret.

Looking up at them he replied dryly. "That was sooo not funny Is, and no more talking to Potter and them."

"Don't worry Dra; we'll change you back in time for cake. Oh, and keep an eye out. Fearchar should be stopping by soon."

"What!" he shouted as he scurried over to Shields, who looked down at him, yawned, and then placed his head back on his paws.

"I don't care if you sleep Shields, just don't let that lunatic bird find me," Draco replied as he curled up by Shields' paw. "I will get you back for this Isáwien.

"Sure you will Draco," she replied as everyone laughed, before turning to Desi. "Now it's my turn little one. Seeing as you have wanted a familiar for years, I finally relented. I found him while in Hogsmeade working on the shop," she explained as she pulled a pure black cat out of one of her pockets

"Thank you Isáwien."

"So what are you going to name him?" Ciara asked as the three girls cooed over the cat.

"Burnt Soup."

"Are you sure?" Gilly asked slowly.

"Yup."

"Ok, it's your cat," Dawn replied with a smile.

"Can you imagine what would happen if the cat disappeared," Isáwien mused to the other three women

"I can see it now," Dawn replied. "Burnt Soup, where are you!"

"Oh Merlin, poor Naada will have a fit," Isáwien replied with a smile as the elf in question came out with the cake. "Set it over by the table please Naada."

"Yes Miss Isáwien," she replied.

"Is that everything then?" Abby asked

"I think so."

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned as Draco's yell echoed. He was cowering against Shields as Fearchar stood next to him watching him questioningly.

"Fearchar, leave poor Draco alone," Isáwien called.

Glancing between Isáwien and Draco once, she turned and flew towards Isáwien, landing on her shoulder gracefully and holding her leg out.

"Thank you Fearchar, go ahead on back to the room, there's something there for you." Isáwien replied as the owl hooted softly then took off

"It's for you Desi," Isáwien began as she opened the envelope and took another envelope out of it. "From someone who is very sorry for how he acted."

Smiling Desi walked over and took the envelope. Opening it, she took out a piece of paper and read silently.

Dear Desdemona,

I wanted to express my sincerest apologies for how I acted a few nights ago. When Isáwien first told me, I was a bit distressed and acted without thinking.

And as it is your birthday, I wanted to give you something. Like your mother and Isáwien, I too know nothing in regards to your betrothal. But, Albus did contact me a few nights ago. And, if you wear this pendent when you go to sleep, you will be able to contact him.

There are no guarantees that he will tell you what you seek, but at least this way you have a chance. And don't tell Isáwien, she wouldn't like it.

Sincerely, S

Smiling happily she pulled a pendent shaped like a Lemon Drop out of the envelope

"What did he send you?" Isáwien called as she tucked another piece of paper in her envelope.

"A pendent from Albus," she replied.

"Really? Then he must be well."

"He wasn't?" Draco squeaked.

"No, he had to move again I'm afraid. I'll tell you more later," Isáwien replied.

"It's shaped like a lemon drop." Desi continued.

"Lemon Drop?" Draco asked

"Sherbet Lemon Dra, different name in the States. Although it makes sense, it is his favourite candy after all."

"Ah of course, so can you change me back now that we have successfully risked my life once more? I'm starting to think I should avoid these get togethers, seeing as they are so dangerous to my health..." he mused.

"Of course Dra," Isáwien replied with a smile as she waved her wand and he turned back into himself. "So, who's ready for cake? I believe it is chocolate with strawberries on top. Oh and there's a Boston Crème if anyone would like a piece," Isáwien explained as she stood up.

"Don't forget to get a picture," Dawn called.

"Of course not," Isáwien replied as everyone walked over to the table.

As everyone was busily enjoying the cakes and chatting happily, Jamie silently slipped away from everyone and started wandering through the gardens, a feeling of melancholy coming over her.

"Jamie?" Draco said softly as he walked up behind her.

"Draco!" Jamie said turning to face Draco, having been startled from her thoughts. "I never heard you coming."

"I noticed. You seemed lost in thought. Are you all right?"

Jamie turned back away from Draco. "I don't know Draco. There's just something about today that I feel like I should remember. Something important…" Jamie's words trailed off as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Jamie, it's probably just your memory trying to come back. The day might not have anything to do with it at all."

"Maybe you're right Draco," Jamie agreed. "Maybe I'm just putting too much significance into this. Isá did say not to try so hard to remember, to just let the memories come. It's just so hard Draco. I just wish there was someone else I could talk to around here. Isá's been great but I hate imposing on her so much. She's got so many other things to deal with she doesn't need to be dealing with my problems on top of everything else and with you, Father and Harry off with Albus, I've got no one else to talk to about any of this."

"I know Jamie, and I wish it were different. But what about Cia and Desi? Could you talk to them?"

"Probably, but I don't know if I can really trust them Dragon. A few weeks ago when we were exploring the castle, I told them I wasn't comfortable in a certain part of the castle and they wouldn't listen. Desi said I was scared of ghosts and in a way she was right, only they weren't the kind of ghosts she was referring to. I ended up being haunted by ghosts from my past. Harry had to break into my mind to get me out of the memories. How can I explain what happened to me in that room to them Dragon?" Jamie asked as she wiped away a few tears that had started falling.

"Jamie Love, they made a mistake. But they probably have learned from it. And it might help to have someone to talk to other than Is."

"But would they _understand_ Dragon? They have no idea what I went through, the utter horror and terror of it. Draco they're eleven, I can't ask this of them. It's not fair. You, Father, Harry, Blaise, you guys understand. You're the ones that found me that day. Isá understands to a certain extent but it's not the same. I never really understood until I saw for myself with the memory of it. I won't ask them to listen to what happened to me," Jamie explained sadly as she turned to look at Draco.

"True love, true," Draco agreed softly. "But they will probably notice something is up if you hide things from them. Have you told them what happen the day your memory about what happened came back?"

"I wasn't exactly in any condition Draco and the way they look at me sometimes…I just can't. I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the memories as it is. When the memories came back Draco, I wasn't just experiencing the rapes. I was watching them from the sidelines. I _saw_ everything they did to me. How can I explain that to them?"

Draco was silent for a few moments. "You're right Love, I can't think of any way to explain that. But has anyone given them an explanation for what happened? They have to be wondering if you're all right. They care about you and would probably be worried if no one said anything."

"I honestly don't know Dragon. I was a complete wreck that night. Harry had to break into my mind to pull me out and then Father put me to bed. Isá might have told them something but by the way they look at me, I don't think they were told exactly why I flipped out, just that there was a very good reason."

"Yes, Is probably did say something," Draco mused. "But come, put these thoughts from your mind for now and enjoy the party."

"You're probably right Dragon," Jamie commented as she wiped away her few remaining tears before allowing Draco to guide her back to the party.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Slytherin Dorms later that night…**_

Desi and Cia had both woken up when they heard someone whimpering and crying out. Getting out of bed, they quickly made their way over to Jamie's bed, where the noises seemed to be coming from. When they pulled back the bed hangings they found Jamie tossing and turning, apparently caught in some kind of nightmare.

"Jamie?" Cia called as she reached out and tried to wake Jamie unsuccessfully as she was too deep within the nightmare. The two girls exchanged a worried glance before turning back to Jamie.

"Open" I hissed to the sink in Myrtle's bathroom, causing the entrance to the tunnel leading to the Chamber to open.

I jump into the tunnel and make my way towards the Chamber. Tears are falling silently down my face as I try to fight Tom's hold over me. "I'm so sorry Isá, I tried," I cry to myself.

"She can't help you, you know."

"Tom! What's going on? Why'd you make me write that on the wall?" I ask as I back away from Tom, who is prowling towards me. I don't like the look in his eye.

"To get Potter down here of course, why else," Tom responded as he closed the gap between us by grabbing me around the waist.

"Tom, let go of me…"

"I don't think so, my dear. I have big plans for us," Tom leans into me as he pulls us as close together as possible.

"Plans? What Plans?" I ask, my voice breaking, as I try to distract him.

"You'll see, very soon, my dear," he says, his lips brushing mine. He leans in and crushes his lips to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth as his hands move from my waist to my leg underneath my skirt.

"_Tom…please…don't…_" I beg, crying freely as I'm forced to the floor of the Chamber under him.

"Shh."

"_No…Tom…please stop…you're hurting me,"_ I struggle feebly under him. An eleven-year-old girl is no match for a sixteen-year-old boy. Tom may be a memory but he's absorbed enough of my magic that he is almost completely human again and almost free of the diary. I suddenly feel a sharp pain and discomfort between my legs that makes me cry out. "_Tom…stop…OW!...you're hurting me…Oh Gods…ISÁ! Isá, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Isá…I should have listened…_"

"_Tom…stop…OW!...you're hurting me…Oh Gods…ISÁ! Isá, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Isá…I should have listened…_"

"What the hell!" Desi said in shock as she looked over at Ciara. "You know, I am sick and tired of Isáwien telling us to not ask questions. Because now it sounds as if someone else hurt Jamie and Isáwien was involved in the situation somehow."

"I know. But we won't get answers until she wakes up Des," Ciara replied softly as she turned back to Jamie.

"There's a good girl. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Tom asks me as he pulls out. Just then I hear the locks on the Chamber door being triggered. "Shite! He's early. No problem, it just means I can get rid of him that much sooner."

I feel him pull my skirt back down and move away into the shadows as I hear footsteps running towards me but I hurt so much and the blackness is so inviting that I welcome it willingly.

As the blackness fades, again I feel pain, but this pain is different. Oh Gods! It's too soon. It can't be happening now. It's too soon. Thankfully, Isá's here with me**,** and she's helping me to the Hospital Wing.

Soon this pain fades**,** as does the scene only to be replaced by another and this time the pain is replaced by that of a breaking heart as I watch Isá leave Hogwarts for the last time. In my head I know this is the right thing to do. I know I have to send her away because it's the only way to protect her but my heart breaks watching her go. As much as I want to hold her one last time, I know that I can't because if I do, I will never let her go. I have to be strong and send her away, for her safety and the safety of the Wizarding World. Isá smiles at me sadly as she boards the Hogwarts Express, knowing what must be going through my mind at this moment in time and wishing things could be different, for all of us. As the train pulls out of the station, I collapse into the comforting arms of Albus Dumbledore, my lifeline…

"_Isá_..."

"_ISÁ!_" Jamie cried as she suddenly bolted upright. "Oh Gods…my baby…" Jamie sobbed quietly as she dropped her head into her hands, completely unaware that Desi and Ciara were standing next to her bed.

"Uh hmm..." Someone cleared their throat catching Jamie's attention.

Trying to shake away the images in her mind, Jamie wiped away the tears that seemed to have appeared on her cheeks and turned to find Ciara and Desi next to her bed. "What in the bloody hell are you two staring at?"

"Oh, we're just watching to see if you are going to start screaming again any time soon. So what the heck were you dreaming about that made you nearly break the windows?" Desi replied with a shrug

"I'm not about to start screaming anytime soon, Desi, and as for what I was dreaming about it's none of your business. It's _personal_," said Jamie her voice shaky.

"Oh no you don't, that isn't going to cut it this time. I want answers. I'm tired of being told you are fine when it's obvious that you aren't. And obviously Isáwien is involved in this, therefore we are going to see her," Desi said as she reached forward, grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled her out of bed.

"Desi, let go of me," Jamie growled. "I told you this is _none_ of your business. And we are _NOT_ going to see Isá now. It's the bloody middle of the night. Besides this has nothing to do with her."

"Nope, not going to work Jamie, you're my friend, and you're in some form of pain. That makes it my business. And actually it's not night, it's 2:49 in the morning. And it does have something to do with her. If it didn't, you wouldn't have been calling her name while pleading with someone to stop."

"I'd give up Jamie. She isn't going to stop," Ciara said softly as she followed them to the door.

"Why the bloody hell are you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong Desi?" Jamie demanded as Desi continued to drag her through the castle towards the South Tower. "I told you this is none of your business and I know Isá's told you not to ask me questions about my past. So why are you doing this? I refuse to barge in on my friend for no reason…"

"Jamie, give up. I'm not going to stop." Desi replied as the approached Esmerelda's portrait. Esmerelda, upon seeing them opened immediately and they continued on into the main chamber.

"Cia, can't you do something? You are a Malfoy after all," Jamie pleaded quietly as Desi stalked towards Isáwien's bedroom.

"I don't argue with her when she's like this," Ciara replied shaking her head.

"See I told you it was useless," Desi replied with a slight smirk as she opened the door and walked in. "Is..." she trailed off in shock.

""

"Wasn't that…" Jamie trailed off as she looked over at Ciara before both girls went running towards where Desi's scream had come from moments before. Both stopped dead in their tracks when they entered the room. Jamie quickly turned around in embarrassment at catching her Father and best friend in bed together, before fleeing from the room followed closely by Ciara.

"DESI GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Moments later Desi came through the door and closed it behind her, then looked over at Ciara and Jamie. "That was interesting," she said with a slight smirk.

"_Interesting_?" Jamie spluttered as she spun to face Desi. "That was my _Father_ in there."

"I know. They've been together for years I believe. Though I just found out a few days ago, and he sent me a howler when he found out I knew. Threatening me if I ever told anyone and all, but you have to admit, this is the first time anyone has ever seen Isáwien so...blackmailable. Not that we would of course," she continued quickly.

"That's good to hear," Severus said dryly as he walked past her and over to the couch, wearing his normal black robes. "Ciara, Jamie, you might want to sit down for the show," he continued with a slight smirk.

Jamie and Ciara did as Severus suggested, Jamie not meeting her father's eye as she sat down in the chair near the fireplace.

"Desi," a cool voice said from behind her and Desi turned to find Isáwien standing in her doorway looking at her with narrowed eyes and her lips pinched together.

"Isáwien, I wouldn't wear that expression often, it kinda looks like McGonagall," Desi replied as she tilted her head.

Isáwien raised one eyebrow when she heard Severus cough and rolled her eyes knowing he was trying to cover his laughter. "Shut up Des. What the hell are you doing here at three o'clock in the morning? AND why did you just barge into my bedroom without knocking. I know I taught you better."

"Actually it was 2:51, and it's your fault."

"Excuse me?" Isáwien asked as she raised both eyebrows in shock. "How is it my fault that you barged into _my_ chambers in the middle of the night?"

"Well, yours and Jamie's."

"Don't you _dare_ blame me for this Desi," Jamie said indignantly. "You're the one that dragged us up here."

"Why the bloody hell did you drag Cia and Jyn up here at _2:51_ in the morning?" Isáwien asked looking back at Desi.

"Actually I only dragged Jamie. Ciara followed us. And I dragged her from 2:49 until 2:51."

"Stop being a smart ass," Isáwien growled.

"Why? Its such fun," Desi replied with a grin.

"Cause I'll bloody well kill you if you don't."

"Fine," Desi huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank Merlin. Now why in the name of Hecate did you drag Jyn up here and wake me up?"

"Ciara and I want answers."

"And this couldn't _wait_ until morning," Isáwien sighed. /-/Why was I cursed with your strange ideas/-/ "All right, what answers are you two in such a hurry to get?"

"What really happened that day earlier this month? Why was Jamie whimpering and calling out your name while begging someone to stop. Then when she woke up yelling your name she mentioned something about a baby. And why won't anyone tell us anything?" Desi ticked off on her fingers.

"In that order?" Isáwien asked

"Or any, I don't care."

"What about you Cia?"

"I just want to find out what's going on to make sure Jamie's all right."

"Don't _I_ get a say in any of this?" Jamie demanded sullenly.

"Of course you do Love. But as far as I'm concerned in this matter, I'm sure Jyn can tell you if she is fine. And as for you Des, NO I'm not telling you anything that is none of your business unless Jyn says it is all right. Now go back to your dorm before I assign you detention for a month for being out of bed, out of your dormitories, and sneaking into a professor's office."

"But," Desi began.

"Des don't push me. I'll make it two." Isáwien replied. "Jyn, if you want to stay, you can. Cia, you don't have to worry about detention, as it seems that this was for the most part Desi's idea. But will you please return to your dorm as well."

"I think I'll be taking you up on your offer, Isá. I don't think I feel too comfortable with the idea of returning to the dorms right now," Jamie said sending a glare at Desi.

"No problem Jyn. Goodnight Des, night Cia. I'll see both of you tomorrow," Isáwien replied before both of them left the room, Desi more reluctantly than Ciara, but the threat of detention did get her out.

"Well, good night then," Jamie said as she rose from her chair, once her housemates were gone, and started to head for Isáwien's spare room.

"Jyn, please wait," Isáwien began

Jamie stopped feet from the door but did not turn around. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Jyn, I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now, especially since you don't remember rather key information that would make this situation a whole lot easier. Luckily, this is one thing we can tell you about. If you want to listen that is," Isáwien trailed off.

Jamie slowly nodded before turning and returning to the chair by the fire, her eyes fixed on her hands as she sat.

Isáwien walked over to the couch and sat down before sighing softly. "Jyn, I know this makes absolutely no sense. But Severus and I are lifebonds," she began.

"Lifebonds?"

"Basically lifebonds are people who have repeated lives. In their first lives they were true loves. And in their second, they manage to find each other again. They are very rare, which is why you won't hear the term in school," Severus explained.

"Oh," Jamie replied quietly.

"Jyn, are you ok?" Isáwien asked worried.

"I…I don't know…I really don't know anymore."

"Jamie, what happened earlier? That the girls were talking about? Did you remember something?" Severus asked softly.

"Only that Desi's my daughter," Jamie answered tiredly, a hint of pain in her voice.

"Oh Gods, that hit you tonight." Isáwien drew in a quick breath. "Oh Jyn, I'm so sorry."

"I apparently woke up crying out to you and that's why Desi dragged me up here. I remember everything about it. From the rape in the Chamber of Secrets to Desi's birth to giving her to you to raise for me. It all came to me in a dream…a very familiar dream," Jamie explained, her voice trailing off.

"Oh Gods…damn it!" Isáwien swore as she stood up and started to pace.

"Isáwien," Severus said disapprovingly.

"Oh stuff it Severus," Isáwien hissed as she walked past him before she started mumbling to herself.

"She might be like this for a bit," Severus began turning back to Jamie.

"It actually wasn't much of a surprise Father. I was actually kind of expecting something like this to happen. I just wish it had happened at a different time or that they others hadn't heard me."

"You expected to have a dream telling you that Desi was your daughter?" Severus asked confused.

"Not exactly...I had this weird feeling at the party earlier that today held some sort of significance for me beyond my parents being killed, since I don't feel much in regards to that not having any sort of memory of them other than the vision of their deaths. I left the party for a bit and Draco followed me. He told me that it was just my memory trying to come back and the day had nothing to do with it but it's quite obvious that it _was_ the day not just my memory. He said I should trust Cia and Desi and talk to them about what's bothering me but how can I when they wouldn't listen a few weeks ago when I said I wasn't comfortable and especially after what just happened?"

"I don't know Sweetheart. But Draco did have one good point. You do need someone to talk to. If not Desi or Ciara, perhaps someone else," Severus suggested

"Like who, Father? I can't keep bugging Isá; she's got enough to deal with without dealing with my problems on top of everything else."

"Is there anyone else you've met here that you could be friends with? I'm not saying you tell them everything Jamie, just have someone to talk to about everyday things, and maybe in time a bit more than everyday things."

"Not likely, Father. I've seen the looks and I've heard the whispers. All anyone wants from me is answers. Answers I can't give because I don't even know them for myself. I would talk to Desi and Ciara if I could but how do I tell them that I was raped by three different people and that Desi was the result of one of those rapes."

"And none of that is your fault," Isáwien said suddenly as she turned towards them.

"I _know_ that Isá," Jamie snapped. "But that doesn't change the fact that it did happen. I don't think it's going to go over to well with Desi when she finds out that she's the result of a rape."

"Gods things are never going to get easier are they?" Isáwien said softly as she sunk into the chair opposite Jamie, her hands on the sides of her head, her elbows resting on her knees as if holding her head up.

Jamie slumped back in her chair and turned back to the fire. "They would if you could just tell me the truth about my past. But thanks to my darling Draco that won't be happening anytime soon."

Isáwien's head snapped up in shock. "How..."

"I may not remember my past Isá but I'm not stupid. I know Draco's keeping things from me, things that you, Father and everyone else in this _bloody_ castle seem to know. It only makes sense that Draco is holding something over you to keep you quiet. You've told me enough times that you would tell me if you could. He also made a slight error earlier today that became quite clear a short while ago," at Isáwien's confused look Jamie continued. "I told him I had a feeling that something important happened today in my past that I should remember. It was the same feeling as a couple of weeks ago. He told me it was nothing more than my memory trying to come back."

"Damn git," Isáwien said as she rolled her eyes

"Isáwien," Severus said softly.

"It's alright Father. She is right, after all."

"I know, but she told me to get her to stop swearing so often," Severus explained.

"I meant at your son, not about my nephew," Isáwien rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll remember that then," Severus replied with a smirk as he shook his head slightly.

"What I don't understand is why Draco would try to keep this particular memory from me. It makes no sense. Mind you nothing he's done since this happened has made much sense. I even heard one of the portraits, Malachai I think, complaining about the way Draco has been treating me."

"That sounds like Uncle Malachai. As for why, my guess is he doesn't want you remembering anything from your sixth year. And I can't confirm anything, it's against the rules." she continued to Jamie. /-/Come on girl, catch the meaning/-/

Jamie gave Isáwien a careful look as she heard the thought. "Bloody hell, that's it. He doesn't want me to remember his Father. Why that…Gods damn…Bloody…" Jamie started cursing as she rose from her seat and began pacing as her eyes turned black and her hands began to glow softly as her anger grew. "He does realize that by keeping this from me it's only going to make me that much more determined to remember everything…and I mean _everything_."

Isáwien just watched her and started giggling when Jamie began cursing. And when her eyes turned black, her giggles had turned to full out laughter while Severus just looked between them wondering which one to question.

Isáwien's laughter had been so unexpected that it caused Jamie to stop dead in her tracks in the middle of her pacing and her rant died off. "What in the world is so funny?" Jamie demanded raising one eyebrow, her eyes remaining black.

"It's just. Draco has no bloody idea what is coming. He was so determined to keep you from remembering, and his damn ideas have made you want to remember even more. And have brought out your dark side, the very last thing he wanted you to remember. I love it!" Isáwien said as she giggled some more. "Oh payback is going to be so lovely to watch."

Jamie turned a questioning look towards where Severus was sitting before turning back to her giggling friend. "_Dark_ side?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"Oh hell," Isáwien said sitting up, her laughter gone instantly. "Umm, you can't just forget I said that can you?"

"And why should I? It's the first _real_ comment about my past you've told me and it's obviously something that Draco wants me to forget about. My guess is because it is tied to Lucius in some way and I just don't know how yet."

"Because technically I can't tell you more," Isáwien said slowly as she looked towards Severus nervously.

"I'm not hearing this. I can't believe you mentioned it in the first place," Severus said standing up. "I'm going to bed. That way I'm not a witness. Or have to listen period. Night Jamie," Severus said before walking to the bedroom, mumbles of 'can't believe she said that of all things' drifting back to them.

"Night Father," Jamie replied as she watched her father enter the bedroom before turning back to her friend. "I don't remember asking you to tell me more. You're lack of an answer was enough to tell me it's tied to my sixth year and my marriage to one of the most influential and powerful wizards in Britain. It's become quite clear that some major things happened to me six years ago and all of Draco's little stunts to keep them from me are only making me more determined to uncover my past. I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit back and let him dictate my life to me."

"I know. Actually what Severus is upset about is my dark side comment," Isáwien replied as she stood up and moved over to the couch.

"Why would he be upset about that? You were referring to mine…weren't you?"

"Well yes, but it reminds him about the time when both of us weren't exactly good," Isáwien said slowly.

A confused look crossed Jamie's face as she sat back down in her chair, her eyes returning to normal. "Let me guess, more of what you _can't_ tell me," she commented tiredly.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you your past. Draco never said I couldn't tell you MY past."

"But you said that it reminds him of when we _both_ weren't good, so wouldn't you be telling me my past by telling me yours?"

"Well, if I don't mention you, then I'm not telling you yours. And he doesn't have to know I made that comment," Isáwien said slowly. "The only other thing I can think of would be to have you connect with me, and I don't know if that would work after all these years."

"What do you mean _connect_ with you?"

"Well, you know how we can communicate with our thoughts."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I can do that with Draco and my brother as well. And both of them have been able to accomplish this, when I let them. But basically they can focus the link we have and enter my mind. Or I can enter theirs. They can see my memories. Lucius did it once, though I told him if he ever did it to anyone again, he had to work on his exits. Draco has only done it once as well."

"And this will help how?" Jamie asked sceptically

"Jyn I have memories that you have blocked. I have memories of things you told me. Things I can't tell you. But Jyn, we can talk mentally, and we did connect once."

"But I thought you didn't want to push my memories? Wouldn't we be doing that with this _connection_?"

"No Love. You can't push the memories to force them to come to you. But if you were to see them in my mind, it would help release yours. When you try to push them in your mind, your mind is working to push them, and in a sense is working against the part of itself that is pushing to release the memories. Does that make sense?" Isáwien asked slowly

"Sort of," Jamie replied. "You're saying that if I push the memories my mind will just block them away even further but that if you show me your memories it might actually help release mine."

"Aye, basically, but I also don't know if the connection will work for us with the link being severed for so long now," Isáwien trailed off as she thought

"I think it might be worth a try Isá, I mean, I can hear your thoughts but I don't think right now is a very good time. It's almost four in the morning and I'm exhausted after everything that's happened today. Could we try it in our session later?"

"Of course we can wait. Go get some sleep. No matter what happens, you'll get your answers Jyn," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"Thanks Isá," Jamie said rising from her chair. "Good night."

"Night Jyn."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone,**

**Well, I survived my first week at College...barely lol! Gods, I forgot what it was like being a student lol! I'm loving my classes but man I forgot how heavy those textbooks weigh.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Disagreements and Discussions<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

A week had passed since the events of Halloween night in which many new things came to light for Jamie. Jamie was sitting quietly in the Great Hall one evening during dinner, minding her own business; trying to come to terms with everything she had learned recently when someone slammed something down just in front of her. Looking up her gaze caught that of another pair of blazing sapphire eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what the hell happened last week," Desi replied, her voice calm, though her entire body gave off the fact that she was anything but.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to mind your _own_ business?" Jamie demanded.

"How many times do I have to tell you that if it concerns my friends and their safety, then it becomes my business," Desi replied evenly.

"Not if it's about _my_ past, it doesn't. That's nobody's business but my own," Jamie snarled in response, her eyes blazing fire. "I'm surprised you don't know already. Most people around here know a hell of a lot more about my past than I do anyways."

"That's because I don't believe the garbage they choose to call a newspaper."

"That's your business. Now kindly stay out of mine," Jamie replied curtly before dismissing Desi by turning her attention back to her meal.

"Damn it Jamie when are you going to admit that something is going on," Desi yelled as she smacked her palm against the table gathering most of the hall's attention.

"You're right Desi. Something is going on. My past is resurfacing and therefore it is _my_ business and _only_ my business," Jamie snarled rising from her seat and leaning across the table, the entire Hall now watching intently as the two most opinionated and volatile students butted heads once again. "Who I choose to confide in is none of your business and I can guarantee that if you continue to push me, you'll be the _last_ person to know anything. You have no right to demand answers to something you know nothing about and does not concern you."

"_You_ know what Jamie. When you _act_ like this I can understand why Draco is so determined that you don't get your memory back. Because you're a _hell_ of a lot nicer and friendlier without it."

"Why you…How _dare_ you? You don't even _know_ me and from the little that I do know of my past, I'm the _last_ person you want to piss off," Jamie growled as her eyes flashed black and her hands started glowing.

"Desdemona please come with me," a soft voice said catching their attention.

"Jyn, I need you to come with me as well," Isáwien said softly as she put her hand on Jamie's arm drawing her attention from the Headmistress

/-/Back off Isá, this doesn't concern you. This is between me and my oh so darling daughter/-/ Jamie snarled sarcastically, continuing to glare at Desi across the table.

/-/Jyn, I know you're upset. But this isn't the place,/-/ Isáwien replied softly. /-/Please Jyn, don't make things worse,/-/ she begged softly as she glanced over at Abby and Desi, the latter of which was refusing to budge as much as Jamie.

"Course not. Why would I want to do that?" Jamie snarled as she threw off Isáwien's arm and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a very confused Headmistress and classmate behind.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jamie reluctantly made her way up towards Isáwien's chambers in the South Tower. She had been trying to avoid this all week and now thanks to Desi she was going to the last place she wanted to be. At seeing her approach, Esmerelda simply opened to allow her entrance. Jamie hesitated slightly before finally entering Isáwien's chambers.

"Hello Love." Isáwien said with a bit of a smile when she saw her. "How have you been?"

"Just peachy considering I just found out I have an eleven year old daughter thanks to being raped by the memory of a mad man in the Chamber of Secrets," Jamie replied sarcastically. "How should I be?"

"Well you could be out on the Quidditch Pitch standing on one of the hoops while the Bludgers fly at you as the two most important men in your life watch," Isáwien mused. "So I suppose Peachy would be a good alternative," she appeared to contemplate. "Though, I'd much prefer the truth Love. How are you really?" she asked seriously.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about anything anymore. I know in my head that these things _did_ happen to me in the past and that I dealt with them but it feels like they only just happened. I guess you could say I feel violated, hurt, pain…" Jamie's voice faded. "I just wish Desi would leave me alone about all this," she said quietly.

"I know Love. And I understand. I really do. But Des isn't going to let this go anytime soon. I know her. She's just like you when she's determined about something. And she's determined to find out what it is that haunts you so. My guess is she wants to help anyway she can. But of course, she doesn't realize this is something she can't help with."

"I might be more willing to open up to her if she'd just back off a little. I don't like feeling like I'm being pressured into revealing anything. I realize that this does in a way involve her but this is _my_ past, not hers. Why can't she just back off a little and give me some room to breathe once in awhile?" Jamie asked as she sunk tiredly into her favourite chair next to the fire.

"I know Love. You'll just have to find some way to avoid her. Run for the bloody hills if you have to. Lucky you for that possibility. And hey, winter break is coming, at least then you'll get some peace. Once again, lucky you," Isáwien said with a smile

"Yeah, I get to spend Christmas alone in a huge empty house that I'm not allowed to wander around in," Jamie replied dejectedly. "It's almost guaranteed that Draco will be off on another of his missions."

"Well, I could make Dawn take Des, not that Desi will object. And come visit you sometime during the break. If you want some company that is."

"Company would be a Gods send. None of the portraits talk to me…well except for Malachai that is but never when Draco's around."

"Well I can take care of that problem. They'll be talking once I've been there," Isáwien said with a smirk. "Uncle Malachai will be laughing his fool head off. Lords I miss that man," she trailed off for a minute "But, it will be lovely to visit the old place and raise a bit of hell, and even more lovely to spend a nice holiday with you. So tell me when and I'll be in your fireplace the moment the clock strikes."

"I'll let you know. I haven't even brought up the subject of the holidays with Draco yet," Jamie commented. She let a few moments of silence pass before quietly asking, "Why'd they do it? What did I do to make them ra…attack me?"

"You didn't do anything," Isáwien replied softly. "As for why they did it. No one ever understands the minds of people like them. They're sick, truly, utterly sick. But it wasn't your fault. They chose you because of their own reasons. Nothing you did provoked it, nothing you did could have stopped them. Wait…that came out wrong," Isáwien trailed off as she thought.

"What do you mean 'came out wrong'?"

"Nothing you did made them choose you. And at the same time, once they did choose you, nothing you did or could have done would have made them change their minds. Umm okay this is probably not something you want to hear, but it's the only way I can explain it. They were probably watching you, well everyone was watching you. But even if you told them to go jump off a bridge and fall at Voldemort's feet, they would have twisted it around in their minds so they would think it meant you really wanted them," Isáwien explained slowly. "Well, that is true for Finnigan and Thomas."

"What do you mean 'everyone was watching me' and why is that true for Finnigan and Thomas?"

Isáwien thought for a moment before answering. "Love, during your sixth year, you and Weasley, Ron that is, were in a bit of a war. So everyone was watching for the next battle, as they were quite interesting to watch. You always got the best of Weasley, but it could never be proven. And it was always done in a way that made Weasley look like an idiot," she explained with a slight smile before it faded away as she frowned. "As for those two. It was true for them because that was what they did. What their minds did. Stupid Gryffindorks," she mumbled.

"Okay I understand that Seamus and Dean would have attacked me regardless of anything I did, but why was I in a war with that idiot Weasley in the first place? Wasn't I his sister for fourteen years?"

"We haven't gotten there in your memory sessions," Isáwien groaned as her head fell back against the top of the couch. "Bloody hell. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn..." she continued hitting her head against the top of the couch each time she said damn.

"Isá?" Jamie asked tentatively as she watched her friend continue to bang her head against the back of the couch. "Is everything alright?"

Isáwien stopped and just let her head fall against the couch. "Right now I so want to kill my nephew," she said before sitting up. "Technically I can't tell you why you and Weasley were fighting. Because it's part of your past. Then again, I did tell you that you two were fighting so did that break the blasted order? Gods I could ring his bloody neck!"

"Okay, now I'm _really_ confused," commented Jamie. "What order did you break and what does it have to do with Draco?"

"Oh damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn."

"_Isá_," Jamie growled as she rose from her chair and stalked over to her friend, grabbing her shoulders and preventing her from banging her head further. "If you don't stop cursing and trying to knock yourself out and tell me what the hell is going on right now, I'm going after Draco myself and I will force him to tell me the truth, no matter what I have to do in order to make him do it," Jamie vowed vehemently, her hands starting to glow.

"Really? You'd go after him?" Isáwien asked looking at her.

"Isá, how many times do I have to tell you that I _know_ that he's keeping things, _important_ things, from me? I know that whatever it is he's trying to hide from me has something to do with my past and if what that Prophet article you showed me said was true than I'm not exactly someone you want to be messing with, even if I can't remember it. I am going to get my answers one way or another, even if I have to beat them out of my so-called boyfriend."

"Okay, so how many times do I have to hit myself over the head?" she replied with a smile.

"Gods Isá! What is Draco holding over your head to stop you telling me anything?"

"Death."

"Death? Whose death?"

"I can't tell you," Isáwien replied softly.

Jamie pulled back from Isáwien as if she'd just been stung. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried in frustration, causing the vase on top of the mantle and the windows to her right to shatter into tiny little pieces. Jamie started pacing back and forth for a few minutes ranting quietly to herself but if one listened close enough they could hear the tears entering her voice. When she reached the wall Jamie slid down it and curled in on herself once again.

"Damn that prat," Isáwien said softly as she smacked her head against the back of the couch before standing up and slowly walking over to Jamie. "Jyn?" she began softly as she knelt down a few feet away from her.

"Just leave me alone," Jamie replied quietly.

"All right, but Love, I would tell you, it's just that I really don't want you to kill him. And I know you would if you knew," Isáwien replied softly. "You can stay in the extra room again if you want. I'll leave you be," she trailed off as she stood up and walked towards her own room.

"Whom don't you want me to kill?" Jamie asked looking towards her friend's retreating back.

"Draco," Isáwien began as she stopped and turned towards Jamie. "He is the one we were talking about," she continued with a slight smile. "And it's not that I wouldn't mind seeing him suffer a bit. But as much as I want to ring his neck, he is better off alive. And I really don't want you to be charged with murder and have to go to Azkaban. Lucius would never forgive me, let alone forgiving myself."

"But _why_ is he better off alive Isá? He's causing me**,** and everyone close to me nothing but pain and misery on top of keeping my past from me. And why would Lucius care what happened to me, it's not like he's cared enough to…"

"Even though he's being a class A jerk. Doesn't change the fact that he's human. He makes mistakes. My guess is that this would be the biggest mistake of his life. But does he deserve to die for it?" Isáwien replied softly as she interrupted her friend. "What were you going to say about Lucius?" she asked looking at Jamie curiously.

"Just that if he is still alive, as you claim he is, and that he does in fact love me, again as you claim he does, then why hasn't he come back. Why is he keeping his distance? I mean, is it me? Is there something about me that's keeping him away? Am I that horrible a person that my own _husband_ has to stay away and causes his son to treat me the way that he does?"

"Dear Merlin no!" Isáwien began "I don't know what is keeping him away. But it's not you. And whatever is causing Draco to act like this isn't you either. I know it isn't."

"Then why the _hell_ are they destroying my life, Isá?" Jamie pleaded. "I don't understand why?"

"Neither do I Love."

"What am I supposed to do Isá?" Jamie asked quietly. "I don't know what to do anymore or even who to trust."

"I know Jyn. I know. All I know is this. Trust your heart. Don't listen to your head. Listen to your heart. It can tell more than your mind can."

"Even if there isn't much of my heart left?"

"Jyn..." Isáwien began slowly. "Why...what makes you say that?"

"I…I don't know Isá. I just get this feeling like a huge part of my heart is missing and what's left of it is broken and I don't know why. Every time I try to remember I hit a brick wall. I'm just so tired of not knowing."

"Remember, you're not supposed to try," Isáwien replied softly. "Have you tried just sitting and looking at the pictures? They might be able to help knock some of those stones off that wall."

"I haven't had much chance, not with Desi being as nosy as she is but I have tried. But for some reason, when I get to the one of me and Lucius I get this weird jumble of emotions. At first I feel whole…complete, but then it turns to pain and heartache and I just don't know why," Jamie explained deflated.

"Umm there is a good reason for that. And while I can't tell you all of it, as it's your past, and I can't tell you about your past. Bloody prat," Isáwien growled. "I can tell you this bit as it's my past. Lucius has been missing for six years. Since the night my husband was killed. There's been no sign of him anywhere, and even I can't sense him. Which means either he is blocking me, which he could do, but never to a point that I couldn't sense him, or he is not in England, Scotland, or Ireland. At least not now."

"But if he loves me as much as you say he did, then why stay away? Especially now."

"I don't know. My only guess is something has kept him away."

"Yeah and it's obviously something that is much more important than his _wife_," Jamie replied, her voice laced with pain and hurt as she rose from the floor and walked towards the fire, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Jyn, I hate to be the one to have the even worse negative thinking here. But that day lets just say from what you once told me Lucius didn't get away unhurt. Maybe he is in the same place you are. Maybe his memory was lost. All we know for sure is that he is alive. But that doesn't tell us what condition he's alive in. I know my brother. Nothing would keep him away from you if he could help it. Something must be keeping him somewhere. And I doubt it is more important than you."

"It certainly doesn't feel that way at times. Gods I could kill Draco and Weasley at times. I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for them. I know that there are answers to my past locked away in the Manor somewhere but Draco has done something to ensure the fact that I won't go snooping around."

"What do you mean?" Isáwien asked narrowing her eyes as she thought about what he might have done to the manor.

"There are certain hallways I can't enter. I think their warded or something but every time I go to try to enter I run into an invisible barrier or something. And the thing is from what Malachai has told me, the blocked hallways all lead either to Abraxas' and Lucius' portraits or to the Master bedroom. I'm guessing that I can find answers to my past either in the bedroom or with the portraits and that that's why Draco is trying to keep me from them. I've tried to get through the wards but the portraits ratted me out. Let's just say that Draco was less than thrilled when he found out," Jamie said as she absentmindedly rubbed her cheek.

"Stupid prat. Probably a good thing I'm coming to visit. I'll remind the portraits just who is the eldest Malfoy, and just who it is that will remove them from the manor. Permanently," Isáwien replied with quite an evil smirk. "As for Draco, he doesn't want you seeing Lucius' portrait cause of the reaction you had to the pictures; same thing with the master bedroom. Father's picture," Isáwien began as her smirk disappeared, "on the other hand, well there is a good reason for that as well," she said before turning and walking towards the couch. "Oh, and next time Draco tries to hit you, tell him to watch it. I don't forget easily, neither should he..."

"And let me guess, you _can't_ tell me the reason why he's keeping me from Abraxas' portrait?"

"Well once again, can't tell you your past, but my past on the other hand. About I think it will be six New Years Days ago this coming one, I went to visit father's portrait. Unfortunately. And I happened to see a sight that I most certainly never planned on repeating. One which you can certainly relate to after Desi's actions last week," Isáwien trailed off waiting to see if she would put the clues together.

Making sure that Isáwien was blocked from her thoughts, Jamie began contemplating what her friend had just said. /-/Last week...Desi's action's last week…she dragged me and Cia up here and…/-/ Jamie blushed at the memory of what they had walked in on Halloween night. /-/Wait a minute what does that have to do with Abraxas' portrait and Isá visiting it…/-/ Just then the memories she had had after the Welcoming Feast started flashing through her mind. "Oh Gods!" she cried quietly as she collapsed back into her chair.

"Jyn..." Isáwien said slowly. "Love are you okay?"

"That room…it's behind Abraxas' portrait isn't it and that's why Draco wants to keep me out of there. So I won't remember."

"Aye. He doesn't want you to remember that New Years Day. Course I would gladly give you my memories of the day. At least you only found Severus and I sleeping, in _nightclothes_, in bed. But, then again, even though I didn't want the show, well didn't want it _again_, I had to admit. You were happy. And I highly doubt Draco would have been as considerate of your past as Lucius was."

"Gods! Nothing makes sense anymore. Everything you tell me about Lucius and the few memories I have of us together go against everything I remember and have been told about what Lucius was really like. Everyone keeps telling me that Lucius was a horrible person and yet that's not the man I see in my few memories of him or the man you insist he was. I'm so confused. I don't know what to believe anymore," Jamie said as she rubbed her temples.

"Jyn listen to me. Lucius was the man everyone describes, until you came into his life. You changed my brother. You found his heart and freed it from the chains he locked it in to protect himself. You even gave us the family we were denied for twenty years by father. Believe what you remember. Believe what your heart tells you. Lucius was the man you remember. At the same time he could still be a nasty bugger, but only to those who deserved it. And at the top of that list were those who hurt you."

"I want to believe you Isá, the memories and my heart even but it's just so hard when everyone around you is bad mouthing the man you married, even if you can't remember him."

"I know Love. I know. Believe me. I go through the same thing with Tom. Though I remember him. But the memories will come back. And so will Lucius one day, I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right Isá because I don't know how much longer I can live like this," Jamie commented sadly. "I think I'll take you up on the offer of your spare room though, if you don't mind."

"Of course, you can use it as often as you want."

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed now. I need to lie down for a while."

"Of course. Night Jyn. And I'm sorry that I just can't tell you more."

"I wish you could but I know that your hands are tied thanks to my _Darling_ Draco," Jamie said as she rose from her chair. "Night Isá," Jamie yawned as she made her way to the spare room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

A few days had passed since Jamie's detention with Isáwien after fighting with Desi in the Great Hall. Desi was still determined to find out everything about what Jamie was keeping from her and it was for this reason that Jamie was braving the fierce November weather and sitting out under the oak tree by the lake. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never heard the two first years approach the tree from behind her.

"Hello Jamie," Bella said with a smile.

"Hi Jamie," Kaira said almost at the same time

"Hi," Jamie replied with a small smile. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Enjoying the scenery?" Kaira replied with a smile

"Something like that," Jamie replied quietly, turning back to the lake.

"Hmm sounds like you need a really good listener," Bella said as she sat down a few feet from her.

"I don't think this is something you really want to hear about. It's not exactly very smile inducing."

"So that's not why we listen. We listen to help. And it helps to talk about things to people who won't ask a ton of questions. That's where good listeners come in," Kaira replied as she sat down next to Bella.

"Are you sure you're not a Potter, Kaira? Or does the stubbornness stem from the Evans side of the family," Jamie asked with small chuckle.

"I think it's our side of the family," Kaira replied with a smile.

"That's good to know," Jamie smiled, her first real smile in a long time.

"So Jamie, now that you have not only one, but _two_ of the _best_ listeners in all of Hogwarts. Are you going to take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity? Or just let it pass you by and we will have to waste our talents on the idiots who have gossiped too much and now feel guilty. Or have cheated on their boyfriends, or some other small insignificant teenage drama," Bella asked throwing her head back dramatically with one hand on her forehead, the other over her heart.

Jamie could not help the laugh that escaped at Bella's theatrics. "I just figured the two of you would already now about it. Given how pretty much everybody knows about my past except me, and apparently Desi to a certain extent. But if you really want to listen, I could definitely use someone other than Professor Malfoy to talk to about this."

"Well then first thing, I'm about as in the dark as you are. I was raised Muggle," Kaira replied.

"And second, talk away Jamie. We're all ears." Bella finished as she sat back up

"Alright," Jamie replied quietly. "Do you guys remember the Quidditch match a few weeks ago?"

"The first one of the season? Or another?" Kaira asked for clarification.

"The first one of the season. The one at the beginning of October," replied Jamie.

"Okay, we remember," Bella replied.

"Well, Desi, Ciara and I took the opportunity of a teacher and student free castle to go exploring. We got to a certain point and I started to feel uncomfortable. I wanted to turn around. I told Desi and Ciara about the bad vibes the area was giving me. Desi basically made fun of me for being afraid of ghosts. She was right, but it wasn't the type of ghost she was thinking of," Jamie explained, her eyes still on the lake.

"So instead of physical ghosts you found other ghosts," Bella said softly.

Jamie turned haunted eyes towards Bella and Kaira. "Yes. I found ghosts from my past."

"Oh Jamie," Kaira whispered softly.

"We were up in the third floor corridor. In the room Fluffy was in during my brother's first year, protecting the Philosopher's Stone. I barely made it in the room before I was hit with…with the memory of being…being raped," Jamie said quietly as she turned back towards the lake, wiping away a few tears. "I don't know exactly what happened after that since I seemed to have gotten trapped in the memories. My brother had to come and pull me out and then my father put me bed."

"That must have been terrible," Bella said slowly.

"That's one way of putting it," Jamie replied, her voice strained. "I don't know what's worse, reliving the pain of the rapes, knowing that the ones who did it were once considered friends or that when I remembered it this time I actually _saw_ everything that happened when I had actually blacked out for most of it the first time."

"Oh lord," both girls said in unison.

"Is that why Desi has been following you and constantly pestering you?" Kaira asked after a moment.

"Partly. I was hit with a rather vivid memory Halloween night. From what Desi and Ciara told me that night, I called out to Professor Malfoy in my sleep and then when I woke up I mentioned something about a baby. Desi wouldn't take no for an answer when she demanded to know what was going on so she dragged me up to Professor Malfoy's chambers."

"I bet the Professor wasn't thrilled to have you show up in the middle of the night," Bella mused.

"Uhm, not exactly," Jamie blushed.

"Hmm seems like something interesting was found," Bella said with a grin. "But alas, she probably won't share."

"I couldn't, not without Professor Malfoy's permission," replied Jamie. "But Desi still demanded answers, even though Professor Malfoy told her it was my right to decide who I told given that it was a rather painful part of my past."

"Bloody annoying git," Kaira said with a huff. "What? I heard Professor Malfoy say it as she walked down the hallway one day," she continued when Bella looked at her quickly.

"Uhm, Kaira, Professor Malfoy is not referring to Desi when she says that," Jamie said, slight amusement could be heard in her voice at the fact that Kaira had done a remarkably good impression of Isáwien.

"So, it's still true," Kaira replied with a smile.

"True. The only problem is the memories that came on Halloween do in fact concern Desi," Jamie commented sadly.

"They do?" Bella asked confused.

"What do you girls know about the events surrounding the Chamber of Secrets?" Jamie asked quietly, almost as if she was afraid to awaken a sleeping dragon.

"You were rescued by Harry, and Voldemort was involved through his diary from his school days," Bella replied softly. "I know more than most from listening in on my father's conversations with Dumbledore when they were deciding what to do about the diary, but by then it was already gone."

"So in other words Bella you know nothing about what actually happened _inside_ the Chamber," Jamie clarified.

"No, I don't think anyone does, unless they were there that is," she continued a moment later.

"There are actually seven people including me who know the truth about what happened. One of those people is currently dead. What I'm about to tell you I beg you to keep to yourselves. I realize that the threat this information once posed is no longer valid but for my sake, will you keep it secret?"

"Of course," they replied right after each other.

"What exactly do you know about the Diary, Bella?"

"It was connected to Voldemort, but I really don't remember much else. It's been a long time."

"The diary housed the memory of Voldemort's sixteen-year-old self, back when he was still Tom Riddle. He used me to open the Chamber of Secrets and to set the Basilisk loose on the school. When Tom took me into the Chamber, he started draining my magic to make himself stronger. What nobody, save those six other people, knows is that Tom never intended to kill me in the Chamber. He was just borrowing my magic until Harry came and then when he killed Harry, he would take his magic and return mine. They also don't know that Tom raped me before Harry ever showed up," Jamie trailed off quietly.

"Oh Jamie." Bella breathed as Kaira clenched her fists but managed to keep from showing any other signs of her anger. "But what does the Chamber have to do with Desi?" Bella asked after a moment.

"The memories that hit me Halloween night, that Desi happened to over hear, concern the events that I just told you about. Desi was the result of those events."

"Oh my God," Kaira said in shock.

"But, where has Desi been all these years?" Bella asked confused.

"I was in no condition to care for an infant when Desi was born. I was your age, or so I thought, so I gave her to my best friend to raise until I was old enough. My friend had just lost her mother and was going to finish her last year via owl so she was the best choice for a surrogate mother for Desi since I knew that the Weasleys would not understand my decision to keep my baby but it was also of vital importance that Desi's existence be kept in the strictest confidence, given who her father was," Jamie explained. "Only three people knew of her existence. Me, my best friend and Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster here at the time and a man who I considered a father."

"Of course, that makes sense." Bella said softly.

"The Weasleys sure were a pain weren't they," Kaira agreed. "I can't imagine having to do that just because of them."

"They barely like to admit that I was involved in the events around the Chamber of Secrets. They never knew about the rape or my child. The years after saying goodbye to my friend and child were some of the hardest for me. I was the school joke. Nobody would talk to me, at least until my fourth year when Blaise Zabini of all people started to talk to me. He hated seeing the way everyone else treated me and he took it upon himself to befriend me…"

"Good for Blaise," Bella said with a smile.

"Blaise was a true friend. He stood by me when the Weasley's disowned me," Jamie commented sadly. "The Weasley's were cruel and harsh when they found out about my true identity, but Blaise…he didn't care about my name, all he cared about was my happiness. That's all he's cared about. He was even willing to risk his life by joining Voldemort's Death Eater's just to keep me safe."

"That is a true friend." Kaira replied.

"Yes it is," Jamie agreed with a small smile. "He was a Gods send during that time but once he decided to spy I could no longer confide in him. I was lucky though. A friend thought lost returned with a vengeance when she found out that Draco had been pressuring me to tell him about my nightmares on Halloween, I have the same dreams every year."

"That must not be very nice...having the same dream," Kaira said softly.

"No it's not," Jamie agreed.

"Wait a second." Bella began. "Six years ago Professor Malfoy returned to the Order for the first time in four years. I remember my father making a big deal out of it, partially cause he didn't like having a Malfoy in the inner circle."

"Professor Malfoy's return to the Order had more to do with me than with anything else, I think. The meeting she returned to was just after Halloween and I'd had a major fight with Draco over my dreams. Isá was my rock during that period. Draco's and my relationship was so rocky that I found myself constantly turning to Isá. Unfortunately just after she returned home, this really strange vision that Harry insisted meant she was evil and really working for Tom hit Harry and I. I got so angry with him. He was making accusations against my best friend, someone he knew nothing about. I sought out my Father…Professor Snape and started working on a potion in his private lab. I don't know what happened but the next thing I remember is sitting on the floor covered in slime and him rocking me back and forth."

"Merciful heavens," Bella said in surprise.

"Father sent me to spend a few weeks with Isá in America. I got to see my baby girl for the first time in four years," Jamie said with a haunted smile. "It was so hard saying goodbye again when I had to return….Ah!" Jamie cried as she raised her hand to her forehead

"Jamie what is it?" Kaira asked concerned when she cried out.

"My head just started hurting really badly. It feels like I just smashed it into a brick wall or something."

"Probably because you just did," a dry voice said from behind them.

The three girls quickly turned to find Isáwien standing behind them. "What exactly does that mean?" Jamie asked as she continued to rub her forehead.

"Jyn girl, remember my telling you that your memories are trapped behind barriers in your mind? Well you just ran into one of those barriers mentally. It's the equivalent of running into a brick wall. That's why your head feels like someone took a sledgehammer and a nail and tried to ram the nail into the wall."

"Oh."

"Ouch," Kaira said as she rubbed her head. "Merlin that would hurt like heck."

"You have no idea," Jamie commented sarcastically. "But why did I hit a wall in my mind? I wasn't even trying to recall anything."

"It sounded like you knew some things that you didn't know before we started talking," Bella said softly.

"What are you talking about Bella? You were asking me about why Desi keeps pestering me and I told you about the memories of the rapes but…"

"And you told them about what was happening six years ago about the Halloween when you had the same dream you did this past Halloween. Only it was Draco instead of Desi who was waiting when you woke," Isáwien interrupted her. "You also told them about the events that took place during this time all those years ago with your brother and father and Tom that led to your coming to America."

"I did? But Isá how is that possible? And if I did, why did I suddenly hit a brick wall in my head? Why did the memories suddenly stop?"

"You started to approach a point that you're mind isn't ready to reveal yet."

"And let me guess, it's something you can't tell me about. Don't worry Isá; I already know the answer to that. Gods damn you Draco," Jamie commented bitterly. "Why do I get the feeling that this wall is major? That if I can break down this wall that I'll learn what it is that Draco's keeping from me. And why do I get the feeling that this involves his father somehow?"

"Let's put it this way Jyn girl. If this were a test, you'd pass with flying colours," Isáwien replied with a smile. "And Bella, the conversation we had. Ignore it. And please don't hold it against me Jyn. But I'm off, have to go make sure Des stays out of your hair," Isáwien continued with a wink before turning and heading towards the castle.

Jamie watched her friend walk off towards the castle before turning around to face Bella, a confused look in her eyes. "Bella, what is she talking about? What conversation and why shouldn't I hold it against her?"

"The day of the Welcoming Feast, when you were in the hospital wing. Kaira and I were talking while waiting for you to wake up. I was telling her a bit about you cause she was trying to understand why I was so worried as I knew something odd was going on. Professor Malfoy heard us when she came in and had a talk with us explaining that with your memory loss, we shouldn't tell you about your past because it would confuse you and possibly make things worse. That's probably what she's asking you not to hold against her."

"Alright, I can understand Isá's reasoning behind asking you not to tell me anything but, what I don't understand is how you know about me? Isá I can understand, we've been friends for years but I only just met the two of you a few months ago."

"Well for my part I only know what you've told me and the little bit Bella told me that night," Kaira said quickly.

"As for me. My dad was in the Order so I overheard him talking to other Order members all my life. Plus you were in the Prophet off and on for years, and I've heard you mentioned a few other times here and there," Bella explained. "You're actually quite popular."

"I'm _popular_?" Jamie asked in disbelief. "I'm a _nobody_, so why would I be the topic of conversation all these years? The only thing of note that I'm aware of doing is what I read in one of the Prophet articles that Isá showed me and that was marrying Lucius Malfoy, which I'm not all together sure I believe. I mean _Lucius Malfoy_? Why would I marry Lucius Malfoy? What possible reason could I have for marrying that monster?"

"Well I don't know the answer to that one. But I can assure you that you did indeed marry him. Remember the sorting ceremony when I started to say something but my name was called and I told you to hang on to that thought?" Bella asked

Jamie took a few moments to recall the memory Bella was referring to. "Cia had just been called and I started threatening Draco. You asked why and I told you that Cia was his daughter. You questioned me on that and I told you that there were only two Malfoy's that I knew of and that Isá had no children. You started to say something when your name was called. Is that what you're referring to?"

"Yup. I had started to ask how it was possible for you and Draco to be dating since your sixth year when you had been married to Lucius, but Professor Malfoy and the Sorting Hat interrupted me. Then after the talk in the Hospital Wing, I didn't want to bring it up for fear of making things worse."

"That is a very good point Bella and unfortunately one I don't have an answer for," Jamie commented sadly. "I don't understand it myself. Everyone keeps telling me that I'm married to Lucius but how can that be if I'm dating Draco and if I am married to his father than where is he? Gods I'm confused."

"Isn't everyone? Not about you I mean. But when you think about it. Everyone is confused about something. But here let's see if we can help figure this out. You did date Draco, another thing I know from the newspapers. But then you were taken by the Dark Lord, that's news from Dad's contacts," Bella said. "Anyway, that happened around Christmas I believe. You were rescued just around New Years and brought back here. And Lucius was here as well. Then in February you and Professor Malfoy left an Order meeting, and along with Lucius disappeared. Next thing I know about is an article in the prophet in April or May about the Dark Lord's death, where it questions your loyalties and tells the world that you and Lucius were married. The writer was a pain in the arse who didn't like you," Bella explained for the questions about her loyalties. "I do remember another article a few years later where you made an announcement that you never had been under any spell and had acted of your own free will, marrying Lucius because you wanted to. By then you were dating Draco again though, the two of you had started dating again in your seventh year."

"Okay, but if I was taken by the Dark Lord, then why in the world would I willingly marry a man who was his right hand man? Aren't I partly responsible for the defeat of the Dark Lord? And wasn't Lucius a horrible man? That's what everyone, save Isá has been telling me, if they talk about him at all, that's if I can even get an answer from any of them about anything."

"I don't know. That information wasn't in any newspapers**,** or Dad never talked about it. But you wouldn't have married someone without a very good reason."

"Gods, this is frustrating. I can feel the memories just beneath the surface but I can't get to them. I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit, maybe that will help. I just hope Desi keeps her distance. I really don't want to deal with her right now," Jamie commented as she rose from her spot by the tree.

"I hope she does too. You need some time to rest," Kaira agreed.

"We'll keep an eye out for her," Bella continued as they stood up.

"Thanks guys. See you later," Jamie said before turning and heading back towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Happy Holidays Jamie Potter**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was the last day before the students were to return home for the Christmas Holidays and Jamie could be found reading quietly in a far, deserted corner of the library.

"Hey you," a voice said as two hands landed on the back of her chair.

Jamie jumped and spun around in her chair. "Blaise? Blaise!" she cried as she leapt up and threw herself into his arms.

"Hi Jamie," Blaise said with a smile as he hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you," Jamie commented happily as she pulled back. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here? And where's Draco? He was supposed to come pick me up an hour ago and take me back to the Manor."

"Actually that's why we're here," Blaise's companion replied softly

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked looking between Blaise and the woman standing next to him. "Blaise, what is she talking about?"

"Jamie this is Livia Nott, Livia this is Jamie," he began. "As to what she's talking about, Draco asked me to come let you know he can't make it after all, and to stay here at Hogwarts. You are not to go to the Manor for any reason whatsoever," He repeated the last part automatically, though also slightly sarcastically.

"WHAT?" cried Jamie. "Blaise you can't be serious! Draco is _working_ over the holidays and is _demanding_ I stay here? Where does he get off?" Jamie turned to look at the young woman beside her friend. "Nice to meet you Livia…Nott, why is that name familiar?"

"My family were Death Eaters," she replied nonchalantly. "But you're right. And we agree with you. Screw Draco, I say you go to the manor and have a nice holiday without him. Honeybunches agrees with me," she continued with a smile at Blaise who groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh…" Jamie replied, looking blankly at Livia. "Well Isá did say she would come spend Christmas Day with me, and it is my home after all right? So why not, I think I'll take your advice. I'm tired of Draco dictating my life and the lives of those I care about." Jamie stated matter-of-factly. "Honeybunches?" Jamie asked as she turned a teasing look towards her friend, she just could not resist the temptation to tease him.

"It really isn't a nickname. Honestly she only says it to annoy me."

"I'll take your word for that Blaise," Jamie said trying to suppress her giggles while sharing a wink with Livia.

"Gods why am I cursed with women who never believe me and always tease me?" Blaise asked as he shook his head. "Hermione would believe me. Isáwien would believe me. But of course _they_ are never here. Why?" he whined.

"Ahh Blaise, you know you love me," Jamie teased. "Next to Isáwien, you're my oldest and dearest friend. You know I don't mean anything by it."

"I know," Blaise smiled. "So, are you going home to have a nice quiet holiday?"

"Well, if Draco is refusing to come home at all for the holidays, I see no reason for me to stay cooped up here in this castle when I have a wonderful Manor to explore," Jamie said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I always knew you were smart Jamie. Have fun exploring," Blaise replied with a wink.

"Blaise, Honey, I hate to break up this little reunion you have going here but we promised to meet my mother in Diagon Alley ten minutes ago," commented Livia.

"She's right." Blaise sighed. "We have to get going Jamie. But have a wonderful Christmas. And don't let Draco being a prat get to you."

"That's alright Blaise. You guys go ahead. I don't need you getting into trouble with the Notts because of me. I don't know how well that would go over," Jamie commented a little sadly. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked softly

"Yes Blaise, I'm sure," Jamie replied with what Blaise knew to be a forced smile. "Isáwien said she'd come visit and I'm determined to find out what secrets are hidden within the Manor walls."

"All right, I'll see you after the holidays then."

"Of course, Happy Christmas, both of you."

"Nice meeting you Jamie. And Happy Christmas," Livia replied as Blaise gave Jamie a hug.

"Nice to meet you too Livia," replied Jamie, shaking her hand. "And, you better take care of him, if I hear otherwise…"

Livia was unsure of what to make of Jamie's implied threat until she saw a twinkle in the redhead's eyes causing her to realize that she was only joking. "But of course," she replied with a smile

And with that Blaise and Livia made their way from the library, leaving Jamie alone to ponder her upcoming holidays.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Christmas Day**…_

Christmas Day dawned sunny and cold. It had snowed the night before giving everything outside a fresh coating of white, creating the ideal Christmas image, especially on the extensive grounds of Malfoy Manor. Unfortunately the beauty of the winter wonderland was lost on the sole human inhabitant of Malfoy Manor.

"Jyn?" Isáwien asked softly when she walked into the room and found her friend still in her dressing gown, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, mumbling. "Did you get any sleep?" she continued growing concerned as she glanced around the room. At first she just skimmed over the picture on the wall next to her, then glanced back quickly in shock when she realized her uncle was sitting there. "This is a welcome surprise," she smiled softly at the man long gone from this world.

"Something terribly dreadful seems to be bothering young Jamie. She's been like this most of the night," Malachai replied, concern evident in his voice.

"Finally, someone who actually tells me things," Isáwien said with a sigh. "And that makes two of us Uncle Malachai," she continued looking back towards Jamie.

Jamie continued to pace the room, completely oblivious to her friend's arrival and subsequent conversation with the portrait of her uncle, unaware of the fact that she continued to play with the bracelet that was a part of her for as long as she could remember.

"She seemed to be trapped in some sort of nightmare around midnight. She woke from it shortly before one o'clock this morning. I'm afraid she's been like this ever since," replied Malachai worriedly.

"Bloody hell," Isáwien whispered. "She had another memory release."

"Bloody Hell is right Isáwien, and from the looks of it, these were not overly pleasant memories either."

"No, my guess…her past releases have coincided with the time they happened six years ago. Six years ago last night she traded herself to Tom for Severus' life. And Tom gave her to Lucius. That was the night Lucius placed the bracelet on her wrist, the bracelet, which she has been rubbing while she paces. And my guess, she doesn't even realize that she is doing it."

"Bloody Hell," mumbled Malachai. "No wonder she's in the state she's in. If her memories coming back coincide with when they happen, she hasn't yet remembered the events of a few days from now, which would explain her agitation. She remembers what led to her being here but not the outcome of her arrival."

"I know. And I don't know of any way to help her release those memories, other than letting her be in the place where she spent the days after she was given to Lucius."

"And how do you plan to accomplish that, my dear? Your _nephew_," Malachai practically spit the word out as if it disgusted him, "has seen to it that the portraits will not allow Jamie into certain areas of the Manor. He has also set up some rather elaborate wards to prevent her entering those same areas."

"Idiot of a Malfoy."

"I still don't understand exactly how that boy was ever considered a Malfoy. He does not have what it takes to be a true Malfoy, not the way you and young Jamie do."

"Do you include Lucius in your list of true Malfoys?" Isáwien began

"While I do not approve of everything you're brother has done, he always was a Malfoy through and through. Abraxas saw to that with the both of you. Jamie seems to come by it naturally. _She_ is the one thing that Lucius did that I _do_ approve of and I _hate_ watching her suffer the way she has been ever since Lucius disappeared. She never shows it but..."

"I know Malachai. But what I was going to stay is that another of the things Lucius has done is this. His son can be remarkably like him, as much as Lucius will deny it. Not so long ago Draco was following in Lucius' exact footsteps. As much as we are upset with him now, given time Draco may still prove himself to be a true Malfoy."

"That is true Isáwien, but he will also never be a true Malfoy if he continues to treat this beautiful young woman the way that he is. Lucius, like your father, learned what love was and how to protect those that they loved the most in any way they possibly could, which did _not_ include hiding the truth about events that make them who they are. Lucius never tried to hide his past from Jamie and even helped her deal with her own because he loved her more than life itself. What Draco is doing is not out of love. It is out of spite and jealousy. Why do you think Lucius named Jamie his benefactor? Draco lost Jamie once, and was lucky enough to get a second chance and then a third and all he's doing is driving her away for a second time."

"I know that. Believe me I do. But on the other hand, maybe we aren't seeing things as Draco is. For the past six years he's had to try and live up to the memory of his father of all people. That certainly can't be easy on the soul, or on the mind. If the roles were switched, can we honestly say that we would never do the same thing? Or even consider it for a moment. When Lucius first disappeared, Jamie was devastated and I watched as Draco helped her pick up the pieces of her life. Things seemed to be going along fine until she used her ties to the Malfoy family."

"My dear Isáwien," Malachai began, shaking his head, "have you finally _lost_ your mind? Why in Salazar Slytherin's name are you siding with that good for nothing nephew of yours when your oldest and dearest friend, not to mention sister-in-law is obviously the one that is being victimized here! Not to mention the fact that the poor girl is not ten feet away from us and has been in this agitated state since just after midnight!"

"Malachai Demitri Malfoy!" Isáwien hissed as she glared up at her uncle. "I am not saying that Jyn is not the victim here. And if she ever heard us say that I highly suspect she'd be yelling at us for calling her such. I'm not siding with Draco. I still believe Jyn deserves to know everything. But even I can't help it that the damn fates won't leave me alone. As much as I hate this, I'm starting to understand my overzealous nephew. That doesn't mean I approve of his methods or of his choices. Please Uncle, never think that," she finished almost pleading with him.

"Of course not, Isáwien, I am merely afraid of what his choices are doing to the poor child. Draco should be grateful his father is nowhere to be found because if he saw what his son is doing to Jamie, he would probably kill him with his bare hands. Lucius never wanted her to be in the kind of pain she's been living with since his disappearance."

"Then where has he been for the past six years?" Isáwien mumbled bitterly as she looked back over at Jamie. "Forgive me Uncle. I shouldn't have said that," Isáwien continued quickly as she glanced up at him.

"Isáwien, what _aren't_ you telling me and what does it have to do with Jamie?"

"Umm, what do you mean?" Isáwien asked looking around quite lost all of a sudden. "Oh, never mind. I think my brain just caught up with us," she continued as she bit her lip.

"Don't even try to use the 'dumb blonde' routine on me Isáwien Malfoy. I know you know something concerning Jamie and what she's going through. I hope for her sake it doesn't bring her any more pain and heartache. She's suffered enough."

"What dumb blonde routine! I'll have you know that I am not playing dumb Uncle. I just spaced out for a moment. As for Jamie, well, err... it isn't my place to say. But if you think about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out for yourself."

"And what _exactly_ am I supposed to _figure out for myself_ Isáwien?"

"Uncle, do you remember six years ago. How much she acted like Lucius? And for the past six years has she ever truly seemed happy with Lucius gone? There is only one thing that can make that happen, Uncle."

"She bonded herself to him, didn't she? She's lucky she didn't die in the attempt, but since she's here I'm guessing they were meant to be together. And no, I've never seen her truly happy. She never smiled when she was alone and she spent many a night crying herself to sleep in the Master Bedroom, at least until this past summer, when her memory was erased. The poor child…I wish I could do more for her than simply be here if she needs to talk. I miss that most of all. We used to spend hours talking into the night. I realize now why she did it. She did it to stave off the loneliness as long as she could."

"Aye Uncle, I know how you feel. Thank you for being there for her all those years."

"My pleasure. I only wish I could have done more for her. Her life hasn't been easy and it's not about to get any easier. I will continue to watch over her and give her a shoulder to cry on when necessary, metaphorically speaking of course."

"Of course," Isáwien replied with a smile. "But we should try to pull her out, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, we should," agreed Malachai, "Before she rubs that wrist of hers raw."

"True," Isáwien replied before walking towards Jamie. "Jyn girl," she called a bit louder than before.

Jamie continued to pace and mumble to herself, still not acknowledging her friend.

"Jamie?" Isáwien tried again as she hesitantly reached out to touch her upper arm as she passed by, afraid to panic her even more.

"_Don't touch me!_" Jamie cried as she spun around to face her friend, panic evident in every fibre of her being.

"Jyn it's okay. It's me," Isáwien said quickly holding her hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you," she continued softer

"Stay away from me! Please…please just leave me alone," Jamie pleaded collapsing to the floor, crying quietly.

"Oh Jyn," Isáwien whispered as she sat down a foot away from her. "Jyn Love, its okay. I know that last night had to be terrible, but it will be okay," she tried to soothe, but she knew that there was a very good chance that it would not work.

"Okay?" Jamie asked incredulously through her tears. "Tell me Isá, exactly _how_ are things going to be okay when I'm being ripped apart inside?"

"Well, the next few days are going to be very difficult. I'll admit that. Six years ago a lot happened during this time in your life. I know right now you only have the memories of trading yourself to save Severus. But things will get better. I promise. It didn't end as horrible as it looked that first night Jyn girl," Isáwien trailed off.

"I realize Father probably told you about what happened that night, but for your information he wasn't exactly conscious for most of it. He has no idea of what I went through…what I _felt_. I was _given_ to your brother as a _gift_ Isá. I _belonged_ to Lucius. I was his possession…his…_slave_. You see this?" Jamie asked, indicating her bracelet. "This is nothing more than a mark of my enslavement. Now tell me Isá, How the _hell_ can things possibly get any better?

"Jyn, first, Severus didn't have to tell me. And he didn't. But that's another matter. And you're right, he wasn't conscious so you don't have to worry about him knowing things you don't want him to. You're also right; he doesn't know what you went through, or what you felt. No one does. None of us can put ourselves in your shoes, because we all would have acted differently. Yes, you were given to Lucius, and you were his possession. But Jamie, you were never his slave. The house-elves, they're Malfoy slaves. Lucius never treated you like he does them. Why, when you were hit, he went after the man who hit you. As for the bracelet...Jamie girl, I can't change your memories of it. But things will get better. Honest to goodness they will. You're memory will continue to come back. Lucius truly didn't stay the monster I always said he was."

"Isá, just because Lucius never treated me like the house-elves doesn't mean I wasn't his slave. That's all this bracelet is. It's his way to ensure my obedience Isá! My Gods! He used it on me that night. I can still feel its effects. The more memories that surface, the more afraid I become. Isá, everything that I'm remembering leads me to believe that maybe…maybe what everyone's been telling me these past couple of months has been the truth and I've believed the lies. Lies used to make me believe that Lucius was a good man…a man who made me his slave."

"Jyn, I know what you are thinking. I do. But stop and backtrack for a minute. Why would Draco be so determined to keep you from remembering this part of your past if it's just like everyone has said it was? Don't you think there is something Draco is trying to keep hidden from you? Something he doesn't want to face. What would be the worst thing in any sixteen-year-old boy's mind? That would cause him to not help the woman he says he loves regain her memory six years later..."

"I don't know Isá. Maybe he was trying to protect me from remembering what Lucius did to me. Maybe he didn't want me to remember that I was a slave of his father's. Maybe he was trying to save me from the humiliation he knew that would bring to me? Maybe…maybe…I don't know Isá. I just don't know what to believe anymore," Jamie said breaking down again

Isáwien sighed softly and just held Jamie as she cried for a few minutes. "Jyn why don't you get some rest, maybe some Dreamless Sleep will help," she suggested softly.

Jamie nodded as she slowly pulled away from Isáwien after her sobs had quietened down. "Might be a good idea, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night; anything to stop the influx of images for a while."

"Aye, you get ready, I'll get the potion."

Jamie nodded again and rose from where she had collapsed to the floor moments before. She made her way back to her room and got into bed to await Isáwien's arrival with the Dreamless Sleep potion.

Minutes later Isáwien arrived and handed her the potion. "Get some sleep Love. You'll feel more human once you have."

"Thank you Isá," replied Jamie, taking the potion from her friend and downing it in a single gulp. It was not long before Jamie was resting quietly.

"Malachai, I'm going to talk with some of the family. Will you stay with Jyn?"

"Of course Isáwien, I will always be here to look out for young Jamie."

"Thank you," Isáwien replied with a half smile before leaving the room and summoning Naada. "Naada, will you find Bixie; once you have, can the two of you tell all of the family to gather in the West Dining Room please?" Isáwien said softly.

"Of course Mistress Isá," Naada replied before disappearing from the room.

/-/Thank Merlin that room has so many paintings in it,/-/ Isáwien thought to herself as she glanced in on Jamie, nodding at her Uncle, before turning and making her way towards the West wing.

Entering the dining room a few minutes later, she did indeed find every member of the Malfoy family no longer of this world, all pretty much stuffed in a number of portraits, including her father.

"What the hell is this all about Isáwien?" Abraxas growled the moment she shut the door, catching their attention.

"I thought it was time for a family meeting," she replied as it if was an every day occurrence.

"Who died and made you head of this family!" a harsh voice called out.

Closing her eyes Isáwien fought the urge to send a lightening bolt at Eve. The witch had been dead four centuries and still she drove her descendants crazy. Opening her eyes she turned toward the insufferable woman. "That would be the bastard over there who contributed to my Malfoy genes. AND, before you interrupt," she continued as Great Aunt Hortenzia started too. "Lucius has been missing these six years and he disinherited Draco. So, last I checked that made me head of the family until his return. You want more proof, ask Balthazar," she finished with a slight smirk.

"How does he fit into this?" Draconis asked calculatingly.

"He came to me and has been in my possession since September, his true self."

"Well then, it seems Lucius did leave her as head of the family. At least until his return," Malachai said breaking the eerie silence many minutes later.

Glancing over at her Uncle she smiled slightly, and he nodded before leaving once more to go be with Jamie. She would have to find out how he knew that she could use his help.

"Don't know why he did such an idiotic thing, a woman as head of the family. Really!"

Isáwien rolled her eyes before she turned towards the speaker of the latest proof that Malfoys were not as brilliant as they claimed to be. "Milady Carriandra, whether you like it or not, things have changed in the 900 years since you walked among these halls, and my brother has proven time and again that the things he does are anything but idiotic. Unlike many of those gathered here or his son."

"What exactly are ye sayin' girl?" William Malfoy called. He had been the only wizard in the family to go to sea, which was why he had that annoying, un-Malfoy-like accent in the minds of the rest of the family.

"I'm talking about the lot of you following my idiot of a nephew in his scheme to keep the true Mistress of the Manor from remembering her past."

"She's got no business being Mistress of the Manor!"

"A Potter Bastard!"

"Raised by Weasley scum no less!"

"And a Mudblood brat to boot, it's no wonder she is back at Hogwarts."

Isáwien turned on her father, his statement irking more than the other screamed and hollered accusations. "If I were you, I'd watch what I said Father. That "Mudblood brat" as you called her is your daughter-in-law. And she is one-third of the puzzle that can bring my husband back to this world. HE would be just as unforgiving as your son. For both crimes you have against Jamie and myself," she growled at the end, the familiar darkness begging to be set free.

Turning away from him before it did take control, she looked at each of her other family members. Only crazy great-great-great-Aunt Cauliflower was not watching her now.

"All of you have no right to keep Jamie from areas within this house. She is Lucius' wife; Voldemort's Dark Princess; one of the Prophesized ones. That should more than make up for her upbringing and blood."

"She's right. We should start treating Jamie with the respect and honour she deserves."

Isáwien knew that she had to look like a fool as she stared at her grandfather Draconis with her mouth hanging open. But at the moment, she really did not care, especially since he was not done.

"We've been doing as Draco asks, but why? He betrayed the family by joining the side of those that fought against us. It's time we did what we are supposed to. Time we took care of our own…Our way."

"Grandfather, surely you are not saying what it sounds like you are saying." Isáwien began, immediately concerned.

"I highly doubt you would let us take care of Draco in the way he deserves Isáwien, so no, I'm not. But I am saying that it's time we started helping Jamie in her search for the truth. She is a Malfoy, maybe not by blood, but she is more one of us than my great-grandson. So, from this day forward, we will let her go where she wants in this house," he finished looking over at every portrait in turn.

"What about the spells young Draco placed on certain areas of the house?" Aunt Cauliflower called, surprising everyone.

"You know about those?" her son Basil asked looking at her in complete shock.

"What? I'm not crazy or something. I pay attention," she replied before giggling.

/-/Whatever you say,/-/ Isáwien thought as she looked away from the woman, noticing a number of the other relatives were all whispering to each other. Even Basil was looking away from his mother as he rolled his eyes. Not that she blamed him; the woman had tried to kill him after killing his siblings. Of course, they might have killed themselves later being named Turnip and Parsley. That woman had a problem; she was obsessed with vegetables and herbs.

"I hate to point out the obvious Colleen, but Isáwien can perform the counter-spells," Jacalyn de Rhys replied from across the room.

"My name is Cauliflower, and how would Isáwien know what counter-spells to perform."

"Well at least one of us was present when Draco performed each of the spells," Richard Malfoy pointed out with the patented smirk.

With a huff Cauliflower left, and everyone shook their heads while Isáwien looked around at them.

"So let's see if I understand this. Not only do all of you agree with me. But you're going to tell me what spells Draco used on the rooms and corridors so I can reverse them?"

"I believe that is what we said. So why don't those of us who did see Draco perform a spell stay here and everyone else can return to their portraits," Draconis replied.

"That works for me. Thank you everyone, for listening. And please, don't mention this to Draco. I don't want him to take it out on Jamie, or, truth be told I don't want him to go through with his threat."

"None of us will tell him Isáwien, of that you can be sure," Draconis replied before the majority of the family left the room. "So, shall we get started then?"

Nodding she followed them from the room to start reversing the spells, the entire time wondering what the hell had happened to her family.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Meanwhile back in Jamie's room…**_

Jamie managed to sleep peacefully for a very short time before she was once again haunted by images of that fateful Christmas Day that originally brought her to the Manor. Unfortunately for Jamie, Dreamless Sleep only prevented the taker from dreaming, not reliving memories as she was. The Dreamless Sleep was also preventing her from waking from the memories, forcing her to relive the events over and over. Jamie's distress was growing with each reliving, causing her to toss and turn continuously, increasing Malachai's mounting concern for her well being.

Malachai was just about to go and fetch Isáwien when something strange caught his attention. He could not be sure but he could swear that he could hear someone talking very quietly, almost as if they did not want to disturb the sleeping figure. What was causing Malachai's uncertainty about the voice was that there was no one else in the room save Jamie and she was asleep and caught in her memories. The voice was too quiet for Malachai to pinpoint who it belonged to. The amazing thing was that as the voice spoke, Jamie's tossing and turning slowly settled down. It was almost as if the voice was causing the memories Jamie was experiencing to change from the distressing ones of earlier to more pleasant ones.

Minutes later Isáwien opened the door as she came in and found Jamie still sleeping.

"Isáwien, I think we need to talk," commented Malachai from the portrait he was currently occupying.

"Oh? Do you wish to talk here or someplace else?" Isáwien replied

"Not here. Someplace a little more…private," replied Malachai, throwing a concerned look towards Jamie.

"Of course, the study perhaps?" Isáwien suggested

Malachai nodded and quickly left the portrait with a last concerned look towards the sleeping girl, not even waiting for Isáwien to accompany him.

Once Isáwien had entered the study she sat down and waited for her uncle to begin talking.

"I'm concerned about young Jamie, Isáwien. The Dreamless Sleep did not give her the restful sleep it should have. It actually trapped her in her memories."

"Bloody hell," Isáwien murmured. "But she was calm just now Malachai," she continued confused.

"I swear to the Gods Isáwien, she was trapped in the same memory that hit her late last night but this is where things get strange. She became trapped in the memory shortly after I returned from seeing you in the west wing dining room. After a few moments I could have sworn I heard a voice in the room, the thing being the only person in the room was asleep in the bed, trapped in a nightmare."

"A ghost perhaps or someone under an invisibility cloak?" Isáwien suggested as she sat forward.

"Not a ghost. I could not see a ghost in there and none of the Malfoy ghosts would try to soothe the poor child. And as for someone under an invisibility cloak…I don't know. I never saw the door open after you had left, unless they entered while I was not present."

"Maybe that was when they entered. Or, perhaps they entered at the same time Jamie herself did, or with me when I brought the potion. I don't know. But the only explanation now would be that the person was under an invisibility cloak."

"Well it was obvious by the way they were talking to her and the obvious effect it had on the child that whoever it was cared about her a great deal and if that's the case then why not show themselves. Surely Jamie would appreciate all the help and support she can get since she's obviously not getting it from _Draco_," Malachai all but spit the name.

"I'm not sure Malachai. But there is only one person I can think of that might fit that profile. The question then would be why he of all people would be doing this in hiding."

"You're talking about Lucius," commented Malachai. It was said more as a statement than a question.

"Who else, and I am more than curious to know where he has been these six years and why now he is being so _helpful_ when Jamie needs him. But he still won't show himself."

"And unfortunately we won't know the answer to that until he decides to show himself," Malachai replied angrily. "Can he not see what the poor child has been going through? She needs him now more than ever and yet he continues to keep hidden from her. He should be grateful that I am nothing more than a portrait of my former self, for if I were still alive I would torture him for what he has put that child through. She deserves better. She deserves to be loved and protected, not brutalized the way she has been…" Malachai trailed off as he paced the frame of the portrait he was currently occupying in the study.

"Don't worry Uncle. I may not be able to torture him as you could. But believe me, I can torture him in my own way. And I will, once I get my hands on him."

"I believe you can and you will Isáwien. I just wish for Jamie's sake that he would return to her side. I fear for her life Isáwien if he does not return to her soon," Malachai observed sadly.

"You and me both."

"I should return to her bedroom. I made a promise to watch over her and that's exactly what I intend to do. Farewell Isáwien," Malachai said before exiting the portrait.

Shaking her head Isáwien stood up and walked towards the fireplace. Taking a bit of Floo Powder she walked into the fireplace and waited for Shields before dropping the powder and calling out "Malfoy Estate."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Where the hell have you been?"

Isáwien paused for a moment when she and Shields appeared in the fireplace in her downstairs study, then stepped out as if nothing was different from any other day. "I was at your daughter's actually. Why is something wrong?" she began as she walked over to a chair and took her cape off, which was sufficiently covered in soot. /-/Or did you just try to give me a heart attack for fun?/-/ she mused looking back at him. "Is someone hurt?" she started once more, "Harry or Hermione, or one of the others perhaps? Dear Merlin don't tell me they finally found Albus..." she trailed off almost panicked once the thought had entered her mind.

"Stop avoiding the bloody subject woman," Severus growled as he stood up and stalked across the room.

"Woman is it?" she asked raising one eyebrow, knowing the others were safe. "Well then, it must be important. And I could have sworn I answered your question Severus. And for crying out loud were you trying to give me a heart attack. Helcate's blood, I thought someone had died or something," she snapped as she rolled her eyes. /-/Gods sometimes I swear he acts like an idiot. I do not need this today after everything else./-/

"You shouldn't have jumped to conclusions then Isáwien. Now where were you for the last hours?"

"Severus, I've had a hard enough day as it is. I certainly don't need your interrogation now, especially when I've answered your question. So come back when you have a new question," Isáwien replied keeping her voice even before she turned and started towards the door.

"No! Damn it Isáwien," Severus growled once more as he took three long strides, intercepting her, and grabbed her wrist then spun her towards him. "Merlin's name woman will you stop running?"

"Certainly," she replied with a smile before pulling her wrist free and disappearing with a pop.

"BLOODY HELL!" Severus swore as he looked down at the tiger. "Well, aren't you going to join her?" He could have sworn that the blasted animal was laughing at him. And with what could have only been a smile, the tiger disappeared as well.

"Annoying woman and animal," he mumbled before turning and starting to search the house. It could take hours, but he would find her, and they would talk.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Isáwien smiled softly when Shields appeared next to her a few minutes after she had sat down. "I was wondering how long it would take you baby," she sighed as she leaned back, her elbows holding her up on the bench as she brought her feet up as well. "So he's started searching the house then," she continued when she saw a light come on in the East Wing as she picked a flower that was hanging just above her head. "I don't understand what's gotten in his bloody head lately. He's acting like… … like a complete an utter idiot lately."

Shields growled low in his throat, catching her attention. "I know, I know," she groaned as she sat up. "He hasn't been acting so horribly, not really. It's just…he hasn't been like this since…since…"

Sighing softly she leaned forward, "He hasn't acted like this since Tom was alive," she whispered as she looked off towards the distance. "Stay here Shields," She continued as she stood up and started down the garden path.

Shields watched her go, the tiger growing concerned as she disappeared around a hedge.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Severus mentally cursed the Malfoys and their need for houses with so many rooms as he entered the thirtieth room that he had searched so far. And he had some fifty more to go. There had to be an easier way. Which might have presented itself, he realized, when he looked up to see what he had tripped over, and found Shields standing there. "Did you purposely appear just then so you could trip me? Or was it a bonus," he asked as his eyebrow quirked. And the bloody animal only seemed to shrug. Standing up he took a deep breath while he dusted himself off. "So, what brings you back to me?" he continued, although he was certainly not expecting the animal to reach out and take hold of his robes and pull him. "All right Shields, you can let go of me already," he continued, looking down at the tiger as he waited.

Shields let go of his robes and turned towards the direction he had just been pulling Severus. The tiger walked a few steps, then came back to him and turned once more before taking a step down the path he had just taken.

"Why do I get the feeling you want me to follow you," Severus mused. "Wait a minute! Is something wrong with Isáwien?"

Shields growled softly in reply and took a step down the hall before looking back at him.

"All right, I know. Where is she Shields?" he asked and wouldn't the fates have a good laugh at him because the blasted tiger disappeared. "SHIELDS! I can't follow you when you apparate," he yelled growing both more frustrated and concerned. The damn tiger was in too much of a hurry for it to be something trivial, but he was not making it any easier with his disappearing.

And just as fast the animal reappeared in front of him. Though he did have to admit it did look apologetic almost. Shaking his head he just waved one hand to let Shields know he could lead on. And the tiger did just that, although Severus once more wasn't expecting the tiger's actions when he had to run to keep up with the animal.

/-/Well, this explains where she goes when she apparates out on me,/-/ Severus thought as they entered the gardens and made their way down one of the many paths. Shields suddenly stopped, nearly causing him to trip over the tiger once more, and Severus glared at the tiger wondering what the hell he had stopped for when Isáwien was nowhere in sight. Then he noticed the flower lying at the tiger's feet. /-/Odd, the hanging roses grow closer to the house…/-/ Severus mused. There was only one way one of the roses could end up out here. But where did this path lead to again…?

"Oh dear Gods…the cliffs," Severus whispered as realization sank in, and what colour he had drained from his features. Without waiting for Shields he started running down the path once more, his pace much faster than before. Soon he had left the gardens and could see the figure standing at the edge of the cliffs, the wind whipping her dress about. He did not dare call to her for fear of surprising her and causing her to fall, so he simply continued to make his way towards her, slowing his pace as he drew nearer so he would not make as much noise.

When he was close enough that he could grab her if she lost her balance, he finally took the chance of calling to her. "Isáwien," he began softly

She never responded or seemed to hear him, so he repeated himself once more, louder and more forceful. Still he received no response so he tried once more, almost yelling her name. This time Isáwien jumped and spun towards him, losing her balance slightly. Reaching out he grabbed her arm just as she started to slip and held her steady while she gained her footing.

"What is it?" she asked as her eyes darted around.

"Isáwien are you all right?" he asked catching her attention.

"Of course," she snapped back as she took a step back from him.

"I wouldn't do that," he replied grabbing her arm once more as she started to slip. "What the devil are you doing on the cliffs anyway?"

"There's no need to glower so Severus. I have no intention of jumping off them. I promised you six years ago I wouldn't attempt to take my life again, and I have yet to break that promise," she replied evenly as she stepped around him and started down the path that led towards the house.

"Damn it woman. You're going to drive me completely insane, you do know that!" Severus yelled as he turned around and stalked after her.

"Well then, the medi-wizards can finally prove what they suspect of you can't they," came her smirked reply.

"Good Gods Isáwien this is not the time to joke about such matters."

"Who said I was joking," she hissed as she spun towards him. "Those stupid medi-wizards do think you're nuts. They tell me so every time I have to go see them for my regular _check-up_," she finished mockingly. "Now what in Merlin's name is going on with you today? You're in the worst temper I've seen you in for six years."

"What type mood do you expect me to be in considering I came here to spend the holiday with you and you weren't here? You didn't even show for some three hours. None of the house-elves knew where you were. Even Naada was gone. Helcate's blood I thought something had happened to you."

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't know I had to report my daily plans to you Severus. It's Christmas, and you were suppose to be on a blasted mission just like my idiot nephew and the others. Where else would I be besides with Jyn. The _moon_!"

"There's no need to be so sarcastic," Severus told her as he rolled his eyes.

"And there's no need to be acting like a teenager either," she replied before turning and starting towards the house once more.

"Bloody annoying insufferable woman; why does she always have to do that?" Severus huffed before following after her once more. "You do realize that you're acting just as much like a teenager," he called after her.

"Well at least I was a teenager less than ten years ago," she called back in a singsong voice.

"But after two lifetimes shouldn't we be beyond this!"

"How would I know? I only know _one_ lifetime," she yelled back.

"Well you haven't changed much."

"And what is that suppose to mean!"

Taking a step back he put a hand up to keep her from doing something he would regret. "Nothing, it meant nothing," he replied quickly.

"Don't give me that Severus Salazar Snape! I know you well enough to know when you are lying to me," Isáwien growled as she waved her wand around.

"Isáwien, can you put the wand down at least," he replied slowly.

"Why? Afraid I'm going to accidentally hex something important. Say your manhood," she replied with a smirk as she quirked one eyebrow and looked down.

"You wouldn't."

"Then talk," she replied looking back up at him, any trace of amusement gone.

"Fine, you want to know what I'm talking about; then I'll tell you. Both lifetimes you have this annoying tendency to run all the time."

"What does that mean?" She exclaimed before turning once again and walking down the path. /-/The least your statement about our past life could do is make _SENSE_ when you finally decide to let me in on it./-/

"You're doing it now. Will you just stop running and listen for once Isáwien!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" she hissed as she turned back to him.

"You know full well what I'm talking about," he began as he walked over to her. "You've been running from me for almost seven years; me and the truth of what happened between us that year."

"What about what you did," she snapped.

"I apologized for that years ago Isáwien. Don't bring that into your own guilty conscience."

"Who said anything about me having a guilty conscious? I sure as hell didn't."

"Then why have you been avoiding talking about anything that can make us talk about that day."

"How does my whereabouts have to do with what happened then Severus? I don't see any connection so if you ask me, I don't think this conversation even needs to take place."

"Bloody hell woman you're doing it again damn it. NO!" he growled grabbing her arm and stopping her from walking away once more. "Isáwien this has to stop. I can't live like this anymore."

"What do you want to know? You know why I went to him. And you know I wasn't under a spell. You know I went through the Binding Ceremony, you see the freaking proof all the time. Why do you always do this? Why do you only add more pain to your own heart by bringing this up?"

"Because I still don't know why you did it!" Severus hissed.

"Did what!" she yelled in exasperation.

"Why did you go to the Dark Lord?"

Isáwien stopped and looked at Severus. Her mind caught between disbelief and shock. What could he possibly still not know? But he looked so lost, so alone, so… not her Severus. Reaching up she softly trailed her fingers against his cheek. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand," she whispered.

"That makes two of us," he replied evenly. "I just wish I could understand why you would marry him." /-/Especially when you wouldn't marry me then,/-/ he thought to himself.

Glancing up quickly Isáwien almost could have sworn she heard him say something else. Telling herself she was nuts she actually began to smile as a thought entered her mind. "I'll admit that it will never make sense. But why don't we do something about it."

"Like what," he sighed.

"Why don't we get married?" she replied with a smile.

"Isáwien, now is not the time for jokes. And in all honesty I'm not up to listening to them. So I'm going back to join the others on the mission. Contact me when you come back to your senses."

Isáwien shook her head after Severus had disappeared. He could say she was joking all he wanted. But she was not going to give up on this…no way, no how. Course, it would probably take her five years. Sighing she turned and continued up the path to the house.

]**:-:-:-:-:-:**

With the help of various family members Malachai finally finished following Jamie's trail, and was surprised and worried to find himself in front of his brother. Which meant only one thing, she had returned to the room where she had first entered Malfoy Manor.

"Abraxas, please tell me Jamie is _not_ in that room," Malachai said knowing that he would not like the answer.

"All right Malachai, Jamie is not in that room," Abraxas replied with a smirk.

"Ha…Ha…very funny Abraxas," Malachai replied sarcastically. "Now is she in there or not?"

"What do you think Malachai? Your search obviously led here. So that would mean she is here," Abraxas remarked while rolling his eyes.

"And what in Merlin's name possessed you to allow her entry? My Gods Abraxas, you can't stand the poor child, a fact that you have not had any trouble sharing with the rest of the family. Do you have _any_ idea what that poor girl has been through in the last twenty-four hours? She was forced to relive the events leading to her first being brought here. Gods only know what being in that room will force her to remember. You had no right to let her in that room," Malachai scolded his brother.

"Malachai you need to relax and grow a bloody spine already. The girl knew what she was getting into when she asked to be let in. I'm only taking my daughter's and father's words to heart," he replied with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean by she _knew what she was getting into_ and why would she ask to be let in there?"

"Helcate's blood Malachai, do you want me to tell you word for word what happened."

"Might not be a bad idea Abraxas. I'm worried about the poor child."

"Fine, fine…about twenty minutes ago the girl came walking up the hallway…" he began

After waking from her memory haunted sleep, Jamie left her bedroom and made her way out into the Manor proper. She had no idea where she was going but she just let her feet carry her where they may. She soon came upon a corridor that she had never seen before. She felt the strangest sensation of being drawn down the corridor and so she decided to find out what was calling to her.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Startled, Jamie spun in the direction the voice had come from only to come face to face with the portrait of a rather intimidating man, a man that seemed vaguely familiar. "I…I don't know. I just had this feeling of being drawn down this corridor," Jamie replied rather timidly.

"Wouldn't you know what drew you here?" he asked raising one eyebrow

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but no I don't," Jamie replied sarcastically. "I haven't the slightest idea why I'm standing here in front of you. I've never seen this corridor before and yet I feel like I should…" Jamie trailed off as images started flashing before her eyes. "Not again."

"Not again what?" he replied not really caring.

"Images…images of a room, a room that seems so familiar," Jamie closed her eyes and tried to hold onto the image to get a better look. "There are people in the room. I think I'm one of them. The others…the others are…oh Gods…Isá was right…it's me and…and Lucius. It looks like a ceremony of some sort but someone else is present, no two people, a woman and a man. Oh Gods…his eyes, I know those eyes…its Tom…my Lord…"

"You remember your final day in the room then," Abraxas began in surprise. "When Tom was here. Seems you remember more than you think. Perhaps my daughter was right about you."

"I don't understand. What do you mean _she was right about me_? And what do you mean by it being my final day? And why would Tom be there in the room unless…unless…Oh Gods…that was my wedding I was seeing, wasn't it?"

"You just answered all your own questions. Yes that was your wedding day, and it was the final day you spent in the room that lay beyond my portrait. As for my daughter, not this morning she was holding a meeting with the entire family, telling us all that we had to stop blocking you from areas within the house. Seems she knew what she was talking about, as you came here not an hour later."

"So _you_ are what Draco was trying to keep me away from. He knew that if I found this corridor, it would bring back the memories I have of marrying his father instead of him. Why that no good…son of a…" Jamie started ranting, her anger flaring at what Draco was trying to keep from her, causing her eyes to turn black and her hands to start glowing. "When I get my hands on that slimy little ferret…"

"Now now girl, there's no reason to go off and start a cat fight," replied Abraxas

Jamie stopped her ranting and pacing in front of Abraxas. "Listen, Abraxas, I know you don't like me and I've never given you a reason to but I believe that the key to a lot of my memories is the room that you guard. You have every reason to deny me entry but I'm begging you to grant me access Abraxas. You hold the key to my future. My fate…and the fate of your good for nothing grandson is in your hands."

"Why not, I'm feeling generous. So go ahead," he replied before opening to reveal the room

"Thank you Abraxas," Jamie replied as she entered the secret room.

"So, that is why I let her in the room. Happy?" Abraxas finished looking over at his brother.

"Do I have a choice Abraxas? I can't believe you let her in there given her current mental state. All we can do now is wait until she emerges. The Gods only know when that might be."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**One week later…**_

"Malachai William Stephan Malfoy! Will you stop that incessant pacing already?" Abraxas growled.

"Not until Jamie comes out of that Gods forsaken room," Malachai replied as he continued to pace the portrait opposite Abraxas'.

"For Merlin's sake Malachai, it's been a week. Sit down before I come over there and hit you."

"And that's precisely _why _I'm worried Abraxas. It's been a week and nobody, save Bixie has seen young Jamie since she entered that…that…"

"That _what_ Malachai?" interrupted a cold voice from across the hall.

"Why, hello there girl," Abraxas said with a bit of a smirk towards his brother, almost as if he was saying 'You got in trouble'.

"My name, _Abraxas_, is Jamie and thank you for the use of the room. It was most...enlightening," Jamie smirked up at the portrait of her father-in-law. "It's a pity that other members," Jamie shot a glare at Malachai," of this family, while appearing to be understanding, still choose to try to hide things from me."

"Jamie, I had no intention of hiding things from you. I was just worried about how…"

"Worried about what Malachai?" interrupted Jamie. "Worried I might do something crazy if I learned the truth? What was Draco holding over _your_ head to keep me in the dark? Was it the removal of your portrait from the Manor? I mean he's pretty much threatened everyone else, why not his ancestors as well."

"Good Lord no, Jamie. I was worried about your health. When you first remembered what happened that Christmas Eve you weren't handling things well. I was afraid it would be hard on you to be in the room all this time without a friend…"

"I'm starting to question the wisdom of friendship Malachai. Everyone I've ever trusted has betrayed me in some fashion at least once during our _friendship_."

"What about Isáwien child? She'd do anything for you."

"Isáwien is no different from the others Malachai. In fact I hold her responsible for a great portion of what I've been through recently. If she hadn't interfered in matters that did not concern her so many years ago, I would still have my memory, my husband and my Lord," Jamie snarled, her eyes flashing black momentarily.

"This is the one time I would have to actually defend my daughter," Abraxas mused for a moment before continuing, "Most of that would be between the two of you. But might I point out that you wouldn't have your Lord without Isáwien."

"And what in Merlin's name does that mean Abraxas?" Jamie demanded, turning her glare from Malachai to Abraxas.

"Well, last I remember my daughter did marry Tom as she was supposed to. And from what I heard from various sources, you and Tom didn't get along well before the wedding. Before the four of you fulfilled the prophecy at the most," he replied with a slight shrug.

"I will admit Abraxas that Tom and I did not get along all that well in the beginning but that was due to some rather unpleasant history between the two of us. A history, which, come to think of it, was the result of something your son, did to me a number of years ago but I married him anyways. I knew what I was getting into. What I do not appreciate is my so called family and friends trying to take away from me something that made me happy, that something being your son." And with that Jamie spun on her heel and walked away from the portraits, leaving both Malfoy ancestors speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A New Year!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The ride back to Hogwarts was a rather uneventful experience for Jamie, mainly because she isolated herself in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Whenever someone tried to enter the compartment or draw her into any kind of conversation, Jamie merely responded with a glare so foreboding that even the bravest of students quickly paled and beat a hasty retreat back to their compartment.

As Jamie approached the doors to the Entrance Hall, she was approached by two first years.

"Jamie!" cried Kaira

"Hey! How were your holidays?" asked Bella as she and Kaira quickly caught up to the redhead.

Jamie spun to look at the two young students, a cold calculating look in her eyes. A look that made both girls take a step back. "Yes?"

"Umm, so you had a good holiday?" Bella began once again a little more hesitantly.

"Something like that," Jamie replied coldly.

"That's good. Right..." Kaira trailed off looking between her and Bella.

Jamie merely raised an eyebrow at Kaira's comment. It was a look that was reminiscent of not only her husband but her father as well.

"Umm, well we better go in. Everyone will get the good seats and all," Bella replied with a nod before they turned and headed into the castle

As the two first years quickly made their way into the Entrance Hall after their cold reception by their friend, Jamie turned and began to make her way to the Great Hall at a rather leisurely pace, not in any particular hurry. When she finally did reach the Great Hall it was to find the doors already closed and dinner in progress. As Jamie neared, the doors suddenly slammed open, thanks to the copious amounts of magic she was radiating, announcing her arrival.

Every head in the Great Hall was soon watching as Jamie made her way from the doors to her spot at the end of the Slytherin Table. It was obvious to everyone present that something had happened to Jamie over the Christmas Holidays. It was obvious in the way that she was carrying herself and all they had to do was look at her eyes to know that something was different. There was a coldness there now that that had not been there before the break.

Up at the head table Isáwien watched Jamie as she had made her Entrance. She was certainly different than she had been a week earlier. Something was definitely up with the woman. And Isáwien was not exactly unhappy with the results. At least the ones she had seen so far.

"Uhh hmm," Abby began as she stood up. "Now that everyone is here then..." she paused glancing over at Jamie, "Why don't we start the feast," she finished with a smile as the food appeared on the tables and she sat down.

"That was rather eventful," Isáwien said with a smile as she leaned over to Abby.

"Eventful would certainly be the word," Abby replied sitting back. "Would you be so kind as to find out what is going on with your sister-in-law Isá?" she asked. "Something tells me none of us would be able to make a bit of headway."

"Of course," Isáwien replied as she looked back towards Jamie.

Dinner at the Slytherin Table was a rather interesting affair. None of the students, who were unfortunate enough to be sitting next to Jamie, enjoyed their dinner as much as they should have. They were too busy trying to get as far away from the volatile redhead as physically possible while still maintaining their Slytherin dignity. Thus dinner past by rather quietly and uneventfully for Jamie, save for the occasional bit of wandless magic that seemed to keep happening every time she wanted something that was just out of reach.

As dinner finished, Jamie rose from her seat and began to make her way out of the Great Hall when she heard someone calling out to her. Turning she came face to face with her best friend.

"Hello Jamie girl. How was your dinner?" Isáwien asked with a smile.

"Isáwien," Jamie replied impassively.

"Well, you are certainly proving my theory right with you talkativeness. Or lack thereof," Isáwien smirked softly. "So, how was Father? And I trust you left Secretum Cella in one piece. I may have a number of bad memories there. But it was the only place in the Manor left to me in Father's will so I do tend to be a tad bit protective of it."

"And what theory might that be sister _dear_?" Jamie asked snidely, sounding not unlike her late husband.

"That you remembered everything from the day you first joined my brother until the day you married him. Just as I told you you would," Isáwien replied with a wink. "And see, it honestly isn't that bad being married to Lucius now is it?"

"I wouldn't know, now would I since I seem to remember my wedding day being rather rudely interrupted by unwelcome and unappreciated guests," Jamie replied with a pointed glare before turning her back on her friend and proceeding out of the Great Hall.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Don't tell me you only remember up until that incident during your honeymoon," Isáwien said as she followed after her. "And don't even try to out run me, it won't work."

"Who said anything about trying to _out run_ you," Jamie replied, turning to face Isáwien. "I am merely returning to my dormitory, _Professor_. And as for what I remember…well, let's just say it put things in a whole new perspective for me. About who I am and who my _friends_ are."

"Oh for crying out loud. You _do_ only remember to that incident don't you? Gods Jyn, you have to believe me on this, I most certainly did not want to interrupt your honeymoon. It was bad enough seeing you two together like that when the fates showed me in a vision some four months earlier. And to this day I have no idea how they got in the room. As for why we were there in the first place, I didn't have a choice. If I didn't take them to the Manor, I don't think they could have convinced Harry to merely put me in Azkaban."

"If you knew what was going to happen so far in advance then why did you do nothing to try to prevent it? I don't even care about that. What I care about is the fact that you did nothing to prevent my so-called family and friends from trying to destroy me yet again. Why did you let them in the room in the first place? Why couldn't you just tell them that I was happy and that I was safe and protected and left me at the Manor with Lucius. How could you become a part of bringing me back to this Gods-forsaken school in the first place?"

"Good Gods Jyn, you know the fates don't tell me everything. All I knew was that you and Lucius were sleeping together. I didn't even know you were missing until that morning. I put two and two together maybe four hours before you returned to this Gods-forsaken school as you called it. And I tried to keep them out of the room. Severus was supposed to stay down the hallway and keep Harry and the others there. If you want to know how they got in the room, you have to ask your Father. I did everything I could to help you and Lucius, you have to believe me."

"And this included knocking us unconscious? All you did was make it easier for them to step in and try to control me again."

"I was only following orders when I did that. Tom told me to stop them from interrogating you and Lucius it was the only way I knew how," Isáwien snapped not realizing what she was saying

"What do you mean you were following orders from Tom? My Gods Isá, you were in on it weren't you? You were a part of getting me to Riddle House on Christmas Day! How could you? I trusted you! First you betray me to Tom and then when I've found some semblance of happiness with the situation I was forced into you come and take that away from me too! And you call yourself my friend? If this is your idea of being my friend then I don't think this _friendship_ can continue," Jamie said as she spun and stormed off down the hall, making the windows rattle.

"Oh bloody hell," Isáwien whispered before squaring her shoulders and running after Jamie. Once she caught up with her she grabbed her wrist and turned her around before pulling her back the way they had come. "Jyn, I know you are pissed. You have every right to be. But _this_ conversation is going to finish somewhere where you can vent off your anger and so can I damn it, which means we are going outside. And so help me if you try to argue or use your powers on me, I will _not_ hesitate to use a lightening bolt or more on you. _You_ aren't the only person here who married someone who was one of the dark hierarchy and you aren't the only one with dark magic," she growled, her voice dropping for the last statement.

"Fine," Jamie ground out through gritted teeth, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were brimming just beneath the surface.

After they were outside the school Isáwien let her go and took a step back. "All right, let me have it. Gods know I must deserve it. I've failed you as a friend if you can honestly think that of me," she said softly and waited for whatever Jamie needed to get out of her system.

"Why Isá? If you _knew_ I was happy with Lucius, why in Merlin's name did you come after us? Why couldn't you have just left us alone? That's all we wanted…all _I_ wanted. I was happy, why can't people seem to understand that? Why are they always trying to tell me what's best for me?" Jamie said, as the tears finally broke through.

"Gods Jyn, I didn't know then. _I really didn't_. But the moment we got here, I did everything I could to help you. I made your rings invisible to everyone who never knew they were there. Hell Jyn I even broke a promise to Severus. And to this day I have _no_ regrets, because you were happy. Albus and I were you're biggest supporters. When Draco and Harry found out, we kept them from you as much as we could after that first day. And in the end, when the three of us left, you _were_ happy, and you alone made the decisions in your life."

"It's just…I can't _take_ it anymore Isá! I'm tired of the lies…of people who claim to love me _trying_ to control my life because they think they know what's best for me. _You_ being one of them," Jamie snarled through her tears.

"Jyn, I don't blame you. But I...Merlin I'm really doing good lately with seeing people's points. I'm sorry but I just don't understand. When did I do those things? I promise I'll do my best to stop. But I can't without knowing when I did them. And my brain is simply not working nowadays."

"You don't know when you've lied to me?" Jamie asked snidely as she wiped away her tears. "How about every time in the past six years that you've told me that Lucius loves me and that he's alive? You're always telling me to believe in my heart that my husband will come back. I have _tried_ Isá. I have tried to believe that he loves me and will come back but after what I just remembered, I'm really starting to question that. By continually telling me to hope for the impossible you've exerted control over my life by not letting me grieve for a dead husband," she ground out through gritted teeth.

"Jamie, I know you're upset. But please, I honestly couldn't think of anything... And I'm truly sorry for doing that... But Jyn, I haven't told you that Lucius was alive for the past six years. We weren't in contact for those six years Love, by our choice..." she sighed softly. "I only wanted to help in any way I could. But all I did was make things worse." Isáwien trailed off with a slight shrug. "I'll leave you be Jamie girl, and I'll stay out of things from now on. But please, consider this; can you honestly grieve for someone when you are still bound to them; mind, soul and magic?" she continued softly before turning and walking towards the castle.

"_Why_ are you people doing this to me?" Jamie cried out in anguish as she collapsed to the snow covered ground, unconsciously dropping the barriers to her emotions, causing her pain to radiate off of her. "By the Gods, why me? Why can't I just have a normal life?" she mumbled quietly to herself as she rocked back and forth.

Not far away on the school steps Isáwien stood watching sadly. "Damn you Lucius. I know you're here. I know you're not far away from her. _So why the hell won't you help her_?"

/-/_Bloody hell_/-/

/-/What the? _LUCIUS_!/-/ Isáwien thought as she took a step forward and looked around. "Damn it. Why are you hiding under an invisibility cloak?" /-/I swear, _WHY_ I help you is beyond me. Bloody annoying bastard that you are./-/

/-/Meddlesome brat,/-/ came the stifled reply

"Meddlesome BRAT! Why you little..." Isáwien began before stopping and taking a deep breath. "No, I'm not going to sink to your level of immaturity"

/-/_My_ level of immaturity? If I recall correctly, I'm not the one who started with the name calling sister dear,/-/ came the sarcastic reply.

"Well I'm not the one who's been _missing_ for SIX years brother dear," she replied glaring off towards her left. Although knowing her luck. He was on her right.

/-/I had my reasons for disappearing six years ago Isáwien./-/

"So, you couldn't come back or send a note since then."

/-/I came back the first chance I could Isáwien. But Jamie…she was happy or so I thought. I was not about to destroy the life she had built with my son./-/

"Helcate's blood, your bonded to her and you can't even tell when she's lying to people. Wherever you've been for the past six years, I think it rotted out your brain." /-/So you know what. Why don't you finally fulfil your commitments and take care of your wife. About time you were there for her when she needs you Lucius,/-/ Isáwien snapped while she turned and walked into the castle.

After watching Isáwien walk back into the castle, Lucius turned his gaze back out towards where Jamie was only to discover her gone. Lucius made his way out to where he had last seen her. He found her footprints in the snow and started following her path, only to have it start snowing, filling in Jamie's footprints causing him to lose the path. He was determined to find his wife regardless of the snow; in fact it just made him search harder. The last thing he wanted was for her to be out here in a snowstorm in nothing but her school uniform.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**The next morning…**_

Draco slowly made his way up towards Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. He had decided to apparate to the village and take the opportunity the walk to the school would provide to reconcile what he had overheard Severus and Albus talking about yesterday with what he had specifically told Blaise to tell Jamie and he knew she knew better than to disobey him. He was pulled out of his musings when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye, over by the lake. As he slowly started to make his way over towards the oak tree, the object started to come into greater focus but the outline remained blurred, it was not until he saw a shock of fiery red against the snow that a feeling of dread started to wash over him. Breaking into a run, he quickly closed the distance to the tree where he fell to his knees and started brushing snow away from what he had found.

"Jamie? Oh Gods Jamie! Jamie wake up! _Please_ wake up," getting no response he carefully pulled her into his arms. "Jamie Love, please wake up." He carefully felt her cheek and checked for a pulse. "Shite!" he cursed when he had trouble finding her pulse. He carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her as quickly as he could towards the castle.

Bursting into the Entrance Hall, Draco grabbed the first student he could find. "Hey! You!"

"Uh, hello," Kaira said looking at him.

"Find Is and tell her to get her butt to the Hospital Wing," Draco ordered as he shifted Jamie's weight.

"Oh God what happened to Jamie," Kaira nearly shrieked when she focused on her cousin.

"I found her in the snow by the lake. Would you just go get Professor Malfoy and tell her to meet me in the Hospital Wing already? The longer it takes me to get Jamie there, the smaller her chances of surviving," Draco ground out in frustration.

"Go go already," Kaira replied before turning and running towards the Great Hall.

Draco ran as quickly as he could towards the Hospital Wing. "POMFREY!" Draco cried as he slammed through the Hospital Wing doors. "Where in the bloody hell is that infernal woman," he mumbled to himself as he gently laid Jamie down on one of the beds. "POMFREY!"

"Who the devil is making all that noise?" Poppy exclaimed as she came into the room.

"Took you long enough woman," Draco growled. "Now would you get over here, Jamie needs you."

"You may not be a student any longer Draco Malfoy. But watch your tongue. I can still have you thrown out of here faster than it takes for Peeves to throw a water bomb. Now what the devil happened to Jamie? Oh dear Merlin," Poppy whispered when she stopped next to Jamie. "How long has she been outside?" she asked as she summoned a number of things.

"I'm sorry Poppy, it's just…I'm worried alright? And as for how long she's been out there I couldn't tell you. All I know is I found her out by the lake on my way here this morning but judging by the way she's dressed my guess would be sometime last night."

"Merciful heavens. She must have been out there all night. She's got the worst case of hypothermia I've seen in years," Poppy exclaimed waving away Draco's apology

"Poppy? What happened?"

"What _happened_?" Draco spat in disbelief. "What happened is that Jamie is lying near death, _that's_ what happened. What the hell went on here last night Is and why did I find Jamie unconscious by the lake this morning?

"Oh my Gods," Isáwien whispered as she sunk into a chair Poppy was quick enough to move under her.

"What _happened_ last night Is? What would cause Jamie to go _outside_ without her cloak on?" demanded Draco from his spot next to Jamie's bed, her hand in his.

"We... we had an argument. But she was nowhere in sight when I came in…She could have passed me when I wasn't paying attention. But Llllllll…" she caught herself, her last almost spoken word sounding more like a breath than the start of Lucius' name. Swallowing she looked up at Draco warily.

"But _what_ Is? What aren't you telling me?"

"But it wouldn't be like her to stay out. Unless she didn't intend to and fell asleep or something."

"All I know is that I found her down by the lake on my way in this morning. She was half buried in snow! And now I don't even know if she's going to survive the next few hours! Gods Is! You're her Head of House for Merlin's sake. Did you not do a bed check last night? And if so how could you not know she hadn't come back inside?"

"For Merlin's sake Draco. She doesn't sleep in her dorm all the time. I figured she was using the spare room in my chambers like always. And like always, the door was locked. She's the only one who can get in there. How was I supposed to know she wasn't there? _X-Ray vision_."

"Well then what the bloody hell was she doing outside in the first place and without her cloak no less? Can you at least answer me that?" Draco all but yelled at his Aunt.

"Excuse me. But I can't take care of my patient with you yelling. So take it outside of the Wing. _NOW_!" Poppy ordered.

"Of course Poppy. Please let me know of her condition. No doubt Draco will be with me. So there would be no need to send more than one message."

Draco rose from his seat and left with his Aunt but not before leaning over and placing a kiss on Jamie's forehead. "I can't lose you my Love."

Isáwien snorted mentally as she watched her nephew proclaim his undying love for her friend.

/-/Lucius, wherever the hell you are. Get your arse to the medical wing. But don't you DARE leave this castle until we get a chance to talk. Is that understood? Or so help me I'll send Balthazar after you,/-/ Isáwien warned as she and Draco made their way towards the South Tower

/-/I'm in my old prison on the fourth floor on the north side of the castle if you must know and why in Merlin's name should I get my 'arse' as you say to the hospital wing?/-/

/-/Your wife is currently lying there near death. Seeing as she spent the night out in the elements. And I can't be there with her as I have to explain why she was outside in the first place. Why I didn't know she was missing. And do all of this without mentioning your name or making Draco think I've past that little invisible line that is the difference between Severus and my living or being killed by those idiot Parkinsons. _So_ since I'm saving your butt, and mine somehow. Get down there with my best friend and make sure she knows someway somehow that someone who cares about her IS NEAR HER! Oh, and by the by. Poppy is with her. But a simple Obliviate set to 2 degrees Celsius will make her forget you came into the room./-/

/-/Sweet Merlin! Jamie…/-/

/-/Well, at least Jamie and Lucius are taken care of,/-/ Isáwien thought to herself as she and Draco finally reached her chambers.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question Is?" Draco said as soon as they were in the main room.

"Draco, I told you. We had an argument. We went outside to have it rather then having it in front of half the school as the students left from dinner. Neither of us had our cloaks at dinner, so there were no cloaks in our possession when we went outside."

"And what in the world possessed you Is, to leave your best friend out in the freezing cold while you came inside?" Draco demanded.

"I told you Draco. I _DIDN'T KNOW_ she was outside still," she replied. /-/I swear. It's easier to talk to Desi,/-/ she mentally groaned. /-/Well, Des or a two year old./-/

"Well then what the bloody hell were you arguing about that you had to take it outside? It obviously wasn't something as trivial as house points and homework," Draco commented sarcastically.

"Draco, as much as I love you and know that you care about Jamie. There are some things that are simply none of your business."

"_None of my business_? Jamie is lying near death in the Hospital Wing and you're telling me that this is none of my business. Jamie _is_ my business Is. Now why don't you tell me what it was that the two of you were arguing about!"

"Draco believe me. I understand exactly what you are saying. But there is no way this side of heaven or hell that you can make me reveal anything that is involved in a matter between Jyn and I," Isáwien replied sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for him to blow his top.

"By the Gods Is! What the hell is going on here? Does this have anything to do with what Severus was talking about? You're mysterious disappearance on Christmas Day."

"What the hell? How? Why? HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

"How do you think! Do you have _any_ idea what kind of mood Severus was in when he came back! Gods Is! You had him worried sick, he thought you'd gone and done something to yourself and what do you think _that_ would have done to him and Jamie. You _know_ how they both feel about you and you just disappear like that."

"Good Gods. I told him I was visiting Jamie, but even then. WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO CONVINCE YOU PEOPLE THAT I'M NOT GOING TO REPEAT THE MISTAKES OF MY YOUTH!" she nearly shrieked as she stood up. "Damn it. Damn that man! Why is it that even the Medi-wizards believe I've progressed past that point in my life? And Jamie knows that I won't do anything. But still my own lifebond thinks if I'm not available at the drop of a hat that I must be downing some potion or climbing some tower? AND WHAT DOES HE DO! He goes and tells my own nephew let alone Merlin knows who else. WHEN IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she raged. "Helcate's Blood that was my grandmother's vase," she groaned as she stared at the newly blackened spot on the wall over her mantle.

"So it _is_ true then, Jamie _was_ at the Manor, wasn't she? Even after I specifically told her to stay here she went anyways. You wouldn't happen to know the _reason_ why she out right disobeyed my request would you Is?"

"Draco. I just destroyed a vase that Gilly is going to ring my neck over. And you are going to ask me that question. Now I know you are an Auror. But do you honestly have a death wish," she glared at him.

"I could ask you the same thing Is. I seem to recall telling you that you were not to interfere where Jamie's concerned and if she did in fact return to the Manor over Christmas it stands to reason that you were involved somehow. Now tell me what in the name of the Gods were the two of you doing at the Manor on Christmas Day?"

"Like I would really risk Severus' life. Even for my sister-in-law and best friend. Before Jamie ever knew that your plans were changed, we had talked about possibly getting together on Christmas for a few hours. Then the day you were suppose to meet her, she told me that Christmas was on. But you wouldn't be there as YOU were too busy to come home for the holidays. AND besides, HOW DARE YOU FORBID HER TO GO TO THE MANOR! _YOU_ don't even own it."

"I know she was hurt when she found out that I couldn't come home for Christmas Is. Believe me it killed me to have to disappoint her like that but I told her to stay here for her own well being, both emotionally and mentally. I know what happened to her six years ago and I wanted to save her that pain Is, unlike some people. How can you wish that kind of pain on your own best friend?"

"She's dealt with a hell of a lot this year as it is Draco. I don't wish any more pain on her than she needs. But trying to keep her from having a memory flash isn't going to make things better. Believe me. I've seen the results of your interference in trying to make her not remember. And unlike you, I've been around when she needs to talk after she remembers her past."

"I've been working Is. You know that since I'm working with Severus, who's away the same amount of time, I am. I'm trying to _protect_ her Is. Protect her from a past filled with nothing but pain and heartache. I can't sit by and let her relive a past that nearly destroyed her the first time. And the best way to do that is to keep her here at Hogwarts while I take down the remaining Death Eaters, a group that she, on more than one occasion, threatened to reunite under her rule. I will not let Jamie go dark Is. I lost her once to that darkness and I will not stand by and watch it consume her a second time."

"Damn it Draco. I am sick and tired of you and everyone else thinking the darkness took Jamie. It didn't! And you can't protect her by keeping her past from her. All it's doing is tearing her apart. You thought it was bad the first time seeing her living through her rapes. Try seeing her now. When she saw what happened to herself first hand," Isáwien spat towards him. "You claim to want to protect her, to save her from the Death Eaters and the darkness. All you're doing is pretending that the past never happened by acting this way. And don't even compare yourself to Severus in this matter. He at least WAS able to come be with Jyn when she needed him most."

_SMACK!_ "Don't you dare talk about things you know nothing about Is. Do you have _any_ idea what the hell was happening at the time that Severus and Harry up and left to come here? We were minutes away from flushing a Death Eater hideout Is. Without Sev and Harry we were severely outnumbered. We barely got out alive thanks to you. And how the hell could Jamie have seen what was happening to her during the rapes first hand Is, she was unconscious for most of what those Gryffindor bastards did to her. And as for the darkness taking her Is, you never saw her over the years because _you weren't here_. You don't know what she was like after you left. The darkness was claiming her _soul_ Is. I can't let that happen again. I _won't_ let it happen again.

"What was I suppose to do Draco. Let Jamie stay locked in her mind as she sat in the room where she was raped six years ago. Watching as the events of her past flashed through her mind over and over and over again. I couldn't get her out! Gods know I tried. And I'm sorry that you guys had such a hard time. BUT if you just left them alone, then you wouldn't be risking your lives so often would you. Not all the Death Eaters deserve the hell you are banishing them to," she hissed in reply. "I may not have been here over the past years. But I know better than you what was going on. The darkness wasn't claiming her you idiot. The darkness inside us is a part of us, just as the light is. Nothing you can do will change that. The only thing that was claiming her soul was a broken heart you fool! And you can't change that even with her memory gone. Her heart still remembers the past, even if her mind doesn't. And don't even _think_ of hitting me again because I'm saying something you don't want to hear."

"What kind of fool do you take me for Is? Jamie was _not_ suffering from a broken heart. Yes she grieved for the loss of my good for nothing father but she got over it. No what was claiming her was some sort of brainwashing that my Father, Voldemort and you were responsible for doing to her. How the hell can her heart remember something that was removed from her being? She was doing fine until _you_ insisted on bringing her back here and I'm beginning to regret agreeing to let her return. And that's something that's easily remedied," Draco commented before turning and heading towards the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BRAINWASHING! Why you little spoiled selfish brat of a Malfoy... No, I won't finish that because I know that you are Lucius' son. We never brainwashed Jamie. She married your father of her own free will. And FOR YOUR INFORMATION her heart _can_ remember him because HE ISN'T DEAD! And if you want proof that he's alive, then think back to the night Potter killed my husband," she glared at him.

"And exactly _what_ is _that_ supposed to prove Is? Father is _dead_. I saw him hit that wall. There is no way that he could have survived the impact. And even if he _was _alive, which I'm not saying he is, _where the bloody hell has he been for the past six years_? Why has he never come back for the woman he claimed to love so much? No, he's dead Is and it's better for Jamie to believe that. If he truly _loved_ Jamie, nothing, not even his son, would be able to stand in his way of getting back to her. Lucius was a cruel and sadistic bastard Is, you know it, I know it and it's best for Jamie to know it. The less she knows about her time with my Father the better. I picked up the pieces once Is, I won't stand by and watch her go through the same thing when the memory of that day at Riddle House surfaces. For everyone's sake, its better that she not remember that."

"You can think what you want Draco. Jamie changed Lucius. And he was only the way he was before because of Abraxas. And he is alive. Think about it, nephew of mine. How were things different between Jyn and I that night after everything was over. Then go and research the prophecy that we fulfilled. Believe me. Lucius is alive. He's been gone for a reason. Merlin only knows why. But nothing, not lack of memory, or you, will change the past."

"Nothing, not even Jamie is capable of changing my Father from the monster that he was. You saw what he did to Mother; it was only a matter of time before he did the same to Jamie. And yes, Jamie was different after we got rid of the so-called Dark Lord. She was Jamie again, not some mindless little servant of my Father's. My Gods Is! She was his slave for Merlin's sake! He branded her with the Malfoy coat of arms on her back and that bloody bracelet he forced her to wear. I still haven't figured out how to get the bloody thing off her wrist. What more proof that Lucius was a horrible, despicable self-righteous, self-serving son of a bitch do you need than that?"

Isáwien raised her arm, and then clinched her fist as she forced herself to lower it. "I won't follow your path Draconis," she growled. "You truly don't even know Jyn, or anyone in the family. There were reasons for Lucius being the monster he was. If he hadn't changed, I never would have forgiven him for never rescuing me as a child. He became the monster that you knew because of the way he was raised. He was just as much a victim as you or I was in our family. And it took us twenty years to put the pieces together and realize what Father had done to make sure Lucius would never stop him and I would never trust Lucius," she continued as she looked at him. "Jamie did change Lucius. Whether you want to believe it or not. After all, she changed you didn't she. Nine years ago if I had told you that someday you would threaten my life to keep Harry Potter's sister from knowing her past, you would have told me I was full of crap and you know it," she paused to take a breath. "I don't know what the hell you've been telling Jamie. But it is too coincidental that you both have said that in the last week. And I'll tell you the same thing that was true seven years ago. She is NOT his slave. He never used the bracelet on her after the first day. IN FACT Sirius used it against her more than Lucius ever did. And the tattoo is not a brand of Malfoy ownership. It had a completely different purpose. ONE Jyn was quite pleased with for your information. And as for the bracelet, _YOU CAN'T_ get it off. ONLY she or Lucius can. SO DEAL! And never, EVER, call my brother those things again in my presence if you want to remain standing again. Because NEXT TIME. I won't hesitate to knock you out cold. You can believe all you want that Jyn is free of the darkness since she doesn't remember," she mocked, "but have NO doubt I am quite in touch with my dark side. And it has been craving to be released for the past six years. Especially since you threatened me and my lifebond," she hissed.

"You're insane! Think whatever you want about that _precious_ arsehole of a brother of yours but from this moment on, Jamie is no longer your concern," Draco snarled before turning and storming from the room.

/-/Lucius, Draco is headed your way. He's pissed. If you aren't hidden. Get under your cloak quick,/-/ Isáwien warned watching Draco go before turning and heading towards the Headmistress' office.

/-/What in the bloody hell went on between the two of you?/-/

/-/Don't ask. It would be easier to tell you once I've had chocolate and filled Abby in on Draco's plan to keep Jamie away from me. Which, knowing you're idiot son means he'd pull her out of school. Do me a favour. Talk to your wife mentally. Something tells me the prat is going to try and talk her into leaving. He can't take her against her will. But we can't keep her against her will either./-/

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Earlier…**_

Lucius made his way from his room on the fourth floor to the Hospital Wing as quickly as he could, which given the need to stay hidden was not an easy task to accomplish. On more than one occasion he had to duck into an alcove as a number of students passed in the halls on their way to their classes.

Quietly entering the Hospital Wing and not seeing Jamie anywhere in the main ward, he silently made his way towards the private rooms at the far end of the ward. What he found distressed him greatly. Jamie was lying motionless in the bed, covered in multiple blankets each with what he assumed would be individual warming charms. She was so pale that her complexion gave her an almost ghost like appearance and made her hair appear all that much more fire-like.

/-/Oh my Darling, what have I done?/-/ Lucius thought to himself as he watched Madam Pomfrey examine Jamie.

Once Poppy had left the room, Lucius set up a few wards to let him know the minute someone approached the room before quietly closing the door and placing a silencing charm on the room. Sitting himself down opposite the door and removing his invisibility cloak he dug out Jamie's left hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.

"Oh my Darling, what have I done? What in Merlin's name possessed you to stay out all night?" he questioned, concern and worry evident in his voice. "It doesn't really matter _why_ you did it. I don't even really care why. I just want you to come back to me, my Darling. I'm nothing without you."

Lucius ran one hand over Jamie's forehead and through her hair before caressing her cheek. "I have something for you my Darling," Lucius told her as he reached into the pocket of his robes. "I found them at the Manor, hidden away in my Study of all places, which is not the place they should be, my Darling," Lucius said as he carefully slipped Jamie's wedding rings onto her finger. "Please forgive me Jamie. This is all my fault…You wouldn't be here in this bed if it wasn't for me. I promised to protect you…to keep you safe…What in the world possessed a bright and beautiful witch like you to believe a monster like me was good enough for someone like you? I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, let alone your heart, but Jamie I love you more than life itself. I don't know how I could possibly survive in a world without you in it. Please Jamie…please come back to me…"

/-/Lucius, Draco is headed your way. He's pissed. If you aren't hidden, get under your cloak quick,/-/ Isáwien warned watching Draco go before turning and heading towards the Headmistress' office.

/-/What in the bloody hell went on between the two of you?/-/

/-/Don't ask. It would be easier to tell you once I've had chocolate and filled Abby in on Draco's plan to keep Jamie away from me. Which, knowing you're idiot son means he'd pull her out of school. Do me a favour. Talk to your wife mentally. Something tells me the prat is going to try and talk her into leaving. He can't take her against her will. But we can't keep her against her will either./-/

Turning his attention back to Jamie, Lucius rose from his spot at her side, leant over and gently kissed her on the lips. /-/Come to me, Jamie,/-/ he thought, before pulling his invisibility cloak on once again.

Unknown to Lucius, his last mental thought projection to Jamie activated the brand on her lower back, not enough to result in the usual effect the brand held over her but enough to get the blood flowing back through her heart at a more regular rate, bringing her internal body temperature back to normal.

"Luc?" came the groggy question as the door to Jamie's room opened to reveal Draco.

"Jamie? Thank the Gods you're awake!" commented Draco, relief evident in his voice as he rushed to Jamie's side.

"Draco?" Jamie asked in confusion, turning her head towards Draco. "But I thought…I could have sworn…"

"What did you think, Love?" Draco asked softly.

"Dragon was there anybody here just now? I could have sworn I heard a voice…a voice that…no…no it's impossible…it couldn't be…" Jamie trailed off as she forced herself into a sitting position

"Couldn't be what? Jamie what is it?" Draco replied glancing around with his eyes before looking back at her.

"Oh Gods, it's not possible," Jamie said as she buried her face in her hands. "He's dead. He has to be…"

"Where did you get those?"

"What?" Jamie asked in confusion. "Draco, what are you…"

"Your hand. Where did you get those rings?"

Jamie glanced down at her hands in confusion before realizing what he was talking about. "Draco I…I don't know…honestly I don't know. I wasn't wearing them when I returned from the Manor, I swear! Draco I know what they are but I don't know how they came to be on my finger, you have to believe me…_please_."

"Of course, but you would tell me if Is gave them to you wouldn't you," he replied warily

"Draco I can't tell you what I don't know. I _honestly_ don't know who gave them to me. I don't know much of what happened or why I'm in here. The last thing I remember is arguing with Isá yesterday and then waking just now with the strangest sensation that…" Jamie trailed off as she tried to match what she had felt a few moments before with a sensation that her heart was telling her she should remember but her mind continued to block.

"What were you and Is arguing about?" Draco asked following the change in subject. "Is refused to tell me."

"About how she's lied to me for years," Jamie said dropping her gaze to her hands, unconsciously playing with her wedding rings.

/-/Thank Merlin she's finally is catching on. Will make things so much easier/-/ Draco thought with a sigh. "Jamie, Love, why don't you take a break? Get away from everyone, from Is."

"That sounds like a nice idea Draco, but…"

"But what Love. You don't need this. You deserve to be able to relax and not be fighting with people out in the snow. You deserve to be happy. Away from people who don't care about you," he responded, trying to get her to agree.

"I know Draco but…you're _always_ working," Jamie accused as she raised tear filled eyes to meet Draco's. "You're never around…I'm tired of being alone. I'm scared Dragon…I'm remembering things and they're starting to frighten me. I can't do this alone and if you're never going to be around then how can I leave?"

"Jamie Love, I know that you're scared. And I know that I'm not around that often. But you won't be able to find any help here either."

"But at least here I'm not alone Draco and people don't dictate where I can and cannot go. If I leave Hogwarts, I _won't_ go back to the Manor which means I have nowhere that I can go to, especially since Father is off with you and Albus. Can't you at least take some time off? I never get to see you anymore and as I said, some of the things I'm remembering…they scare me Draco. I can't do this alone."

/-/You are never alone, My Darling/-/ Lucius thought, making sure he blocked his thoughts from his son.

"What did you just call me?" Jamie asked Draco in confusion

"I didn't say anything," Draco replied watching her carefully

"Gods! I'm losing it. I'm hearing things that aren't there and yet…Gods it was so familiar…it was…Merlin no…he's dead…I know he's dead…there's no other explanation other than I'm losing my mind since I seem to be hearing the voices of dead people…"

"Jamie, Love, you aren't making sense. Who do you keep hearing?'" Draco asked

Jamie dropped her head into her hands once again and started rocking. "_Lucius_…" was the deathly quiet reply.

"Wait a minute," Draco began. "You keep hearing Lucius? And this happens oh so conveniently after those rings appear on your hand. I can't believe Isáwien. She has to be behind this. First she's upstairs raving about Lucius being alive and going on with her insane statements. "

/-/Isáwien had nothing to do with the rings, my idiotic son. _I_ returned them to Jamie's hand where they rightfully belong, not locked up in _my_ study./-/

"Bloody annoying witch, thinks she knows everything. Going on and on with her beliefs that everyone is wrong about Lucius being dead."

/-/That's because I'm _not_ dead, you self-righteous prick./-/

Jamie started whimpering quietly as she rocked back and forth, her head still buried in her hands.

"Then starts threatening me for saying the very thing she used to believe. Only proves that she is completely insane. And next time those Medi-wizards try to lock her up; we should keep Albus from stopping them," Draco raved.

/-/Like _hell_ you will Draconis,/-/ Lucius snarled mentally.

"_SHUT UP_! Just shut up…_please_…" Jamie cried out.

/-/_Lucius_ SHUT UP!/-/ Isáwien hissed blocking Jamie as she rushed down the wing to the room. "Jyn girl," she continued aloud. "Sweetheart relax, its stopping," she promised.

"Isá…_please…just make it stop…make it go away…please…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything just please make it stop…I can't take this anymore…just make it go away…I promise I'll believe you…just please make it stop…_" Jamie pleaded through her tears.

"Shhh, shhhh. It's okay Jyn girl," Isáwien cooed as she slid over to Jamie's side and pulled her close, rocking her slightly. "It's already stopped. I promise it won't happen again. No one's going to hurt you baby girl. I won't let them get past me. And that goes for your mind as well," she promised. /-/Lucius, you were supposed to help her, not terrify her. What the hell happened! Wait, don't tell me now. Wait until we've got the time, place, and area to vent. You better not go anywhere brother,/-/ she warned still blocking Jamie and Draco. '"It's going to be just fine Jamie girl. You're going to be fine," she continued her soft chant.

"I just…I can't _take_ anymore of this Isá...I'm _scared_…I don't know what's happening to me anymore…"

"I know Sweetie. I know. And I promise that you'll be able to understand this completely. But baby girl, you had a horrible time for your body last night. You need your rest. For your mind and your body's sake. But I promise you, when you wake up in the morning, we'll talk. And I'll help you as much as I possibly can with any knowledge that can explain what is happening."

"That isn't going to happen Is. Jamie isn't going to be staying at Hogwarts," Draco said stepping towards the bed.

/-/Like hell she's leaving/-/ Lucius snarled, causing Jamie to whimper.

/-/What part of _SHUT UP_ don't you understand? I just promised her it would stop. _DON'T_ make me knock you unconscious Lucius. I will do it. And you know it,/-/ Isáwien threatened as she softly ran her fingers through Jamie's hair. "Dra, Jamie's in no condition to be moved anywhere tomorrow. Poppy would agree with me. She can leave Hogwarts if she wishes. But now it's more important that she get well than be moved tonight," Isáwien replied softly.

"Isá… _please_ make it stop…just make it all go away…_please_…I can't take this anymore…"

"Draco, please go get Poppy. And have her get Abbs," Isáwien ordered. "Jamie it's going to stop. Honest. Abby will get you just a bit of Dreamless Sleep to help with the dreams. And she also has another potion that can help keep you from having any memory flashes. Just for tonight. It's very experimental. But you need your rest. You'll be able to sleep with no dreams or memories at all. In the morning things will be better. You'll feel better and have some breakfast. And we'll talk. Okay baby girl?"

Jamie nodded, wiping tears from her eyes as she pulled back from Isáwien a little bit. "Promise?"

"I promise. But if you wake up and need me. I'll leave a charmed bell here that you can ring and only I will hear. And I'll be here quicker than you can say Albus is addicted to Chocolate."

Jamie could not help but laugh through the last of her tears at Isáwien's statement. "Thanks. I'm sorry Isá…for yesterday…for everything…"

"Don't be Jyn. We've been through worse together. Yesterday was just one of those days that everyone has, and needs. A day to vent," she replied with a smile. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize you were still out there. We wouldn't be in this mess if I had," she continued sadly

"It's my fault Isá. I shouldn't have walked away from the castle. The next thing I knew it was snowing and I got so turned around I didn't know where I was. I was just in so much pain Isá, I couldn't think, let alone see straight. I didn't mean to stay out all night. I just got turned around and couldn't find my way back," Jamie replied in embarrassment.

"It's okay Jyn. It's easy to get lost. Even without snow."

"Hello I heard I was needed." Poppy said coming into the room followed by Draco and Abby. "Goodness gracious. You look worse then you did unconscious. No offence Jamie," Poppy quickly continued.

"It's been a rough day Poppy. Abby did you bring the potion?" Isáwien asked having a feeling Jamie would not want to deal with the dear nurse who could tend to go on and on.

"Of course. That makes sense," Poppy commented.

"Yes Isá, I did. It is actually conveniently mixed in to one potion. Lucky Miss Potter," Abby explained handing her the cup. "You should sleep fine for about eight hours or so. So drink up Jamie. You need your rest."

Jamie took the offered potion and drank it down without complaint, knowing that she might finally get the peace she so desperately needed. "I hope your potion works like Isá said. I really am tired of all these images flashing through my dreams," Jamie said as she carefully lay back down.

"We know Jyn. We know," Isáwien replied softly. /-/That makes two of us,/-/ she prayed as she brushed the hair from Jamie's forehead.

"Isá…will you stay with me until I'm asleep? I know it's a silly thing to ask given my age but…will you?"

"Of course baby girl. I'll be right here," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Jamie replied around a yawn. It was not long before she was sleeping peacefully for the first time a long while.

"See you in the morning Jamie girl," Isáwien whispered as she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Looking up at Draco she pursed her lips together. "Things are never going to be the same between us are they Dra."

"You got that right Is. And don't go thinking that Jamie will be staying past tomorrow morning. I can guarantee you that I _will_ be taking her out of here at the earliest possible opportunity," Draco snarled as he turned and made his way towards the door of the Hospital Wing.

/-/Why you good for nothing little bast…/-/ Lucius snarled as he started to head after his son.

/-/Stop Lucius,/-/ Isáwien said as she put her arm out to her side, thankful Poppy and Abby were still in the room with Jamie. It would be quite interesting to explain why she was holding her arm up for no apparent reason. "He's not worth it. And he can't take her without her permission," she whispered softly.

"What right does he have to go around making decisions for _my_ wife," Lucius snarled as he ripped his invisibility cloak off, turning to face his sister.

"Lucius, what are you going to do if Poppy and Abby come out of the room?" Isáwien asked with a soft smile. "And you have no idea how much I've missed seeing your annoying face."

"I missed you too Isáwien. Now tell me what in the _hell_ has gotten into my son? I thought he loved Jamie?"

"Merlin only knows. We should probably take this somewhere more private though Lucius," she paused glancing over at the door. "How are your apparating skills?"

"As good as they ever were, why? Isáwien, we can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds you _know_ that and we've only ever managed it once when the four of us were together and that was at the edge of the grounds, never inside the castle proper."

"Ah but that would be where you are wrong my dear brother. So, before you argue with me again. Do me a favour and concentrate on apparating to my main chamber," she replied holding her hand out. "And this will require that we hold hands. At least I'm pretty sure it will be a better plus than not holding hands."

"Isáwien, what in the _world_ are you going on about?" Lucius asked in exasperation as he took his sister's hand.

"You aren't concentrating brother mine," Isáwien replied with a smirk.

"Fine," Lucius snapped as he cleared his mind and focused on the main room in Isáwien's chambers.

Shaking her head Isáwien focused on her chambers as well before feeling the familiar pull and hearing that blasted annoying sound that always followed apparitions. "There has to be a quieter way," she murmured as she looked over at her brother once more.

"What the _bloody hell_ just happened Isáwien? How did we manage to apparate through the Hogwarts wards? There is no way we should have been able to accomplish that, especially just the two of us. If we had Tom and Jamie with us maybe but not alone."

"It's actually surprising what we can do still," Isáwien replied softly. "Jyn and I first discovered the ability to apparate after she brought me back..." Shaking her head slightly she continued, "Neither of us wanted to deal with Potter or Dra, let alone the rest of Jyn's friends. So we just concentrated and here we were. This is the first time it's been tried since. But I had a feeling it would work. The three of us are all in Hogwarts, and Jamie's powers have been tapped into. She just doesn't realize what they are. And even though Tom is gone, there's still a piece of him connected to each of us. Me more than the rest of you, but when the three of us are together... something tells me that anything is possible to some extent."

"That's definitely something to think about. Now what in the _bloody hell_ has gotten into Draco? I thought he loved Jamie?"

"He does," Isáwien replied with a sigh. "Draco just can't handle who Jyn really is. He won't accept the truth, and when she lost her memory he thought he found a chance to get back the woman he believes Jamie really is," she shrugged as she sat down.

"And what exactly does that mean, Isáwien?" Lucius questioned as he sat down opposite her.

"Draco is still in love with the girl Jamie was before the holidays that year. Well, the girl Jamie appeared to be. Strange as it sounds, Severus once said they were soul mates. And he might be right, on Draco's part. After Jamie came back from the Manor, finally free from the hiding...from that point on, Draco came to the conclusion that you and Tom had changed her. No matter how much Jyn has told him otherwise all these _years,__he_ continues to believe that Jamie was changed from those weeks at the Manor. He also believes that the darkness from her time at our sides with Tom has never left her all these years. Just today I heard him say that he won't let the darkness retake her, he's watched it eat at her soul for too long," Isáwien paused for a moment. "He won't see beyond his own beliefs. And that has led to his immovable position on helping her remember the past. He thinks that what she can't remember will no longer be a part of her. And that now she'll be the girl she was when he first fell in love with her."

"_We_ did not change Jamie; if anything…she changed _us_, and the darkness? It never controlled her, _she_ controlled _it_," Lucius snarled as he rose from his seat. "And what _right_ does he have to keep her from her past? Is he _that _embarrassed that his 'girlfriend' married his father instead? I can't believe he treats her the way that he is and that she's allowing it to happen and allowing him to run her life like he is! I don't like what's happening to her Isáwien. That is _not_ the Jamie I knew. The Jamie I knew was a fighter. Not someone who would just roll over and let someone like Draco walk all over her like he is. The girl lying in the Hospital Wing is not the same girl I married Isáwien. I don't even recognize her anymore!" Lucius ranted as he paced in front of the fireplace.

Isáwien had at first sat and listened to Lucius' tirade. She herself had felt the same way about Draco many times. But he did have the tendency to put his 'foot in his mouth', she believed that was the American Muggle statement, and he was doing that just now. "Lucius! Do watch what you say about my best friend. Until you've been in her shoes you can't exactly judge can you?"

"There's just something about her Isáwien…Something that wasn't there before…I _don't_ like it. She's not the girl I knew…the girl I married…"

"Of course she isn't. For Gods sake Lucius she is missing most of her memory. She's being lied to. She knows that the person who is supposedly her true love, according to him, is threatening the lives of her best friend and he father and using that threat to keep everyone that cares about her from telling her the truth about her life. The memories that have come back have only done more to confuse her than help her. Especially when she remembered what those damn Gryffindors did to her! Her spirit's been broken Lucius. And she's having a hell of a time trying to find herself and her place in this world. And on top of all that, for the past six years she was forced to doubt your feelings about her. Then when she lost her memory she had to learn about you all over again and once more is stuck wondering whether Draco is right. Or her heart and I am right about you. Because she's got no proof that you ever cared now. And that's killing her."

"Of course I cared…I still do…my Gods Isáwien, Jamie was…_is_ my life. You know what she did for me…how she changed me. It's killing me to see her like this…" Lucius trailed off as he fell back into the armchair he had vacated moments before.

"Lucius, I know you cared. But I'm not the one that we've got to convince. She changed both our lives so long ago. And it's killing me too. But I can't do any more than I've done. As it is, if Dra were to find out about the things I have done..." Isáwien sighed softly. "Jamie is going to need you a hell of a lot more. Because depending on what Dra learns from her and the family, Severus and I can both be targets for the Parkinsons pretty soon. And if Severus dies, I'll follow at most forty-eight hours later. So with the time we have, we're going to have to help Jyn with her memories of you and what she doesn't remember. And hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to explain the effects of the bonding to her before Draco gets to her or puts two and two together. It's better now that he still thinks your dead."

"What do you mean you have to explain the effects of the bonding and why is it better that my _son_ believes I'm dead?" Lucius asked in mild confusion. "And by the sounds of it in the Hospital Wing, Jamie doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I'm _dead_ to her remember?"

"Lucius, from what I saw in there. Jyn has no idea what is going on when she can hear you and that's what she was yelling and begging me to make stop. She could hear you. But she thinks you are dead. That's what she's been told. And what she has made herself believe. It's easier for her if you are dead than for you to be alive and not here. Because that makes her question everything you promised her. Everything you felt. Draco and Harry have used your not being here to prove that you didn't care. Whenever we pointed out that you were alive, they would come right back with the remark about how much you obviously didn't care since you weren't here."

"But I was," came the quiet interruption before Lucius rose from his seat and walked to the window.

Isáwien sighed softly as she watched him. "What happened, Lucius?" she began slowly. "What happened that night? The last Jyn saw you, you were unconscious and Sirius was hiding behind you. Everyone agrees on only one thing, you disappeared while they were destroying Tom's body. The only thing we could think is that you were injured and perhaps you didn't remember anything at first..."

"I don't actually remember much of what happened after entering the Throne room with Jamie and Tom until waking up a number of days later in a Muggle Hospital of all places. From what they told me, most of my ribs were broken, my spine severely bruised but not broken and had a major concussion. They were surprised I survived at all. Especially since…the only thing I could figure from their limited knowledge of the effects was that I had somehow been held under Cruciatus for an extended period of time, which of course prolonged my stay in that infernal institution. It was the spring of the following year when they finally saw fit to release me. And by that time…"

"By that time Jyn was dating Dra again," Isáwien continued for him. "So you've been in England all these years, watching from afar," she surmised

Lucius nodded as he continued to look out at the darkening Hogwarts grounds. "She was happy Isáwien. When I saw her for the first time since…she was with her brother and her friends and she was happy. How could I destroy that? How could I selfishly destroy what she'd always wanted simply because I _wanted_ her…_needed_ her? I couldn't do that to her. I love her too much for that."

"I know. If I had only known you were here. Things might have been so different," she groaned softly as she leaned forward and rubbed her eyes wearily. "But we can't change the past." /-/Not again./-/ "All we can do is try and make things better from now on. And the only way to do that is keep you in hiding."

"And what good is _that_ going to do?" Lucius asked sarcastically, turning to give his sister a scrutinizing glare. "My Gods Isáwien, you saw what I did to Jamie just now! I'm driving my wife insane and you want me to stick around? No. No I think it would be better if I just go…"

"Lucius, she needs you."

"To do _what_ Isáwien? Drive her insane? Cause her to spiral into madness because she can feel me but can't do anything about it? Watch her slowly die of a broken heart? I can't _do_ that to her. I've caused her enough grief already. It will be best for everyone if I just disappear for good this time," Lucius said as he picked up his invisibility cloak and started for the door.

"Don't you dare walk out that door Lucius Malfoy!" Isáwien growled as she stood up. "We are not done yet and you are not leaving until we are."

"Don't you _dare_ presume to tell me what to do Isáwien," Lucius growled, turning to glare at his sister. "You saw what happened in the Hospital Wing. You can't tell me that my being here, so close to Jamie, is a _good_ thing."

"Lucius I can tell you what to do all I want. You did leave me as head of our family," she snapped back before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she began as she opened her eyes. "But you can't just run off again damn it. I may be selfish but I'm not losing my brother again after you show up in our lives after nearly seven years of us thinking you could be injured or have lost your memory. Especially not with Draco out on a renegade path that may possibly lead to my death within the year," she trailed off glancing away from him. "But none of that matters now. Lucius, Jamie does need you. Yes, tonight wasn't a good thing. But that's because she didn't know what was going on. She didn't know why she can hear you. The only other experience she has with thought communication is with me. And that freaked her out as it was. But she accepted it and learned to deal with it after she learned how and what it was."

"Isáwien, I have watched Jamie ever since I came back and from everything I've seen she's happy with Draco. How do we know this isn't just some sort of lovers' quarrel that's been blown out of proportion? Plus she has a family now with Severus and that infernal brother of hers. If I come back into the picture…it's going to destroy the one thing she's always wanted…her family," Lucius reasoned

"Lucius, I understand what you're staying. But you haven't seen the reality of the situation. Yes she and Draco have been together all these years, but it's been mostly a show over the past years. We talked online, before the party. She told me that she missed you terribly and Dra wasn't helping. They were always fighting when he came home; he wanted her to change the rooms where she felt you most. She told me herself that she became one of us. A true Malfoy as the world expected us to be. Nobody knew her anymore. She needed you then, and she needs you now. It might be hard until her memory comes back completely, but that's the truth of the matter. She just now remembers your marriage Lucius; she just needs time to be able to remember the rest."

"Oh Gods," Lucius said as he collapsed into the armchair, his head in his hands. "I'm such a fool. I'm the one that mastered the image of the 'true Malfoy' and I can't even recognize it in my own wife. I've tried over the years to reach out to her through our bond but…I always ran into a wall of some sort blocking me. I could never read her, not until…not until last night as she collapsed. I got hit with this…this wave of intense pain. I just never associated it with me. I assumed it had something to do with Draco…and as for Draco, why that no good, son of a…I can't _believe_ he's been treating Jamie the way that you say. I have never held Jamie's past against her or tried to keep it from her. Hell, I never kept _my_ past from her and mine is ten times worse. I want my wife back Isáwien. It's all I've ever wanted. That's why I've never been that far from where she is over the past years. I just…I don't know how to go about getting her back, if she'll even have me."

"Lucius, you aren't the only one who created the Malfoy image. Don't blame yourself for not being able to see it in Jyn. I didn't even see it myself and I was looking in every article that things weren't as they seemed." Isáwien tried to assure him as she sat down as well. "As for blocking you, she probably had the wall up to keep everyone out. Me, Desi, Harry, it was probably never meant for you. More than anyone it was probably for Harry and Des. Last night she must have been too emotional to keep the blocks up. For all we know Harry and Desi got hit by it too. Dra..." sighing she shook her head. "Believe me part of me feels the exact same way you do. And I nearly called him a few things today to his face. Nearly hit him as well..." she brooded before shaking her head. "No, that doesn't matter. Draco is acting without thinking. He has been for years. My only thoughts are that he will eventually move on. But until then, we have to keep him happy and in the dark, while we get Jamie and you back together."

"And just _how_ do we keep my idiotic son in the dark while we try to get Jamie and I back together? After what happened yesterday and today, do you really think he'll let her out of his sight for more than five minutes? You heard him in the Hospital Wing Isáwien. He has every intention of removing Jamie from Hogwarts as soon as possible. How can we stop that while keeping me hidden long enough to somehow get Jamie and I together again?" he asked tiredly.

"Well, first we have to find a way for me and Jyn to be able to talk in the morning, without Draco interrupting. I think I can convince her that it would be better if she stays. Draco can't take her from the school against her will. The only people who can, legally, are you and Severus. But that would only be if she is declared incompetent. And none of us are going to put her in that position. Jyn can leave if she wants, no arguments from the staff, but if Draco tries to take her against her will; none of us will let him get her out those doors. Our first step will be to get her to stay here, where Draco can't control her anymore."

"Why does it sound like you are planning something Isáwien?" commented Lucius, leaning back in his chair as he gave his sister the patented Malfoy smirk

"Well, if Draco can't get in the Hospital Wing, he can't interrupt Jyn and I can he now. I do have a nice dragon that wants to bite off a finger or two of his. And I'm sure I can get a few students, not to mention the Bloody Baron who would be more than willing to help keep Draco busy. The Baron at least would be quite happy to be able to work with you if you could co-ordinate the shifts of people to bother him. Our dear house ghost can communicate to Kaira and Bella what they need to do. You could be on our side of the Hospital Wing doors and make sure that even if Draco gets past everyone, he can't get in. You could hold the door shut long enough hopefully for at least Jyn and I to come to an agreement of some sorts."

"Interesting plan Isáwien…ingenious really…very…_Slytherin_ of you," Lucius commended with a smirk. "Let's just hope that Jamie's receptive."

"Let's hope. But no matter what happens promise me one thing."

Lucius quirked an inquisitive eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

"No more staying out of contact for six years. We may not have been the best of siblings for twenty years. But if I'm going to be taking hell from my lifebond and nearly killing your son in arguments over you, I'd rather have you around brother dear."

Lucius sat there regarding his sister for a few moments before answering. "If you promise to do what you can to help Jamie get through this then you have a deal, darling sister."

"I've been doing that anyway Lucius. Believe me, I've done everything I can do help her through this since July. Which reminds me," she began standing up and walking over to her desk. "I managed to sneak some pictures to Jyn. But knowing Draco and his obsessive drive to keep her from learning anything, everything else could be buried in the gardens for all we know. And I'm taking a guess you might not have many reminders of the past. At least physical ones," she explained as she came back and handed him the frame. "Jyn hasn't seen this one; she doesn't remember anything in regards to Tom or our lives yet. But considering I was the only one with pictures of my late husband, I'm taking a chance that you might need this more than me."

Lucius looked down at the picture his sister had just handed to him. It was a picture of the four of them in the gardens at Riddle House. Tom had Isáwien in his arms under one of the maple trees with him and Jamie sitting up against the tree next to them. He was holding Jamie close while the women exchanged a knowing look, almost as if they were plotting something. "Thank you," came the quiet reply as he unconsciously played with a silver bracelet that could just be seen under the sleeve of his robe.

"Just promise me you won't destroy it if you and Jyn get in a fight and then I won't have to come after you. It will probably go missing in a year or so. After you and Jyn have gotten everything solved and are happily ensconced in the Manor once more," Isáwien replied with a soft smile as she reached up to the necklace hidden under her own robes. "But we should get some sleep. We'll have to get up early to put our plans into action. You can use the extra room. It's unlocked. But let's keep that between the two of us. Draco believes that it's always locked," she explained as she walked towards her own bedroom. "Oh, and just to warn you, you might be woken up by Balthazar. He's turned into a bit of a morning dragon," she explained with a smile as she let Shields into her room.

Shaking his head, Lucius rose from the chair and made his way to the extra bedroom. "Goodnight Isáwien."

"Night Lucius."


	7. Chapter 7

**C****hapter 7: Explanations and Surprise Decisions**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next morning Isáwien made her way down the hallway to the Hospital Wing, smiling at Isabella who was leaning against the wall halfway down pretending to read. Kaira was around a corner on the other side of the wing waiting for the Baron to come and give her her own signal. Speaking of the spectre, he came through the wall to her left, some twenty feet up the hall and continued across the hall and through the doors to the Hospital Wing. This meant he had already done his part to delay Draco, and by now Balthazar was driving dear Dra nuts. Smirking softly she stopped in front of the Hospital Wing and opened the door, holding it open long enough for Lucius to sneak in undetected, then walked in herself. Casting a quick locking spell, she made her way down to the private beds and waved back at Lucius. She could already hear the Baron starting up a conversation, filling him in on how things were going.

"Hey," Isáwien said softly as she knocked on the door to Jamie's room, finding its occupant half awake.

"Isá?" Jamie asked sleepily before trying to stifle a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven, the sun is still trying to decide if it really wants to get all the way up," she replied with a grin as she walked in. "I come with contraband. Chocolate!" she continued holding up the box. "I have éclairs and some of those wonderful strawberries Severus is always sending from France. I finally got a batch that Desi didn't eat."

Jamie could not help but chuckle. "What a yummy breakfast you bring. I'll have one of those strawberries if you don't mind."

"But of course. Who could resist a chocolate dipped strawberry?" Isáwien replied with a laugh as she opened the box and handed her one, taking an éclair for herself before setting the box on the table where Jamie could reach it, and pulling up a chair for herself. "Well, other than Shields of course," she smiled down at her familiar who growled softly. "All right all right," she rolled her eyes and broke the éclair in half, handing half to the tiger. "Poppy would have a fit, hell your vet would have a fit. But you can't die till I do so enjoy."

"I'm sorry," Jamie said quietly after a few moments, refusing to meet her friend's gaze.

"For what Jyn?" Isáwien asked softly.

"For everything…for the other day…If I'd only let you explain I…I wouldn't be here right now," Jamie replied, still refusing to raise her eyes from her hands, where she was playing with her wedding rings.

"Jamie girl, don't," replied Isáwien reaching out and catching her friend's chin with one finger, turning her head to look at her. "Don't be Love. I need your forgiveness more than you need mine."

"Why would I need to forgive you Isá? You've done so much to help me already and I throw that back in your face. What kind of friend does that?" Jamie asked, wiping away an escaped tear.

"One who's lost, hurt, and doesn't know what to believe anymore," Isáwien replied as she summoned a tissue. "Before we get to why I need your forgiveness, why don't I help explain last night?"

"It scares me Isá…last night…I feel like I'm losing my mind, and I know for a fact that Draco thinks that. I mean it's not everyday that your girlfriend swears she can hear her dead husband's voice after waking up from a coma," Jamie commented quietly. "It's just…I'm scared…_terrified_ actually. I don't know what's happening anymore and it scares the hell out of me."

"Okay Jyn I have a lot of info for you and it's going to not make much sense at first," Isáwien began softly. "But first, you're not losing your mind. And Draco thinks I've lost mine more than he thinks you've lost yours. He told me to my face yesterday that I was insane. He probably just thinks you were overtired and that it was probably me causing your problems."

"Well…" Jamie interrupted a little hesitantly. "He did blame you for something…"

"I know this is off our original topic, but what is he blaming me for?" Isáwien asked confused, finding it hard to believe Draco would mention some of the things they argued about to her.

"He demanded to know if you put these rings back on my hand," Jamie replied quietly, once more playing with the rings.

"Only if I gave you my set," Isáwien said softly as she looked at the rings. "I had no idea where you kept the rings. And as you can see, mine are safely on my hand," she continued holding up her right hand.

"I don't know where they came from. I know I wasn't wearing them the day I returned to Hogwarts because I couldn't find them anywhere in the Master Bedroom at the Manor. All I know is I woke up wearing them yesterday, causing Draco to lose it on me and demand I tell him who gave them to me and made me promise to tell him if it was you and then wanted to know what it was that we were arguing about that would cause me to stay out so late and then suggested I leave Hogwarts, to get away from everything and everyone, especially you."

"Uhh, well I think I might have your answer," Isáwien murmured as she glanced back towards the hospital wing doors. /-/What did you do, you bloody bugger?/-/ she mentally thought to her brother, making sure to block Jamie and Draco. "But before we get to that, why don't I explain last night like planned."

/-/What the hell are you on about now?/-/ came the sarcastic reply.

/-/The rings you dingbat, how do I explain them when no one knew where they were?/-/ she called back

/-/That idiotic son of mine hid them in my study. Tell her one of the portraits told you where they were./-/

/-/I just told her I didn't give them to her! What am I suppose to do say Malachai's ghost did!/-/

/-/How the hell should I know, I didn't intend to give them to her in the first place, it just sort of happened. I gave them to her and they _belong_ to her, not locked up in my study./-/

/-/I know that you idiot. But hello it doesn't make things easier. Couldn't you have slipped them in her purse or something?/-/

/-/And just how the hell was I supposed to do _that_ when she was lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing? I wasn't thinking when I put them on, I just…I can't lose her again, especially not to my _son_./-/

"Isá, is everything alright?" Jamie asked tentatively after a few moments of silence.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I was having a bit of a conversation. With" /-/Uhhh/-/ "Shields," Isáwien continued proud of her ingenuity. /-/Yeah, so Shields don't worry about it and make sure your son stays occupied,/-/ she quickly thought to her brother

/-/SHIELDS? What the hell are you smoking woman?/-/

/-/Shut up already Lucius!/-/ she hissed. "But, I was going to explain last night. I really was. Before Shields interrupted me with his begging for more éclairs," Isáwien continued to Jamie.

"Oh," Jamie replied. "Like I said Isá, what happened last night…it terrifies me, I've been scared out of my mind since Christmas actually…I don't recognize myself anymore and that scares me."

"I know Love. But now that you've remembered you're wedding. Which I'm assuming you have seeing as you remember me coming to interrupt your honeymoon. I can finally explain a few things and they might help."

Jamie could not help the blush that spread across her cheeks at the memory of how her friend had found her and Lucius. "Isá…again I am so sorry for everything I accused you of…I should have…"

"Jyn, stop, please. We've done this too many times, baby girl," Isáwien interrupted her. "And get rid of that blush missy. We are not repeating this again. Not in the Hospital Wing especially. Too much Deja-Vú."

"Isá, what are you talking about? Not repeating what? Gods…I'm so confused. I don't know _what's_ going on anymore."

"Okay, deep breath, Love. After my little interruption on you and Lucius, when I knocked you two out? You guys were brought here to Hogwarts. And when you woke up, we went through this lovely period where every time I mentioned New Years or your wedding you'd blush so much you're hair looked pale. That's what we are not repeating. It's not worth it. Besides, you've walked in on Severus and me sleeping so… we're even now."

"Right, thanks for the reminder to the mental imagery Isá. That's not exactly something I really want to remember."

"Hey, at least you only saw us, fully clothed mind you, sleeping in a bed. Well, we weren't sleeping any more thanks to Desi but still. You didn't walk in on your best friend and brother... Oh Gods..._the image…OH GODS_!" Isáwien said as she smacked her head. "Go away go away go away. Jyn it won't go away," she cried.

"Hey! No one _made_ you pick _that_ particular time to walk in on us. And besides we weren't exactly expecting company any time soon. How were we supposed to know that you, my Father and the whole flipping Order of the Phoenix cavalry were going to come charging in on us. Especially in _that_ particular room in the Manor," Jamie snapped defensively. "If I recall correctly, neither Lucius nor I had any intention of having any witnesses for _that_ particular part of the ceremony.

"That's _not_ the image in my head," Isáwien replied. "I'd give anything to have just that image, now," she continued looking as if she wanted to cry, or claw her eyes out.

"_EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! ISÁ!_ I did _not_ need that!" /-/Think of Luc, Think of Luc, Think of Luc, Think of Luc./-/

"Did you just say what I think you did?" Isáwien asked looking at her in surprise. "Err; make that think what I think you did..."

"Isá, what are you talking about? I didn't think anything except how to get the mental image of you and Harry together out of my he…_oh no_, not again…" /-/Think of Luc, Think of Luc, Think of Luc, Think of Luc./-/

"Ahh but you are. Right now you're thinking and I quote. "Think of Luc, think of Luc, think of Luc," Isáwien replied with a smile. "Your blocks are down Jyn. You're pretty much broadcasting to anyone who has ever been connected to you either through a bonding or through another means," she explained softly.

"Okay, now I'm confused…broadcasting? Bonded? What other means?" Jamie asked; panic could be heard breaking into her voice.

"Okay, calm down Jyn. I should have started at the beginning, deep breath okay?"

Jamie nodded as she tried to calm her breathing. "Please just tell me what's going on? You keep saying I'm not crazy but from everything you've said so far, I'm seriously starting to doubt both our sanities."

"Err, you and Draco both on my part... but ignore me on that. Okay, do you remember going through the bonding ceremony with Lucius?"

Jamie dropped her eyes back to her hands once more before nodding. "The second ceremony with the dagger, I don't…I don't remember everything it entailed just that…that it made me feel whole somehow…I can't…I don't…."

"It's okay Love. You didn't know much about it the first time around. So..." Isáwien shrugged softly. "A Bonding ceremony is when a witch and wizard give each other their blood, magic, and soul. They belong to each other for all eternity and no one can keep them apart. There's a connection formed that not even the most powerful wizards can break."

"A connection? What kind of connection?" Jamie asked warily.

"You can sense each other. You have a sense of completeness that was never there before. And you can hear each other's thoughts," Isáwien explained slowly.

"So what you're saying is that the feeling I had before Christmas of being incomplete…of having something missing was caused by this bond? And that the voice I heard last night was…_no…no he's dead, it's impossible...Isá he's dead_," Jamie finished frantically, tears welling in her eyes.

"Jyn it's okay. Please don't start crying on me. I know that we all think he's gone. Believe me we had this very conversation before you lost your memory," Isáwien said trying not to cry as well. /-/But baby girl there's more to it,/-/ she whispered with her mind, not being able to speak anymore and knowing things had to be said.

"What do you mean there's _more_?" Jamie said fighting back her tears and wiping away the few that escaped. "And how the hell did I just hear you?"

"That would be the more part Love. You don't remember this yet. And it's going to be a hell of a shock when you do. And I'd love to tell you more. But Draco's here at the school and we can't risk him finding out I'm breaking the rules. You know that I married Tom Riddle. And you know that Lucius is my brother," Jamie nodded and Isáwien continued. "Okay, because Lucius and I are siblings and our family background is so magically strong, for lack of a better word, he and I can communicate with our thoughts. For years I knew that I could talk to Gilly, my cousin because the Higginbothams are able to talk that way, so I assumed that was why I was able to communicate with Draco in the same manner. After your marriage to Lucius, a lot of stuff happened and six years ago at the end of February, you, Lucius, and I went and joined Tom. You and I never betrayed anyone contrary to what Draco may say about me. Albus would back me up on this a hundred percent. We were given no choice, and we chose to go because Lucius and Tom made us happy. Well, Lucius made you happy, Tom made me happy, but same thing," Isáwien explained waving her hand around slightly.

"Wait a minute…what do you mean we were given no choice? And what does Albus have to do with any of this?" Jamie interrupted.

"This is going to be a long story." /-/I hope they have no problem keeping Draco busy for a while./-/ "A bunch of crap happened basically," Isáwien replied honestly. "And we had a choice between staying here and living in hell or going and joining Tom and being happy. So we took the latter, but before we left we wrote a letter to Albus explaining what we were doing, why we were doing it and promised that no matter what, we would not share any of the Orders' secrets. Tom and Lucius knew about this and agreed. They'd get the information they needed from somewhere other than us. So we left. Albus received the letter and from what I've heard over the years, he raised hell with those that had been making our lives so horrible...in particular my lifebond, your brother, and my nephew."

"Isá this is making the kind of sense that's…_not_. I'm still as confused as ever."

"I know. And it's not going to make much more sense until you remember things or we have more time to talk. Which thanks to my idiot nephew we don't as he is determined to take you from the school today so I'm trying to get in as much as I can this morning. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what terrifies me more. Staying here and learning the truth or leaving and never knowing," Jamie commented quietly.

"I know Jyn. I know. But don't let Draco make the decision for you. It's your decision and yours alone. I talked to the staff yesterday after Dra and I had some not so kind words. You can leave if you want; no one's keeping you here. But if he tries to force you to go against your will, all of us will be here to help you get what you want," she explained softly. "But, before we get involved in the mess, I have to finish explaining why you can hear me huh?"

"Please do."

"Okay, I know it makes no sense why we went to join Tom. But the truth is we did. And we were very very happy there. In fact you, my little wallflower, were able to see that the Gryffindorks were punished for what they did. Seeing as Fudge was unable to do anything in his stupidity. And believe me Love, you were happy with Lucius. Even though things didn't start out perfect, they were great after we joined Tom. Lucius and I even made amends after twenty years of sibling rivalry to say the least for our actions. But that's going to all come back to you in time. My guess is by May you'll remember everything. The reason I mentioned us going to join Tom, besides that being how I married my dearly departed husband, it was how Lucius and I learned of our mental connection," Seeing Jamie nod Isáwien continued. "Tom was the one who filled us in. He explained to us how you and I were able to talk. Though Lucius and I thought he was full of it when he first said we could hear each other, course that was until your dear husband decided to mentally think that Tom was full of it. And I heard him and shrieked. All mentally of course…gave Lucius a splitting headache that day," Isáwien smiled in memory. /-/Do you recall that lovely day brother dear?/-/ she asked blocking Jamie.

/-/I can still feel the bloody headache,/-/ came the sarcastic reply

Isáwien fought the giggles that wanted to escape as she looked at her best friend knowing she would not understand why she was laughing.

"I'm having a little trouble reconciling the idea of a caring and loving Tom Riddle with the memories I have of the monster that killed my parents, that…that _raped_ me in the Chamber of Secrets, that tried for years to kill my brother, that used my own _Father_ against me and then when I go to him he turns around a hands me over to his right hand man. I know I married Lucius willingly but that doesn't change the way I ended up at the Manor in the first place. I don't remember Tom as anything but a horrible, wretched man."

"Jyn girl, you had the same response when we first went to Tom. Hell, I had the same response when he first started intruding on my visions and never stopped chattering away in my head. And it took a while to get used to the Tom that we knew before he died. Until you remember him for yourself, I don't blame you for having trouble remembering," Isáwien replied softly.

"The thing is Isá, I don't know if I even really want to remember anything anymore. The more I think about it the more I think Draco might be right in keeping this from me. All it's doing is causing me pain, which in turn is hurting those around me. And if I stopped remembering than Draco wouldn't have anything to hold over the heads of everyone I care about and everyone would be safe. Maybe it's for the best that my past just stays buried…"

/-/What? _No_…Isáwien you _can't_ let her think that,/-/ Lucius ordered through his connection with his sister, making sure he blocked Jamie from his thoughts. /-/I don't care what you have to do just change her mind./-/

/-/No shite Sherlock,/-/ Isáwien thought back to her brother. "Jyn, I know it's hard. But it won't be easy keeping things buried either. The memories want to be released. And they're not going to stay buried just because you tell them too. Wouldn't it be easier to face them with people who want to help? Don't get me wrong; I'm always just a thought away. But we both know Draco isn't the most helpful person when it comes to your memory."

"I know Isá, it's just…I don't know. I don't know who I am any more…hell I don't even recognize myself. I surely shocked the hell out of Abraxas…I just wish I could go back to being the girl that I was before my life went to hell so many years ago. If I was, then none of this would be happening right now…"

/-/What does Father have to do with any of this?/-/ Lucius asked in confusion.

/-/Beats me, but then again, the only way she could have gotten into Secretum Cella.../-/ Isáwien trailed off. /-/Bloody hell he took my orders more to heart than I expected./-/ "Jyn, unfortunately none of us can go back in time." /-/This time./-/ "But there's still no guarantee that things would be any different."

"I _know_ that Isá…it's just…_AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH_! This is just so Gods damn frustrating and confusing. I'm really beginning to wish I'd never gone to that Gods forsaken room," growled Jamie.

"You went to Secretum Cella," Isáwien replied softly, not a question yet still one.

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked in confusion, she had not really been paying much attention to what Isáwien had been saying.

"The room...it was Secretum Cella...the room behind my father's portrait," Isáwien explained.

"Oh," Jamie replied quietly. "I don't know which was the bigger mistake, going in or coming out."

"Would you rather go back to not having the memories and having that hole? I know it's hard but which is really worse?"

"NO! ...I…I don't know," Jamie groaned. "It's just…I'm beginning to think I should have just stayed locked up behind Abraxas for the rest of my life. I still can't believe he let me in in the first place, mind you I don't think Malachai was too happy about it. At least not judging by the way he reacted when I came out."

"Well it's not my uncle's life or my father's. Jyn it's yours."

"Don't you think I _know_ that Isá? I just don't know what to think or believe anymore. My heart desperately wants to believe one thing but my head says something completely different and it's tearing me apart. I just wish…it doesn't matter. There isn't anything that can be done to change it so why wish for it right? I'm just prolonging my pain by hoping and wishing for the impossible."

"What is your heart saying?"

"That Luc's alive," Jamie replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"And why do you think he's not?" Isáwien replied softly.

"He promised me he'd never leave me Isá, if he _is_ still alive where the bloody hell has he been all this time. You have _no_ idea what my life has been like without him. I _need_ him Isá and he's not here, which tells me that he either doesn't love me like he said he did or he's dead."

"Jyn, Lucius is alive. He is. But maybe there's another reason for his being gone all this time. One we never thought of before."

"Like what Isá? No, if…if Lucius is…_was_ alive, then it's obvious to me that I did _not_ mean as much to him as he made me believe."

"I thought of this the other night. What if he's been here all along, but he saw the public persona of you and Draco and thought you were better off without him?"

"I never thought we were that believable. All he would have had to do was look into my eyes to see the truth of the matter. If Lucius _had_ come back I never would have had to turn into the person I became…I would still know how to feel…"

/-/Damn it! Isáwien we got trouble./-/

"Jyn I know. But please, don't give up on us yet," Isáwien pleaded knowing that time was up.

/-/Don't do anything that would reveal yourself Lucius. Don't risk Draco knowing you're here./-/

/-/And risk being killed by my own psychotic son? Of course not./-/

"Isa, is everything alright?" Jamie asked in concern.

"Jyn, I know it makes no sense. But please don't give up on yourself or us," Isáwien replied softly.

"Isá…what…" Jamie's question was cut off as Draco came storming into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Draco demanded

/-/Arrogant prat…can't believe you're my son,/-/ came the disappointed voice of Lucius.

/-/You and me both brother./-/ "We're having breakfast and talking," Isáwien replied looking up at him making sure her expression was devoid of anything that might show otherwise.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked, refusing to look at him.

"I came to see you. I was hoping we'd be able to spend some time together. Alone," he replied softer although it was easy to see that he wanted Isáwien to leave, at least to the person in question.

"I better get down to breakfast anyway," Isáwien replied softly. "I believe Kaira and Bella will be waiting to hear how you're doing," she continued standing up. "Take care Jyn girl," she smiled softly at her "And enjoy the strawberries." /-/Don't give up baby girl/-/ she whispered before walking from the room.

"So how are you?" Draco asked taking the seat Isáwien had vacated. "She wasn't bothering you was she?"

"I'm fine Draco and no she wasn't bothering me. Look…Draco…I don't want to fight with you so if you've come here to argue with me then you can just leave. I just…don't have the energy right now," Jamie replied tiredly as she lay back down and turned her back on Draco.

"I'm sorry Love. Of course we won't argue. In fact, why don't we just get out of here? Go where you can relax without worry of first years coming in to bother you or Poppy," he suggested as he brushed the hair from the side of her face.

"What's the point in leaving Draco if you're just going to go back to Albus and back to work and leave me alone again?" Jamie asked, fighting back the tears she knew were coming.

"I'll take time off love," he promised.

"You promise?" Jamie asked, turning slightly to look at Draco. "You're not just saying that to get me to agree? You're not going to take me back to the Manor and just up and disappear are you?"

"Of course not, I'll stay here more often."

"Alright, but on one condition..."

"Okay," Draco agreed slowly.

"Anywhere but the Manor or anywhere that is in anyway connected to either one of us or our pasts."

"Okay... I might be able to get Isáwien to let us go to O'Conner Manor. It's empty."

"No, Draco…somewhere where nobody knows us or my past. I want to be somewhere where I can just be me for a while. Can we just go somewhere that is in no way connected to any of the Malfoys or Snapes? Somewhere where people like Isá and Father and Harry can't find us?"

"America?"

"I don't care Draco, just anywhere…anywhere we're not known…somewhere where we can get to know each other again without all this hanging over us. Please, somewhere where it's just the two of us."

"Okay, we'll figure something out."

"Okay," Jamie commented with a small smile. "Let me just get dressed and we'll go."

"Okay, I'll let the Headmistress and Poppy know."

"Draco," Jamie called out to him as he was preparing to leave.

"Yeah Love?" he asked softly

"Thank you," Jamie replied quietly before turning her attention to getting herself out of bed and dressed.

"You're welcome," he replied before leaving the wing.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Isáwien sighed softly as she walked out of the Great Hall with Abby. They were going to take Kaira and Bella to see Jamie before sending the two first years off to class. Which, speaking of the little munchkins, they had finally joined them. Nodding at both of them Isáwien let out another deep breath as she started to turn. But something made her look up first. Stopping in her tracks she realized one of her worst fears was coming true. Jamie was standing with Draco not twenty feet away from them, making their way towards the main doors.

"Dra? Jyn?" she called softly across the room.

Draco and Jamie stopped just as they reached the front doors. "Is," Draco said coldly as he turned to face his aunt.

/-/So you're leaving,/-/ Isáwien replied knowing immediately this would be a conversation Jamie did not need to hear.

"Jamie! You're feeling better then," Kaira said with a smile as she and Bella walked over to her.

/-/Isn't it obvious? I'm taking Jamie away from here and away from _you_,/-/ Draco replied.

"I'm fine Kaira," Jamie replied quietly to the first year's question, without really making any kind of eye contact.

"You're taking a break?" Bella asked softly. "Not that I blame you. If I had the chance I'd jump at it," she continued with a smile

/-/Where are you guys going to go? She won't be comfortable at the Manor. Do you guys want to use one of the other houses?/-/ Isáwien offered.

"Not exactly," came Jamie's quiet reply.

/-/That won't be necessary Is. I'm taking Jamie as far away from Hogwarts and England as I can, as she requested,/-/ Draco replied, the smirk evident in his thoughts as well as on his lips

/-/What do you mean you're taking her from England?/-/ Isáwien asked in shock

"Isá, are you all right?" Abby asked noticing the sudden lack of colour in the Charms teacher's face.

"It means exactly what you think it means, my darling Aunt. Jamie and I are leaving England as soon as we leave Hogwarts," Draco replied smugly.

"Are you sure Jyn?" Isáwien asked softly. /-/LUCIUS!/-/ Isáwien mentally screamed blocking Draco and Jamie and not giving a damn if he never forgave her for this.

Jamie nodded. She could not bring herself to answer let alone turn around to face her friend.

"There's your proof Is. Jamie is leaving of her own free will, you can't stop me from taking her from here," commented Draco

/-/What the bloody hell is your problem woman?/-/ came the annoyed response from Lucius.

"Come on Jamie, let's get you out of here," Draco said as he turned and started leading Jamie out of the Entrance Hall

/-/Draco's taking Jamie from England,/-/ Isáwien cried out. /-/You _have_ to stop him. You _have_ to convince her to stay. _Do_ something damn it… _do_ anything! Just don't let him take her from England. If he does we'll never see her again. _KEEP her here damn it_! Do anything…just _don't_ use the brand or the bracelet. But you have to keep her here Lucius. You have to,/-/ Isáwien pleaded

/-/That's going to require breaking into her mind Isáwien. You told me to stay out of her mind if I recall correctly./-/

/-/I don't give a shite any more Lucius. _STOP HER_!/-/ Isáwien hissed as she watched them move closer to the doors, closer to leaving England.

/-/_Fine_! Just don't go anywhere, she may need you since I don't know how she's going to react to this./-/

/-/I know I know. Just do something. _Soon_,/-/ Isáwien replied as she tried to keep from physically crying.

Just as Jamie and Draco reached the doors leading out of the castle, Jamie stopped suddenly, dropping her head into her hands, whimpering quietly as images started to form in her mind.

"Why did you agree to the bonding?"

"Because against my better judgement, I fell in love with you and I wanted to prove to you just how much you had captured my heart."

"Did you know what was involved in the bonding before agreeing to it?" Lucius asked as he pulled away and leaned up on his elbow to look at Jamie.

Luc, those days we spent at the Manor after Christmas were some of the happiest I've had in a really long time. You had every right to do whatever you wanted with me but you didn't. You made me feel wanted and needed. _Me_, not Jamie Potter, not twin sister of the Boy-Who-Lived, but me…Jamie. Yes, you wanted to claim me, don't look at me like that, I know you did, I could feel it every night when you held me, but you didn't. You never once pushed me for anything, not answers and not my body. I have spent the past five months, hell, the past five years, fighting to be noticed for me, to be wanted, to be needed and during that week at the Manor, you gave me all that freely. I never once had to fight for it. I'll admit that when I agreed to the bonding, I didn't know all that much about it other than what I'd overheard but I didn't care. I saw the way you would look at me during the week and I know the way I felt when I was around you and no one, not even Draco ever made me feel the way that you do. It nearly killed me seeing you in the Hospital Wing, I love you so much that…"

Jamie never got to finish what she was saying since Lucius had leaned over and captured her lips with his…

Jamie whimpered and dropped to her knees as the images in her mind changed…

"Is there a tattoo of the Malfoy family crest on my lower back?" Jamie asked into Lucius' shoulder and felt him tense under her.

Pulling back from the embrace, Lucius looked Jamie directly in the eye. "Yes, Jamie, there is. I put it there that night in the throne room."

"Oh…_why_?"

"It was another way to control you, just like this was meant to be," Lucius commented as he raised Jamie's wrist with the bracelet on it to his lips and gently kissed the inside of her wrist. "I have no real need of them any more, especially not the brand on your back."

"Why not? I mean, I understand what the bracelet does, but what was the purpose of the tattoo?"

"Let me show you," Lucius whispered in Jamie's ear as he ghosted his hand over the tattoo before leading her back over to the doorway. "Stay," he ordered as he walked back over to the fire and sat down in the chair with his back to Jamie. /-/Come to me,/-/ Lucius thought to himself while making sure he had a block up on his link with Jamie.

Jamie stood there in confusion as she watched Lucius sit down with his back her. A few moments later, she felt this pleasant but persistent pull towards Lucius as a warmth of desire spread through her body, which of its own free will started moving towards where Lucius was sitting. When Jamie stopped in front of Lucius he smirked up at her. "It was designed as a way of getting you to come to me whenever I felt the need to claim you. But since you seem to _come_ quite willingly in my bed, its purpose is no longer needed. It also acts as a way of telling everyone that you belong to me in every sense of the word."

"Um hmm," Jamie whimpered before collapsing into Lucius' kiss as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed.

"Jamie…Love…what is it? What's wrong?" Draco asked in concern as he knelt down next to Jamie who was now rocking back and forth, her head still in hands, whimpering quietly.

Creeping into the room, she could see someone sitting in a chair by the fire, his back turned to her. Jamie snuck up behind them and slid her hands down his chest, "I love the robe but I'd love it even more if you took it off me," Jamie whispered as she nibbled on their ear.

Growling, Lucius took a hold of Jamie's arm and swung her around until she was sitting across his lap and he captured her lips in a hungry kiss, trying to devour her as best he could. "What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"I missed you, my love, and as for how I got in…I'm not a Slytherin for nothing, you know. Besides, I have Albus wrapped around my little finger. When I found out you'd been moved, I went storming off to Albus and he told me where you were…without actually telling me where you were," Jamie replied as she nuzzled Lucius' neck. "Let's just say that Albus was not a part of having you locked in here like this."

…

Jamie growled.

"Did you just…growl, my darling?" Lucius asked in surprise causing Jamie to blush and drop her gaze. Putting a finger under her chin, he raised her face so he could look into her eyes. "You know, you're very sexy when you do that," he told her just before he kissed her passionately again.

…

Jamie squealed as Lucius started tickling her sides. "Why, you little minx, you," Lucius commented as he continued to tickle the squirming girl on his lap. Jamie managed to work her way out of his grasp and leap off his lap before he captured her firmly in his arms a moment later and began to lavish kisses all over her face.

…

"Now about you getting me out of this robe…"

With a hungrily passionate look in his eyes, Lucius swept Jamie up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, where he placed her on the bed before climbing on top of her. As he leaned down to kiss Jamie, he slowly began undoing her robe and uniform so that he could remove the pesky pieces of clothing from her body. At the same time that Lucius was removing her clothes, Jamie was trying to return the favour. She wanted to feel him on her, in her, and his clothes were not helping. Jamie whimpered in frustration, as she had to fight with the buttons. Lucius chuckled at his wife's desire to see him naked but obvious difficulty in getting that to happen. Taking pity on his young wife, he rose from the bed and removed his clothes before returning to her side to finish removing what was left of hers.

It was not long before tears had soon joined Jamie's whimpers. "_No…Oh Gods…please…make it stop….please make it stop…_"

Jamie was picking herself up off the floor and trying to dust herself off, but she looked to be in some pain as they noticed a slight wince when she brushed off her robes around her ribcage.

"Can you _get_ any more juvenile than that, Draco? My Gods, how old _are_ you because you certainly don't act like a sixteen year old Malfoy ought to," Jamie snarled, wincing as she placed her left arm across her ribs.

…

"Feels like a set of rings to me. On your left ring finger as well," Draco hissed.

Jamie paled and yanked her arm away from Draco, causing another sharp pain to hit her as a collective gasp spread throughout the room. The spell hiding her rings from view had broken, allowing everyone in the room to finally see the rings Lucius had given to her. Jamie refused to respond to Draco's comments, instead just glaring at him as she wrapped her arm back around her ribcage.

"_Fine_, Draco, you want the _truth_. I'll tell you the truth. Yes, I_ am_ married to your father, and you know what? He's ten times the man you are or ever will…" Jamie's words were cut off as Draco hit her across the face, sending her to the floor.

Jamie stayed on the floor longer this time, as her ribs had just taken a serious jolt, causing her to feel a stab of excruciating pain shoot through her body. "You know what, Draco? At least your father has never sunk so low as to hit me," Jamie snarled as she glared up at Draco.

"Jyn?" Isáwien said softly as she knelt down next to her. "Draco how could you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"She's been playing me the fool for months and you side with _her_? Not that I'm actually all that surprised. You always side with _her_," Draco sneered at his Aunt.

"Why the hell would you go and marry _Lucius Malfoy_ of all people, Jamie? Draco loves you and you just toss him aside. What did Malfoy do to you to make you marry him?" Harry demanded.

"For your information, Harry, and you, Draco, I married Lucius of my own free will. No spells, nothing. Lucius offered me the one thing that no one else here could."

"What was _that_?" Draco asked with disgust.

"The chance to be myself. To just be Jamie."

"And you can't be yourself with _us_?" Harry demanded.

"Tell me, Harry, how many times have you ever just wanted to be known as Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived? My life was thrown into a tailspin this past summer and since then my life has been anything but happy. Lucius offered me the chance to be happy," Jamie finished with another wince, as the pain in her ribs seemed to increase.

"Jyn?" Isáwien asked concerned. "What hurts?"

"My ribs, I think some of them cracked when I hit the desk and then they got jarred when I hit the floor. The pain seems to be increasing and it's getting harder to breathe."

"Quit pretending, Jamie, you're just trying to get out of answering our questions. How long have you been shagging my _father_? And for that matter, how the _hell_ have you been doing it? As far as I know, he's locked up somewhere in the castle but nobody knows where."

"I know where he is, but nobody else is supposed to," replied Harry. "What I'd like to know is how she managed to get inside the room. I had the portrait changed to the one of the snake from the common room and set the password in parseltongue so that nobody but I could open the door."

"Besides that, you were supposed to have been staying in Isáwien's extra chamber every night," Severus added.

"I'm not pretending, you prat," Jamie snarled in pain. "The amount of time I've been with Lucius is none of your business and I don't think you really want to know all the details about how we've been doing it. Do you think I would actually tell you I was still seeing a man that you had locked away like a common criminal after Albus said that he was welcome to stay? This just proves my point. None of you truly care about what I want. You just want me to be the good little girl you all think I should…" Jamie never finished her statement as the pain became too great and she passed out, Isáwien just barely managing to break her fall.

"Jamie…Love…talk to me…what's going on? What's wrong?" Draco asked reaching out to take Jamie into his arms, the concern in his voice becoming more evident the longer Jamie stayed in her current state.

"_Get away from me! Don't touch me_!" Jamie cried in anguish pushing Draco away from her.

Isáwien watched in silence as Jamie was hit by what she knew had to be memories, her hand rising to her mouth to stifle the cry when Jamie sank to her knees after only a minute. /-/Oh Gods Lucius, I'll never forgive myself for this,/-/ she whispered as she heard Jamie's cries. Fighting her own tears she watched as the mere minutes passed until Draco tried to reach out to her. Taking a breath she watched with a heavy heart, not knowing if she should go to Jamie or not. /-/Baby girl?/-/ she whispered softly giving Jamie the choice.

Draco, either believing Jamie did not mean it or choosing to believe that she did not mean what she had just said, once again tried to pull her close. "Jamie, Love, it's alright. Come on let's get you away from here…"

"_What part of 'don't touch me' don't you get Draco_," Jamie ground out as she pushed him away again as she tried to rise unsuccessfully to her feet. "_Please just leave me alone_," Jamie cried quietly as she seemed to collapse in on herself even more. "_Please just make it stop…make them stop…make them go away…Isá please just make them go away…_"

Isáwien did not need anymore prodding as she rushed over to Jamie and knelt down next to her. "It's okay baby girl. They're going," she promised looking up at Kaira and Bella who both nodded and left, then Abby who backed away but stayed nearby in case she was needed. "Come on, let's get you someplace quiet," she whispered softly.

"Back off Is," Draco growled as Isáwien helped a shaky Jamie to her feet. "Jamie is coming with me and we're leaving this school as well as…"

/-/Draco _SHUT UP_!/-/ Isáwien growled mentally blocking Jamie. /-/She's in no condition to go anywhere at this moment. And in case you didn't notice she just told you not to touch her. Now don't start this argument in front of her. She's already been through enough in the last year. She _DOES NOT_ need to see you and I get into a knock down fight in the middle of Hogwarts, because so help me I will. You may be of age, but I am still head of our family and I am ordering you to back off. She is not your wife, nor is she legally any of your concern. And at the moment she needs to obviously calm down. So just back off!/-/

/-/Is that a threat Is?/-/ Draco growled.

"Isá? Isá I don't…don't feel too good," Jamie commented quietly as her knees started giving out on her.

/-/This is far from over my darling Aunt,/-/ Draco threatened before turning and storming out of the castle as Isáwien helped Jamie up the stairs and away from the gathered students.

"Okay Sweetie. Let's get you upstairs," Isáwien replied softly, ignoring her nephew's response.

Minutes later they arrived at the familiar quarters where they had spent so much time over the years, and Isáwien helped Jamie to the spare bedroom.

"Thank you," Jamie said as Isáwien helped her over to the bed.

"No problem baby girl," she replied softly. "You'll feel better after you've rested. You're mind has taken a lot."

"You're telling me," Jamie commented as she rubbed her forehead. "Do you remember a few months ago down by the lake when I had those memories come back while I was talking with Bella and Kaira and how I seemed to hit that brick wall in my head?"

"Yeah?" Isáwien replied wondering where this was going

"I feel like I've just gone through that wall head first. I don't get it Isá…I don't know where they came from…they just…came out of nowhere…"

Isáwien sighed softly, already knowing the answer to her own question. But on the other hand, if she did not ask, Jamie may start to wonder. "What do you mean?"

"Well…it's just…every other memory had some sort of trigger…whether it be a time like Christmas or…or a place like Fluffy's room or…or that room behind Abraxas' portrait," Jamie said as she started to pace the floor shakily. "But these…Isá I was walking out the castle _doors_ and what I saw…what I saw had nothing to do with the Entrance Hall. I mean one of the rooms was what looked like a classroom but the other room…Isá, I don't know that room. I've never seen it before…well obviously I have since I was in there but I don't know which one it is but I was there with Lucius so I must have been there at some point when we were together but I really don't know where it could possibly be…"

"It's here," Isáwien whispered softly.

"…I mean I'm so confused. I mean how could I have been in a room with Lucius and not know where it is? I'm just…" Jamie stopped mid-pace as Isáwien's words finally sunk in. "It's here? What's here?"

"The room...it's here in the castle," Isáwien explained her voice still annoyingly lower than normal.

"That room…the room from the visions is here? In Hogwarts? How? Where? Oh Gods…I don't know how much more of this I can take," Jamie said collapsing onto the bed, her head in her hands.

"Sweetie breathe, just breathe," Isáwien began. "I'm going to tell you as much as I can. So you have the option of going to the room when you're ready." /-/I only pray this never gets back to Draco,/-/ Isáwien thought before pushing her fear back down, making sure Jamie could not sense any of her thoughts or emotions.

Jamie nodded in understanding, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"On the north side of the fourth floor, behind a portrait of a very rude snake in my opinion. Though you and Lucius seemed to get along with the snake well enough," Isáwien began slowly.

"A Snake portrait? I didn't think Hogwarts had any snake portraits," Jamie interrupted quietly.

"There's only one. For most of the school's history it resided in the Slytherin Common Room. That's why you don't remember it yet. But after you, Lucius, and Narcissa were brought to Hogwarts; Severus and Harry forced Albus into breaking a promise he made to you. And they had the portrait moved to the fourth floor and placed in front of a room which became Lucius' prison for a month, maybe a bit more."

"His promise of sanctuary for Lucius," Jamie said quietly, not even really realizing what she was saying.

"You remember after all."

"What?" Jamie asked in confusion. "I remember what?"

"Jyn girl, we have to work on you remembering what you say,'" Isáwien smiled softly. "You just said 'His promise of sanctuary for Lucius'."

"I did? Oh. I don't even realize what I'm saying half the time," Jamie commented. "Wait a minute," Jamie closed her eyes as she tried to recall one of the memories from moments earlier. "You said that Lucius was imprisoned in the …_Harry_," Jamie practically growled her brother's name.

"Seems I don't need to tell you everything," Isáwien replied with a smile. /-/Harry and Severus are going to kill me,/-/ she mentally groaned. /-/But, then again it's their own bloody fault./-/

"I only know it was Harry because of one of the memories that was forced upon me. I still don't understand how that happened. It felt…it felt like someone was manipulating what I was seeing."

"Yeah," Isáwien agreed softly. "The room behind the portrait is under password guard. Only you and Lucius knew the password. You changed it after you found the room." she explained.

"But…if Lucius was put there to keep him from me how could I have managed to change the password? It doesn't make sense. I mean if it was done without Albus' consent then he obviously wouldn't have known the password which means that only those that put him there would and since I'm the one they wanted to keep him away from it's not likely they would willingly tell me the password and I don't think I would torture it out of them. I'm not that type of person."

"It was done in parseltongue. The only person here that can speak parseltongue besides you and Lucius was Harry. He set the password. By the time we were talking again due to my rather unfortunate timing that put us in a bit of an out period for a day or two, you already had changed the password. My guess would be you knew your brother well enough to figure out the password, and told the Snake that Harry had sent you."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense…wait a minute…I'm a parselmouth? But...How…" Jamie groaned as she collapsed onto her back on the bed. "Too much…it's just too much…"

"I know. And I'll stop now. But being a parselmouth isn't a bad thing. And if you ever want to go to the room, something tells me you'll remember the password when you're ready," Isáwien replied softly. "But get some rest baby girl," she began summoning a familiar vial. "A drop of this in your tea or water will help with the head pains."

"Thanks Isá," Jamie said accepting the vial from her friend as she pulled herself back into a sitting position. Letting two drops fall into the glass of water beside the bed, Jamie drank the water and lay back down on the bed.

"I'll talk to you later Sweetie."

"Mmm hmmm," was Jamie's simple reply.

Isáwien nodded softly and stood up, leaving the room quietly. Walking over to the couch she wearily sunk into it and let her head fall on her hands as she tried to figure out what the hell happened now.

/-/_Isáwien…_/-/

/-/Not now Lucius,/-/ Isáwien replied. "Please not now," she whispered as she ran her hands through her hair.

/-/_Not now_?/-/ Lucius snarled in disbelief. /-/Oh I think _now_ is the perfect time. We need to talk and this is not something that can simply be put off that is unless you have a desire to join your late husband./-/

/-/You promise?/-/

/-/Oh that's a promise all right sister dear. The longer you put me off the more likely I'll be to strangle you the minute I lay eyes on you. Do you _really_ want to do that to Jamie? You know she'll blame herself for your death./-/

/-/At the moment that's the only thing keeping me from breaking a promise I've yet to break since Tom's death,/-/ Isáwien sighed as she stood up. /-/Where are you?/-/ she asked giving up.

/-/My former prison./-/

Isáwien quickly made her way to the familiar portrait, glancing at the Snake with mild annoyance. She did not have the energy in her to give it the usual glare. /-/Knock, knock/-/ she called softly.

Lucius walked over to the portrait and swung it open to allow his sister entry. "Would you like to explain to me exactly _why_ you had me force my way into Jamie's mind earlier?"

"Because she can't leave England, and we had to make sure that Draco wouldn't take her out of England," Isáwien replied softly as she walked across the room.

"Wait a minute…_leave_ England? Why in the world would she want to leave England? This is where her friends and family are? Plus I thought my son was too addicted to his work to ever leave England," Lucius asked in confusion.

"I don't know Lucius. All I know is Draco informed me they were leaving England and Jyn didn't do anything to correct him. And he had no intention of bringing her back."

"Why that no good…Gods be damned…son of a…" ranted Lucius as he paced across the room before slumping into the chair opposite his sister in front of the fireplace. "How is she?" he asked quietly.

"She's not doing good Lucius. She didn't handle seeing those things as well as any of us could have even prayed she might."

"I didn't expect she would, given the way she was forced to remember. You didn't give me much time so I just started pulling what I hoped were positive memories at random. I didn't even know what I was forcing to come forward until…until she was forced to remember them," Lucius commented quietly. "Gods, I hated doing that to her…"

"I hated myself for making you."

"You realize she may never forgive either one of us when she learns of this. I only hope that it doesn't do too much damage to her already fragile psyche. I don't know how much longer I can simply stand by and do nothing Isáwien."

I hate to be the one to point out the obvious here Lucius. But how is she going to find out that this was not just some strange psychological phenomenon. Don't get me wrong I don't like lying to her anymore than the rest of our strange group other than Draco. But I am certainly not going to confess to this in the next twenty-four hours. I'm honest enough to admit that this is the one time that I cannot fess up to what I've done. And I know what you are going through. But you have to stay hidden Lucius. She's not ready to see you."

"I was not implying that I was going to be revealing myself to her anytime soon Isáwien. I think it's probably best for everyone concerned if I just went back to watching her from a distance with absolutely no contact whatsoever. I've caused her too much pain already as it is. I can't stand the thought of causing her anymore."

"That might be a good idea and all Lucius. But we have to figure out how the heck it is that we're going to eventually get the two of you together again."

"You _still_ think that's a good idea even after everything that's happened to her recently? I honestly don't know Isáwien. How do we know this won't just blow up in our faces? How do we know that Jamie will even _want_ to take me back?"

"Because six months ago she was telling me how much she missed you. How she really wasn't living with you gone. Just because she doesn't remember it now, doesn't mean she won't remember or feel the same way when she does remember. I know Jamie. And if I know anything in this world, it's that the two of you are meant to be together."

"I want to believe you Isáwien, I really do but I still don't understand. I mean she was leaving with Draco of her own accord. It's obvious where her loyalty lies now. Why was it so vitally important that I practically mind rape her to keep her here only to have to remain hidden from her."

"Lucius there are things I just can't tell you now. I don't want to bring anyone else into this insane world that is my mind where the Fates run free tormenting me with the different possibilities of what may happen. All I can tell you is that it is vitally important that Jyn not leave England. No matter how angry she is at us. She needs to be in England or Scotland where we can at least be in contact. Just in case..."

"This is making the kind of sense that's…_not_ Isáwien and right now I don't think my brain is functioning on the level required to figure out everything that's happening. Breaking into Jamie's mind was not altogether easy. It's not like when you let me in all those years ago…"

"Yeah, and that was far from easy anyway," Isáwien replied with a humourless smirk. "It's never going to make sense Lucius. What I demanded of you was wrong and not in my right to demand. But I did it anyway. Hell, I didn't demand, I ordered. And I don't expect you or Jamie to ever forgive me. I know I won't be able to forgive myself in this life. For once I'm starting to understand why the Malfoys are the way they are, at least those that are forced to lead the family. And if you don't want the job back, don't worry about it. I wouldn't blame you for just taking Jyn and running once you two do work things out."

"Maybe now you understand some of the things I was forced to do over the years. What I don't understand is how Draco was able to manipulate things so effectively at the Manor after that Weasley brat did what he did. There is no way he should have been able to take away Jamie's authority as Mistress of the Manor, even with the memory loss. I saw to it that he had absolutely no say whatsoever in regards to anything having to do with the Manor or Malfoy affairs. I left that all to you and Jamie," Lucius commented in confusion.

"The Family," Isáwien replied simply

"The family," Lucius repeated disbelief evident in his voice. "How in the bloody hell was the family involved. They're all dead if I recall correctly, with the exception of you, me, Jamie and my idiotic son."

"They may be dead brother dear. But they do live on in their portraits," Isáwien pointed out softly. "Draco convinced them to help him. He set up wards that kept her from entering parts of the Manor. The Family would keep him informed if she did and such. I talked to them Christmas Day and convinced them to no longer go along with Draco. They were going along with him because in their mind Jyn didn't deserve to be Mistress of the Manor due to her upbringing. But they have realized the idiocy of their thinking and have realized her upbringing doesn't compare to her being your wife and Tom's dark princess. They helped me remove the wards and are now completely on our side."

"Let me guess, it was because she was a Potter? Don't even bother answering that, I already know the answer. Believe me the last thing I ever intended when I first brought her to the Manor was to end up with her as my wife. She was my prize to do with as I pleased, nothing more but…something happened that first night, something I never expected…"

"You don't need to explain things to me Lucius. I know how much someone can change you when you least expect it," Isáwien replied with a soft smile. "I have a question for you. Seeing as you knew Tom longer then I did. And yes, I know I'm changing the subject," she continued with a smirk.

Raising an inquiring eyebrow, he asked, "What is it you want to know Isáwien?"

Sighing softly Isáwien looked away as she stood up and walked towards the fireplace. "I asked Severus to marry me. He thought I was joking and told me such. But he's obviously been talking to someone as Draco knew too much about Christmas Day..." she trailed off for a moment. "I wasn't though. Joking that is. I've already lost my husband; I can't bear to lose Severus as well. But at the same time, what about Tom? Can he forgive me for marrying someone else?"

"That's not exactly the easiest question to answer Isáwien, especially given the fact that Tom was not always the easiest person to understand. You did the same for him as Jamie did for me. He was the happiest when he was with you. I believe he would want you to be happy, Isáwien. I don't know how he'd feel about _Snape_ being the one to truly make you happy but I don't think he'd disapprove. All he would want, all he ever wanted was to make you happy and if _Snape_ makes you happy then I think he would be happy for you."

"Thanks. Now if only I could convince my heart of that as well," she replied with a half smile. "You know if nothing else, if you guys haven't gotten things figured out by the time I drag Severus down the aisle, we can always have you and Jyn renew your vows and bonding. No one can argue if they see you survive a bonding ceremony."

"Sounds intriguing sister dear, I would definitely love to see the look on everyone's faces when they realize that Jamie and I were meant to be when we survive the bonding for a second time. Has that ever even been attempted? I wonder what would happen if we do?" Lucius mused.

"A bonding a second time? You two? I think it would be nothing different then the first. But unlike you brave souls; I'm not about to go through a second bonding. I know all too well the odds of living through two bondings with two different men. Lifebond or not."

"Chicken," Lucius teased.

"Yeah well, I intend to stay chicken. I have to relive the unbinding ever year not to mention whenever I dream about that night. And I already have the little curse that the Fates placed on Severus and I. One curse per husband is enough thank you very much. I do not want to have to suffer a second unbinding just to die forty-eight hours later. So if that makes me Chicken, then hey, I'll start clucking in my sleep," she finished with a grin.

Lucius could not keep the smile off his face at the image his sister had just conjured. "I pity Snape in that case."

Isáwien laughed softly. "I think he'd rather have me clucking than deal with my unbinding nights or Desi, Ciara's, and Jyn's night time visits. I don't know who was more pissed that night. Though I suspect the answer would be me. Bloody annoying girl knew better than to barge into my bedroom at two in the morning."

"And what precisely was my darling wife and two first year student's doing in your room in the middle of the night?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Halloween, Jyn was hit with the memory of the night in the Chamber. She woke Desi and Cia, and Desi heard Jyn say my name, just as Draco did so long ago. Des dragged Jyn up to my chambers and left her and Cia in my main room while she came walking into my bedroom. Woke Severus and I up with her scream, which made Jyn and Cia come running in. It was quite the interesting night getting my bloody stepdaughter to go to bed. Thank god Ciara is nothing like her father and went without question, and then we had to explain to Jyn why her father was sleeping in bed with me. And at the same time we had to get her to talk about what happened. I swear I didn't know who to kill that night, Draco, his daughter, or Desi," Isáwien rolled her eyes in memory.

"Wait a minute Isáwien; did you just say 'his daughter'? Since when does Draco have a daughter old enough to attend Hogwarts? As far as I know, he's only ever been with Jamie? That is if they're even sleeping together and if they are then they haven't been together long enough to have a child old enough to attend Hogwarts. Besides it's impossible for Jamie to have any children with anybody, let alone that good for nothing son of mine," Lucius growled.

"Umm Lucius calm down for a moment," Isáwien began. "I'll explain everything. Draco has a daughter because Ciara's mother, Fleur Weasley, who you might remember better as Fleur Delacour, decided to use a time turner during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But, unfortunately Fleur was not the best at using a time turner and ended up going to far forward in time and ended up arriving in the early period of the school year Draco's seventh year. He and Fleur met, hit it off and as Ciara puts it…instant Cia. At the time he and Jyn weren't together, it was before Christmas and everything," Isáwien paused to see if Lucius was still with her.

"Go on," instructed Lucius, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Draco helped Fleur with the time turner, not knowing she was pregnant, just knowing that she needed to get back. But as we both know, Dra isn't any better with Time turners. So once more she over-shot and just her luck she ended up in 1992. And the time turner decided enough was enough and called it quits on her. According to Fleur, she caught the train back to her hometown. She got a cottage outside town and wrote her younger self. Took some convincing but she managed to convince herself that 'Hey, I'm you from the future and I'm stuck here. I need you to get a time turner and figure out how to get us back to 1994'. But while she was waiting for her younger self to get the time turner, she found out she was pregnant." Taking a breath Isáwien continued as she walked around the room. "So she contacted her younger self and let her know about the latest detail, and they figured out that it might not be the best idea for her to time hop again while pregnant. Once was bad enough. So she waited until Cia was born. By then Younger Fleur had gotten the Time Turner and found out the right coordinates, so they made a trade off. Fleur left Cia in the front room and hid in a back room before her younger self came in. Her younger self came, took Cia and left the turner and papers. Fleur used the turner, got back the same day she had originally left, and finished the tournament. After the tournament she met Bill Weasley and they fell in love at first sight. He met Cia, and Fleur explained everything to him after they started dating. He was the one who convinced her to tell Draco about Cia. But of course she couldn't tell Draco until after the time she had met him in the future. So he didn't learn until after Christmas his seventh year. By then Bill and Fleur were married, as you know. And Draco chose to keep it silent. Why I don't know, but he did. I found out when I was getting ready for the sorting ceremony this year. But I found out all the details from Fleur when we got together one weekend to talk," Isáwien finished with a slight shrug. "And Lucius do stop glaring at me with that look. It's quite disconcerting."

"Did Draco ever bother to tell Jamie about his daughter?" Lucius demanded.

"Err."

"I'll take that as a no," he snarled as he rose from his chair and stalked over to the fireplace. "I'm guessing it didn't go over too well with Jamie when she discovered that the girl in question was her 'boyfriend's' daughter. I know Jamie well enough to know that it wouldn't take much beyond hearing the girl's last name for her to put two and two together. I mean she knows of your situation with the Parkinsons and her own situation as well as the fact that I never had any children other than Draco."

"Yeah, pretty much that's how long it took. She had her first experience with her emotions affecting her powers when she figured it out."

"How much of the Great Hall did she destroy this time?" Lucius asked a humorous glint in his eyes.

"By the time the night was over... just every glass. But it shocked the hell out of her," Isáwien replied with a soft smile. "She's doing a lot better now though."

"That's good," he replied, a hint of sadness entering his voice as he turned to face into the flames, trying to hide his face from his sister's gaze.

/-/What's wrong Lucius?/-/ Isáwien called mentally. /-/I've unloaded my shit on you; you know you can unload on me. What are siblings for?/-/

"It's just…it's killing me Isáwien. She's so close and yet she's miles away. I don't deserve someone like Jamie in my life. I've done nothing but torment the poor girl. The night that…that the two of you fought…the pain that I felt coming off of her when she dropped her guards…I don't know how she's managed to live with that kind of pain for so long and to know that I'm the cause of it...What right do I have to ask her for forgiveness…forgiveness that I don't deserve."

"Maybe we don't have rights. But it's not our place to decide Lucius. It's her forgiveness to give. You have to give her the chance to give it."

Lucius merely nodded, not really trusting his voice. /-/Good night Isáwien,/-/ he sent through their link.

/-/Good night Lucius,/-/ Isáwien replied before making her way out of the room and to her own chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone,**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been swamped with school but it's totally paid off with a 3.96 GPA for my first semester. YES! Also, I'm on the lookout for an old story of mine that seems to have been eaten by my old computer so if any of you readers has a copy of it I would love it if you could please contact me and let me know. It's called Consequences of Magic and it's a Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter crossover.**

**Hope everyone enjoys and I will try to update as much as I can over the next three weeks while I'm home from school.**

**Cindy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Legacies<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been a week since the incident in the Entrance Hall and Jamie had not been seen by anyone the entire time, choosing instead to hide out in the spare bedroom in Isáwien's chambers. Jamie waited until she was sure that Isáwien was not in the room before emerging, choosing a time when she knew for a fact that her friend would be busy teaching. Grabbing her wand, a blanket and her cloak, Jamie made her way out towards her favourite tree down by the lake, trying as hard as she could not to be seen by too many students and/or faculty.

About half an hour later Jamie's peaceful afternoon was interrupted when someone cleared their throat behind her; Startled Jamie spun around to see who had managed to sneak up on her. "Isá I…Bella? Kaira? What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Jamie, class is over," Kaira replied with a smile.

"Oh…" Jamie replied as she turned back to face the lake. "I guess I'm a little more out of it than I thought."

"Yeah, But that's okay. Everyone is allowed to be out of it once in a while," Bella smiled. "So, how have you been?"

"I'm not really sure Bella," Jamie answered quietly. "Everything is just so messed up. I don't know what to think about anything anymore, especially where my marriage; and my relationship with Draco are concerned. But I'm sure neither one of you really wants to hear about all that. So how are things with the two of you?"

"Normal, but we'd rather help you any way we could," Kaira replied softly.

"Even if it's just to take you're mind off things," Bella continued

"What I wouldn't give to be normal," Jamie commented sadly. "And I don't know how to take my mind _off things_ Bella, there are just so many _things_ running through my mind, memories and such…trying to reconcile my memories of things with what I've been told by others."

"Sounds like you need to do something completely mindless," Bella mused.

"Something mindless…like what?"

"Flying?" Kaira suggested.

"I haven't been on a broom since the one and only Quidditch match I played in my sixth year," replied Jamie.

"Well, then isn't it time you started flying again?" Bella replied with a smirk.

"I guess. I don't have a broom though and like I said, it's been over six years since I was last on one. After I married Lucius we tended to apparate everywhere and I spent all my free time with him."

"Or we could always do something on the ground," Kaira continued as she looked around. "I know I haven't had a good snowball fight in years."

"A _snowball_ fight?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"That's sounds like tons of fun," Bella grinned. "We can drag Desi and Ciara out here too. Pelt them with snowballs."

"Yeah, come on it would be mindless and we can get back at Desi for being a pain in the arse in Charms," Kaira continued

"And what did my darling Desi do in Charms?" Jamie asked curiously as she made a snowball behind Bella's back.

"She made the locks on all the cages open. We were chasing animals for the rest of class. Professor Malfoy was ready to kill her." Bella explained

"Sounds like Desi all right and I'm sure Isá was just _thrilled_," Jamie commented with a smirk. "Oh and Bella about that snowball fight…" Jamie trailed off as she stuffed the snowball she had made down Bella's cloak. "You're it!"

"AHHHHH" Bella shrieked. "Oh that's it. It's on Potter!"

"Run!" Kaira yelled before she took off, stopping long enough to grab a handful of snow then throw it at Bella.

Jamie took off across the grounds being chased by Bella. It was not long before the snowball fight was in full swing with the three girls soon being joined by many of the other students brave enough to venture outside. It was not just one house joining in either. Students from every house seemed to join in, every house except Slytherin of course, Jamie being the sole Slytherin in the fight. Course that was not to Jamie's advantage, giving everyone involved a reason to go after her but it did not deter her from giving as good as she got, Bella and Kaira getting the brunt of her attacks.

/-/What in the world?/-/ Lucius wondered as he looked out on the scene taking place on the grounds. /-/Isáwien, do you have any idea what my darling wife is doing in the middle of a snowball fight?/-/

/-/A snowball fight?/-/ Isáwien replied /-/Hmm sounds like Kaira and Bella finally dragged her out of her shell. But let me guess, she's the only Slytherin isn't she?/-/

/-/It's hard to tell from here but that would be my guess,/-/ came Lucius' reply. /-/Knowing the Slytherins they'll think a snowball fight is far too juvenile a thing for any self-respecting Slytherin to be a part of, even the first years./-/

/-/Pft! Hah, I'll show them./-/

/-/And what _exactly_ does that mean? … Isáwien?/-/ Lucius asked again a minute later as he continued to watch the grounds. /-/What are you up to?/-/ he continued. /-/Bloody annoying woman answer already before I come down there and ring your neck!/-/ he growled before he noticed three figures making their way out to the group of students. /-/Are you marching two students out there Isáwien?/-/ he asked raising one eyebrow.

/-/And what if I am? I just figured Desi's punishment would be better served improving the relations between Slytherins and the other houses. Besides, I haven't had any fun since our last day in the gardens. And I'm not missing out on a snowball fight just because Desi had to be a pain in the arse in class./-/

Jamie was so caught up in the snowball fight that it took a moment for it to register that while she had aimed her snowball at Kaira, Kaira had ducked out of the way just as the snowball was going to hit, causing the snowball to hit Isáwien instead, causing the snowball fight to come to a screeching halt. "Isá…" fear and uncertainty could be heard in Jamie's voice. "I am _so_ sorry…We were just…I was aiming for Kaira and she…and you…Gods I am _so_ sorry…"

"No need Love. It's only fair," Isáwien replied with a grin.

"Isá?" Jamie asked in confusion. "What are you…"

Isáwien just grinned and pointed up with her wand hand.

Jamie looked above her, not quite sure what her friend was getting at only to have a snowball land on her face. "_Isá_…" Jamie growled as she launched another snowball at her friend.

Laughing Isáwien ducked and once more the snowball war was on.

As the snowball fight progressed the only two not involved in it were Desi and Ciara, who had been dragged outside to complete their detention. This did not go unnoticed by a certain redhead. "Bella…Kaira…come here" Jamie called to her friends but made sure that Desi and Ciara did not hear. Jamie whispered her plan to her friends before they split up and went their separate ways. It was not long before Bella and Kaira, along with the some of the students from their houses involved in the fight were sneaking up behind Desi and Ciara. The two rather unwilling Slytherins soon found themselves being attacked from behind by a large number of snowballs, causing them to run across the lawn to try to escape, which was not doing much good. It was not long before everyone else involved in the fight found that they had a new target. The only other two Slytherins present given the fact that Jamie was too busy assaulting Isáwien with snowballs, being the only one brave enough to go after a Professor who just happened to be her Head of House as well.

"You do realize Desi that this is all_ your_ fault," Ciara commented as she tried to get away from all the snowballs. "Why'd you have to go and let all those bloody animals out anyway, we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!"

Meanwhile back closer to the school Isáwien and Jamie were still throwing the occasional snowball, though it was not as much as they were when they started.

"Hey Jyn, what do you say we call it quits? I don't know about you, but I'm soaked. And even my bones are cold," Isáwien called with a smile.

"AH CHOO!" Jamie replied with a sneeze as she nodded her agreement.

"Time for hot chocolate," Isáwien grinned. "I think Desi's detention will be taken care of without us."

"I could definitely go for some hot chocolate," Jamie commented as her teeth began chattering. "This is definitely one of the best detentions I've ever been witness to but I don't think Desi will see it that way," Jamie commented as they made their way back towards the castle. "Oh wait a second, I forgot my blanket," Jamie commented as they reached the front doors to the castle. Without even really thinking about it Jamie turned around, raised her hand and called out "Accio blanket!" not even stopping long enough to pull out her wand.

Isáwien grinned but did not comment on Jamie's use of her wandless magic. Yes, more and more was coming out. /-/Are you paying attention brother dear?/-/ she called.

/-/What are you being so bloody cocky about woman?/-/ Lucius snarled. /-/And was that wandless magic I just saw Jamie use?/-/

/-/And that would be your answer to both,/-/ Isáwien replied with a smirk.

Once Jamie had the blanket in her arms, she turned back to her friend. "Isá, are you ready to head in? I think my robes are starting to freeze."

"Of course," Isáwien replied as she opened the door.

As Jamie and Isáwien made their way into the castle, careful not to slip given how wet they were they ran right into the Headmistress, who was on her way into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Isá, Jamie. You two are soaked. What happened?" Abby asked glancing between them.

"Uhm…Bella and Kaira were trying to take my mind off of everything that's been happening. At first they suggested flying but since I haven't been on a broom in over six years I didn't really feel up to flying and then in a kind of off handed way they suggested a snowball fight. Only they weren't really expecting me to shove a snowball down Bella's robes," Jamie replied a little sheepishly. "Next thing I know I'm caught in the middle of a massive snowball fight where every student involved decides to pick on the lone Slytherin participant."

"Snowball fight?" Abby asked one eyebrow perking up. "And you got involved it seems Isá."

"Of course, I moved Desi's detention out there; to improve inter-house relationships."

"Of course; and you didn't call me?" Abby asked with a smile. "Next time you two better get me or I'll find a way to get my revenge," Abby warned with a smile before floating past them and into the Great Hall.

"I think we've been warned," Isáwien mused. "Although I don't think I want to experience her revenge. Somehow I think it might involve a snowball in our bed or something like that," she continued with a smile.

"Improve inter-house relations…with a detention that involves a snowball fight?" Jamie asked in mild disbelief as she and Isáwien continued on their way up to the South Tower.

"Yeah, I know, stupid reasoning. But I wanted to have a snowball fight," Isáwien replied with a grin.

"How did you even know we were in the middle of a snowball fight? Isn't your class on the other side of the castle?"

"I have my sources."

"Let me guess…a little _birdie_ told you."

"More like a dragon told me, which reminds me, I haven't introduced you to Balthazar yet."

"A Dragon?" Jamie asked warily. "And who's Balthazar?"

"He's the family sword," Isáwien explained with a smile. "And Draco's most hated enemy at this moment in the family, other than me of course."

"Oh…wait a minute. Did you say _sword_?"

"Yup, he's a sword," Isáwien replied with a smile. "But it's one of those things that stay in the family."

"The thing is Isá; I think I know the sword you're talking about. Draco always had it with him, even before the accident. It was his way of trying to exert his claim to being head of the family with Lucius gone."

"Yeah, but it was only a sword then. You should have seen Draco's face when Balthazar bit him," Isáwien replied with a grin.

"I can imagine, especially if it was anything like the way he's been reacting to most things recently," Jamie commented sadly as they reached Esmerelda.

"It was quite interesting, and lovely to see in my opinion," Isáwien replied as Esmerelda opened the passage for them. "Balthazar? Please come out, I'd like you to meet someone," she called louder.

Moments later Balthazar flew over to her from her bedroom. "Hello milady," he said softly as he landed on her shoulder, making sure his tail was away from her skin.

"Jyn, this is Balthazar, Balthazar, this is Jyn," Isáwien introduced.

"Ahh of course, the Master's young wife," Balthazar replied with a slight nod. "Tis a pleasure to meet you milady."

"Nice to meet you too," Jamie replied a little hesitantly.

"You can go finish whatever you were doing Love," Isáwien said with a smile.

"My thanks milady," Balthazar replied before flying up from her shoulder and returning to her room.

"Ten to one he's sleeping. He doesn't get nearly enough use under my watch," Isáwien shook her head softly. "But he's much happier here than with Draco. And I know he is a bit of a shock when you first see him."

"How come he never came alive for Draco," Jamie asked curiously as she sat down in front of the fire, trying to get warm and dry her robes at the same time.

"He only shows his true self to those that are the head of the family. Draconis, Father, Lucius. Draco took Balthazar against his will so to speak. He was left to me after Lucius went missing. I was to become head of the family while you were Lucius' sole beneficiary. And Draco was not a happy person about that. So he kept Balthazar to himself. Balthazar stayed hidden until he was close enough to me that he could reveal himself to me. That's when he also revealed himself to Draco, and when he bit him," Isáwien explained with a smile at the memory.

"I bet Draco wasn't too happy about that," Jamie mused as she pictured the scene in her head. "You said something about hot chocolate earlier?" Jamie asked changing the subject.

"That I did," Isáwien replied before calling for Naada and asking her to bring them some of the drink.

"I think I'm going to go put on something that's a little more comfortable and a little less wet while we wait for Naada to return with that hot chocolate," Jamie commented as she rose and made her way over to her room. "The last thing I need is to end up back in the Hospital Wing again."

"Good idea," Isáwien agreed with a smile.

As Jamie was digging out something dry and comfortable to wear, her hand brushed across something that made her stop and pull it out. Sitting down on her bed she pulled her laptop out of her trunk, running her hand over it but not opening it.

"Jyn?" Isáwien asked as she knocked on the door catching her attention. "Hey the hot chocolate arrived," she continued with a slight smile. "You found your laptop I see."

"Yeah, I found it buried in the Master Bedroom after I left Abraxas' room. I thought I might start writing everything down to help me try and remember since everything's been happening so fast and I'm just getting more and more confused trying to figure out where certain memories fit in. Especially since those flashes last week seem to be disjointed memories."

"It would probably help," Isáwien encouraged. "You always were good at writing things. What are you going to do with it once you have written it?" she asked curious.

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought much beyond getting everything down. Then again it would be a way of getting the truth out to the public wouldn't it since everyone seems to think I was forced into my marriage with Lucius and that I was raised by Tom and his Death Eaters," Jamie reasoned quietly, not quite sure what she should do.

"It would. There's always the internet," Isáwien suggested.

"True. I had come across this website a while ago, shortly after Hermione convinced me to buy this thing. People post stories and things on it. Maybe I should post it on there and see what people say."

"Why not, get some people's opinions; people who aren't involved in our lives."

"In other words _unbiased_ opinions," Jamie commented looking up at her friend. "I think I want some of that yummy hot chocolate first though."

"Of course, Naada also brought some cookies; Chocolate chocolate chip and regular Chocolate Chip and my favourite...Peanut butter."

"Hmmm…chocolate chip cookies," Jamie commented as she got up and walked back into the main room.

"I know," Isáwien smiled. "Chocolate," she sighed happily.

The two friends spent the rest of the evening enjoying hot chocolate and cookies in front of the fire reliving the snowball fight from earlier and having Isáwien explain more about Balthazar to Jamie.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jamie returned to classes the next morning, much to her chagrin. She was feeling a little nervous but she was not too sure about where her nerves were stemming from, were they from the thought of returning to class or from the fact that she had posted the first part of her life story from six years ago on the Internet last night. Jamie was so out of it that morning that she completely missed breakfast and was almost late for her morning potions class, with the Gryffindors, which of course was always an interesting experience. Once class was over, Jamie quickly made her way out of the dungeon classroom and headed off towards the library where she had agreed to meet Bella since they both had free periods before lunch. She never actually made it as far as the library since Desi had been hassling her since they had left potions and Jamie could not take it anymore, her frustration getting the better of her, causing all the doors in the Charms corridor to slam open simultaneously.

"_Kerry Desdemona Kairos Riddle Weasley Potter Snape Malfoy that's enough_!" Jamie growled as she spun to face her daughter, her hands glowing ominously as her eyes flashed black. "I do _not_ owe you any explanation for what I do or for what you feel is _special treatment_."

"_This_ certainly makes an interesting show before lunch." Both girls turned to look at Isáwien who was regarding them with one eyebrow raised. "Well, the entire school certainly doesn't need to have their study time interrupted. Ladies, follow me please," she continued giving Desi a look to remind her that this was not the time to challenge her authority…again.

Tossing a glare at Desi, Jamie pushed past her and followed Isáwien without question, Desi falling reluctantly into step behind her.

Isáwien stopped outside Esmerelda's portrait before leading them inside a moment later. "Have a seat loves," she continued as she summoned Naada. "Naada, can you bring us something to eat. I have a feeling we might be here a while," she asked before the elf disappeared. "So, do I ask what the devil was going on downstairs?" she asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Why don't you ask your darling _Goddaughter_ Isá, why she wouldn't leave me alone? Once we were outside the Potions classroom she did nothing but pester me all the way upstairs. I was just going to meet with Bella in the library. I promised to help her with her Potions since she's having some trouble with it. But thanks to _Desi_ here, I never actually made it that far," Jamie sneered, Lucius' traits once again showing themselves in her.

"Okay, how come you were asking Jyn so many questions?" Isáwien asked softly.

"Because I want to know why she gets such special treatment!" Desi yelled as she threw her hands up in the air and walked around the room.

"Special treatment?" Isáwien asked looking over at Jyn surprised. "Could you clarify this _special treatmen_t? Because I am quite lost as to what you're talking about Desi."

"Of course you are. YOU always are. I swear it's a freakin' conspiracy," Desi growled as she turned towards them. "She's allowed to come and go as she pleases. She's bloody well missed class for an entire week without punishment might I add," she hissed. "She spends more time in your chambers than the dorm AND you do nothing. What kind of head are you? And for Gods sake she can attack you and not even get yelled at. You're easier on her than you were on me. AND I'M YOU'RE BLOODY GODDAUGHTER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

"It seems some part of me did rub off on you over the years after all. Though I would have preferred you have picked up my studying sense than my language," Isáwien mused. "You know, I find it odd that in that wonderful long list of things that you seemed to have missed the one thing that I could have sworn would be your biggest problem tonight." Shrugging slightly she turned to Jyn. "What do you think?"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Desi asked turning to Jamie. "Wait, I'm mad at you. I'm not talking to you. What the hell are you talking about?" she continued looking at Isáwien. "But then again you are making no sense. Damn it why do you always do this? Do you enjoy confusing the hell out of me Isá?" she demanded.

"Watch your tongue Desdemona. I will _not_ have you disrespecting Isá like that, is that _understood?_" Jamie snarled from her place by the fire, causing it to flare to life. "I'm sorry if you feel as if I'm getting _special treatment_ as you call it but you have absolutely _no_ idea of what I'm going through and in case you've forgotten; I'm not your _typical_ first year, am I." Turning towards Isáwien, she continued with a shrug, "I'm just as surprised as you are, given the enormity of what I said. I still can't believe I did that…it just kind of slipped out."

Isáwien waved her hand as she smiled. "No worries Jyn. Besides Desi here obviously missed it so until she does catch on, I guess we don't have to worry. Then again, perhaps it is time that she found out."

"You would think, given her parentage that she would be a little quicker on the uptake," Jamie sighed as she fell into the armchair next to the fire.

"What did I miss? What the hell are you two talking about? What do you know about my parentage? Have you been telling her things that you think I'm too young to know?" Desi demanded turning to Isáwien. "Or does everyone else in the world know who my mother is and you just won't tell me. It's bad enough you won't talk about my father and I had to find out he was dead when I came to this god-forbidden school. And what the hell was up with you calling me all those names earlier anyways Jamie. My name is Desdemona Kairos Riddle. Anything else that might appear on my birth certificate is of no significance to me. And Potter, Snape, Malfoy... I think the stress in your life is starting to get to you. I'm not related to any of those families, other than through my dear loving legal guardian here," Desi demanded looking between them before turning to Isáwien for the last statement.

"I don't know about this Isá," Jamie commented nervously. "My memory may be in pieces but I do seem to recall a conversation we had before the Weasel erased my memory about how you told me that Desi here knew her Wizarding history and therefore figuring out who her mother is really shouldn't be all that difficult. That is if she really wanted to know. I mean you told me that she had seen some legal paperwork with her full name on it, which she just told us means nothing to her so it's quite obvious to me that she doesn't _want_ to know who her mother is so why should we tell her," Jamie commented, an odd glint in her eyes.

/-/My dear Jamie, why do I get the feeling you are up to something?/-/ Isáwien asked mentally. "That probably wasn't a good idea just now was it? Sorry love, habit. Being together these past few months I've just sort of slipped back into it. Anyway, Des, I thought you had figured out who your mother was?"

/-/It's alright Isá,/-/ Jamie replied /-/I understand./-/

"Well I had figured it had to be someone in the Weasley family. But seeing as when I contacted them before coming to Hogwarts I was told there were no females in the family I figured you made a mistake in the paperwork," Desi replied rolling her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised," Jamie snarled under her breath causing the fire to flare once more.

"You contacted the Weasleys?" Isáwien asked in shock as she sat forward. "When? How? WHO?" she asked trying to catch up.

"Someone named Aaron, Andrew, Anthony, something like that. I snuck out one night and sent an owl from the post office," Desi explained with a shrug. "Why, are you saying they lied or something...Wait a minute. Didn't you grow up in the Weasley family?" she asked turning to Jamie. "And wasn't there someone named Ginny Weasley at one point. She was mentioned in Fantastic Beasts as being one of a few people who had seen a Basilisk in the last century," Desi mused before suddenly stopping and looking between Jamie and Isáwien. "Hold it...the stories…they're true. You grew up as Ginny Weasley. But you're real name is Potter and you were adopted by Snape and married Malfoy. Oh my God. You're my mother…" she trailed off in shock as she sunk into a chair.

"That would have been Arthur Weasley, my former father and yes Desi, I'm your mother," Jamie responded quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Desi asked slowly, still in shock. "I don't understand why I have been with Isá all these years if you're alive."

"Think about it Desi," Jamie began, her voice still just as quiet and her eyes downcast as she absentmindedly played with her wedding rings. "Would you be able to care for a child at your age and I'm not talking about babysitting, I'm talking about full time parenting. Especially if you know that your _parents_ won't approve and the way you came to be pregnant in the first place is not the most ideal of circumstances."

Desi snorted softly as she sat back, "Good point."

"Is there anything you want to know? Any questions?" Jamie asked, her eyes still not meeting her daughter's.

"Well... I understand why Isá took me all those years ago. But why did you stay out of my life for the past six years?" she asked, no recrimination in her voice, only a need to know what happened.

"Oh Gods," Jamie whimpered quietly as she dropped her head into her hands. "Desi…I…I _want_ to tell you, honestly I do…but I…I don't…I cant…I can't remember. I feel like the memory is just out of reach but the more I try to remember the further away it seems to get."

"I think this would be the best time for me to lend a hand wouldn't it?" Isáwien asked softly "And before you say anything about our dear needle that is sticking us both in our sides, he can go jump of the Astronomy Tower and get the pee scared out of him for all I care," she paused and smirked mentally picturing the event. "Of course he'd have a safety net at the bottom. But he wouldn't know that," Isáwien grinned for a moment.

"I assume you're referring to my _darling_ Draco," Jamie sneered, practically spitting the name. "Right now he can bloody well rot in Hell for all I care."

"Lovely to know Jyn girl, at least we agree on one thing about my nephew. Though I rather he spend a bit more time in the real world first. So many other things for him to do," Isáwien shrugged softly. "But anyway, you both want and need to know what happened," she trailed off as she leaned her chair back and strange enough Shields stood up and started to pace. Rolling her eyes she looked at the tiger in mild disgust. "You have problems Shields. Lie back down before I put a sleeping spell on you."

"Stupid tiger," Desi muttered as they watched him turn, growl at Isáwien, then flop on the floor. "I don't know why you put up with him. He's far too impertinent for a familiar. But tell us already."

"Isá, I know Desi has a right to know everything but are you sure this is such a good idea?" Jamie asked worriedly, panic starting to set in. "I mean…I'm not having much luck right now with memories and stuff…I mean…just look what happened last week…I didn't handle those memories too well and what if this causes more to come back…ones I'm not ready for…"

"Jamie STOP!" Isáwien smiled softly to show she was not upset. "Calm down Jyn girl. You're going to be fine. This is something you guys both need to know. And what happened last week isn't going to repeat. I promise."

"Isá, how can you be so sure of that? Last week was nothing like the other times…Isá, it scared me and I don't know if I could handle it again…"

"Jyn," Isáwien began before taking a deep breath. /-/Bloody hell how do I explain this one,/-/ she thought making sure to block Jamie and checking to make sure the standing mental block against Draco was still up. "Jyn love, take my word. I just know that it won't happen again. I know it as much as I know that if I close my eyes and reach far enough I can still feel Tom after all these years. You won't have to handle it again. I swear on the Higginbotham line that you won't have to go through that again unless you are the one who causes it."

"Uhh, what's going on?" Desi asked confused.

"Well in response to your accusation from earlier about missing class for an entire week without punishment, let's just say I definitely did not escape punishment Desi. It just wasn't the type of punishment you would be used to. I had a bunch of memories come flooding back all at once but they weren't in any particular order and they had no trigger. Imagine running _through_ a brick wall and still being conscious of if afterwards," Jamie explained quietly.

"Ouch," Des replied grimacing slightly.

"Ouch is right Desi," agreed Jamie as she rubbed her temples absentmindedly.

"Quite," Isáwien agreed with a soft smile

"So, where to start in regards to the past..." she continued as she thought, "Okay, I guess the best place is six years ago when Jyn and I went our separate ways," Isáwien trailed off for a moment.

"Bloody hell, stop putting things off Isá," Desi groaned as she rolled her eyes

"_Desi_…" Jamie growled, the underlying threat not going unnoticed by the others.

"It's okay Jyn. It all began the 22nd of May. In 1997," Isáwien began as she looked off towards the window. "That was the night Tom died. The night Jyn and I were put in a weeklong coma. Truth is, I would probably have been in a much longer coma if it weren't for Jyn pulling me out when she woke up. After we did wake up, we realized what had happened. That Tom was dead, Lucius was missing, and everyone we trusted had been involved in the attack that had taken our husbands from us..." Isáwien trailed off as she sighed softly.

As Isáwien had been talking Jamie had an image flash before her eyes, causing her gaze to go blank momentarily before she closed her eyes as she visibly winced in pain. When she reopened her eyes, the blank and haunted look they had possessed moments before was gone.

"We both knew Jyn had to finish her school years, and at the same time we knew that the Death Eaters would not be happy knowing Tom and Lucius were gone. We both knew that if they learned about Desi there was a good chance they would come after her. It was bad enough they had to deal with Jyn and I as Tom and Lucius' widows. But she was Tom's heir, and Jyn's. If one of the Death Eaters wanted a shot at being the leader, he'd have to make sure that Jyn and I weren't threats. With our husbands' dead, or believed dead, that was easy enough. We couldn't fight them without the four of us. But Des, she was a threat to any claim to Tom's throne. So we did the only thing we could. Jyn stayed at Hogwarts to finish her schooling. And she signed over complete guardianship of Des to me. We went back to Danger with Dawn after she and Gilly had returned to Hogwarts with Des. And in order to ensure that no one in England learned about Desi, that there was no chance of any would be competitors learning of her, Jyn and I never spoke again, until the night that you found the papers of your adoption," Isáwien finally finished looking over at them, for the first time acknowledging that they were both still in the room.

Once again Jamie's eyes seemed to cloud over and a blank look came across her features before being blinked away, almost as if it was never there to begin with.

"Man you two went through hell didn't you," Desi began shaking her head softly. "And Jamie, err I don't know if I can get use to calling you Mom..." she trailed off for a moment.

Shaking the image from her mind's eye, Jamie came back to reality when she heard Desi's comment. "Don't worry about it Desi. You can continue to call me Jamie or Jyn, whichever you're more comfortable with and to tell you the truth I don't know if I could get used to having you call me Mom. I think we should just stick with first names for now. I mean we're still getting to know each other and with my past coming back in bits and pieces I think it best if we just leave things the way they are for now."

"Works for me," Desi agreed with a smile. "I was going to ask if you're okay. You looked like you weren't doing too good at times when Isá was talking. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised Isá actually missed it."

"Huh?" Isáwien asked looking up at them.

"I'm fine," Jamie said shaking her head once again. "I just had images flash in front of my eyes…not memories…well that's not really true I don't think. They feel like memories but they're just single images…sort of like a Muggle snapshot of an event but nothing more than those few seconds of time. Does that make _any_ kind of sense at all?"

"Yeah, sort of like your mind pulled out a family photo album of those days. I think this would be the one time I would kill for your loss of memory right now..." Isáwien replied softly.

"You would? She would?" Desi asked looking over at Jamie.

"Not with the _snapshots_ I just saw," Jamie commented quietly, a shiver running down her spine, pain flashing in her eyes.

"I know Love. I meant I'd rather have just the snapshots instead of the complete memories." Isáwien explained sadly looking back towards the window. Taking a deep breath she shook her head as she shifted and looked back towards both of them. "So Desi, seeing as your name is unrealistically long, what do you want your name to be? I'm sure you don't want to stick with the whole Riddle Weasley Potter Snape Malfoy mess."

"Whatever you decide Desi is fine with me, it is _your_ name after all. And I really am sorry about earlier…announcing your _full_ name to practically the entire school. I was angry and I didn't realize what I was saying," commented Jamie.

"It's okay. I'd rather just go by Desdemona Kairos Riddle."

"She's always liked you're name better," Isáwien smiled softly.

"And she always was her father's daughter," smirked Jamie.

"Yes she was," Isáwien agreed looking back at the window. "Well ladies, I have to be going. I'm getting too lost in memories to be good company and I don't want to bring either of you down, especially when the two of you have much to catch up on. Though you do have a long time to catch up," she smiled softly. "Feel free to stay for awhile. If Abby asks about me, can you let her know to contact me via Fearchar?" she asked as she stood up.

"Of course Isá," Jamie replied.

"Thank you Loves. Have a good night. I'll see you in the morning," she replied softly as she walked towards the passage. "Umm, if I'm not back in the morning, don't worry. I'll be back in a few days at most," she promised before apparating out of the room.

"Did she just apparate?" Desi asked pointing at the now empty passageway. "I know Shields can apparate anywhere, including Hogwarts because the wards don't exactly include a tiger who isn't an animagi. But how the hell did she just do that..." she asked confused.

"It's not impossible to apparate off the grounds… just improbable. You have to have an extreme amount of magical power to accomplish it. You know you're history Desi, or so Isá told me. You should know that it was proven that apparating through the Hogwarts wards has been done before," Jamie commented, not really realizing what she was saying.

"When did Isá tell you I know my history?" Desi asked surprised. "And it's not in any books about there being any apparitions in the school. Only the four of you apparating off the grounds once," she continued as she thought. "Wait, you guys were the only ones in history to apparate off the grounds. So it would make sense that you could be the only ones able to apparate out of the school," she continued putting the pieces together.

"I'm sorry Desi, what was that?" Jamie asked in confusion as Desi's comments pulled her back to reality. "Oh Gods, not again," Jamie said as she dropped her head into her hands.

"What do you mean? What happened again? Are you okay Jamie?"

"I'll be fine Desi and what I mean by it happening again is my memory. It's done this before where I don't realize what I'm saying and it usually has nothing to do with what's currently going on or whatever, it's usually about something that happened much later than what I remember The weird thing is though that it's been happening more and more since Christmas, especially this last week after those disjointed memories hit in the Entrance Hall," Jamie explained, raising her gaze back to her daughter.

"Geez, that freakin sucks."

"You're telling me," Jamie chuckled. "I still don't know what triggered those memories either. I mean every other memory has had some sort of trigger like Fluffy's room on the Third Floor, your birthday, Christmas…but these, these came out of nowhere. I don't think I'll ever know what triggered them. All I can do is try to piece together what part of my life they belong to. I know that they are sixth year memories since they centre on me and Luc but other than that, I don't know when they happened."

"How lovely," Desi rolled her eyes. "Gods, I'm talking like Isá again."

"I spend enough time trying to figure everything out as it is so how about we change the subject?" Jamie suggested. "Have you been putting the present I gave you for your birthday to good use?"

"Oh yeah," Desi replied with a grin. "I've had tons of fun. So has Cia.

"That's good to know," Jamie commented returning her daughter's smile. "And I'm sorry about yesterday. I have no idea how Isá found out about the snowball fight, especially since I didn't even now about it until I stuffed snow down Bella's robes," giggled Jamie at the memory.

"It's okay. I just can't believe you didn't get in trouble for throwing a snowball at her. Any other teacher and you would have. Now that I've thought about it, I realized that Isá wouldn't have punished anyone who threw a snowball at her. She loved snowball fights in Danger."

"You know Desi; I was just as surprised as you were. Did you know that Professor James told us that we'd be in trouble if we did not invite her to the next snowball fight?"

"No, I had no idea the Headmistress of all people wanted to be in a snowball fight. But now that I think about it. I can see her in a snowball fight," Desi smiled. "We should find a way to set her and Isá up."

"Definitely," Jamie agreed, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "You know what Desi, I think it's time we showed this school just what it means to be a Slytherin and I did spend the first fourteen years of my life living with the biggest pranksters since the Marauders themselves, and I just happen to be the daughter and the goddaughter of two of the Marauders and with you being my daughter…I think it's time to make James Potter proud. What do you say?"

"I think that's a brilliant plan Jamie, but what about Isá?"

"What about her? Come on Desi, I'm going crazy with all this memory stuff going on…let's just say I need to remember what it was to be a kid for a while and what better way than living up to my Marauder heritage," Jamie smirked.

"I meant how do we keep her from killing us if we get caught. I quite agree it's time that you get back to your heritage," Desi replied with a grin

"Who said anything about getting caught? I'm still in possession of my father's map after all. And besides, we _are_ Slytherins after all. We're known for being sly and cunning aren't we? It's time this school learned that not all pranksters come from Gryffindor house."

"You know, we can always set it up so the blame falls on someone else too. Not another student of course, that's too mean. But who could we have the blame fall on..." Desi mused.

"Depends on who the target is…hang on…I have the perfect targets and we don't have to worry about pinning the blame on anyone because they'll do it for us and we'll be completely free of any and all blame."

"Sounds like you have a plan Jamie," Desi replied conspiratorially. "Do tell my dear partner in crime. Do tell."

Jamie smiled before beginning to whisper her idea to her eager daughter, already envisioning the event in her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Pranks, Announcements and Arresting Developments**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

As January slowly faded into February, an odd occurrence began to take place and nobody could figure out what was going on. The school's two most volatile students were more often than not seen whispering quietly to each other, whether in the halls between classes, in the library or even in the Common Room and every time someone tried to get close enough to figure out what it was they were discussing, all conversation ceased and the two went back to studying or doing whatever it was they were supposed to be doing.

February continued to pass away in the same manner, until the 14th, the night of the Valentine's Ball. The dance had caused a bit of a stir. Not just because it was a Ball and normally not an occurrence for Valentine's, but also because this ball would be attended by a first year, something that had never occurred in Hogwarts' illustrious history. Along with one of the most feared teachers in Hogwarts history. And so, at eight o'clock that night, any students above their fourth year eagerly made their way to the Great Hall to enjoy the festivities and see what else might happen with Professor Malfoy, Severus Snape, Jamie Potter, and Draco Malfoy all in the same room.

About an hour into the evening, Isáwien stood near the refreshment table watching everyone to make sure no one was doing anything inappropriate and such. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jamie talking with Abby and smiled. Abbs had loved the idea of Jamie being her guest. Seeing as technically Jamie was more than old enough to be at a Ball. And she needed to have some fun. Of course Draco's being here had not been part of the plan. Speaking of the prat he was walking towards Jamie and Abbs at that very moment. Bloody annoying git could not even let her have a moment's peace. Times like this she swore he was utterly bonkers and not just an idiotic overstuffed peacock in Malfoy clothing.

"Hello Isáwien."

Jumping slightly she turned and looked up at Severus in surprise. "Hello Severus. How are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm well. And how are you this evening? Other than glaring at your nephew," he asked with a smile.

Laughing softly she shook her head. She had been worried about this dance after the events at Christmas. But it seemed that things would be fine. When Abby had first suggested a dance and asked if anyone knew who could help chaperone, she had immediately thought to contact Severus, after all, what students would act up with Severus back in their midst for the night. And he had agreed, with a bit of prompting. Of course, then Draco had to overhear Severus and Albus talking about it two weeks before and decided to offer his services for the night. Probably only because he had learned Jamie would be in attendance. Merlin she wanted to strangle that boy.

"Isáwien, you're spacing out again. You promised you wouldn't do that when all of us agreed to be chaperones back in December," Severus smirked as he called her back to the present.

"Oh shut up. Go rescue your daughter from my nephew. She may even dance with you. Even though you are an old man and such," she remarked with a shrug and waved slightly as she walked away, heading towards a group of students to see what they were up to.

As Severus and Isáwien had been talking quietly, Draco was making his way across the Hall towards Jamie, who was conversing quietly with the Headmistress, not noticing his entrance and passage through the Hall given that she had her back turned to the main doors.

"Jamie," Draco said by way of greeting as he stopped behind her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Really," she replied with little emotion in her voice as she turned to face Draco. "I've been here for an hour Draco and it appears that you've only just arrived so how could you possibly have been looking all over for me?" she commented simply, her voice still devoid of any emotion.

"Jamie what in the bloody hell are you wearing?" Draco demanded when he took in what she was wearing.

"They're called robes Draco," Jamie replied as if she was talking to a small child.

"I _know_ what they're called Jamie," Draco growled in response. "Why are you wearing those _particular_ robes? And how the hell did you get them, I had them locked away…"

"I know all about how you had them locked away Draco," Jamie snarled cutting him off. "I learned about the Ball after returning from the Manor after Christmas and since I did not bring any with me, I contacted Bixie and had her send some and I opted for this set. They're quite lovely aren't they?" she asked innocently as she straightened out an invisible crease in her white and silver satin dress robes.

"Of course," he ground out through gritted teeth. "Jamie I…what's that around your neck?"

"Well Draco…I believe it's called a necklace since it tends to hang around my neck," Jamie replied, once again as if she was talking to a child or someone overly thick.

"I'm well aware of what it is called Love but where did you get it and why is it hanging around your neck? This necklace does not belong to you. It's a Malfoy Family Heirloom, Jamie and it belongs to me since I'm the rightful heir to the Malfoy family," Draco demanded taking the necklace's pendant, a diamond encrusted M with an emerald encrusted serpent wrapped around it, in his hand and examining it.

"The necklace," Jamie growled grabbing Draco by the wrist and removing his hand from her necklace as the glasses on the table next to her began to shake. "As well as these robes were a gift from Lucius. You remember him don't you? You know, your _Father_…my _husband_. And as for you being the rightful heir to anything Malfoy, you better have another talk with those sleazy lawyers of yours since the last time I checked, which was over Christmas mind you; _I_ was the rightful beneficiary of Lucius' will. _I_ own all the money, property, power and privilege that come with the Malfoy name. Oh…hello Father," Jamie finished, all anger gone from her voice as Severus walked up behind Draco.

"Hello Jamie. Draco," Severus nodded at each of them. "Why my dear, what beautiful robes, but they simply don't do you justice," he smiled softly. "Don't you agree Draco?" he asked giving the younger man a slight glare. "And such a lovely necklace, it reminds me a bit of the necklace Isáwien wears, though hers is only a serpent. Were they made by the same jeweller?" he asked curious, also knowing he was probably driving Draco nuts, but not really caring seeing as his words in no way broke the rules.

"Thank you Father," Jamie replied, sending her own glare towards Draco. "I have no idea who the jeweller for the necklaces was. I know that this one in particular has been in the Malfoy family for generations, or so Lucius told me and as for Isá's, I'm afraid we'll never know its origins."

"Ahh now that I think about it I do believe I remember Isáwien saying something like that about her necklace. And it does make sense that yours would be a family heirloom. And your very welcome, my dear," he finished with a smile. "Would you like to dance? Help me prove Isáwien wrong about my being unable to dance," he explained glancing towards the woman in question.

"I would love to, Father. It's nice to know that _some_ men still know how to treat a lady, even if it is only their daughter," Jamie replied as she accepted her Father's arm and let him lead her out onto the dance floor, causing all activity in the Great Hall to stop. Everyone stood there stunned as Severus Snape, still referred to as the 'Greasy Git' by most of the student population, waltzed Jamie around the room.

Isáwien watched with a smile before walking over to Abby and Draco. "Here Draco, try some of the punch. It's wonderful," she continued handing him a glass. "It seems my dear lifebond can still dance after all," she mused with a smile to Abby.

Abby grinned and was about to respond when Draco snorted and downed the cup of punch before stalking away from them, heading directly towards the two on the dance floor.

As Draco stalked towards the couple, the students who had stopped to watch their former Professor dance with his daughter, a sight many of them never expected to see in a million years, started whispering, wondering what was going to happen given the rather heated discussion that had taken place between Jamie and Draco moments before. "May I cut in?" Draco asked in a rather clipped tone as he tapped Severus on the shoulder, causing the couple to stop dancing.

"I suppose so," Severus began glancing at Jamie, "If Jamie wishes."

"Actually Draco, I would prefer it if you didn't. I rarely get to see my Father as it is and I'd like to spend as much time with him as possible, so if you'll excuse us," dismissed Jamie.

"Jamie love, we rarely get any time together either," Draco reminded her.

"And tell me Draco, whose fault is that? How many times have I asked you to take time off and come and see me? How many times has Blaise…Harry…Father…Hell even Albus told you to take some time and come see me? The _only_ reason you even came here in January was because you found out that I had returned to the Manor for Christmas after you basically _ordered_ me to remain here," Jamie commented sadly, a note of hurt creeping into her voice.

"Jamie..." Draco began.

"May I interrupt?" Isáwien began as she joined them. "I have a solution, why don't Jamie and Severus finish their dance, and you show me that you still remember the lessons we _suffered_ through as children. Then after we've both had our times around the dance floor, perhaps we can switch."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Isá," Jamie commented, turning back to Severus. "Father, shall…"

"No, actually, it doesn't Jamie," Draco interrupted her, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Remove your hand from my daughter Draco, she has already given you her answer," Severus ordered as he took hold of Draco's hand and forcibly removed it from Jamie's wrist, neither man noticing the faint glow of Jamie's hand.

Once Jamie's wrist was free of Draco's grasp, she slowly started to back away from the two wizards who had begun arguing over Draco's right to dance with her. A wicked gleam flashed through Jamie's eyes and a smirk briefly graced her lips as both Draco's and Severus' robes started to come apart, causing the Great Hall to fall into a deathly silence, the only sound that could be heard was a soft snickering coming from the only other person close to the wizards…Isáwien.

It was not long before giggles could be heard coming from the surrounding students, especially when Draco's and Severus' robes finally hit the floor, leaving both wizards standing in the middle of the Great Hall, surrounded by students and faculty, in nothing more than boxer shorts. Severus actually got off easy if you consider the fact that his boxers merely had little cupids that shot arrows into hearts. Draco on the other hand did not get off quite so easily. Draco's boxers had a giant smiley face on the front, only this was not an ordinary smiley face, even by wizard standards as it had a tendency to shout things out and given the relative silence of the Great Hall, with the exception of the occasional giggle, it tended to echo around the room.

"_Anybody__have__any__tweezers.__I__need__to__go__find__my__cock__…__I__have__an__in-grown__penis__…__If__brevity__is__the__soul__of__wit,__my__penis__must__be__a__riot__…_" cried the smiley face,

By then Isáwien had collapsed to the floor she was laughing so hard and both Draco and Severus turned to look at her at the same time. "Isáwien!" Draco growled.

"_My__cock__is__an__introvert__…__I__have__to__stick__my__dick__in__the__freezer__to__get__hard__…__Ah!__I__have__a__severe__case__of__PPS__-__Pygmy__Penis__Syndrome!..._"

"Oh my Gods!" Isáwien managed to choke out as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "There's... there's nothing in your shorts...hahahahahahahahahaha"

"_It__'__s__not__an__optical__illusion,__it__really__is__that__small__…__Herman__the__hamster__humper!...I__am__a__woefully__demented__lackey__and__a__vapid,__coma-inducing__offence__to__all__of__good__taste__and__decency_…"

"What the hell are you talking about Isáwien!" Draco asked before glancing down. /-/WHERE THE HELL IS MY.../-/

"Watch your language Draco, even if it is in our heads," Isáwien replied sternly before throwing her head back and cackling.

/-/Merlin's name Isáwien I've never seen anything so funny in my life./-/

/-/You and me both Lucius,/-/ Isáwien replied blocking Draco and Jamie. /-/Although I'm a bit worried that Severus is taking this so calmly./-/

"_Isáwien_," Draco growled. "You're responsible for this aren't you? HOW did you do this? _WAIT_, this is payback isn't it. You _slipped_ something in that punch you gave me. That's it! Make it stop woman," he hissed taking a step towards her.

"No…no way. I had nothing to do with this. Though I wish I did. hehehehehe This IS classic," Isáwien replied with a grin.

"Damn it I know you're responsible. Shut up! Hey why doesn't everyone mind their own business and SHUT UP!" Draco yelled to the room growing frustrated and ever more embarrassed.

"You really thought that would work?" Isáwien asked with the oh so familiar look as every student in the Hall, and the majority of the staff, only laughed harder.

As the laughter increased, Draco's anger and frustration increased right along with it. "ACCIO SWORD!" he cried out throwing his hand into the air. The surrounding students did not know what to expect since Jamie was the only person present that anybody had ever seen cast wandless magic.

A few minutes passed as everyone wondered whether the spell was going to work; their questions were answered moments later as a whistling sound could be heard coming down the hallway and a sword came flying into the Great Hall. Any laughter and talking stopped immediately when Jamie grabbed the sword out of mid-air and the doors to the Great Hall slammed closed. That was not the only cause of the sudden silence that filled the Hall; Jamie was slowly stalking towards the three in the centre of the Hall, the katana held lightly in her right hand, which was still glowing slightly, and her eyes…her eyes were no longer the sparkling sapphire they normally were…they had gone black and magic was radiating off of her in waves.

"Bloody hell Draco...You're in trouble now," Isáwien said with a smile. "And what exactly did you plan to do with that sword?" she asked as she pulled her knees up and crossed her arms over her knees.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself Draco," Jamie snarled as she neared the others, the katana looking a little too comfortable in her hand.

"As would I," Severus agreed for once looking much like he had when they had all been students and he the teacher.

"Nothing," Draco began glancing between the three, starting to realize he might have gotten himself in a bit of a rough spot. "Besides, how did you grab the sword out of mid air? And what about those doors?" he demanded waving a hand towards the doors.

"I would think that _you_ of all people would know the answer to _that_ question Draco, seeing as how _you_ know more of my past than even I do," Jamie sneered, her black eyes glinting maliciously. "Course history never _was_ your strongest subject, so maybe _your_ memory needs a little prompting," she suggested, a very Malfoyish smirk gracing her lips as she gently ran the edge of the sword along Draco's throat. "I am a Potter; a family that can trace its lineage back through Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw all the way back to the Great Merlin and the Prophetess Cassandra. Add to that I am the female half of a set of twins, an extremely rare occurrence in the Potter line, except in a time of great need as twins born to this family are powerful, daughters even more so, then sons. I am also a Malfoy and in the short time I was with your Father, he taught me well. I know how to use this," Jamie said indicating the sword that she was holding lazily in her hand. "I am an excellent swordsman, Draco, especially with the Japanese Katana. I took to it right away when Lucius was teaching me to fight in ways that did not involve magic so that I would be prepared for anything and don't think that I will hesitate for a minute to use this if you even _think_ of attacking my Father, Isáwien or any of my other friends in anyway. I suggest you leave Draco before you do anything you might regret later," Jamie finished coldly, sounding an awful lot like Lucius.

Everyone stared in shock at Jamie, the hall eerily quiet, before the sound of clapping echoed through the room. "Congratulations Jyn, its wonderful having you back," Isáwien said with a smile as she stopped. "And Draco, I would suggest summoning a cloak or something before you leave, it's quite cold out there." /-/And I do believe your manhood couldn't afford anymore...cold air/-/ she continued letting both Jamie and Lucius hear the mental conversation.

Jamie could not help the snort that escaped at Isáwien's mental comment or the smirk that it produced. It even had the effect of turning her eyes back to normal, with the exception of the mischievous glint that was now making them sparkle.

/-/I knew it. You little devil you,/-/ Isáwien managed to keep her grin to herself as she blocked Draco.

"_Accio__Cloak_!" Jamie called out summoning Draco's cloak to her. "I suggest you leave Draco…_now_," she ordered as she shoved the cloak into his arms.

"Fine, but we _will_ talk later Jamie," Draco replied before throwing the cloak around his shoulders and stalking towards the doors. Which Jamie was more than happy to open for him.

"That was interesting. Don't you agree Severus?" Isáwien asked looking over at her lifebond and smirking at his boxers. "Cute shorts." /-/Who picked them?/-/ she asked Jamie.

/-/Only if I have your word that she doesn't get into any kind of trouble for this; if someone is going to get blamed and/or punished than I take full responsibility,/-/ Jamie replied. "They are definitely you Father," Jamie giggled.

Severus raised one eyebrow before taking a step towards Isáwien, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"SEVERUS!" Isáwien shrieked as she lifted her head up and pulled her hair out of her face. /-/I am so getting back at the two of you. Although this does have its advantages,/-/ she grinned before reaching down and pinching his butt.

"Isáwien," Severus growled. "Have fun Jamie," he called back before they left the hall.

"Good night Father! Isá!" Jamie giggled. "Have fun!"

/-/I will at least./-/

Jamie shook her head as her Father walked out of the Hall in nothing but his Boxer shorts with her best friend over his shoulder. As Jamie turned to walk over to where Abby was standing by the refreshment table, she unexpectedly fell to her knees as the adrenaline that had kept her going and fuelled her magic suddenly left her.

"Jamie?" Abby said concerned as she floated over to the girl. "Are you all right?"

"I…I think so," Jamie replied shakily. "I just got really tired all of a sudden. I'm sorry about all of this Professor," she said raising her eyes to her Headmistress. "It was just a harmless prank…it was never supposed to end up like it did…"

"Don't worry about it Jamie. It was wonderfully fun. Other than Draco summoning that sword, but you took care of that. You had to protect Isáwien after all. I don't believe for a moment that he wasn't going to do anything with that sword. But come on; let's get you to the hospital wing so you can get checked out."

"Thank you Professor," Jamie said as she tried to rise from her spot on the floor. As her knees began to give out for a second time, she felt a hand under her elbow offering support. Looking up she found herself looking into Hagrid's brown eyes that were full of pride and laughter.

"C'mon Jamie, let's get you up t' Poppy," commented Hagrid as he helped Jamie walk from the Great Hall to the cheers and applause of the faculty and students.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Severus, do you mind putting me down?" Isáwien asked as they made their way up another set of stairs. "You do realize how ridiculous we look," she pointed out with a smile as she waved at one of the portraits. They were never going to let her forget this. "Severus I don't think anymore blood can rush to my head. Please put me down," she begged. /-/I just know your laughing at me Lucius. Don't you ever mention this again or I will be forced to use drastic measures,/-/ she warned. Groaning Isáwien let her head drop before lifting it and propping it up on her hand, Severus' back as a support for her elbow. "Are you going to say anything? Other than when you growled at me for pinching your butt?" she asked. Receiving no response she rolled her eyes. "Severus, I'm sorry for pinching you. But I couldn't let an opportunity like that pass by. It's your own fault really...throwing me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The only thing back here is a butt. And a cute one at that," she added with a grin.

"Ouch!" she yelled, jumping slightly and effectively losing the perfect balance her elbow had on his back.

"Couldn't help it," Severus' voice drifted towards her. And she knew without a doubt he had the most self-satisfied grin on his face in the world. Sniffing once she shook here head.

"My poor butt."

"But it's such a lovely one."

"Oh for crying out loud…copycat," she replied as she pushed her hair to one side of her head.

"What the hell! Severus Snape what are you doing with my descendant?"

"Hello Esmerelda," Isáwien called as she put a hand in the air and waved. "Could you be a dear and let us in. Something tells me cupid here won't put me down until we're in my chambers. Seeing as he chose to carry me all the way up here in his boxers."

"Hrmph. We will be talking about this Snape," Esmerelda warned.

"Night Esmerelda," Isáwien called. "You are in trouble Severus. I've never seen here so... un-composed. She even cursed," Isáwien mused after Esmerelda closed the entrance. "Severus the couch is back there," Isáwien began, confused as they walked right past the piece of furniture. "Umm... Severus where exactly are you going?" she asked as they walked past her bedroom door and did not go anywhere near the spare room that was Jamie's. "What the devil are you mumbling Severus?" she continued growing frustrated with the whole experience. Closing her eyes she let out a loud sigh and dropped her head and arms. "That's it. I give up. I cannot figure you out tonight. It's useless. Impossible…damn near illooggg…" coughing and sputtering water she looked up at Severus in shock. "You threw me in the tub!"

"I thought you might need to cool down. You're temper and such," he replied with a smirk.

"Well perhaps you should too," she replied with a smile as she pulled out her wand, and even though it was a bit wet, she was still able to make a bucket of water appear, and drop, over his head.

"That was quite childish Isáwien," Severus remarked as he pulled the wet hair behind his ears.

"You started it by dropping me in the tub _you_ took the time to fill with water _while_ you were carrying me through _my_ chambers. And not talking! Like a six-year-old," she mumbled.

"Actually Beloved you started it with these," Severus replied glancing down at his shorts.

"I had nothing to do with those," she protested.

"And I'm the king of France."

"Tous grêlent le roi," she replied sarcastically as she managed to stand up. (All hail the King.)

"Ah! Ne commencez pas!" he replied glaring at her slightly. (Don't Start.)

/-/I forgot you and Severus took French together brother dear. Remind me to hit you for insisting father let him attend the same tutor as us,/-/ she mentally snapped towards Lucius. Done with her brother she turned her attention back to her lifebond. "Halt die Schnauze," she snapped towards Severus after she lifted her waterlogged robes and stepped over the side of the tub. (Shut up.)

"Now who's being childish?" Severus asked following her from the room. "At least I don't talk in a language you don't know."

"That's because you only know English, French, and Latin," she replied with a smirk.

"I had a bit too much to do to learn German as well. Although it _might_ be time I get around to it seeing as you always switch to it when you forget I speak French."

"For Merlin's sake Severus, must we argue tonight?" Isáwien exclaimed turning towards him.

"No Beloved, you're right," he agreed softly. "But I still think you were involved in the incident downstairs," he continued with a smile.

"Severus, believe me, I wish I had been in on it for Draco. But do you honestly think I wanted the entire school seeing you basically stark naked?"

"Well I suppose not," he conceded.

"Quite. I much prefer being the only one to see you dressed like that," she agreed with a smile.

"Well, seeing as it's Valentine's, and we missed the chance to dance downstairs, might I suggest we get into dry clothes and I'll properly ask you to dance."

"That's easy enough to do," Isáwien smiled as she flicked her wrist, changing her robes to a floor length satin nightgown and his boxers to his familiar black robes.

"Why do I feel overdressed?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because you are," she replied with her own smirk.

Shaking his head Severus smiled. "Well Beloved, might I have the honour of this dance?" he asked holding one hand out.

Raising one eyebrow she looked around, "But there's no music," she pointed out.

"There's no satisfying you is there," he replied with a smile as he waved his wand and the familiar notes started to carry across the air.

"Much better," she smiled as she took his hand and they slowly swayed to the song they had claimed as their own a decade before.

"Severus," she began softly after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"I know you thought I was joking at Christmas, but I wasn't," she continued quietly.

"Isáwien..." he began

"Shh," she interrupted. "Let me finish."

In reply he merely nodded.

"I know why you don't want us to marry, because of Daniel. But I found a way for us to have a ceremony and there is no way for the Wizarding World to know."

"How?" he asked sceptically

"Muggle America."

"Muggle America?"

'Yes, Muggle America. They have these things called Amusement Parks. One of which is called Disney World and you can have weddings there. The British Ministry won't be watching for weddings there, heck the American Ministry probably doesn't even pay attention. We can have a ceremony, and even though we aren't married by wizard laws, we would be in our hearts, where it matters most."

Severus took his time to think over what she had said. The plan was virtually flawless. She had put a lot of thinking into it, _which_ proved she was serious; it seemed Albus was right once again...and they could actually be married.

Isáwien waited patiently as the silent minutes passed, knowing he was thinking over what she had said. Then, a grin she had not seen in a long time spread across his face and she knew. "I'll take that as a yes."

"More like a hell yes," Severus replied his grin contagious. "So how many plans do you have already?" he asked as he led her to the couch.

"Well, they have a bunch of hotels at the park...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The Tuesday after Valentine's Day Jamie was walking down the hallway, keeping an eye out for Isáwien as she avoided her friend for the fourth day straight. She was not sure if her father was still around, and did not want to risk running into either of them seeing as by now he would have figured out that she was the one responsible for his state of undress in the Great Hall. Smiling in relief she was pretty sure she had made it without being caught when she was suddenly pulled from behind into a room. Turning around she was quite surprised to find Isáwien standing in front of her.

"Isá! It's so good to see you…how are you?...You know, I'd really love to stay and chat but I…ah…have to get to class…that's it…class…So I'll just be going now…"

"Oh stop being a worry wart. Severus isn't going to kill you for the prank. He promised that he'd leave you alone," Isáwien said with a wave of her hand. "And you are not going anywhere just yet. At least not until I tell you my news. I've been trying to get you alone for three days. Do you realize how frustrating it is when you feel like you're going to burst?"

"Sorry about avoiding you Isá, I just didn't know how Father was going to react when he figured out it was me that did it. I mean once you convinced him you had nothing to do with it, it wouldn't take much for him to figure out I was the only other one present who would be brave enough to leave him standing in front of the entire school in nothing but a pair of boxers. I hope he wasn't too mad about it. I mean from what I remember he didn't say much after it happened. But since you don't seem to be in any way mad at me…what's this news that has you bursting at the seams?"

"I need you to be my matron of honour again," Isáwien replied with a grin.

"I would love to but Isá after everything you've told me about Daniel how can you and Father possibly get married?"

"We're going to Muggle America. There's a place called Disney World in Florida, it does weddings and has tons of other things to do there. It just looks like a ton of fun. We'd go for about a week. Spend four days looking around, have the wedding the fifth day, then the sixth day we'd sort of split up. Severus and I would go off on our own and everyone else can do whatever they want. Then we'd come back here. Legally we won't be married according to Wizarding laws, and there should be no way for anyone here in England to find out. We'll be married in our hearts and minds. But the Parkinsons won't know," she explained with a slight shrug

"Oh Isá, I'm so happy for you! You've wanted this for so long I can't believe you found a way to do it," Jamie said as she threw her arms around her best friend. "How did you ever manage to convince Father?" she asked pulling back slightly.

"That was a bit of work. I first suggested us getting married Christmas Day. HE thought I was joking. But Friday when I explained everything he agreed," she smiled softly. "You should have seen the grin on his face Jyn. I haven't seen that grin in years," sighing softly she shook her head. "But, I'm gonna need your help. And I also have a question for you."

"Just let me know what you need me to do and I'll do it, you know that Isá, I'd do just about anything you asked me too. So what's this question?"

"What do you say to a trip to America over Easter holidays? I have to go bother my cousin in California."

"Did you say California?"

"Yeah," Isáwien agreed. "Why, do you want to go sight seeing?"

"Of course but that's not it. Do you remember me mentioning something about posting my life story on a website?"

"Of course, did you find a site?"

"I did. The funny thing is that people don't even realize that I'm a real person and that this stuff actually happened. Except for this one, he sent me a review with what he thought should be Ron, Seamus and Dean's punishments. We've been chatting through email ever since and he made mention that he's in California so I figure if we're going to be heading out there anyways, I might as well look him up…if that's alright with you of course."

"Go for it. Besides, it could or could not be a good thing for you to be around when I see William. He and Lucius never got along. But I hope he won't hold you being my brother's wife against you, although, at the same time, you could hold his being a member of the undead against him," Isáwien smiled softly.

"Did I just hear you right?" Jamie asked as she shook her head as if to clear it. "Undead? As in _vampire_?"

"That would be right. William isn't actually our cousin. He's something like Draconis' grandfather's cousin. But he's the only living, well sorta living relative I have other than Draco and Lucius, and I don't want Draco walking me down the aisle and it's going to be hard with Lucius..."

"Oh…" Jamie commented as a haunted look flashed through her eyes. "I don't blame you for not wanting Draco to walk you down the aisle. I had at one point hoped he'd ask me to marry him but after what happened the other night at the Ball I don't think that will be happening anytime soon."

"I know love," Isáwien replied softly.

"You know I don't think I ever truly believed you when you said he would kill you, not until he summoned that sword. I never knew he had the capability to do wandless magic of that magnitude. I realize that he is Lucius' son and that Luc was an extremely powerful wizard but Draco never seemed to be on the same level as his father, magically or otherwise."

"He doesn't have the same level of magic as Lucius," Isáwien replied softly. "If Lucius had been the one to summon that sword Friday night it would have taken seconds. The only reason it came for Draco was because he was so angry. He will never be able to compare to the ability Lucius, you, or I have. Our abilities are so much more because of the prophecies we fulfilled. The three of us can draw on each other's magic. Draco can't do that. And if he knew about that, it would probably drive him insane."

"I think that's part of our problem, Draco and I. I think the fact that not only did I beat him at school but I'm stronger than he is magically. I don't think he can accept the fact that his girlfriend is more powerful than he is. ARGH! No more talking about Draco, it's too depressing besides we have a wedding to plan."

"That we do my dear. We can schedule things online and such. I found this perfect hotel at the park. I just fell in love with it. And I have a basic list of who to invite," Isáwien ticked off on her fingers

"I guess we'd better get started then hadn't we," Jamie said, laughing lightly.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was a few days after Isáwien told Jamie the news about her and Severus and it was just after lunch as she was leaving the Great Hall with Bella, on their way out to the greenhouses for Herbology when her world suddenly went black.

"Jamie!" cried Bella as her friend fell to the ground unconscious steps from the Entrance Hall. "Jamie please wake up…" Bella begged as she knelt next to her friend, worry entering her voice.

"_Get __away __from __her_," snarled a voice from behind her, causing Bella to spin around to face whoever it was.

"What are you…" Bella never got to finish her question as the person swept Jamie up into their arms before apparating away from the castle. Jumping to her feet Bella quickly made her way back into the castle, in search of the one person she knew of that could help.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"_Ennervate_!"

It took Jamie a moment to realize what was going on after being hit with the wakening charm. /-/What the…Oh Gods…not again…/-/ "_No__…__not __again__…__please__…__no__…__don__'__t __do __this__…__please__…_" Jamie whimpered as she struggled with her bonds. The more she fought with her bonds the more they seemed to tighten and the harder it became for her to breathe. "_Oh__Gods__…__please__…__please__don__'__t__…"_

"Jamie…Jamie look at me!"

Jamie lifted terror filled eyes to meet those of her captor, who was currently shaking her shoulders. "Draco?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing? Untie me you bastard!" Jamie cried through her tears. "Why are you doing this?"

"I wouldn't try using any magic to get out of the bed Jamie, it won't work. I've put the most powerful dampening charms keyed to your signature on the bed, your bonds and this room. There is no way you are getting out of here until I say so."

"Why Draco? Why are you doing this? I thought you cared about me?"

"I'm doing this _because_ I care about you. I care about you more than you seem to realize. You have no idea how much I love you and how your behaviour the other night hurt me."

"My Gods Draco, it was a prank! Nothing but a stupid prank and you were ready to kill your Aunt, who had _absolutely_ nothing to do with it. I wasn't about to stand by and let you hurt her for something that she was in no way involved in. I'm sorry if I hurt you but you were hurting someone who has been a lifeline for me for years. And if you care about me as much as you _claim_, why the hell do you have me tied to the bloody bed? Do you have _any_ idea what you did to me, knocking me out like that and then waking me after tying me down? Do you know what my first thoughts were? What _memory_ you trapped me in? Do you even care?"

"Of course I care," snapped Draco. "That's why I brought you home Jamie."

Taking a moment to look around the room, Jamie soon realized that she was in the bedroom she shared with Draco, the portrait that normally hung over the fireplace missing, meaning that Malachai would not be able to offer her any kind of assistance. "You keep this up much longer Draco and this will _not_ be your home for much longer," Jamie sneered. "Now what in the bloody hell possessed you to kidnap me from Hogwarts and bring me 'home' as you put it? Did it ever enter into your juvenile little brain to ask?"

"Like you would have come willing Jamie."

"How the hell would you know? You never bothered to find out for Merlin's sake! Now tell me why in Merlin's name you dragged me here against my will?"

"I want answers Jamie and you_will_ give them to me whether you want to or not."

"Like hell I will. I'm not answering any of your bloody questions while I'm tied to this bed. At least your Father never treated me like a bloody slave…"

_SMACK!_

Jamie never got to finish her comment as Draco backhanded her across the face. "Don't _ever_ compare me to that monster," Draco snarled as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Tell me how to get that bloody bracelet off your wrist."

/-/Jyn? Do you know where the hell Draco took you? Oh let the fates be kind for once and you're awake./-/

"Go to hell Draco," sneered Jamie. /-/Our bedroom on the second floor, I think the door might be locked. I don't know why though it's not like I can go anywhere./-/

/-/Why can't you go anywhere?/-/

/-/The bastard has me ti…/-/

"Fine. IMPERIO! Jamie can you hear me?"

/-/Jyn?/-/

Jamie nodded her agreement, indicating that yes she could hear him but little did he know that even though her ability to perform magic may have been greatly reduced, she was still able to fight off the effects of the Imperius curse.

"Good. Now tell me how do I get this bracelet off your wrist?"

"It won't come off Draco."

"What do you mean? Why won't it come off? Jamie my _Father_ put it on you somehow which means that there is a way of getting it off," Draco reasoned.

"Actually Draco, you killed the only way to get it off."

"Meaning what Jamie," Draco asked, frustration entering his voice.

"Lucius," was Jamie's simple reply as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"My Father, what does my Father have to do with removing the bracelet?"

"My Gods you're thick Draco," Jamie sighed in frustration. "Your Father _put_ the bracelet on me and he's the _only_ one that can remove it. Have you forgotten how I originally came to be with your Father, Draco? I was a gift of the Dark Lord's. I was his possession before I was his wife. It was a mark of his 'ownership' over me…a way to punish me if need be. He only ever used it on me that first night and he never _tortured_ me in the manner in which you seem to be doing right now. He never tied me to the bed, Gods he _never_ tried to restrain me in anyway because he knew what it did to me. For Gods sake Draco, untie me _please_…I promise I will answer any questions you have, just untie me please…"

"Sorry Jamie, but I don't trust you to keep your word right now," Draco said as he pulled out a vial of clear liquid. "And since it's obvious that you can fight off Imperius you leave me no choice…" he trailed off as he struggled with a fighting Jamie and forced her mouth open and was about to drop some of the potion into her mouth when the door to the room suddenly exploded, causing him to give her more than he initially intended to.

"Shite!" Draco cursed, as debris rained down on him as he realized that he had just given Jamie a much larger dose of Veritaserum then is legal.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What the hell are you doing here Is?" Draco demanded as he turned to face his Aunt, while Jamie laid coughing and spluttering on the bed.

"Finding out what the hell you are doing kidnapping Jamie from school and tying her up like a common criminal. Bella came to me as soon as you took Jyn from the school," Isáwien growled.

"Jamie and I were merely having a little _discussion_ about the events at the dance," Draco commented snidely causing Jamie to start giggling on the bed.

"Why you...How dare you..." Isáwien began glaring at him as she tried to find the right words. /-/Screw English, I'm pissed enough to make him have to decipher what I'm saying/-/ she thought and grinned evilly. "Êtes-vous hors de votre esprit? Je n'achète pas cette connerie! Pour quoi me prenez-vous? Un certain genre d'idiot! Qui l'enfer sont-ils vous? Puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas un Malfoy!" (Are you out of your mind? I'm not buying that bullshit! What do you take me for? Some kind of idiot! Who the hell are you? Because you are certainly NOT a Malfoy!)

"What the _hell_ are you going on about Is…AND WOULD YOU BLOODY WELL DO IT IN ENGLISH!" cried Draco. "And for your information, I most certainly am a Malfoy! I am doing what is necessary to get the information I need. I'm simply following in my Father's footsteps Is, the ends justify the means."

"Wie trauen Sie mit Ihnen sich vergleichen, sind Vater. Sie sind nichts aber ein faules Bastardversuchen, ein Mann zu sein, und ein schreckliches an dem. Wille schlossen Sie Sie freundlich dummes Arschloch." she muttered in disgust. /-/Let's see you figure out what I said that time. Seeing as you never paid attention during German lessons,/-/ she thought with a smirk. (How dare you compare yourself to you're father. You're nothing but a lazy bastard trying to be a man, and a terrible one at that. Will you kindly shut up you stupid asshole.)

"May the Gods damn you to hell Is," cursed Draco. "Now get the hell out of here before I throw you out. You have _no_ business here. This is a matter between Jamie and me. It doesn't concern you in anyway," he growled completely oblivious to the fact that Jamie's giggles were slowly turning to quiet sobs.

"Go jump in the lake and cool your temper down Draco. This has everything to do with me. _YOU_ kidnapped one of _my_ students from Hogwarts grounds. I can have you brought up on charges," she reminded him. "So either I stay; Jyn and I leave; or I leave and go to the Ministry. Your choice," she finished with a shrug as she flew a box of tissues over to Jamie behind his back. Glancing back at Jamie she mentally smacked her head. With a slight wave a tissue left the box and floated up, gently wiping her cheeks. /-/Sorry Love, I don't want to go near your eyes; my luck the tissue would poke them./-/

"You go, she stays. Jamie is _my_ girlfriend and is therefore _my_ concern. I can remove her from Hogwarts if and when I choose. I seem to recall that she was more than willing to leave with me just after the incident after New Years and she would have if you hadn't interfered and let me take her after she collapsed in the Entrance Hall," Draco growled in explanation.

"I didn't interfere you prat. She was in no condition to travel," Isáwien snapped. /-/Lucius, we need to put Plan B into action. Now./-/

/-/Got it. I'll find the Baron and have him inform the Headmistress. Aurors will be there shortly Isáwien./-/

/-/Thanks./-/

/-/Just bring her back to me Isáwien. That's all that matters./-/

/-/That's my plan Lucius,/-/ Isáwien replied softly.

"_Please__…__no__…__don__'__t __do __this__…__please_…" Jamie whimpered quietly as she struggled in a vain attempt to loosen her bonds. "_I__'__m __sorry__…__I __didn__'__t __know__…__I __didn__'__t __do __it__…__please __you __have __to __believe __me__… …__Luc__…__Luc __please__…__come __back __to __me__…__I __can__'__t__…__I __can__'__t __do __this __without __you__…_"

"Damn it Draco, what the hell did you do," Isáwien hissed as she brushed past him and knelt next to the bed, beginning to work at the knots.

"As I said Is, whatever I had to in order to ensure I got the answers I wanted," he snapped.

"You idiot, nothing is going to change the truth. And tying her up like this is only going to make it worse. Didn't you realize what this would be like for her? The only other time she has ever been tied up like this was when those Gryffindorks raped her," growled Isáwien as she finally managed to get one knot untied. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous feriez quelque chose qui était stupider que ce qui s'est produit lors de la réunion d'ordre tellement il y a bien longtemps," she muttered in disgust. (I never thought you would do something that was stupider than what happened at the Order meeting so long ago.)

"My Gods!" Draco commented quietly as the gravity of what he had done to Jamie hit him and he sank to his knees right where he had been standing as the Aurors finally arrived.

"What seems to be the issue here?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt, the lead Auror. "Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy would one of you like to explain why Mrs. Malfoy is tied to the bed?"

"Hello Kingsley," Isáwien began standing up. "I'd actually love to hear a logical explanation to that as well. But unfortunately my nephew can't offer one. What were you told before coming?" she asked softly.

"I received an urgent Firecall from Professor James saying that a student had been taken from the school by force and that I needed to get over to Malfoy Manor as soon as possible with my team. She never said who the student was," Kingsley explained.

Isáwien merely raised one eyebrow and looked between him and Jamie then back at him.

"I take it Mrs. Malfoy would be the student then," Kingsley said. "And since you seem to be untying her, I'll just escort Mr. Malfoy here down to the Ministry and charge him with first degree kidnapping then."

"You have to do your job after all," Isáwien replied with a nod before turning back to Jamie and the knots. /-/I am so ready to summon a knife for these things./-/

"Magic…" answered Jamie quietly, as Kingsley led Draco from the room.

"Huh?"

"You're a witch Isá, use magic to get them off…" came the quiet explanation.

"I feel like an idiot right now," Isáwien sighed as she pulled her wand out. "There, at least you can move. Did Draco do anything else? Should we go see Poppy or Abby?"

"You're not an idiot Isá, just under an awful lot of stress," Jamie commented as she rubbed her wrists. "He tried Imperius and when that didn't work he went to the potion. Other than that the only thing he did was backhand me across the face…again. I'm fine other than these rope burns on my wrists."

"How much potion?"

Jamie reached over and picked up the half empty vial from where Draco had dropped it earlier. "About this much," she said in complete innocence.

"Excuse me? He gave you _half_ the vial?" Isáwien asked in shock.

Jamie nodded in agreement, before the giggles seemed to set in again. "Why is that bad?"

Isáwien shook her head as she watched Jamie giggle. "Anyone other than you, they would be unconscious by now for all we know. But you, well as you can tell you're giggling like mad. So come on Jyn girl. Upsie daisy. We're taking you to Poppy and Abby to get the antidote." /-/Before the potion affects the barriers in your mind./-/

"'Kay," Jamie said as she jumped up from the bed. "Whoa, little too fast," she said as she steadied herself against the bedpost.

"I bet. Which is why we aren't going to apparate. Lean on me, and we'll go use the Floo in the fireplace." /-/Lucius, go bug Abby to make sure that the Floo in her office is turned on. And yes, I know that means you have to reveal yourself. DEAL./-/

/-/She's alright then?/-/

/-/A bit tipsy, too much truth serum in her system, that's why we need the Floo. I don't dare have her apparate./-/

/-/I'm on my way./-/

/-/You do mean on your way to Abbs right? Not here?/-/ she asked. /-/I'm really out of it,/-/ she explained as they made their way towards the study.

/-/I'm almost at the gargoyle now…Damn it…Isáwien what's the bloody password?/-/

/-/Try Sirius./-/

/-/Bloody hell…why would she have that stupid mutt as her password?/-/ Lucius asked as he made his way up to the Headmistress' office.

/-/I don't ask./-/

/-/All right, bring her through…and yes I'm back under my cloak,/-/ Lucius commented a few minutes later. /-/By the way, Abby has been kind enough to inform me that she will be meeting with the two of us after Jamie is taken care of./-/

/-/We will? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?/-/ Isáwien asked as they stopped in front of the fireplace long enough for her to pick up some Floo powder and then lead Jamie into the fire place. "Hogwarts," she said aloud before throwing the powder down.

/-/We will, about what I'm doing here, how long I've been here and why I'm currently hiding from my own wife,/-/ Lucius commented as Isáwien and Jamie appeared in Abby's fireplace.

/-/How lovely./-/ "Hello Abbs. Sorry to appear and run, but we need to get Jyn to the hospital wing. Draco gave her half a vial of Veritaserum"

"Well that's just lovely. Come on, let's get her downstairs," Abby agreed with a sigh before the three women left the office.

/-/HE WHAT! Why that little...When I get my hands on him, he's going to _wish_ I had died all those years ago.../-/

/-/Lucius do calm down. I doubt he meant to give her that much. It must have been an accident, maybe when I blew the door up or something. He may act like an idiot, but he isn't really one./-/

/-/Doesn't matter Isáwien, how the bloody hell did he get his hands on Veritaserum in the first place? It's not like it's available on the open market?/-/

/-/Well, there are only three places that I know of that it is available at, Abby's cupboard, which is under lock and key; the Castle, which he can't get in to; and Severus, and I highly doubt he would give it to Draco. Which means one of two things, either Draco knows another source or.../-/

/-/He stole it. My guess is he somehow managed to steal it from Snape. Can't wait till Snape finds out, I may not _have_ to be the one to kill my son. I'm sure once your lifebond learns that Draco stole Veritaserum from him to use on his daughter and then proceeded to give her more than he should of, he'll go after Draco himself. Too bad I couldn't be there to see it./-/

/-/Actually, you will still get to kill your son. I'm not going to let my fiancé kill my nephew. I want to be able to marry him before he is sent to Azkaban for murder. Oh, and by the way, Jyn and I are going to see William in April. So if there is anything I need to know about the two of you. You better let me know before we leave./-/

/-/You're going to see William and your taking Jamie with you…ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN! That man has it out for me and you're going to take _my_ wife to meet him? All I know sister dear is that my wife had better return to England in one piece./-/

/-/Relax Lucius; she's making plans to go see a friend of hers who lives in California as well. And I won't let William hurt her. Angelus will be more than willing to hold him back if he goes all vampy on us. Besides, if I have to I'll just send some lightening at him. That will calm him down./-/

/-/I still can't believe you're going to see William, but then you always were a little crazy so I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised. How is Jamie doing?/-/

/-/Poppy and Abby are taking care of her. And it takes a crazy person to know one. At least I didn't try to convince said cousin to join Tom. Then threaten him when he said no./-/

/-/It wasn't my idea to approach William; that was the brilliant idea of your dearly departed husband. He knew Angelus was out of the question but thought dear William would be an asset to his cause. I tried to warn Tom against it, but you know what he was like when he set his mind on something. He got you to marry him after all, didn't he?/-/

Isáwien smiled softly, /-/What is it with the men in my life. Are you all trying to make me cry?/-/ she asked as she sniffed. /-/And yeah, he did always get what he wanted. Merlin help the person who failed him./-/

/-/And now you know why I approached William and then proceeded to threaten him when he declined Tom's offer. Your husband was not very forgiving after he learned of the outcome. I'm just glad this was before I married Jamie. It would have devastated her to see me like that./-/

/-/Yeah, I bet it would have…hey brother of mine. Abbs just came out of Jyn's room. She's sleeping, and she'll be fine. Abbs and I are on our way up to her office to meet with you. Be there in a few./-/


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Memories, Conversations and…_California __Dreaming?_**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Jamie Potter Strikes Again**_

_By: Rita Skeeter,_

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Bella…Kaira…what is it?" Jamie asked in concern as she took a seat next to her friends in the library.

Bella and Kaira exchanged a concerned look before Bella got up the courage to ask "Have you seen today's Prophet?"

"No, why?" Jamie asked completely confused as to why the Prophet would be making her friends act the way they were. "Did someone I know die or something?" she asked jokingly but the looks on Bella's and Kaira's faces made her sober quickly. "What is it? Come on guys, if it's got you that worried would you at least tell me or better yet do you have a copy of the Prophet? That way you don't have to worry about telling me since I can read it for myself."

Bella shot Kaira another concerned look before handing over her copy of the day's Daily Prophet.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Yes dear readers you read that headline right. Jamie Potter has struck again and this time her victim is none other than her own boyfriend Draco Malfoy. The very same Draco Malfoy she jilted six years ago when she married his very own father, one Lucius Malfoy, who died at her hand not even six months after their marriage on New Year's Day._

_Mr. Malfoy was arrested last week on charges of kidnapping and assault…_

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jamie's face paled once she got a look at the headline splashed across the front page. As she continued to read, whatever colour that had remained in her face vanished and her hands started to shake. "I…ah…I gotta…I better…go," Jamie stuttered as she rose from her spot and bolted for the door.

"Poor Jamie," commented Kaira as she watched her cousin bolt from the library. "She's made so much progress, I hope this doesn't cause some kind of set back for her."

"Me too, Kaira, me too," agreed Bella.

After running from the library, Jamie had no idea where she was going; she was just letting her feet take her wherever they wanted to. It was not long before she found herself in a part of the castle that was not generally used by the students. Continuing to let her feet take her wherever they may she continued to wander in the unused part of the castle. It was not long before she found herself standing in front of a vaguely familiar portrait.

"Hello there Snake Child, it has been a long time since last we saw you?" hissed the portrait causing Jamie to jump slightly when she realized she could understand what the portrait had been saying.

"Hello," she hissed in return. "You know me?"

"Of course Snake Child, there are not many who we can speak with so we remember those that we can. We last saw you a number of years ago when a tall blond Snake Man lived in these rooms."

/-/Lucius,/-/ Jamie thought sadly to herself. "Listen I don't remember the password to these rooms and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to grant me access. I'm trying to remember my past and for some reason my feet brought me to you. I have many questions and feel that some of the answers I seek are hidden behind you, in the room that you guard."

"Of course Snake Child, you may enter anytime you wish. These are your rooms. They belong to you and the blond Snake Man," instructed the snake before opening to allow Jamie to enter the rooms beyond.

As Jamie made her way into the room, the images that had appeared to her after her return to Hogwarts seemed to solidify in her mind as more memories of her time with Lucius here in these rooms started coming forth. As Jamie wandered around the rooms she could almost see herself and Lucius in the room. It was almost as if they had left a part of themselves there in that room. Everywhere she turned she could see something that had happened in that room. The longer she stayed, the more she could feel Lucius near her but yet the longer she stayed the more her heart broke, knowing that she would never again feel his loving arms embrace her.

Walking towards the fireplace she noticed something on the mantle; she reached up and took the crystal whiskey decanter down. She did not know what it was about this particular piece but for some reason she felt drawn to it, much like she had towards Abraxas' portrait. As she examined the decanter she was suddenly hit with an unexpected memory flash and soon found herself being drawn into it, dropping the whiskey decanter as her head fell into her hands.

A few minutes later Jamie's vision cleared, the memory sliding back into her subconscious. Rubbing her temples lightly to try to ease the massive headache she now had, she carefully made her way from the room in search of her friend, who she hoped might have some answers for her…as well as something for her head.

Ten minutes later Jamie had found Isáwien and dragged her outside to find some privacy as they walked through the school gardens. "So you found Lucius' room." Isáwien summarized after hearing the first part of her story.

"I didn't intend to but that seems to be what happened," Jamie replied quietly. "It was weird; it was like with Abraxas' room…my feet just seemed to carry me there. I was so out of it and wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going until the portrait started talking to me. I didn't even know the password but for some reason it let me in anyway. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"It's okay Love. Talk, I'll stay silent as long as possible," Isáwien promised with a smile.

"It's just that when I was in that room…I...I _felt_ him Isá…there in that room…it was like he was there, like I could see him…"

Isáwien made a noise that was a mix between a cough and a choking sound, catching Jamie's attention.

"Isá?" Jamie asked in concern as she started rubbing Isáwien's back. "Are you all right?"

Clearing her throat Isáwien nodded. "Yeah, I just breathed wrong." she assured her friend. /-/Lucius were you in that bloody room? You were weren't you? Bloody bugger my throat did_not_ need me trying to mask my almost laughing at the absurdity of the situation!/-/

/-/Of course I was in the bloody room Isáwien. How the hell was I supposed to know she was coming here? But I did _not_ reveal myself to her. I stayed hidden under the invisibility cloak in the corner and just watched her if you must know./-/

"If you're sure you're alright," Jamie commented, a slight note of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine love," Isáwien replied with a smile. /-/hehehehe Poor Lucius…had to watch his wife walk around not ten feet away from him. muhahahahahahahaha/-/

/-/_Isáwien_…/-/ Lucius growled. /-/There was something more to her time here than just wandering around. I think she remembered something./-/

/-/No shite Sherlock. Why else would she have sought me out immediately afterwards,/-/ Isáwien replied rolling her eyes. "Anyway love, as you were saying, you could sense Lucius in the room."

"It was if I could _see_ us there in that room together. It's not like he was actually there or anything…it was more like I was seeing…our essence or something…traces…images of us…does that make any sense at all or am I finally going crazy?"

"Love, you're bonded to him. You can sense him just from that. But that room was very important to you both. Being there would probably just help release your memories."

"That's actually why I dragged you out here. Remember when I was hit by those memories that had absolutely no trigger?"

"Of course."

"Well they all fell into place. I remember everything about those particular memories but when I was in the room…it was weird; I was looking at the fireplace when something on the mantle caught my eye. I picked it up and that's when the latest memory hit. What I want to know is why…why did they do that to us? I thought they cared about us."

Closing her eyes Isáwien sighed softly and nodded towards a bench. "They did care love," she began softly.

"Then why Isá…why did they do it?" Jamie asked as she took a seat on the bench.

"They thought that they were doing what was best for us. In their minds they only saw Lucius as an evil being. Just as you yourself did just months ago," Isáwien paused with a shrug. "Not ten years ago I thought of him the same way. Harry, Draco, and Severus were so lost in their beliefs that they had to protect you from the world that they missed seeing that you didn't need them to protect you. And when I tried to tell Severus and Draco otherwise, they started thinking I was just as confused. By the end, they were so far down their spiral that they didn't even realize they were doing what they were doing. Except for maybe Severus, he did seem to come out of his arse long enough at the meeting to realize some of the things Draco was saying. But it wasn't much longer before he had joined the two back in the black hole that is their stupidity."

"Oh…so that's why we left then. I still can't believe that Draco basically threw our pasts in our faces like that. I'm feeling trapped Isá, trapped in a relationship that I may never break free of."

"Love, you can break free of Draco. For Merlin's sake baby girl, you are the strongest person I know. Draco is in Azkaban now, but when he does get out eventually, there are ways to keep him away from you. We both know that Draco probably won't like it if you break up. But you are the true owner of the Manor; you can set up wards to keep him out of the house unless you invite him in. Sort of like the wards that block a vampire from entering without permission... Whatever you choose Jyn, you know I'll support you, and I'll do everything I can to make sure you get what you want and need."

"I know Isá…it's just…for everything he's done to me I still love him and I know that we fight a lot and this year has been…well not the greatest but…Draco has been the _one_ constant in my life. He helped me through one of the most difficult times in my life and as much as he may hate Luc and what he was to me, Draco has _always_ been there for me over Christmas. How can I turn away from that?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Jamie... I know you have reasons to be thankful to him. But just because you owe someone gratitude, doesn't mean you have to give up your happiness. Sweetie, I know you, and I know Draco. As much as we all care about the prat, nothing is worth sacrificing your own peace of mind and happiness. Because then you'll only grow to hate him more, and you'll also hate yourself..." Isáwien trailed off looking down at her hands.

"I don't think I even know what happiness is anymore Isá. That part of me died that day in the Throne Room. I don't know what to do anymore…what to think…and don't even ask me what I feel because I haven't felt anything in so long that I don't think I know _how_ to feel anymore."

"Jyn girl, you do still feel things. That's proven everyday when you react to the things that are happening in your life. As for happiness... you may have forgotten what it's like, but you still know, in your heart you still know. And believe me, the only thing that died in that room was Tom. You just lost touch with that part of you," she continued softly as she plucked a daisy and handed it to her.

Jamie could not help but chuckle as she took the daisy from her friend. "Why does life have to be so bloody complicated?"

"Because the fates love watching us struggle," Isáwien replied with a smile. "I'll leave you be for now baby girl," she continued as she stood and headed towards the castle. /-/By the way, your laugh just proved you still can get in touch with that part of you,/-/ she called as she disappeared around the path.

"But it grows harder and harder everyday," Jamie commented quietly as she too rose from the bench and started making her way back towards the castle until a noise behind her caused her to stop in her tracks. "Who's there?" she demanded as she tried to find what caused the noise. "Show yourself!"

"It's only me, Jamie."

"Draco?" Jamie asked in disbelief as Draco cleared a bend in the path, bringing him into view. "What are you doing here? How did you get out?" she demanded as she started to back away from him.

"Please, just hear me out," Draco replied softly.

"Why should I trust you after what you've done to me?"

"I know, I know. You have no reason too. But please just give me a chance. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Fine, you have five minutes and we stay within sight of the castle and Hagrid's hut, understood? And you bloody well should be sorry for what you put me through," Jamie ground out.

"Thank you," he replied with a slight smile. "Jamie I shouldn't have done what I did. I know it's no excuse, but I wasn't thinking straight. If I could take it all back I would..."

"You weren't thinking straight! My Gods Draco you knock me unconscious and then wake me _after_ you've tied me to a bed! Do you have _any_ idea what that did to me? You and Harry found me the day that the Gryffindors ra…raped me. You know how they did it and yet you proceeded to kidnap me in the exact same fashion. Even your _Father_ realized what I must have been remembering when he pinned me to the bed and then woke me after taking me to Manor that first night because according to him I reacted exactly the way that I did when you woke me the other day and yet you didn't even notice what was going on. All you cared about were your precious answers," Jamie snapped, glaring intently at Draco.

"I know. I know," Draco replied softly. "There has to be a way we can get through this. Please tell me there's a way," he pleaded.

"I honestly don't know Draco. Believe me I wish there was a simple answer that I could give you but there isn't. I know you probably don't believe this but I _do_ love you Draco. I have for years but _you_ need to accept the fact that I loved your Father as well and that I was married to him. Tell me something…what do you see when you look at me?" she asked quietly.

"I see the most beautiful woman in the world, both inside and out. A woman I love, and have loved since I was a teenager that didn't know what was right in front of him."

"Then why do you try so hard to deny who I am…who I _was_. Dragon, the more you deny my past the more you push me away. I love you Draco, I do but the more you deny my past, especially where your Father is concerned, the harder it is for me. If you love me as much as you say you do then you need to accept me…_all_ of me, which includes my love for your Father. Draco I know I hurt you deeply when I married Lucius but you have to understand what my life was like at that time…"

"Jamie please..." Draco interrupted.

"Please what Draco? What do you want me to say? That I never loved Lucius? That marrying him was the biggest mistake of my life? Because I _can__'__t_ Draco; if I did than not only would I be lying to you, I would be lying to myself, which is even worse. It would be denying who I am. As much as I hate to say it Draco, I think the best thing right now for both our sakes is space, space to come to terms with everything that's happened. I need time to come to terms with everything that I'm remembering and I think you need to sit down and do some serious soul searching about what you want out of life Draco. Believe me when I say that I love you, but I can't stay with you if you continue to deny who I am…who I _really_ am and you come to terms with my past, both the good and the bad. You are welcome to stay at the Manor in the rooms that we shared, as I will be returning to the Master Bedroom the next time I return home. I'm sorry Draco," Jamie finished, a tear running down her cheek as she turned and made her way back towards the castle doors.

"Jamie!" Draco called out, desperation in his voice.

Jamie stopped and slowly turned back around; a few tears could be seen falling silently down her cheeks. "Draco please…just go."

Closing his eyes Draco nodded slowly before turning around and walking away.

Once he was gone Jamie turned back around and continued on her way to the castle. Slowly she made her way through the halls of Hogwarts, going unnoticed by all as classes were in session. She soon found herself standing in front of a portrait she had found earlier in the day. Without a word the portrait opened to allow her entry. She made her way through the rooms towards the bedroom where she collapsed on the bed finally letting out her tears. A short while later Jamie was sleeping quietly, her body wrapped tightly around one of the pillows. Having cried herself to sleep, she was unaware of the other person in the room that now sat down on the bed next to her, lightly brushing her hair off of her face. "Oh my Darling, what has become of us," Lucius commented quietly to himself.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing softly Isáwien glanced over at the clock and shook her head. She was starting to think that girl would be late to her own funeral. True she was not late that often...but over the past few weeks it seemed Jamie's head was anywhere but where it was suppose to be and had been that way since their talk in the garden. But so far Jamie had not said anything so she did not push...

"Hey Isá, sorry I'm late," Jamie said as she rushed into the Headmistress' office. "But I ran into Peeves who thought it would be great fun to try and douse me with water balloons. Bloody poltergeist," Jamie cursed under her breath.

Isáwien snickered under her breath and shook her head. "That's okay. Luckily we were leaving early anyway."

"Thank the Gods for your obsessive planning," Jamie laughed. "Shall we? I believe L.A. is calling."

"But of course," Isáwien replied with a smile. "Oh, and just so you know you and I are the only ones who can see Shields."

"That's good to know but what if someone tries to stand where he is? Won't they feel him there?" Jamie asked as she stroked Shields' head.

"Believe me; the Muggles will just think they are imagining things," Isáwien shrugged. "Or that some other person bumped into them. You should see Dawn take Shamira to the airport to purposely drive people crazy. She loves watching them fight. She says it's like watching a bunch of teenagers go crazy over the last candy bar. Or something like that," she finished with a shrug

"Sounds like quite the time," Jamie commented trying to hold her giggles in as she grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" she cried out before disappearing from sight.

Shaking her head Isáwien and Shields followed her lead. Moments later they joined her and waved at Tom as they walked through the building. "We might want to change our clothes before we leave."

Jamie stopped in her tracks and looked down at her robes. "Good idea." She pulled out her wand and transfigured her robes into a comfortable pair of jeans and a lightweight blue sweater. "How's that?"

"Lovely," Isáwien replied with a smile as she transfigured her own clothes into a pair of white hip huggers and an emerald halter that had beads hanging from just under her breast bone to the top of the jeans. "You go for comfort, I'm going for fun," she smirked as she tied a matching scarf around her ponytail. "Oh, and no bugging me about the tattoos again," she grinned as she turned and walked towards the door.

"Don't worry about that Isá. I have no intention of bothering you about those, since I seem to have one of my very own if you recall," Jamie commented as she rubbed the small of her back. "Only difference being mine is more of a brand than a tattoo."

"Yours isn't a brand, baby girl. Not like it was originally intended that is. And believe me; you've given me enough teasing about mine over the years. Which is funny seeing as you've only seen three of the four, which reminds me, I'm thinking about getting a new one while we're in LA. To spite your father. And also make up for my last one," she shrugged slightly and Isáwien got them a cab outside. "London Heathrow Airport please, Terminal 3," she told the driver as they got in.

"Okay, so our flight leaves at 11:05. Do you want to get something to drink or eat while we're waiting?" Isáwien asked after they had checked in and gone through security. "Jyn? You okay?" she asked when she did not get an answer.

Jamie was standing there with her eyes closed, looking for all the world like she was about to start crying. What people did not realize was that she was fighting an internal battle with herself.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"I just…Isá…I don't know if I can do this," Jamie commented through gritted teeth as she tried to shake off the feeling creeping over her.

/-/Jyn what is it? Concentrate on me baby. Block everyone else out if you have to./-/

/-/It's just that the last time I was around so many Muggles we…we were…/-/ Jamie trailed off as she finally opened her eyes allowing Isáwien to see the blackness fighting for supremacy in her gaze.

"Baby girl, think about Desi. Think about your friend we're going to see. Think about something that will get your mind off the past. We're going to get our little butts up to that terminal. AND there should be less people up there..."

Jamie nodded before quietly asking, "Would you mind holding my hand? I know it sounds childish but I think it might help ground me."

"Sweetie, of course I don't," Isáwien replied with a slight smile. "Think of this as a grand adventure. We're the only two girls I know of from Hogwarts who have flown to America. Even your brother hasn't been on a plane." /-/You can hold this over his head for the rest of his life./-/

"Oh think of the hours of fun I'll have with that one," giggled Jamie, her eyes finally returning to their normal blue.

"Think of the years of fun I'll have," Isáwien replied with a grin.

"Can we head off to the terminal now?" Jamie asked nervously. "The feeling is starting to come back. Maybe if we got something to eat it would help."

"Wonderful idea," Isáwien replied with a smile before they quickly made their way up to the Terminal, passing through security on their way.

The two witches enjoyed an early lunch at one of the many eateries inside the terminal before it came time to board their flight. As their flight was called the witches made their way to their gate and got into line with all the Muggle tourists heading off to California as well.

/-/Isá are you sure this is a safe way to travel?/-/ Jamie asked in concern as they neared the ramp leading towards the airplane.

/-/Trust me love. It's completely safe./-/

/-/I'm just not overly thrilled with the idea of willingly locking myself in this thing when it's hundreds of miles in the air, especially for what eleven hours?/-/ Jamie commented as she threw a concerned look back at her friend as Isáwien ushered her onto the plane.

"It's gonna be fine love. People do this everyday. You have more of a chance of dying in childbirth than you do getting hurt flying. And seeing as we've both survived your childbirth experience, I think fate owes us a good flight."

Jamie took a moment to think about what her friend just said before, "HEY!" she cried as she punched her friend in the arm and sticking her tongue out at her

"What!" Isáwien asked looking at her in surprise. "It's true. Desi was a pain in the arse when she showed up. She put us through hell. And after that, those blasted women owe us big," she continued as the attendant checked their boarding passes.

"And just how _exactly_ did _you_ survive _my_ childbirth experience?" Jamie asked raising a questioning eyebrow in a manner very similar to that of her husband.

/-/You mean to tell me you don't remember me having to put silencing spells around the hospital wing because the silencing charms weren't strong enough?/-/ she responded with a snort. "Even Albus was wondering if the child would let you ever find peace."

"Oh Gods!" Jamie groaned as she slumped down in her seat dropping her head into her hands. "At least I _chose_ to forget about that." Looking back up at Isáwien, she continued, "Have I ever told you that you are a saint and I don't know _what_ I ever did to deserve a friend like you."

"No, but I could get use to hearing it," Isáwien replied with a grin. /-/And believe me, I wasn't a saint. I was about ready to suggest we go in after her if she hadn't come out when she did. Simple spell to send you to sleepyland, and we could get her out lickity split. Of course...on the other hand...Desi was even worse than you over the years./-/ "I think the Fates decided to get back at me for my moment of weakness in the Wing, or they were just having a good laugh...one of the two."

"I'll take your word for it," Jamie commented quietly, a look of sadness crossing her features momentarily as she fastened her seatbelt and looked out the window at the rapidly retreating terminal.

"You'll get you're chance Sweetie. You may have missed out on Desi's more interesting points, but that could be a good thing...But you'll get your chance to deal with two am feedings and all that."

"You don't know that Isá since the _only_ way for that to happen would be for Luc to come back to me since the brand prevents any pregnancy without his blood and the way things are going I don't think he'll be returning to me anytime soon," Jamie replied quietly as she continued to gaze out the window trying to hide the lone tear that had fallen.

"I do know baby girl. Because somehow the mistakes I made have still worked out to some good. Draco still has the daughter he shouldn't have. That shows me you are going to have you're second child as well." Isáwien replied softly.

"Only if Luc has some of his blood and uhm…hidden away in one of the family vaults somewhere," Jamie said sadly turning to look at her friend once again. "Without that…I'll never be able to have his child."

ffrumph... cough cough cough cough cough... "Are you trying to make me die before I can marry your father?" Isáwien asked as she finally managed to stop coughing. "Cause I think he might be a bit ticked if you succeed. And you keep throwing things like that mental image at me, and we'll be having a funeral this summer instead of a wedding," she continued shaking her head and smiling softly. "And Jyn, don't try to reason. Just trust what your heart is saying. And my bet is that it's telling you to stop worrying and enjoy the ride. We have a movie to watch, and airplane food to eat, and you get to try and talk me out of my latest plans for the tattoo parlours in America... and most of all. You get to spend your time the way you want to. And meet a friend that you've wanted to meet for a while now."

Jamie merely turned her attention back to the view out the window for a while before the steward came by to serve them some drinks before the movie started.

/-/I think the Steward is trying to catch your attention,/-/ Isáwien commented some hours later

/-/Hmm…/-/ "What?" Jamie asked as she turned back to her friend. "Oh…sorry," Jamie blushed in mild embarrassment. "What was it you wanted to know?"

Isáwien lost it and started laughing, trying very hard not to be too loud. /-/He's trying to flirt with you woman,/-/ she managed to send through her fight. Although she was growing quite red, this of course brought said steward over.

"Is everything all right?"

"E…everything is fine," Jamie replied shyly, not really making eye contact. "But would you be able to bring my friend here a glass of water? She seems to have choked on a peanut or something."

/-/A Peanut? I seem to recall us being served pretzels./-/

"Of course," he replied before hurrying off.

/-/SHUT UP!/-/

Isáwien merely made some noise that sounded like a strangled snort just before the steward came back. "Thank you," she replied with a slight smile as she took the water and drank a sip as he ran off. "Well, I'll give him this. He does have a lovely bum."

"_Isá_!" Jamie hissed through her teeth not realizing it had come out as a hiss.

"What? It's true. Although compared to Kurt Browning I have to say he's a 4. Now there's a man with the perfect butt," she sighed. "He's the only reason I watch ice skating."

"Gods I must be more stressed then I thought," Jamie commented tiredly as she let her head fall back onto her seat. "Course the fact that you were completely oblivious to it must mean that you're under even more stress than I am or you're off in your own little world again."

"Huh?" Isáwien asked looking towards her. "Oh, sorry, was mentally remembering Kurt skating in blue leather pants. What was that? Oh, never mind. You must have just realized you hissed. And that I actually responded."

Jamie looked at her friend in disbelief. "You understood what I said? That's never happened before. Even Luc was never really able to understand it when I spoke like that. Only Tom did…and Harry would of course, if he knew."

"Whoa Jyn, no I have no idea what you said. I just assumed from you basic demeanour and tone of voice that you were yelling at me for my comment," Isáwien explained with a shrug. /-/Believe me; I'm still nice and Snake-illiterate. Four languages is enough thank you very much./-/

"Oh…" Jamie said in mild embarrassment. /-/It's just that when you mentioned he was flirting with me I didn't know how to respond to that./-/

"Of course you didn't. You've never been able to flirt as long as I've known you. Don't you think it's time you had some fun and had some practice? We'll probably never see him again."

"Just drop it Isá...please?"

"All right…for now," Isáwien replied looking back over at the steward and shaking her head softly.

"Thank you," Jamie said as she pulled a book out of her carryon and turned her attention towards where she'd left off.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

/-/Jyn girl, time to rise and shine./-/

"Hmm…wha?" Jamie asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"The plane just landed. We should be at the gate soon," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"Oh…" Jamie yawned as she straightened up in her seat. /-/Remind me again how I ever managed to get top marks in my History of Magic class? This stuff is so boring./-/

/-/Because you learn about history from other books besides that annoying text book./-/

"Thank the Gods for small miracles," Jamie commented quietly as she packed her book back into her carryon as the plane taxied into the terminal.

"So very true. You know, you missed quite an interesting flight sleeping away."

"Really?" Jamie asked raising a sceptical eyebrow questioningly.

"Aye. You're steward was very sad to see you asleep," Isáwien replied with a smirk

"_Isá_," Jamie groaned as she got to her feet rather stiffly. "He is not _my_ steward."

"Then what should we call him. Jack the Ripper perhaps?"

/-/I thought you were going to _drop_ this,/-/ Jamie growled smiling innocently at the steward as she made her way off the plane.

"I was. But I said I would for now remember," Isáwien replied smiling at him as well.

"What will it take for you to drop this permanently?" Jamie snarled as they made their way through the airport.

"What? I just think that since we're in L.A., away from my idiot nephew and my dearly loving, yet equally idiotic at times lifebond, a.k.a. your father, that you should do some things that you normally wouldn't do in England. Take the chance while it's given to you," she replied innocently.

"Alright…fine…would kissing the next cute guy I meet suffice?" Jamie asked as she hailed a cab.

"Works for me," Isáwien said as they hopped into a cab. "Hyperion Hotel please."

A few minutes later the cab came to a stop outside the hotel. "Are you ladies sure you have the right address?" asked the driver. "This place has been deserted for years."

"We're sure," Isáwien replied with a smirk as she opened the door. "How much do we owe you?"

"Thirty bucks ma'am."

Shaking her head Isáwien handed him the money before they watched him drive away. "See, I told you Muggles never see what's in front of their faces. I bet he never even noticed Shields in the front seat next to him. And we both know how much room he takes," she smiled down at the tiger. "And I promise baby, as soon as we're in the building the spell will be off."

"I'm just glad to finally be here. I'm tired of all this travelling. I don't know how the Muggles manage it. And I thought portkeys were bad," Jamie said as she turned and began making her way into the hotel.

"You and me both," Isáwien replied with a smile.

As Jamie and Isáwien made their way into the hotel, Jamie stopped shortly after walking into the main lobby. /-/Oh Bloody Hell./-/

/-/What?/-/

Shooting her friend a death glare, Jamie dropped her bags where she was standing before stalking towards the group of people already in the lobby, who were staring rather intently at the new arrivals. /-/I am so going to kill you for this Isá…Luc, if you're out there somewhere please forgive me for this,/-/ Jamie thought as she walked up to the gentleman closest to her, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was not long before he came out of his shock and began kissing Jamie back, enveloping her in his arms to the astonishment of everyone watching.

/-/Ooo, Good choice Jyn,/-/ Isáwien thought before glancing over at the others. /-/So unfair, I always wanted to be able to kiss him at least once. But he was taken last time we talked. Oh, and you definitely shocked the natives./-/

"Well well, what have we here?" came a sarcastic voice from the other side of the room. "It looks like big bad Angel has his hands full with quite a hot little number. See I told you Buffy, Angel can take care of himself."

"Since when _can't_ Angelus take care of himself William?" Isáwien asked with a smirk, knowing he had not seen her yet.

"Bloody hell…Isáwien?" Spike growled as he stalked around the group to get a better look at the person standing on the other side of the kissing couple.

"No. It's mother back from the dead," she replied rolling her eyes. "You knew that our plane came in today, you shouldn't be so surprised to see me. Unless you've been up to things that you shouldn't be William dearest," she suggested raising her eyebrow.

"Would you stop bloody well _calling_ me that woman," growled Spike.

"Why? It is your name isn't it? _William_?" Isáwien couldn't help but tease. /-/Oh, and Jamie love, believe me when I say go for it. But there are others in the room. And I know you don't like to have an audience when you are _any__more_ ahem... shall we say, completely absorbed in someone? I still remember what happened last time I was an innocent audience member. Oh, and you might want to make sure his jacket doesn't fall off anytime soon. We've already shocked the natives enough I think.../-/

Jamie instantly stilled and pulled back from Angel, her face going the same shade as her hair. "Oh Gods…I am _so_ sorry…I didn't…I didn't mean…it's _her_ fault," Jamie stuttered as she pointed at Isáwien.

"Hey! Don't blame this one on me. I only told you to learn how to flirt, not go off and make out with one of the hottest vampires this side of heaven and hell," Isáwien replied rolling her eyes as she walked over to Angel. "Hello Love, I'll remember to call you Angel, promise. And you might need this," she dropped her voice to a whisper as she slipped a tissue into his hand. "Lip gloss and all," she continued with a wink. "Oh William, just to let you know, I don't have Lucius with me. So there's to be no fighting, right?" she asked walking around Angel and looking at him sceptically.

"I thought I told you to _stop__calling__me__that_," Spike ground out. "My name is _Spike_. Get it through that thick Malfoy head of yours."

"Oh calm down Spike or I'll let Shields get rid of his energy from being cooped up on the plane by chasing you around the Hotel," she replied as she removed the spell on the tiger and he looked up at Spike from the spot in front of his feet. "You really need to learn how to take some teasing. Honestly man, you're _how_ old? And yet you _still_ can't handle being called by your birth name? Oh, and while I'm on it. My thick Malfoy head? Look who's talking Mr. I will never talk to the only other family members you have because he was forced to try and recruit you for my late husband's forces."

"Isáwien, you don't have a husband. I remember you being betrothed to that Parkinson prat who as far as I know is still sitting in Azkaban where he can rot for the rest of eternity for all I bloody well care. And you're good for nothing brother had the audacity to try to recruit me to work for some pansy assed Dark Lord. And to think I'm the one the family chose to shun because of my being a vampire of all things. At least I'm not so blindingly arrogant that I would lower myself so much to serve some half-blood psychopath who has the nerve to consider himself a Dark Lord and equal to those of us that are pureblood."

"You might want to watch what you say Spike," Vld commented, his voice carrying across the eerily quiet room as he glanced over at Jamie in concern.

"And why would I want to do that?" Spike asked, voice full of self-assured arrogance as Jamie stalked towards the blond vampire.

_THUD!_

"_Ow_!" Jamie cried quietly as she held her hand to her chest after punching Spike in the jaw.

"Because Jamie will hit you," Isáwien replied as she walked over and knelt down next to him as he sat up and rubbed his jaw. "Oh and Spike, If I _ever_ hear you call Tom a pansy assed half-blood psychopath again, you won't have to worry about staying out of the sun and finding your next meal," she continued evenly. "You know how I can be when I'm angry, but you haven't seen me truly pissed since I bonded myself to Tom," she dropped her voice to a whisper before standing up and offering him a hand up.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude or anything but who are you, how do you know Spike and why did she just hit him?" Fred asked Isáwien.

"Here, this should help," Angel said as he laid an ice pack over Jamie's sore hand.

"Thanks Angel, sorry about earlier," replied Jamie blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh come off it Isáwien, I'm _evil_ remember?" growled Spike as he got back on his feet without her assistance.

Jamie tried very hard to hold in her giggles at hearing Spike's last comment.

"Evil?" Isáwien asked raising her eyebrow as she looked at him. "My dear dear Spike, whatever are you trying to say?" /-/The other mortals in the room can wait for answers, don't you think love? Right now I at least would much rather hear my dear cousin's answer./-/

"Hello…_vampire_…" stated Spike

"And what…that automatically makes you evil?" Jamie asked, still desperately trying to contain her giggles but not being very successful at it.

"That still doesn't explain your comment," Isáwien pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest and started to drum the fingers of her right hand against her left arm.

"Oh come on Isáwien, do you actually expect me to believe that you, Isáwien Malfoy, defender of the light, of all people would willingly marry the so called Dark Lord Tom Riddle defender of all things pure and dark who was nothing more than half-blood himself? I can't believe you of all people would be stupid enough to follow that imbecilic bastard your father called son, who was always too busy with his whores and beating his wife, oh, and let's not forget serving his and your father's Lord, to notice that he was contributing to your abuse."

"Why you…" Jamie snarled as she lunged towards Spike at the same time as Isáwien, unfortunately for Jamie her progress was stopped rather abruptly as Angel grabbed her around the waist.

"Damn it Spike. _DONT__YOU__DARE__TALK__ABOUT__MY__BROTHER__THAT__WAY_!" Isáwien growled as she banged his head against the floor in time to her statement. "Lucius is not an imbecilic bastard! And he did not contribute to my abuse you grudge carrying idiot!" she continued, still hitting his head against the floor with each word as she sat on his chest.

"Angel would you _let__me__go_," Jamie growled as she tried to get out of the vampire's grasp.

"Sorry Jamie but I can't," he replied sadly. "You'll only get yourself hurt."

Jamie could not help the snort that escaped at Angel's comment, neither apparently, could Vld.

"Are you TRYING to strangle me to death woman!" Spike roared as he finally managed to flip Isáwien on her back. In her shock she had let go of his throat and he held her hands against the floor over her head. "HAVE you lost your ever loving mind? What the bloody hell are you doing protecting Lucius of all people? This is your brother we're talking about. You know the man who just walked away when you were a child and your father was raping you," he reminded her shaking his head in disgust. "Come on Isáwien, this is _Lucius__Malfoy_. Riddle's right hand; he killed hundreds of Muggles, probably after he raped those that were women. We both know what he was like with his whores for crying out loud. Oh, and let's not forget what he put Narcissa through, and how about Draco? You know, the nephew you were determined to keep from coming out like him. Lucius is an evil bastard without any morals. AND that's coming from me of all people. For Gods sakes woman he had bounty hunters after you for years so he could kill you and get the family money and houses back that your father left you and your mother. Speaking of her, aren't you the one who thought he might be responsible for her poisoning…"

The longer Spike went on, the angrier Jamie got and the angrier she got the more her magic responded causing both her hands to glow ominously, her eyes to go black and things to start rattling. Finally breaking away from Angel, Jamie began to stalk towards where Spike had Isáwien pinned to the floor.

"Shite," Vld cursed as he noticed Jamie's current state and rushed to try to intercept her. "Angel we have to stop her!" he called out as he stepped in front of Jamie and grabbed her by the arms. "Jamie stop…don't do this…" He never got to finish what he was saying as Jamie put her hands on his chest, focusing her magic there causing him to fly backwards, slamming into the far wall before crumpling to the floor unconscious.

"You bastard," Jamie snarled as she stopped a few feet away from Spike, her hand raised. "Crucio!"

"What the..." Spike had begun when Vld went flying across the room before being hit by the spell. "Holy shite...not this again," he managed to get out as he clenched his teeth against the pain. After a few moments he let go of Isáwien's hands as he unconsciously curled in on himself.

"Oh, can the poor little vampire not handle a little pain?" mocked Jamie sadistically as she continued to hold the curse. "Get this through your head _Spike_, family or not, I will _not_ stand by as you insult Lucius. Is that understood?"

"Jamie girl, could you possibly let him out of the spell?" Isáwien asked. "As much as I love watching him finally get a clue. There's something about having him curled in on himself while he's still on top of me. And I can't help but feel sorry for the poor thing. It has been a couple centuries since he experienced the spell."

"Fine," replied Jamie as she let her hand fall to her side, ending the spell.

"Oh thank God," Spike groaned as he rolled off Isáwien.

"No, I think you should be thanking the fact that Jyn listens to me every now and again Spike."

"Well then, it's about time he became reacquainted with it isn't it?" Jamie snarled as she once again began approaching the vampire.

"Jamie, believe me, I'm just as pissed at him as you are. But do you honestly want to take away the only other family member I have? Especially when I want him to walk me down the aisle this summer?"

"Well then maybe you should tell your cousin that it would be in his best interests if he kept all his opinions about my husband to himself because I can assure you that if he doesn't…"

"Believe me fireball. I'm going to keep my opinions to myself about Lucius," Spike drawled.

"Would somebody kindly tell me what the hell just happened here?" asked Angel in concern.

"Spike here thought it would be fun to insult my brother and late husband. A big mistake on his part seeing as Jamie is _very_ protective of her husband. And it's pretty much a given I'm protective of Tom. So she put a spell on Spike, the Cruciatus Curse to be exact," Isáwien explained with a shrug.

"But wouldn't a spell or curse of the magnitude that that one obviously was require an awful lot of magical ability?" asked Buffy

"It can't be," commented Wesley under his breath. "They're nothing but myth and legend."

"What? Who? Giles what is he talking about?" asked Willow in confusion.

"I have a suspicion." Giles began slowly. "But we haven't been formally introduced," he continued walking over to the two women. "I'm Rupert Giles. But everyone just calls me Giles."

"Hello Giles. I'm Isáwien Malfoy. Spike is a distant relative. And my dear friend, who is at the moment having a problem controlling her emotions, is my sister-in-law, Jamie Potter-Malfoy."

"Hi," commented Jamie, not raising her eyes to meet Giles', or anybody else's for that matter.

"That explains the last few minutes," Giles mused after nodding towards them. "And Wesley, I believe this is proof that they _aren__'__t_ myth and legend."

Isáwien snorted and rolled her eyes. "Myth and legend? Jyn, did you hear that. We're nothing but myth and legend. Bet that would make the Weasleys happy."

"You're telling me," commented Jamie.

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on here? And how it was that she was able to hurt Spike the way that she did with a single word?" Buffy asked in concern. "I mean the last time I saw anybody do anything of that magnitude was Willow about a year or so ago when…" Buffy trailed off as she stalked over to where Jamie was standing and forced her face up. "Look at me," she demanded.

"No," Jamie replied quietly.

"_Look__at__me_," Buffy growled, tightening her grip on Jamie's chin.

Jamie laid her hand on Buffy's chest before opening her eyes. Before Buffy could say anything she soon found herself flying across the room. "Is this what you wanted to see?" Jamie asked the room at large, looking at each person individually with her black eyes.

"Well, it seems we aren't making a good impression today are we Love. Take a deep breath and try to get control back, baby girl. We don't need to be helping Angel redecorate his hotel after all. And what exactly were you looking for Buffy? Trying to see if we have dark powers or something? Well that is a resounding yes. Just ask your two members of the Watchers Council. And just because we have dark powers, it doesn't give you the right to force us to do anything. Although I will say this, you haven't changed much since you were in high school. Still stubborn as a mule, and still having to deal with painful after effects as a result," Isáwien finished as she tilted her head and looked between Buffy and Spike. /-/I think Buffy may have even picked up some of Spiky's stubbornness along the way too./-/

"I'm sorry about all the damage Angel," Jamie apologized as she turned to the vampire. "I still have trouble controlling my magic sometimes when I get overly emotional and Spike's comments about my husband earlier didn't help much."

"Don't worry about it Jamie," replied Angel as he hugged Jamie tightly. "I understand how you feel."

"Not to interrupt the moment, but what was she talking about?" Willow asked looking at Wesley and Giles.

"A number of years ago a very powerful, very dark wizard was gaining power in Wizarding Britain. It was believed he was part of a prophecy," Wesley commented as he walked over to the office and started searching for a book. "The prophecy foretold of the coming together of four individuals from four very powerful bloodlines," He continued as he re-emerged from the office with a very thick tome. Setting it down on the counter he began flipping through it, obviously looking for something. "If the four were to be united they would be well nigh unstoppable. Ah here it is…"

"What is it Wesley?" asked Angel.

"The prophecy," replied Wesley.

"Well what does it say?" asked Fred.

"During a time of great struggle, four ancient and noble lines will merge. Two of the lines, the lion and seer will seek out the serpent and fallen angel for strength, healing and love. As the four merge, mind and magic, they will become one, unstoppable," read Wesley.

"I hate to interrupt. But you're copy is wrong. There were five bloodlines joined that day. Not four," Isáwien commented.

"What do you mean _five_?" demanded Wesley.

"What's so hard to understand? There were five bloodlines. Higginbotham through me, Malfoy through Lucius, Slytherin through Tom, and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw through Jamie," Isáwien replied rolling her eyes. "I swear your bloody council needs to get their information straight." /-/Bloody idiot./-/

"The Higginbotham line died out centuries ago. There has been no record of anyone from that line being born for more than two hundred years," argued Wesley.

"What? You want proof?" Isáwien asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes actually, I do," Wesley snapped, not noticing the purple lightning jumping between Isáwien's fingers nor the way her eyes had flashed black.

"That's enough!" Jamie cried interrupting the argument. "Just take our word for it Mr. …"

"Wesley."

"Just take our word for it Wesley unless you want to be the reason everyone in this room ends up dead save for Isá, me and possibly Spike over there," Jamie commented pointedly. "Five bloodlines merged and the Dark Four were born consisting of Tom, Isá, Lucius and I."

"Why would everyone be dead except the three of you?" Fred asked confused.

"I can answer that one." Spike began with a slight smirk. "Isáwien here seems to be losing control over her own magic. It seems you owe me twenty gallons Isáwien," he continued as his smirk deepened. "Anyway, she can go into an Expelling. Something only the Higginbotham family members can do. She does that, all the magic in her is thrown from her body. Seeing as we are all in the room, we'd all be hit by said magic. You thought what Jamie did to me was bad. It's nothing compared to being in the room during an Expelling. And as for why I'd make it, Isáwien and I are family; more to the point there's a connection between every member of the Malfoy family. So the Expelling would not affect me. As for Jamie, it's probably because she's married to Lucius. No doubt she bonded herself to him. Thus linking herself to Isáwien," he finished with a shrug.

"This Dark Four that you speak of, I take it they weren't the nicest of people," commented Willow as she helped Vld to his feet.

"No offence. But I find that highly insulting," Isáwien said as she turned and started to pace around the room. "Especially from a fellow witch; you shouldn't judge us until you know all the information. You don't find us judging you because you were a witch who didn't come into her powers until her late teen years."

"I didn't mean to insult you Ms. Malfoy. I was simply stating a theory based on the information that we've been discussing. And how in the Goddess' name do you know I'm a witch?" demanded Willow.

"I can sense the magic around you. It's fairly obvious as there are only two other witches in the room. As to how I know that you came into it in your late teen years... well when we met, you didn't have any powers then. So put two and two together," she finished with a slight shrug. "And I'm sorry for snapping. We weren't exactly the nicest of people anyway. Doesn't mean anyone needed to try and kill us. We weren't that evil."

"Ah, Isá, I think that view might be a little subjective," Jamie commented quietly.

"Yeah, well it's only the Gryffindorks and the Weasleys who thought we were completely evil. Well, them and my nephew. Every one else was smart enough to realize that there is a good side and dark side in everybody. Too bad it took them till after they killed my husband to figure that out," Isáwien replied bitterly.

Jamie could not help the laugh that escaped when Isáwien finished talking.

Isáwien stopped and turned to Jyn raising one eyebrow. /-/Please tell me you aren't laughing about Tom's death./-/

"I'm sorry Isá," Jamie said between chuckles. "I'm not laughing about Tom; you know I would never do that seeing what you go through ever year. It was your reference to the Gryffindorks actually."

"Oh. Let me guess, you finally remembered that day at Hogwarts. You know I still haven't been able to use that on anyone. Although it is lovely how much Ron is still terrified of me, and all I did was threaten him... Although, we really should go find him and convince him to leave the cave he's living in. The twins need him back at the branch in Hogsmeade."

"I don't think he'll be setting foot in Hogsmeade anytime soon, not with both of us at Hogwarts. Oh and Vld," Jamie turned towards her friend. "First off, I am so sorry for blasting you and secondly, don't worry about my attackers. They got what they deserved at my own hand. Give it a couple chapters and you'll see what I mean."

"That you most certainly will," Isáwien agreed with a smirk.

"Okay, they lost me again," commented Fred in confusion. "Chapters? And how do you know Vld if you're from England?"

"Vld and I know each other through my life story. I'm posting it on a website and he contacted me that way after he learned of the attack," Jamie explained.

"Why are you posting your life story on the Internet and how do you even know about the Internet for that matter?" asked Wesley. "I thought most pure-blooded witches and wizards in England looked down on anything and everything Muggle, including Muggle-born and half-blooded witches and wizards, especially the Malfoy family."

"For your information Wesley, I am posting my story on the Internet as a way to help me remember my past. My idiot ex-brother Ron hit me with an Oblivate spell wiping away most of my memory and by posting it online it is helping to solidify what I've already remembered and helping to unlock what I haven't. I know about the Internet and computers and all other things Muggle because of my dear friend and sister-in-law Hermione Potter, a Muggle-born witch. And another thing Wesley, just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I'm a pureblooded witch. My mother was Lily Evans, a Muggle-born witch and she married James Potter, who was a pure blooded wizard, a descendent of Godric Gryffindor," Jamie finished, her eyes flashing black once again.

"Jyn girl, breathe," Isáwien reminded with a smile. "Oh, and Wesley dearest, you really need to watch what you are saying. You've already seen her pissed. I've almost lost control of my dark side. And yet you are still having a problem getting your foot out of your mouth."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Spike before Wesley could answer. "Did I just hear the little Fireball correctly? She's a half-blood and Lucius the great ponce actually lowered himself to the level of actually marrying a pathetic half-blooded daughter of a Mudblood witch?"

Spike's comments caused a rather unexpected reaction in Jamie. Instead of lashing out at him she simply stood where she was, frozen in place.

"Spike, you bitter old coot. Didn't you stop to consider that my brother fell in love? And didn't give a shite what her family was."

"Lucius in love?" Spike asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me. What in the bloody hell have you been smoking woman? Lucius was a bastard, always has been, always will be and if you think he's so great than why doesn't he walk you down the aisle. Better yet, why isn't he here with his wife if he loves her so much. You and I both know that Lucius was incapable of loving anyone but himself. If he truly loved the Fireball as you say then where the hell is he? Why has he left her alone for so long? If you ask me it's because he never cared for her, he was just using her for his own purposes, just like all his other whores and let's not forget what he did to his first wife Narcissa."

As Spike continued, Jamie began whimpering quietly as she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

"William Malfoy shut your stupid trap!" Isáwien yelled as she stalked over to him, her eyes flashing once more and the lightning starting between her fingers. "Don't judge him. You didn't see him with Jamie _and_ as to where he's been, did you stop to consider that six years ago he, Jamie and I were involved in a battle with the Order, a battle that cost my husband his life. He was thrown across the room with enough force to kill any mortal. He has been missing these six years since that night. None of the Order took the time to take care of him. So he ended up among Muggles no doubt. Muggles who don't know how to treat someone who has been exposed to the Cruciatus curse for fifteen plus minutes. A Cruciatus curse that only got more powerful by the second. We both know Muggles don't have treatments for that. So he probably had to heal the old fashioned way. And the amount of damage that spell could have done, plus being thrown against a wall...the least amount of time that it would take for Muggles to fix him would have been a year, maybe more. By then, maybe he thought Jamie was happy and didn't want to ruin her life just so he could have her back in his. Or maybe he lost his damn memory. Hmm did you ever think of that? If anyone should know, it's you and me, just how much your mind can take before it locks down. That night he would have felt Tom die, felt me go through the unbinding, felt Jyn's pain, and on top of the physical pain he felt, his mind could have locked everything away rather than deal with what happened. Next time you go jumping off the deep end and start saying things that are that damaging to a person's name and those that care about him, think about other options you bloody git!" she growled as she poked him in the chest, sending just a slight shock to him. More like getting shocked when you have too much static electricity.

"Shut up…just shut up…_please_," Jamie pleaded her hands over her ears as she continued to rock back and forth.

"Jyn?" Isáwien asked whipping her head around and looking towards her. "Oh bloody hell. Baby girl?" she asked softly as she moved towards her, flicking her wrists to stop the lightning.

"He's right…Spike's right…about everything…"

"No, he isn't," Isáwien replied kneeling down next to her. "He isn't Jyn. He's wrong, so very wrong."

"Is he? _Is_ Spike wrong?" Jamie asked quietly, her voice carrying around the silent lobby. "Isá, I know what I remember and I know what you've told me but I also know what I feel and what my head and my heart are both telling me and right now I'm afraid. Spike's words…"

"Lucius loves you, more than his own life, and he's _coming_ back. Believe me. He _is_ coming back."

"Then _where_ is he," Jamie growled as she forced herself to her feet where she swayed unsteadily.

"He's coming back to England," Isáwien replied softly.

"You keep saying he'll come back Isá but the longer he's gone the more Spike's words seem to ring true. Have you forgotten what led to our marriage in the first place? For all I know Hermione could be right about me suffering from Stockholm Syndrome," Jamie argued.

"Jyn. He's _coming_ back to England," Isáwien said once more, more forcefully than before.

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything but why would this Hermione person think you were suffering from Stockholm Syndrome?" asked Fred tentatively.

"Because I was held as Lucius' captive for an entire week before I married him," Jamie replied quietly.

"See Isáwien!" growled Spike. "Lucius never changed and he never will if he's even still alive. The girl said it herself that she was his prisoner before she married the ponce…"

"He gave her her freedom Spike. Lucius did change. If he hadn't then I never would have allowed him access to my mind and the memories of what father did," Isáwien hissed towards him. "Jyn, even Hermione had to admit that there was something different with Lucius when he was around you when we were still at Hogwarts. She doesn't believe that anymore than you do. The only reason she mentions it is to pacify your git of a brother."

"That still doesn't mean it isn't true Isá. Look, can we just drop this, we're never going to agree on it and I'm really tired all of a sudden."

"All right love. So which rooms did we get in this big place Angel?"

"Come on, I'll show you," he said as he led the women up and out of the lobby, leaving the others behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Adventures in the City of Angels.**

"Isáwien! What the bloody hell is taking you so long!" Spike yelled up the stairs as he looked over at Vld. "Women," he grumbled as he rolled his eyes

"I heard that William."

"STOP calling me William or I'll bloody well make you a vampire on top of being a member of your Dark Four," Spike growled

"I would strongly advise against that Spike darling," Jamie commented from beside Isáwien as they made their way down the stairs.

"I know. I highly doubt Severus would like it if I come back to England a vampire. I think he'd be after you with his own set of stakes."

"And believe me, my Father is the _last_ person you want upset with you. He knows of multiple uses for vampire's blood in potions."

"Snape wouldn't kill me. Seeing as Isáwien needs me to walk her down the aisle. Now can we leave already? The tattoo place isn't going to stay open all night you know."

"Fine, let's go then," sighed Jamie as she joined Vld at the bottom of the stairs. "Besides Vld offered to take me out on the town after we're done."

"That's a good thing. Seeing as you'll be done long before I will," Isáwien replied with a smile as they headed towards the door.

The four quickly made there way across the city of Angels to the Black Wave tattoo parlour.

"So what exactly do you two plan on getting done?" Spike asked as they walked into the parlour

"Don't really know yet," commented Jamie as she wandered over to a wall that displayed many of the available designs. "I just hope it doesn't upset Draco to much."

"Draco can jump off a bridge for all I care. Get what you want," Isáwien replied with a smile. "Aha. Well, I'm all set," she continued with a smirk. "Your father is going to kill me."

"And why would Father kill you?" Jamie asked turning to face Isáwien.

"Because of what I have planned, he's already ticked about the daisy on my hip. So I'm figuring a little fun is in order."

"My Gods you're evil Isá," Jamie chuckled. "You really enjoy tormenting my poor Father don't you? Oh Vld, what do you think about this one?" Jamie asked pointing to an image on the wall.

"Looks good to me," commented Vld. "Are you going to have them put your initials in it?"

"I don't know."

"Well you and Lucius seemed to balance each other out. Your Yin to his Yang," offered Vld.

"Interesting theory."

"Very interesting," Isáwien agreed with a smile. "So where are you going to have it?"

"Don't really know. I'm open to suggestions though," offered Jamie.

"Ankle?"

"The small of your back," Spike suggested rolling his eyes at Isáwien's suggestion.

Jamie paled slightly at Spike's suggestion. "No…not…not there…"

"Spike have you not heard I word I've told you about Jamie?" asked Vld

"Since I obviously don't know what you're talking about, then I suppose the answer is yes."

"Which of course would explain your rather apt way of putting your foot in your mouth the day she arrived," commented Vld. "Jamie can't get a tattoo on her lower back because…"

"Vld, it's alright," interrupted Jamie. "The reason I can't get a tattoo on my lower back is because I already have one…a magical one."

"A magical tattoo? All right, Isáwien when did they start having magical tattoos? And why wasn't I told about this new tattoo type?"

"Spike…wait…it's not really a…a magical tattoo. It's more of a brand of sorts," Jamie explained before Isáwien could answer.

"A WHAT!"

"Spike will you calm down and let the poor girl explain," argued Vld.

"All right, all right, it's just that is a bit of a shock after all."

"You're telling me," Jamie commented under her breath. "Gods, where to begin…"

"Why don't we just tell him to mind his own business?" Isáwien suggested.

"And you actually think he'd go for that? He _is_ a Malfoy after all," commented Jamie sarcastically.

"Yes, and as such he should know when to mind his own business."

"Do you two mind not talking about me like I'm not here," Spike drawled as he rolled his eyes. "And people wonder why I don't talk about my family," he muttered

"Don't worry about it Spike, I'm only related to you through my marriage to Luc so feel free to talk about me all you like," commented Jamie, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"And I thought you talked about us all the time. Aren't you always cursing the Brits and I just know that silently you're cursing us Malfoys."

"Can I help you people with anything?" asked an employee.

Yes, the two of us are here to get a tattoo. Well two in my case," Isáwien replied with a smile as she pointed to Jamie and herself.

"If you ladies will follow me we'll get you started then," instructed the employee as he indicated to two chairs in the back room.

A short time later found Jamie getting up carefully from her chair. /-/I can't wait to get out of here so I can use a little magic to ease the pain. Mind you it's not as bad as Luc's though, I'm still conscious at least./-/

/-/You get use to it after the first one, Love. Have fun with Vld./-/

/-/Thanks./-/ "Come on Vld let's get out of here. I think Isá's going to be a while longer yet," commented Jamie as she dragged Vld out of the tattoo parlour, leaving Isáwien alone with her cousin.

"I can understand the tiger, Isáwien. But what is your next tattoo going to be?" Spike asked looking away from the small of her back.

"I'm getting a falcon's head with some writing around it" Isáwien explained giving him a smirk. "So Spike dearest, how are things in the Muggle world?"

"Well let's see…dated the Slayer, got a soul, helped save the world, got stuck in a medallion, came back as a ghost and became corporeal again."

"And I thought my life was crazy," Isáwien replied shaking her head.

"Your turn Isáwien, how's the Wizarding World treating you?"

"Well let's see. We haven't seen each other in years so you're far behind the info. I married Tom after Severus broke that promise he made about not holding my past against me. Tom was kind enough to figure out a way to make me fall in love with him while he was talking to me through my mind, so it was all fun. Anyway, after your nephew accused Jyn and I of crying rape and me making my son up. You remember him right? Your namesake. Anyway, after that very eventful Order meeting, Lucius, Jamie, and I went to Tom. He and I were married the next day, we went through the bonding ceremony, and fulfilled the Prophecy of the Dark Four. Spent the next few months killing Muggles and such, then Albus gave Harry the spell that would kill Tom, and they broke into Riddle House, and while Severus kept me in a bedroom upstairs everyone else fought downstairs and they killed Tom and Lucius was severely hurt and ended up in the Muggle world. Don't ask," she instructed with a pointed look. "Anyway, after Jamie pulled me out of my Unbinding induced coma, I went back to Danger and raised Jamie's daughter. Which reminds me, YOU never answered any of the letters I sent you while I was living in the states you prat," Isáwien continued with another look.

"So stake me Isáwien, I'm a vampire and vampires are not big on the letter writing, you know that. And second of all, hello…dealing with the hellmouth, a secret government agency bent on controlling the dark creatures in Sunnydale, Glorificus a demon goddess, three rather inept teenage villains and then the First and the hellmouth once again."

"You do realize you just announced to the tattoo artist that you're a vampire right?" Isáwien asked with a smirk.

"And what makes you think that they aren't?"

"You brought Jamie and I to a parlour run by vampires? No offence, but are you trying to kill Jyn and I off or something? Then again, I doubt any vampire would try to drink Jyn or I. From what I learned from the last vamp I ran into other than you and Angel, they can sense our connection to Tom and they aren't stupid enough to try and enjoy one of his people," Isáwien mused

"Of course they're not stupid. Riddle may have been many things but he was definitely working the badness. Even the Master knew better than to mess with Riddle and that's saying something when a thousand year old vampire knows better than to mess with a wizard like him," answered Spike.

"Very interesting, that information may come in very handy... And you're forgiven," she continued with a smile. "Oh, as to the other things in the Wizarding World. I'm just teaching, trying to keep from killing Draco, while trying to also keep him from having any reason to turn Severus and I over to the Parkinsons. And I finally convinced Severus to have a Muggle wedding in America. So life is interesting."

"And why are you trying _not_ to kill your nephew? I thought you adored the prat?"

"I did. Before Jyn married Lucius and Draco became a jerk. Partially because of him, Lucius was locked up in Hogwarts away from Jamie. He was a really nasty bugger back then. And just this past summer when Jamie lost her memory Draco fed her a lie about her past and then threatened the rest of us that if we told her the truth he'd go to the Parkinsons about Severus and I. So, we all want to kill him, but can't, seeing as Severus' life is in the balance. Oh, and he neglected to inform any of us that he had a daughter. But other than that, I have no reason to not adore him," she conceded.

"Bloody prat," Spike growled. "He's turning into Lucius and Abraxas more and more as the years go by. And you wonder why I don't do the whole family reunion bit."

"What family reunion. The only ones of us left are you, Lucius, and me. And I doubt Lucius will agree to a family reunion with Draco anyway. He wants to kill the boy more than we do. After all, he got a second chance with Jyn. Lucius never interfered with his second chance. And all Draco has done is destroy Jyn's soul."

"So you were telling the truth then…the other day when Fireball refused to listen, the bloody git's still alive?"

"Well the fact she hasn't had an Unbinding is proof enough of that. And he is coming back to England," she explained thinking back to her words from the other day.

"And I take it the prat has told Fireball that her loving husband wasn't quite as loving as she remembers and that he'll never come back. Bloody hell; better put me on that list of people wanting to kill him."

"Will do Spiky dearest, and hopefully things will work out if everything goes as planned... And we can keep Draco away from Jyn and the Parkinsons. Comes in handy that he is always away on missions with Albus really."

"That boy really is a disgrace to the family. Malfoy's are creatures of the dark and he has to go all noble and light," commented Spike, shaking his head.

"Now that is funny coming from you. Wasn't it just eight years ago that I was a member of the Order of Phoenix? It took Tom for me to finally let my dark side out of the little box it was in for twenty years."

"You may have been a member of that Bloody Order but you never denied you had a dark side. You knew it was there just under the surface you just refused to accept it. But Draco…he was well on his way to the darkness and all of a sudden he goes to the light? And Fireball," Spike smirked at the thought; "Now she's another story…I bet she took to the darkness quite quickly.

"Draco's turn from Darkness is my fault. And yes, Jyn took to darkness very well. She had a lovely time getting revenge on Pettigrew and her attackers. But make sure your thoughts stay nice and far away from her William," she ordered.

"And what thoughts might you be thinking of Love?" Spike asked innocently.

"The same thoughts I warned you about having for the Slayer when I passed through Sunnydale those many years ago," she replied with a pointed look.

"And I seem to think that those thoughts became a very pleasant reality," smirked Spike in response as he thought back on the memories of his time with the Slayer.

"Yes, well make sure your thoughts stay with the Slayer and away from my sister-in-law."

Spike merely smirked in reply.

"William," Isáwien warned. "Besides, I doubt Buffy would like it if you were thinking such thoughts about someone else. And we'd hate for her to hear that you had been," she continued with a smirk.

"Bloody hell Isáwien, a vamp can dream can't he? I can't help it if I think the Fireball would be a hot little number in bed."

Choking slightly Isáwien coughed a few times before smacking the back of Spike's head so hard his chin hit his chest. "DO YOU MIND? I don't need that mental image. Its bad enough I had to be an audience member on Jyn and Lucius' honeymoon. Blah," she shuddered. "So how goes my picture of Shields?" she asked turning her attention to something else. Anything else.

"Looks like it's almost done," commented Spike, the smirk still firmly planted on his face. "I bet old Lucius wasn't too happy with your sudden appearance on his honeymoon of all things."

"Oh that's the truth of the matter. Course those stupid Fates had a lovely time laughing their heads off. I could hear them the entire time," she replied shaking her head. "They had deemed it worthy to show me that same event two months earlier in a vision. It was bad enough the first time, in person...Stupid women."

Spike could not help the laugh that escaped at Isáwien's reactions to the memories. "I don't think Fireball would have been too thrilled about it either. It's eerie but I can almost _see_ Lucius in her at times while at others…"

"It's the bonding. She picked up a lot of him in those first days. But, it isn't just the bonding. The reason Lucius was the way he was... he had lost his heart. Father destroyed both of us in the time he had with us. Lucius more than me... he had Lucius longer, more time to get to him," she paused shaking her head. "Jamie is so much like Lucius because she can't reach her heart anymore. It was easier to lock it away than face the pain everyday. Pain that Lucius now knows he caused in his stupid belief that she was happy with Draco. But at the same time, I can't help but be glad she took after Lucius rather than following me. Years ago she started down the path that led me to the world I live in. But Lucius was able to keep her from that world. One of the things I'll always be thankful to my brother for. She doesn't need to be suicidal on top of losing Lucius and having Draco lying to her and the rest of us unable to help. If she was...I don't think you ever would have had the chance to meet her. Or have those blasted thoughts about her," she finished with a slight smile while the artist applied the bandage to the first of her tattoos.

"Just do me a favour Isáwien," Spike asked a note of worry in his voice. "I'm not asking for Lucius' sake, seeing as you know how I feel about the bastard. I'm asking for Fireball's sake, keep an eye on her? There's something there, just below the surface. I can't put my finger on it but it's there and I fear the outcome."

"Join the club Spike. And believe me; I have every intention of keeping an eye on her."

"Good…now about this Muggle wedding of yours…"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Disney World," Isáwien teased as she handed the folded piece of paper to the artist, which had the design for her second tattoo.

"Could you have picked a more sickeningly sweet place? Come on Isáwien Disney Bloody World? I do hope you plan on having a night time ceremony or else your escort and a number of your guests will be nothing but dust for them to add to their Haunted Mansion."

"No, I purposely scheduled it for noon just so I can see all of you turn to dust," she replied sarcastically.

"Bloody Malfoy women," grumbled Spike under his breath while he rolled his eyes.

"I know. We just love to drive you insane. Yes, I'm having my wedding at night. For Merlin's sake, I have a werewolf, a ghost, a tiger, a panther, and a number of vampires in attendance. Not to mention a half-elf. Believe me dearest, I'm not stupid."

"A Malfoy stupid? Not bloody likely…oh wait we were talking about Draco earlier. Well I guess he's the exception to the rule then."

Laughing softly she shook her head. "Aye, I think Draco is the only stupid one in the family. Even his daughter has more brains than him it seems sometimes."

"I'm still not clear on this daughter bit. From what I've gathered, Draco and Fireball were together before she married Lucius and that they've been together since shortly after his presumed death. Fireball doesn't really seem like the type to have another man's child so soon after the _death_ of her husband."

"Cia isn't Jamie's daughter. Jamie does have a daughter named Desdemona, we all call her Desi, but that's another story all together. No, Cia is Draco and Fleur Weasley's daughter. Weasley is her married name," she explained with a soft smile. "Fleur was one of the contestants in the last Tri-Wizard cup. She thought to use a time-turner for one of the tasks... and let's just say that Fleur and time-turners don't get along. First try she ended up at Hogwarts during Draco's seventh year, when Draco and Jyn weren't together. They had a fling and he helped her calculate the number of turns she needed to get back to 94. Well as we both know, Draco isn't the brightest bulb in the closest sometimes, and she ended up in 92. She got stuck in the past for a while as the time-turner decided enough was enough and died. Gave birth to Cia, and gave Cia to her younger self, whom she had been in contact with to get a new time-turner and the RIGHT calculations. They made the trade off, and she luckily ended up in 94 again, where she met her future husband, and now had the memories of Cia. Quite the lovely bit of proof that time-travel is not a good thing," she shook her head softly. "Draco was told when he was sixteen; she didn't want to tell him before, waiting until he was old enough to understand. And then a year later he actually lived through the events so... he couldn't deny Cia was his child. He just neglected to tell any of us. And he also has a habit of lying about his knowledge when confronted with the truth. I only found out he knew at sixteen from Fleur."

"And I take it Fireball only knows that Cia's his daughter, not the how or why of it right?"

"Umm. You know, I think it's my brain reacting to the pain. But I honestly can't tell you if she knows. I know he isn't the most talkative about it, hell he wouldn't even tell me the truth when I first demanded it. And I don't remember if I told her. I want to say I did... but if I didn't... Uggh, there are times I hate the drugs those blasted medi-wizards agreed to put me on," she finished rolling her eyes.

Spike sort of huffed slightly but remained silent so Isáwien figured a change in subject was in order.

"So, meet any interesting people while you were 'dead'. Or did you never really go anywhere?"

"Oh let's see, when I wasn't here I was in some kind of hell dimension even though I bloody well sacrificed myself for the greater good and I was almost killed by the ghost of Jack the Ripper, is that interesting enough for you?"

"No need to get defensive Spiky. I was just looking for a change in subject and that one was the first thing I thought of. And it's good to know Jackie poo didn't kill you off. I like having you around. Especially with Lucius taking care of things in Europe and Draco being the idiot he has been."

"Interesting," Spike drawled as he looked back at the tattoo. "So, do I ask about this latest bit of artwork?"

"It's for Severus. Sort of my please forgive me for the daisy on my hip that has Tom's and my wedding day and his initials on it. All thanks to Gilly's wonderful abilities."

"I see. So that explains the odd saying. Looks like a bloody sappy romance song lyric to me."

"That because it is a song lyric you bozo," she replied rolling her eyes as the man finally stopped and got the bandages for it.

"All right. That it?" the guy asked as she stood up.

"Aye. All that's left is the bill," she replied slipping her jacket back on.

Smirking Spike followed her from the room. "So how do you intend on paying? I don't think they accept gallons."

"It's called currency exchange dingbat. You know, Gringotts does it all the time," she replied as she handed the man his money. "So, shall we go back to the hotel? A nice bubble bath sounds wonderful right now. Well, that and the spell to heal these two lovelies up right away."

"Bloody witch, why do you get to heal them in five minutes flat while the rest of us are stuck with the regular two to three weeks?" Spike snapped lightly.

"As you pointed out, I'm a witch. I can do whatever I want. Including make sure you can't have any fun with your girlfriend, let alone my Jyn," she replied with a smirk as they got in the car.

"Spiteful prat, you'd do it too," he replied shaking his head. "Why I put up with you, is beyond me."

"I'm family. You have to put up with me. Now drive. I want to have my bath," she ordered with a smirk.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was just past midnight and after her bath Isáwien could be found reading on the couch in the main lobby of the Hyperion, her insomnia keeping her up as usual. She was not alone in her night-time activities as the Lobby also contained two vampires, two watchers and a Slayer. Wesley and Giles were researching a new demon that was rumoured to have been sighted in Los Angeles, while Angel, Buffy and Spike sparred with one another.

"Uh…Wesley…"

"What is it Fred?" asked Wesley, not looking up from his book as she came out of the office.

"I know that demons and monsters are real but what about mythical creatures?"

"What do you mean by _mythical_ creatures Fred," Wesley asked, annoyance beginning to tinge his voice even though he still did not look away from his book.

"Oh…you know…winged horses and unicorns that sort of thing…"

"Fred, what are you…" Wesley's words died on his tongue as he finally looked up from his book. "Bloody Hell!" he swore, drawing everyone's attention to him as he made his way across the lobby to where a majestic, although bloody and badly beaten, white winged unicorn stood shakily in the doorway, a frantic and frightened look in her blue eyes, a limp figure strapped to her back.

"Holy shite," Isáwien said in shock as she stood up, her book falling to the ground. "Jamie? What happened?" she asked concerned as she followed Wesley.

Everyone in the room stopped to look at Isáwien as if she had completely lost her mind as she neared the creature.

/-/Attacked…block away…we…we were on our way back when…she came out of nowhere…/-/

"Bloody hell," Isáwien murmured. "HEY! Don't just stand there staring at us like we're nuts. Jyn and Vld were attacked a block away by something female," she yelled at everyone.

"Uh…I don't mean to state the obvious here but Vld is strapped to that thing over there and Jamie is nowhere to be seen," commented Buffy. "And how do you know what attacked them?" she asked, causing the unicorn to whinny in frustration.

/-/Isá, I don't know how much longer I can hold this form. If someone doesn't get Vld off my back soon…/-/

"Get Vld off her back, _then_ I'll explain everything. I don't want to even try using magic to move him. He's got too many injuries."

Giles and Spike walked up to the unicorn and carefully eased Vld down off her back once the magical restraints holding him in place vanished. Once Vld was safely removed the unicorn seemed to tremble before collapsing with a cry, whether that cry was one of pain or relief no one was sure since before the unicorn hit the floor it was suddenly replaced by the injured form of Jamie.

"Bloody hell Jyn, why didn't you call me for help," Isáwien whispered as she knelt next to her. "And of course I leave my wand upstairs," she continued rolling her eyes. "Accio wand," she called holding her hand up. "Now that's better. Let's get you and then Vld fixed up."

"Came out of nowhere," Jamie gasped. "Barely got away…" her words turned into a hiss of pain as she tried to sit up.

"Jamie girl, do try not to move, Love. What exactly hurts?" Isáwien asked as she did a cleaning spell to remove all the blood, dirt, and grime.

"I hate to interrupt you while you are taking care of her. But can you please explain how Jamie was a unicorn, and how you knew what happened?" Angel reminded her.

"What bloody well doesn't hurt would be more accurate Isá," Jamie hissed. "I think a few of my ribs are broken, everything else is just severely bruised. What is it with people and throwing me into objects that don't give when you hit them? And I'm an animagus Angel, hence the unicorn."

"She threw you into a wall?" Isáwien asked trying to figure out what object would not give. "Hell, she threw you period. What the hell did you two meet up with?" she continued in shock. "Oh and Angel, Jyn and I are able to talk with our thoughts, that's how I knew," she continued glancing over at the others, then back at Jamie.

"A wall Isá…let's see, I think the wall was first, then the light post, a parked car, a letter box, another wall I think…I didn't call for help because I never got the chance. She came out of nowhere and before I could do anything she had already launched me at the wall. Vld and I did what we could to fight her off but… Gods Isá, I barely had the energy for the transformation by the time she was through with me."

"Oh baby girl," Isáwien whispered. "All right, let's get everything fixed up," she continued closing her eyes to concentrate as she whispered each spell.

A few minutes later Isáwien was helping Jamie to her feet and over to the couch. "How is he?" Jamie asked her voice full of concern.

"He looks bad. But with Isáwien's help he'll be up in no time," Spike replied with a half smile. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head over Fireball."

"You might want to deal with the look your significant other is giving you William," Isáwien replied with a smirk as she walked over to Vld and knelt down next to him. "All right Vld, let's get you back on your feet too," she continued as she closed her eyes and concentrated once more. /-/This is so much easier when the patient can tell you their injuries./-/

"It didn't take much for her to disarm him but he continued to fight anyways. Check his right arm and left leg as well as his ribs. She sent him flying pretty good and it wasn't a pretty landing. But what I don't understand is why it was going after Vld. I mean it did everything in its power to get me out of the way before it went after him. It wasn't until its attention was fully focused on Vld that I was able to transform. I managed to do some damage to it that way, at least enough to get Vld and get him away," explained Jamie.

"You're right." Isáwien replied as she found his injuries before she cast the spells. "Good morning Sunshine," she continued with a smile as he opened his eyes.

"You said you were attacked out of nowhere by a mysterious woman and this woman was able to take out a very strong Muggle and one of the most powerful dark witches of the age without so much as breaking a sweat?" asked Giles in concern

"That sounds about right," agreed Jamie.

"Did you get a look at her?" continued Giles.

Jamie favoured the watcher with a glare that clearly said 'Of course I did, you idiot'. "Of course I did during the multitude of times that she threw me around and into rather solid objects."

"Last I checked, you did know how to get a good look at your attacker," Isáwien agreed with a smile. "So, what did she look like Love?"

"Vld and I were on our way home when he seemed to get trapped in something. He told me to run but when I turned around I came face to face with a woman, she was…beautiful at first…almost Goddess like but she soon became this ugly old hag that looked like she was rotting," Jamie shivered absently at the memory. "I ripped my necklace off and quickly transfigured it into a sword that I used to cut Vld free and that's when she attacked me, throwing me into the first wall, before returning her attention to Vld. I wasn't about to let this thing hurt my friend and I wasn't about to let a wall stand in my way so I attacked her again. Each time it got harder and harder to fight back. She eventually realized that I was no longer a threat so she turned her attention back to Vld, who'd been trying to fight her off me. I was trying to fight off unconsciousness when I saw her disarm Vld and send him flying. As she approached him she got this feral grin on her face as she licked her lips. It was almost as if she was preparing to eat him or something. That's when I summoned whatever strength I had left and transformed. We fought again until I managed to run her through with my horn and she backed off. That's when I levitated Vld onto my back and secured him there with magical bindings before taking off and returning here. I barely made it through the door without collapsing," explained Jamie.

"Bloody hell…something about the creature sounds familiar. But I don't know why. Do you guys know what it is?" Isáwien asked looking over at them.

"It sounds like the same thing that has been attacking around town. But we really aren't sure what it is," Wesley replied with a slight shrug

"Do you have any ideas at all?" Isáwien replied bluntly

"I have some ideas but everything Jamie has told us has been fairly vague at best…"

"Vague?" Jamie interrupted in disbelief. "I know what I saw Wesley. I told you she looked like a bloody Goddess at first but once she trapped Vld she…" she trailed off as memories of her earlier encounter started to surface.

"She looked like he was her next morsel," Isáwien suggested

"Yes but…it wasn't until she had us separated that her appearance changed. It was almost as if she realized that we weren't a couple…that we were just friends."

"Why is that familiar..." Isáwien trailed off as she stood up and started to pace, trying to place the facts.

"And it really looked like it wanted to eat Vld?" Buffy asked looking over at Vld. "Can we say eww."

"I think that would be my job," Vld said shaking his head. "She was looking at me like I was a filet mignon."

"Filet mignon? You? No offence Vld, but I think if any of us were filet mignon it would most definitely not be you. I'm thinking it would be one of us more striking people," Spike said with a smirk

"I'm just thankful for Muggle electricity. If it wasn't for that, I never would have gotten a look at her in the first place," Jamie commented. "How are you feeling Vld?"

"Hang on; you could only see her because of the electricity? What about moonlight?" Isáwien asked before he could say anything.

"There was no moonlight Isá, since there was no moon," Jamie explained simply.

"No moonlight..." Isáwien murmured to herself as she went back to her pacing.

Vld watched her for a moment before turning to Jamie. "I'm feeling about as well as I can. Oh and Spike, go jump off the roof."

"Good. I'm just sorry I couldn't get us out of there sooner. Is it just me or is Isáwien's pacing making anybody else dizzy?" Jamie asked as she watched her friend pace back and forth across the lobby.

"Can't handle the truth whelp?" Spike replied with a grin. "They never can," he continued trying not to laugh.

"Gods above what is it with you Malfoy men thinking you're the Gods gift to women!" Jamie cried in frustration, accidentally causing Giles water glass to shatter. "Sorry Giles."

"No problem Jamie." Giles replied shaking his head as he fought a smile. About time someone told the vampire off.

"I don't think I'm Gods gift to women. I _know_ I am." Spike replied with a smirk.

"Idiotic, over egotistical man," Isáwien replied not stopping her pacing.

"For god's sake woman, stop pacing. You're going to drive us insane," Spike bit back

"Bite me," Isáwien tossed back

"Don't tempt me. One less Malfoy alive... And I'd be able to get back at your stupid brother at the same time."

"But then you'd be stuck with another Malfoy for the rest of eternity."

"Bloody hell, I never thought something would be worse than waiting for you all to die off," Spike groaned

"Go stake yourself," Isáwien replied sending a bolt of lightning at him.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things," Spike yelled as he ducked. "You nearly took out my head!"

"Check again buddy boy. Oh, and you definitely don't look good with your hair parted down the middle," she replied as she turned away from him.

"What?" Spike asked as he reached up and found a line down the middle of his head, a line that was devoid of hair. "WHAT DID YOU DO WOMAN!" he growled

"Just gave you a new look," Isáwien replied with a smirk. "Now shut up, I'm thinking."

"Don't tell me to shut up woman," Spike replied ready to stalk over to her and drag her outside to continue the conversation, without witnesses.

Jamie could not hold it in any longer and burst out laughing at Spike. "Serves you right _William_, haven't you learned yet not to mess with a Malfoy woman?"

"What? Oh stay out of it Fireball," Spike replied wanting to hit someone.

"Oh grow up Spike," Isáwien replied suddenly stopping mid-step. "THAT'S why I knew it!' she exclaimed snapping her fingers

"What's it?" Jamie asked in confusion. "Oh and Spike, I will not stay out of it when you're about to attack my oldest and dearest friend, not to mention sister-in-law and Gods above future step-mother." Catching the confused gazes of everyone gathered, Jamie hastily explained, "Please don't ask our family is really confusing even to us."

"Nah, I'll explain," Isáwien replied with a smile. "Jyn here married my brother, hence the sister-in-law. And I'm marrying her adoptive father, although Severus and I have been together much longer than Lucius and Jyn. Hell, it's been thirteen years... Gods I feel old all of a sudden."

"All right, now I have a question for you," Spike replied looking quite confused.

"What now Spike?" Isáwien asked rolling her eyes.

"You're only twenty-six. What the hell were you and Snape doing together when you were thirteen?" Spike asked raising his eyebrows. "And watch what you say, I might have to hurt him."

"For Merlin's sake Spike, I knew what I was getting into..."

"He was thirty-years-old!" Spike yelled back.

"Look who's talking. You're how many centuries older than Buffy?" Isáwien replied calling him on his hypocrisy.

"That's different. I'm not going to die so I can't help that. BUT HE WAS OVER TWICE YOUR AGE!"

Jamie could not help the snort that escaped at Spike's last comment.

"Stay out of this Fireball, unless you have something important to add to the conversation. AND what in god's name are you snorting for?"

"I will _not_stay out of it Spike," Jamie growled as she rose from her spot on the couch. "And I'm snorting because I find your arguments against Isáwien marrying my father rather juvenile coming from you. So what if my Father is seventeen years her senior and that they've had a close relationship since she was thirteen. My Gods Spike, I was Luc's property, a _gift_ from the Dark Lord for his loyal service before I married him. And when you take our ages at the time into consideration, the difference in our ages far outweighs that of Isá and my Father and yet we were happy together."

"Just how many years is that?" Spike bit back

"I was sixteen when I handed myself over to the Dark Lord, who in turn gave me to Luc, who was forty-two at the time, so think about it Spike, as difficult a concept as that may be for you," Jamie snarled.

"Twenty-six years!" Spike exclaimed as he did the math. "What were you doing letting your brother marry someone twenty-six years his junior!" Spike yelled looking over at Isáwien.

"There was nothing she _could_ do Spike. No one save my Father even knew I'd gone to the Dark Lord and by the time they figured out where I was and got their arses there it was already too late. We were married and it was consummated. Just ask Isá, she did walk in on us after all," smirked Jamie.

"Well considering I married someone fifty-one years my senior, I couldn't very well say anything about him marrying someone twenty-six years his junior. Besides, she knew what she was doing," Isáwien added with a smirk. "At least it looked that way to me."

"You married someone who was fifty-one when you were born?" Buffy said in shock.

"Yes. Tom was born in 1926, but does that really matter? For god's sake, I certainly saw nothing wrong with the picture. He was in the body of a... what twenty-year-old?" Isáwien asked looking over at Jamie. "Honestly people, it wasn't like he was physically 71 years old. Then I admit it would have been odd," she continued rolling her eyes.

"Ah but Isá, you forget that we age at a much slower rate then Muggles do," Jamie smirked, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"While this is all very interesting," commented Giles, "I do believe we've gotten away from the topic at hand. You remembered something Isáwien?"

"Ahh yes. It's a Tzitzimime," she replied.

"A what?" Fred asked at the same time Wesley spoke up

"No it isn't."

"A Tzitzimime. It's a demon," Isáwien explained before turning to Wesley. "And yes, it is."

"No it isn't."

"It is."

"It isn't."

"Is."

"Not."

"Oh shut up you two!" Spike yelled. "Gods, now I know what you guys feel like when Buffy and I argue."

"HEY!" Buffy exclaimed glaring at him.

"Oh bloody hell. Now look what you've done Isáwien. She's mad at me," Spike groaned.

"Don't blame me for your stupidity," Isáwien replied with a smirk. "And why the devil are you convinced it isn't a Tzitzimime? Can you think of another creature that likes to eat men, and only men? Is a female, and has multiple appearances? Because I sure as hell can't."

"There's one flaw in your theory Isáwien which proves that it can't possibly be the Tzitzimime. They only attack their victims during a lunar eclipse when they can break through the ties that bind them to the dying sun," explained Wesley in a superior tone.

"Well did you ever stop to think that maybe one of them decided to stay around after the last eclipse? Hmmm. In case you didn't notice, there is _NO_ moon tonight. Same exact type of lighting as when there is an eclipse," Isáwien pointed out rolling her eyes. /-/Men!/-/

Jamie snorted at Isáwien's mental comment before she realized what she'd done. "Sorry," she said, as she looked around at all the staring faces.

Isáwien snickered in her mind and winked at Jamie. "Before you tell me my theory is full of crap, why don't we have Jyn look at a picture and she can say if that was what it looked like or not. Vld too if he got a good look at her."

"That's an excellent suggestion. There's only one problem though and that is that there are no actual pictures of the creature seeing as anyone who did manage to get a good look at them usually ended up as the creature's dinner," commented Wesley smugly.

"Hmm, well you can be the one to tell my ancestor that the person who gave her this book lied," replied Isáwien with a smirk before apparating out of the room. Moments later she reappeared, tome in hand, she quickly flipped through it to page 461. "Times I hate being a Higginbotham," she mused before floating the book over to Jamie. "Does she look like what you saw?"

"That's her," Jamie said after a moment of studying the picture.

"That's definitely the creature that attacked us," agreed Vld once he had taken a look.

Silence greeted their comments, everyone save Spike, Vld and Jamie staring at Isáwien in shock.

"Why in Merlin's name is everyone staring at me that way?" Isáwien asked rolling her eyes. "It was the only thing that made sense. And believe me, when you spend every summer of your first ten years of life reading over three thousand books to drill every demon and other creature in the universe into your brain, you don't forget. And it's not that hard to put the facts together and narrow down the list in minutes. Just ask my cousin."

"Uh…Isá…I don't think it's the fact that you have a book on the subject," commented Jamie into the ever present silence. "I think it's the fact that you basically disappeared in front of their eyes only to appear again minutes later with a book in your hand and no wand."

"Oh for crying out loud, I'm a witch people. It's called apparating. You just pop and go somewhere else, then pop and come back. And thanks to my being one of the Dark Four, I don't need a wand to do it. I just get a bit of help from Jamie and Lucius," she explained shaking her head. /-/And I thought explaining things to Draco was difficult./-/

"Isá…how can you get help from a dead man?" Jamie asked quietly, pain obvious in her voice.

"Ah shite," Isáwien groaned. "And yes Spike, I'm picking up your bad habits so no need to point it out," she continued looking over at him. "Baby girl, he's not dead. You know that. You haven't gone through an unbinding... He's alive, and he feels like crap for being gone all these years..." she sighed heavily. "And I'm just going to shut up before I make things worse than I already have."

"Alright fine Isá," Jamie snapped. "He's alive but he obviously doesn't love me enough to want to come back to me so can we just drop this and get back to the matter at hand. Like how we go about _killing_ that thing that attacked me and Vld earlier."

Closing her eyes Isáwien summoned the book back to her and turned away from them to walk over to a place to sit. "If you only knew," she whispered so softly to herself even those standing next to her could not hear. Although she hoped those with extra sensitive hearing had not heard now that she thought about it. Ten to one they had, but she hoped that the two undead would be kind enough to keep their mouths shut. Sitting down she looked through the book for anything that could help them.

"So Buffy, where's Willow?" asked Angel curiously. "I would think that all this wandless magic stuff, not to mention having two witches here in the hotel would be something she would love. I mean she could ask them anything she wanted to about magic."

"She left this morning," answered Buffy. "She didn't say why…"

"I can tell you why," Jamie interrupted.

"How would you know?" Buffy asked a slight note of accusation could be heard in her voice.

"It was me. I made her…nervous," Jamie explained simply.

"Why would you make her nervous?" Angel wondered. "She's an extremely powerful witch and I thought she'd be thrilled to have two people she could talk to about it, especially ones close to her own age."

"Yes Angel, Willow is a powerful witch but her powers are different than ours. She must call on the Goddesses in order to cast any significant spell and if you recall the other night I was able to torture dear William here simply by raising my hand and thinking about what I wanted. She's also afraid of our inherent darkness. She fights against her darkness whereas Isá and I have embraced it and use it to our advantage. That's not to say that we're out torturing people everyday…well, at least not recently anyways, but the fact that we've embraced the darkness makes us that much stronger and that much more frightening."

"Poor fool. She has to get use to the rest of the Wizarding population, and deal with the fact that there are hundreds upon thousands who have embraced their darkness. Wouldn't it be easier to deal with the two of us when we are no threat than have to face it when there is a threat?" Isáwien mused as she looked over at them. "Although we could certainly use her now... I hope someone else in this hotel can work with a spell."

All eyes turned towards Giles. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Giles here knows how to work all the magicky mojo," commented Buffy. "He was into all the demon invoking stuff before becoming a watcher."

"Well that's a good thing. Jyn and I are going to need someone to balance us out. And it might come down to you having to pull us back if we lose control," Isáwien replied glancing over at Jamie. "It doesn't happen that often... but with the amount of power we need to pull this off...it just might happen tonight or at least to one of us."

"What _exactly_ did you have in mind Isáwien?" asked Wesley sceptically.

"We use you boys as bait," she replied bluntly. "First we will perform spells to seal the other doors so she can't escape. Then we place a spell on the guys, and probably the girls too, that will keep the Tzitzimime from being able to have lunch. Once she's in the lobby we seal the only other door out. Jyn and I will then have to trap her in a magical bottle... jar thing. And tomorrow when the sun sets, we bind her to the sun and she'll be returned to the rest of her fellow demons."

"I don't know how I feel about being 'bait'," commented Gunn, speaking for the first time since Jamie had returned with an unconscious Vld strapped to her back.

"You can leave," Isáwien suggested with a shrug. "Anyone who doesn't want to risk it or for any other reason can go, you don't have to risk your life when there is a chance that this might not work... In fact, it might be a good idea if some of you do leave, and be prepared behind the sealed doors if we are unsuccessful. At least you'll get a second chance to stop her..." Isáwien trailed off softly

"I'm not one to run while my friends fight for their lives and I never said I wouldn't do it," argued Gunn. "I'm always up for a good demon throw down."

"Of course," Isáwien replied with a smile. "I was just giving anyone the chance."

I think you'll find Isáwien that everyone in this room is ready and willing to fight this monster. You're in charge of this one," commented Angel. "Just let us know what needs to be done and we'll do it."

"All right, Jyn girl, we have a number of spells to cast. We should probably start with the people, then do the doors..." /-/What do you think?/-/ she continued mentally.

/-/I hope you're right about this /-/ Jamie replied. "I think we should cast the spells together. If we combine our powers than the spells should be that much stronger."

"Very good idea, so, the Shield Charm, and let's start with the guys, just to be safe." /-/We make them line up, and I can also see who has the cutest butt/-/ she continued with a smirk.

"Good idea, come on guys let's go," Jamie ordered. /-/And what is it with you and that particular bit of the male anatomy?/-/

"I get it from my grandmother. She was worse than I am," Isáwien replied with a wink as the guys lined up. "Wands at the ready..." she began with a grin, "I've always wanted to say that. Flitwick would be so proud."

"You're incorrigible you know that right?" Jamie chuckled in response, raising her wand. /-/My Gods what would your dearly departed Tom think about you ogling other guy's butts?/-/

"He thought it was the funniest thing in the world. He was in my head for four months, so he had plenty of time to get used to it. He would even tell me if I was giving one too much credit. Who knew a guy would have such taste," she continued with a soft smirk. /-/One...two.../-/

/-/Three,/-/ finished Jamie as both witches cried out "Protego!" enveloping Vld, Spike, Wesley, Giles, Angel and Gunn in the soft glow of the shielding charm.

"Six down. Two to go."

"Alright Fred, Buffy, your turn," instructed Jamie turning towards the two females.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't feel a thing," Isáwien continued with a smile as they stopped in front of her and Jamie. "Two and..." she said aloud this time.

"Protego!" they cast in unison once more causing Fred and Buffy to be enveloped in the same soft glow of the shielding charm.

"Well, step one is down. All we have left are the doors," Isáwien began. /-/Start with the one to our left and work clockwise?/-/ she suggested.

/-/Works for me,/-/ Jamie replied. Turning they cast the spell on each door, turning a bit after each spell so they were facing the next door.

"That's it then," Isáwien finished as they once more faced everyone.

"So Isáwien, what now?" Spike asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now we get her here," Isáwien replied. "You guys have to go stand in front of the door so she can smell you. And the girls will have to go with you."

"Hang on, let me re-phrase that," she began shaking her head.

"Two of you will have to go with the girls. Spike and Buffy being one of the 'couples'. She prefers men who are involved. The other two can wait inside the doors to pull everyone in. Giles, while they are drawing her here, you, Jyn, and I will be getting ready to cast the spell once she's inside and Jyn and I have sealed the door."

Fred and Gunn soon joined Buffy and Spike at the doorway attempting to lure the creature to the hotel while Giles, Isáwien and Jamie took up position in the centre of the lobby. The three were standing in a circle holding hands, Jamie and Isáwien with each other to ensure a stronger magical bond and each with Giles so that he could ground them.

/-/The spell is Latin Jyn. Just to warn you,/-/ Isáwien began softly.

/-/Your point being? Aren't most spells based in Latin?/-/ Jamie retorted.

"No. There in Hawaiian, Italian and various other languages all mixed with Latin," she replied with a half-smile. "Anyway, the spell is 'Era of nox noctis Laqueus in orca Tutus ex letalis Insquequo privatus'. And don't ask where I got it from. I'll explain later." (Mistress of night Trap in jar Safe from mortal Until released)

"Whatever," grumbled Jamie under her breath, "Ready Giles?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied nodding once

Jamie took a deep breath to clear her mind as she reached out towards Isáwien's magical signature and Giles calm reassurance before reaching deep within herself to find the strength to begin the spell. "'Era of nox noctis Laqueus in orca Tutus ex letalis Insquequo privatus," she said repeating the spell quietly, though the silence of the lobby caused her voice to carry. With each repetition of the spell, her hands began glowing softly but gaining in strength with each casting.

"It's coming," commented Buffy.

With Buffy's words Jamie's eyes opened to reveal the darkness within in her now black eyes, the spell being repeated over and over in a low mantra of sorts.

/-/Jyn, how's your control?/-/ Isáwien asked worriedly as she too repeated the spell aloud.

/-/I'm fine for now but I don't know how much longer I can handle this, especially if she continues to take her sweet time getting here. And I don't like the images that are flashing through my mind right now…/-/

/-/I know. Focus on me, it should slow them down,/-/ Isáwien replied trying to block her own darkness.

Jamie turned all her concentration towards the spell while trying to feed off Isáwien to stop the display flashing before her unseeing eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Fred as the two couples bolted from the doorway just as the creature came crashing into the room.

/-/Jyn the door,/-/ Isáwien called as the creature started after Spike

"COLLOPORTUS!" Jamie cried out suddenly as she turned her unseeing eyes in the direction of the doors causing them to slam shut with an odd squelching noise. "PROTEGO!"

The Tzitzimime began going after each man in turn while they continued to chant. Slowly a slight glow began to shine around the demon. Stopping suddenly she turned and looked around. She started towards Buffy, and then stopped. Turning once more she started towards Fred and stopped once again, looking around with a glare. Whipping her head around she looked at each person in turn before focusing her attention on the three together. Narrowing her eyes she began to stalk towards them, a growl emitting from deep in her throat as the glow grew a little brighter causing her to falter in her steps before she shook her head and continued towards them.

/-/_Isá...I__can__'__t__see__anything__but__what__'__s__going__through__my__head__and__…__I__'__m__losing__my__hold__…__I__don__'__t__know__how__much__longer__I__can__…_/-/ Jamie cried mentally, panic very evident in her voice.

/-/She's loosing her hold over her magic Isáwien…the grounding isn't working anymore/-/ came Giles strained voice.

Isáwien focused on Jamie for a moment and realized they had to get her out and fast. Seeing no other choice she focused and pushed both Giles and Jamie away and they fell towards the floor as if they had been physically pushed. /-/You're going to have to stop me if I can't get back after she's trapped,/-/ she warned Jamie before closing her eyes and letting go. Opening her eyes she turned towards the Tzitzmime as the black lightning spread across her arms, dancing between her fingers. "Era of nox noctis Laqueus in orca Tutus ex letalis Insquequo privatus. Era of nox noctis Laqueus in orca Tutus ex letalis Insquequo privatus. ERA OF NOX NOCTIS LAQUEUS IN ORCA TUTUS EX LETALIS INSQUESQUO PRIVATUS!" she yelled as a black mist surrounded the creature moments before it reached her. (Mistress of night Trap in jar Safe from mortal Until released)

Letting out an unconsciously held breath Isáwien watched for the mist to clear. As it dissipated, she saw the Tzitzmime in a bottle as big as it. But it was not happy with that and was fighting for all it was worth.

/-/Bloody hell,/-/ she thought when she saw the first crack spread across the bottle. Then a second...third...fourth…fifth, and finally sixth. They had to find a way to knock the thing unconscious, and then put it in another bottle. But how the hell could they knock it out...Jamie was just starting to get the images to stop...

/-/Wait a minute, you're a Higginbotham woman,/-/ she thought mentally wanting to smack herself for her stupidity. "Jyn! Get everyone into one of the rooms before she breaks free completely," she yelled.

"Everyone in the office…_NOW_!" Jamie cried out causing everyone to make a beeline for the office. Jamie slammed the door behind herself, as she was the last one to enter, before collapsing back to the floor.

Moments later they heard a God awful scream as it trailed off in pitch until silence echoed once more... almost too loudly to everyone's minds after what they had heard. Opening the door slowly Jamie peeked around and saw Isáwien holding herself up off the floor with her arms, and the Tzitzmime unconscious not a few feet from her.

"Isá!" Jamie cried out as she ran from the office, falling to the floor next to her friend. "Giles! Quick we need to finish this; I don't know how much longer Isá will stay conscious." As soon as Giles was at her side, Jamie quickly took each of their hands, reforming the circle and drawing every last ounce of magic she and Isáwien possessed. "Era of nox noctis Laqueus in orca Tutus ex letalis Insquequo privatus. Era of nox noctis Laqueus in orca Tutus ex letalis Insquequo privatus!" She cried out completely sealing the creature in another container. (Mistress of night Trap in jar Safe from mortal Until released)

"Thank Gods that's over," Isáwien said with a smile before passing out completely.

"Is everyone alright?" Jamie asked quietly as the others filtered out of the office and into the Lobby proper, Spike walking over towards Isáwien's prone form, carefully picking her up and carrying her upstairs to her room.

"We're fine, Jamie," answered Angel as he came over and helped Jamie to her feet. "How are you?"

"I'll be okay," replied Jamie as she swayed unsteadily on her feet. "I'm just exhausted is all."

"Well then I think you should get some sleep," suggested Angel as he gently picked her up and followed after Spike as Vld and Buffy helped Giles to his feet.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jamie was so tired after the events of the previous night that she slept undisturbed until morning when she suddenly sat bolt upright before leaping out of bed. "Bloody Hell!" she cursed quietly to herself as she quickly threw on some clothes before bolting out of the room and towards the Lobby.

"Jamie, what is it? What's wrong?" Vld asked in concern as Jamie came careening down the stairs and into the Lobby.

"Where's Buffy…or…or…Giles?" Jamie asked as she tried desperately to catch her breath.

"They're in the office with Wesley and Angel why?"

"Need…need to speak…to them," wheezed Jamie in response.

"Alright Jamie, calm down. I'll go get them for you," Vld commented as he made his way over to the office. "Uh guys, could you come out here for a minute Jamie needs to talk to you."

Buffy, Giles, Wesley and Angel all made their way out of the office and over towards Jamie, who had finally calmed her breathing.

"Jamie, what is it?" asked Angel curiously. "And why are your eyes still black?"

"Too much dark magic," explained Jamie dismissively. "Willow..."

"What about her?" asked Buffy guardedly, concerned about what this witch wanted with her best friend.

"You need to get her back here…"

"Why? You know how she feels about you," interrupted Buffy coldly.

"And I really don't care about how she feels about me. What I care about is banishing that bloody creature that nearly made me lose all control and that Isá went through an Expelling to bind," snapped Jamie in frustration.

"That doesn't explain why you want Willow here," Buffy continued coldly.

"I need Willow here because I can't cast the spell that will bind her back to the sun alone and Giles isn't strong enough magically to help me. That's why I need Willow, you need to get her here before sundown," explained Jamie, her voice becoming rather strained.

"What about Isáwien, surely she'll…"

"Isá can't help me, not after her Expelling. She'll be out for at least a couple of days if not longer since she drew a hell of a lot of power last night forcing that Expelling approximately three years early. There is only _one_ person that can help me bind that bloody thing and that person is Willow. I'm sure once you explain the situation to her and how one of her friends nearly died because of it, while she may not like working with me, she will see that it's the only way. I don't know how long the creature will stay sealed away and if you don't at least try to get Willow here to help me bind the thing than _you_ and you alone will be personally responsible for every death that creature causes. The blood of the innocent will be on _your_ hands. Can you live with that?" Jamie snarled, sounding an awful lot like her husband.

"No. But what the hell is this whole Expelling thing? Why can't you just wake her up and get her help. I don't want Willow coming back here," Buffy snapped back.

"I don't care if you want her back here or not. It's not a matter of _want_ it's a matter of _need_ Buffy and I can't just _wake_ Isá up. The last time she had an Expelling was just over 6 years ago and she was unconscious for two days. Only that time it was brought on by emotions this time she _forced_ it to happen. She could be unconscious for a bloody week for all I know," Jamie snarled, throwing her hands up in frustration and pacing away from the stubborn blonde, only to notice another blonde approaching from the stairway. "Spike!" she cried out spinning back to face Buffy. "If you want an explanation about an Expelling why don't you ask lover boy over there since he'll probably explain it better than I can anyways."

"Err... do I ask what has Fireball in an uproar and also has to do with Isáwien's Expelling?" Spike asked having only caught the conversation from when Jamie said his name. Before that he had been thinking about other things... and wondering how the devil he could get a hold of his other cousin.

"I need to get Willow back here before sunset and your girlfriend is refusing to call her. I can't bind that creature alone and Giles isn't strong enough magically to help me. Buffy here wants me to _wake_ Isá and refuses to believe me when I tell her that I would if I could but she's out for another thirty-six hours at _least_ if not longer. I _need_ Willow for this, it's the only way," explained Jamie as Spike finally joined the group.

"You might want to alter that time amount. She'll probably be out for a week at least. She pulled one hell of a stunt last night," Spike trailed off shaking his head. "And we'll have to let Snape know about it soon," he continued before stopping himself. "Buffy, love... you're going to have to call Red. Fireball is right, she's gonna need help. And Isáwien will be unable to help. She's got no magical powers at this point in time."

"What do you mean by she has no magical powers?" Wesley asked in confusion. "She is a witch after all so how did she suddenly lose the ability to do magic? And who's this Snape person?"

"He means Severus, Isá's fiancé, and my father," Jamie answered Wesley's last question.

"I still am really confused about how she ended up engaged to your father... or better yet, your name is Potter-Malfoy... where does Snape fit in anyway?" Giles asked confused.

"It's quite simple really," replied Jamie. "My full name is Jamie-Lynn Potter-Snape-Malfoy. I normally just go by Jamie Potter or Jamie Malfoy. As you know Giles, my parents were killed Halloween night in 1981 when Harry and I were only a year old. When my identity was revealed six years ago the family that had raised me as their own disowned me and I became a ward of Hogwarts, where I spent a great deal of time with my Potions Professor, one Severus Snape. We soon developed a father/daughter relationship and Severus adopted Harry and I on Christmas Day in 1996 during our sixth year; and thanks to certain events later that same day, I married Isá's brother Lucius a week later hence my rather long last name of Potter-Snape-Malfoy."

"Now that we all are clear as to the family tree, can we get back to the question of how Isáwien has no magic when she's a witch," Wesley interrupted.

"Book worm, you did say that the Higginbotham's are extinct and wanted proof that she was one. Don't tell me you don't know what exactly makes Higginbothams so special," Spike replied sarcastically,

Clenching his jaw Wesley looked down. "All right, I may have forgotten that for a minute."

"What the hell is all this about her having no magic?" Buffy yelled. "I'm sick and tired of being left out of the loop here," she continued rolling her eyes. "Someone talk or I'll go try to wake her up and ask her."

"What part of the word _unconscious_ don't you get Buffy," Jamie snapped in irritation

"Calm down Fireball," Spike replied softly, "She's just confused. Buffy, last night Isáwien did an Expelling. She forced all of her magic out of her body. At the moment her body is rebuilding its magic levels to a point where she can wake up. And she's gonna be out at least a week as she somehow managed to remain conscious after the initial Expelling and somehow had power left to help Jamie perform the second spell. Which technically, and by all rules of magic, she shouldn't have had."

"Now do you understand _why_ I need Willow here?" Jamie asked, frustration seeping into her voice. "I need someone who has a relatively high magical ability and unfortunately Giles just isn't strong enough. If Isá hadn't managed to stay conscious, which like Spike said, should not have happened, then we'd all be dead right now because Giles and I couldn't have bound her alone. Willow is the _only_ one that can help me cast the spell needed to bind the creature back to the sun. I'm not asking Willow to come and stay and be my best friend or anything, I just need her here long enough to get rid of the creature. Can she put aside her fear and animosity of me long enough to rid L.A. of a monster that's preying on its citizens? Can you Buffy?"

"All right, I'll contact Willow," Buffy replied softly.

"Now that that is taken care of. Fireball how do we get a hold of your father?" Spike asked as Buffy left.

"Hold that thought Spike and I'll let you know," commented Jamie. /-/Harry?/-/

/-/Yeah Jamie?/-/

/-/Where's Father?/-/

/-/Talking with Albus. Why, is everything all right?/-/

/-/We've run into a bit of problem and Isá had to force an Expelling. She's unconscious and probably won't be awake for quite awhile. I would feel better if she was back in England with him. Where exactly are they? I need to come and get him since he doesn't know where he'd be apparating to. /-/

/-/We're at the château./-/

/-/Thanks./-/ "Back in a flash," Jamie commented simply before disappearing only to reappear in her Father's study a moment later.

"Jamie?" Severus asked surprised

"Hi…uh…sorry to interrupt Father, Albus, but I need you to come with me Father," Jamie explained a little awkwardly under the intensely curious gazes of her Father and former Headmaster.

"No problem Jamie. Is everything all right?" Albus asked softly.

"Not exactly."

"Jamie, you're eyes are black... what's going on?" Severus asked concerned.

"While in Los Angeles I was attacked by a demon…"

"What? Why would a demon attack you?" Severus asked confused and worried at the same time

"It wasn't after me exactly," stuttered Jamie. "I just kind of got in the way of its actual prey, but…but that's not why I'm here. Father, its Isá…"

"What's wrong with Isáwien?" Albus asked concerned.

"She had an Expelling," Severus replied standing up

"Father…how…how did you know?" Jamie asked in shock.

"Ever since I went through the Expelling with her, I can't exactly feel it when she has one, nor can I sense it before hand... But after the fact, I somehow just know. She has a tendency to come close to one. A number of times throughout the years she was in America... After the fact, I somehow just knew that she had come close; shocked her enough times when I'd contact her via Fireplace to see if she was all right. Until I think of her, I don't realize it. When you said it was her that strange sense told me that she had been through one," he explained with a half shrug. "But there's more to it isn't there? You wouldn't have come if this was a normal everyday expelling..."

"You're right Father, this wasn't normal…this was as far from normal as you could ever hope of getting. We decided to trap the demon and then rebind it to the sun only it was a little harder than we thought. Isá and I combined our magic with Giles, a friend of Spike's, as our grounding. I came close to containing the creature myself but it was putting up such a fight that I nearly lost control, hence the black eyes, so Isá finished the job. Which was all fine and good until the creature started fighting against its containment and we had to knock it out somehow…" Jamie's words trailed off.

"So, she forced an Expelling," Albus replied shaking his head. "That's just like her isn't it Severus..."

"That it is. She'll be up in a day or two though..."

"Uh...well…not exactly Father…Spike and I figure it'll be more like a week before she's up," Jamie commented nervously.

"A week?" Albus asked surprised.

"Who's Spike?" Severus said almost at the same time.

"Oh! Sorry, I meant William but he _detests_ being called that. It's amazing how much he looks like Draco though," Jamie finished with a shrug.

"Ahh yes, he does." Severus agreed with a slight smile. "Isáwien had a picture of him. She said it was nearly twenty years old, but he no doubt looks the same. Why do you two think she'll be out a week? What aren't you telling us sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"The Expelling, it was different."

"Different? Sweetheart, what did Isáwien do?" Severus asked growing concerned, and thinking of all the ways he could yell at her when she woke.

"She was able to help me re-contain the creature after knocking it out with her Expelling. She did this _before_ falling unconscious Father so I need you to come get her. They can't care for her in Los Angeles. Spike and I are the only ones that know the extent of her Expellings plus we're in a Muggle city so it's not like they're medically able to care for her especially since they won't know what's wrong with her. I would bring her back myself but I have to stay so that I can bind this creature back to the sun tonight at sunset."

"Of course, I'll be back shortly Albus," Severus replied with a nod. "Where exactly are we going Sweetheart?"

"Just give me your hand and I'll take you there," Jamie instructed taking her Father's hand in hers before disappearing only to reappear back in the Hotel Lobby.

"Hullo Snape," Spike said as soon as they appeared.

"William," Severus replied with a nod. "Where's Isáwien?"

"This way," Spike replied leading him up the stairs.

"What just happened and who was _that_?"

"Well Wesley I do believe we covered the concept of Apparition last night and _that_ was my Father," Jamie explained in a tone one would use on a six year old.

"Ahh so that's the evil potions master," Vld said with a smile.

"That it is," Jamie replied with a smirk. "And the funny thing is he can still elicit fear in the students even though he no longer teaches at Hogwarts. All he has to do is walk down the hallway and they get out of his way as fast as possible. You should have seen it at the Valentine's Day Ball…" Jamie trailed off into giggles at the memory.

"Do I ask what happened at the Ball?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Well…picture my father in nothing but a pair of cupid boxer shorts and a certain former Malfoy heir in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts that have a great big smiley face on them that shout out obscenities about a certain piece of his anatomy," Jamie explained cryptically, her eyes once again blue.

Spike stopped mid step and threw his head back as he laughed. "You are a wicked woman," he continued with a smile. "Oh, and Snape says he'll let us know when Isáwien wakes," he continued as an after thought.

"That's good," Jamie commented. "Oh and the best part of the prank was that nobody knew who did it until well after the fact. Although I thought it would be obvious that I would be the only one either stupid or brave enough to prank the dreaded Potions Master, but oh well," Jamie shrugged. "What did Willow say Buffy," she asked when she noticed the Slayer's return. "Will she help?"

"Yeah, she'll be here in a few hours." Buffy replied. "So who did they think had pulled that prank?" she asked curious.

"I don't think they really had much time to think about it since Draco didn't take it too well, bloody prat. He thought Isá did it because she was practically rolling on the floor of the Great Hall laughing her arse off. Nobody was about to contradict Draco since he had the audacity to summon a sword to try to kill his Aunt and people tend to be scared of my father on principle so…" Jamie shrugged nonchalantly.

"He summoned a sword to kill Isáwien?" Spike asked in the same tone he might say 'I beg your pardon'. "Hold on, how did he manage to summon a sword?"

"When you're as angry as he was anything is possible," explained Jamie. "He never got the chance to harm Isá in anyway though so no big."

"Of course, and don't let him off so easily. I'll be telling him what the Malfoy's think about him trying to harm one of our own next we meet," Spike replied with a scowl.

"Well let's just say he got a bit of a shock when the sword never actually reached him except when it was pressed against his throat. Although I do sort of understand where he was coming from," commented Jamie quietly.

"Sounds like you had an interesting night." Giles mused softly. "But, why don't we go get some rest. It's going to be a busy night," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Apparating half way around the world and back tends to be quite draining on a person, especially when you bring someone back with you," commented Jamie as she turned and made her way back upstairs.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Later that day found Jamie and Spike talking quietly together in the Lobby of the hotel as they waited for Willow to arrive. Jamie was telling Spike about how she had managed to pull off a prank on Severus Snape of all people, get away with it and threaten Draco with a sword that he had summoned yet she had managed to grab out of the air on its way into the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell girl. You most definitely were meant to be a member of this family," Spike mused after he had heard everything. "You fit right in, that sneaky little mind of yours," he continued with a smirk

"Well given the fact that James Potter was a Marauder and I was raised with the Weasley twins, who looked up to the Marauders as if they were Gods, then I'm good in the prank department and Luc made sure I knew how to handle myself in any kind of fight situation and I mean _any_ kind of fight, be it Muggle or Magical, I figure I'm five by five."

"You are a very interesting woman Jamie," Spike replied with a smile

"Oh really," Jamie giggled. "I'm glad you think so Spike. Is Willow _ever_ going to get here?"

"I'm here now."

"For Merlin's sake Willow, would you stop looking at me like I'm going to eat you for dinner or something," Jamie sighed, her frustration making her eyes flash black again. "I _get_ it alright. You don't like me but you know what? I. Don't. Care. The only thing I care about is getting rid of the demon that attacked Vld and I last night and has left my best friend in a coma, so just get over or put aside whatever issues you have with me at least for the next couple hours. Once we've bound the creature to the sun you can go back to hating me all you want. Although you just might want to consider the fact that I could probably help you deal with the darkness you carry inside yourself and use it to your advantage."

"She's in a coma?" Willow asked confused.

"Long explanation short, she had an Expelling, basically she took every single last particle of magic in her body and sent it at that bloody demon just to knock it out long enough so that we could contain it, somehow managing to stay conscious enough to help me with the spell. Unfortunately the spell needed to bind the creature back to the sun requires two powerful witches and or wizards plus one other with at least minimal magical ability to act as a grounding force. That is why I needed you here. I can't do this alone and Isá will be out for a while and we need to get rid of this demon as soon as possible. I do have one question for you though. This spell is going to require the use of a lot of dark magic. Can you handle that?"

"You're asking her _after_ demanding that she be brought back," Buffy replied looking at Jamie in shock.

"I asked that you get her back here Buffy because I _know_ she can do it. I _know_ that she's capable of the type of magic that is required and I _know_ that she will come out of this a much stronger witch than she is now. I just need to know if _she_ believes she can do it. I could have quite easily brought my brother back to do this spell but you see there is truly only one monster where Harry is concerned and he forced me to kill him six years ago. Plus the fact that Willow knows and acknowledges the fact that there is darkness in her, she just refuses to accept it whereas my brother doesn't even want to acknowledge my dark past let allow acknowledge his own inner darkness. So tell me Willow, can you do this? Can you embrace the darkness within yourself and use it for good?"

"I don't know... but we have to try to save the world."

"As long as you're willing to try that's all I ask for. Besides I'll be doing the majority of the casting anyways but you may need to take over if I can't handle it on my own. I pushed the limit last night binding that thing so I know and Giles knows how far I can go before you need to step in, which I'm hoping won't be necessary. Now then since it's almost sunset I suggest we start preparing," suggested Jamie.

"Works for me," Willow replied, sounding like she cared far less than she did.

Jamie, Willow and Giles took up their positions in the western garden around the contained creature. "Giles, I need you to do the same as yesterday, just act as our grounding force and if you feel me start to slip like yesterday make sure that Willow is able to finish what I've started, although I'm hoping it won't come to that. Willow, I need you to focus on your magic, all of your magic, both light and dark, and think of channelling it to me. The last thing I want to have to do is ask you to do something that I know you're not sure you're capable of. If you try to channel as much of your magic to me as you can, I should be able to finally bind the creature back to the sun."

"All right," Willow agreed with a nod

As the sun slowly began its descent, Jamie began chanting quietly, drawing on the power within herself and what she could feel coming from Willow. Each chant became increasingly louder as the sun continued dipping towards the ever-darkening horizon. Willow and Giles' voices soon joined Jamie's, as the chant grew ever louder. With a final cry of "Redimio ut sol solis insquequo denique sileo reverto ut orbis terrarum Ex quod subterlabor" as the sun's last rays vanished the creature suddenly disappeared from it's prison and Jamie collapsed into Giles' arms as he managed to catch her before she hit the ground. (Bind to the sun until final rest return to the world From which you escaped)

"Jamie?" Giles asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jamie replied as she opened her black eyes, "Just really tired. I think I'll just go lie down," she said as she rose to her feet unsteadily.

"Let me help you," offered Giles, after catching Jamie as she nearly collapsed again.

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it," he replied as he helped Jamie back into the hotel and up to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter ****12: ****Fights, ****Friends ****and ****Farewells**.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jamie spent the last few days of her vacation in Los Angeles with her new friends. Willow was slowly warming up to her and had sought out Jamie's help with a few of the more difficult and slightly darker spells she had been looking at. With Jamie's help Willow was slowly coming to terms with the darker side of her personality and was learning how to use it to her advantage when casting spells. Wesley, Giles and Fred were very curious about her time as the Dark Princess and so spent countless hours questioning Jamie on her activities as part of the Dark Four with Jamie answering as best she could with what she could remember. Spike and Vld were sure to keep the conversation away from the after effects of the final battle and the subsequent disappearance of Lucius. She also surprised everyone when she joined Angel, Buffy and Spike in a sparring session. While they'd heard about when she'd threatened Draco with a sword, none of them had truly believed she was as proficient as she was handling that particular weapon as well as many of the others that Angel had but what surprised them the most was when she joined in the actual hand to hand fighting and was able to hold her own.

It was now a week after her and Isáwien had arrived in California and Jamie could be found packing, even though it was four o'clock in the morning. "Oh…hey guys, what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" she asked when she turned around and came face to face with Vld and Angel.

"Angel never seems to sleep. And I wanted a chance to say goodbye," Vld replied with a smile.

"I see, well you know Angel sleep never killed anybody. You should try it sometime, you might like it," Jamie giggled as she put the last of her clothes in her suitcase.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" Angel replied with a smile. "And I sleep, when I feel like it."

"Thanks for the offer Angel but I plan on apparating or else I would have left yesterday. I had a hard time in the airports when we were coming and I don't think I would survive without Isáwien's help, besides apparating is so much faster. I'll just apparate to the Manor, Floo to The Leaky Cauldron from there make my way to King's Cross Station and catch the Express back to school," Jamie shrugged as she zipped her magically expanded carryon closed.

"Sounds like you have everything figured out," Vld replied with a nod

"I do. I've had a wonderful time Angel, even with all the demony goodness," Jamie commented with a smirk. "Hopefully you'll all be able to come and visit Isá and me in England sometime. I know she'd like that especially since her visit was cut short."

"That would be fun," Angel replied with a smile. "Give her our best."

"I will," replied Jamie and with a quick hug to both Angel and Vld she was gone only to reappear in the Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor. She quickly made her way up to the Master Bedroom to pick up a few things that she had not thought to take with her the last time she returned to Hogwarts.

"Ah, hello again Jamie."

At hearing the voice behind her Jamie spun around only to come face to face with one Malachai Malfoy. "Malachai! You're…you're talking to me," Jamie said in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just that the last time I was here we didn't exactly end on the best of terms. I seem to recall telling you and your brother off. I figured you'd be mad at me or something."

"My dear, that was four months ago. I may have been in shock, but I can't hold anything against you. You're finding yourself again, that's the point of the matter. And if you yell at my git brother and I, well it's all right once in a while," he finished with a smile.

"Well that's good to know and it's nice to know I can still count you as a friend. I've made progress with my memory which is good but the more I remember the less I really want to," Jamie said with a sigh as she sat down rather heavily on the side of her bed.

"It is that way for everyone Jamie. But things might be better once your entire memory is back."

"I hope you're right Malachai, I hope you're right," Jamie sighed before glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "Bloody hell, I gotta book or I'll miss the train."

"Have a good trip." Malachi replied with a smile.

"Thanks!" Jamie called back as she flew out of the room and towards Lucius' study where she quickly Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and grabbed a cab to King's Cross Station. "Bloody hell," she cursed under her breath when she opened her purse. "You wouldn't happen to take American would you?"

"Yes. Americans are always forgetting to get their currency changed," the driver replied shaking his head

Jamie sat there staring at the driver for a moment. "I'm not American."

"Your accent proved that Miss. I was just commenting to explain _why_ I take American," he replied with a slight smirk

"Oh right…sorry, it's just I'm in a hurry and I've got a zillion other things on my mind right now. Is that enough?" Jamie asked as she handed the driver some bills.

"Certainly."

"Thanks and keep the change," Jamie commented as she hopped out of the cab and quickly made her way into King's Cross at a run and through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ just minutes before the Express was scheduled to leave, unfortunately crashing into an unsuspecting victim and knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh Gods, I am _so_ sorry," Jamie commented as she tried to extricate herself from the tangle of limbs that she suddenly found herself in.

"It's okay Jamie."

"Kaira are you sure you're alright?" Jamie said as she gave her friend a hand in getting up.

"Of course, so you're taking the train?" Kaira continued as they gathered their stuff.

Jamie stood there blinking at her friend for a few moments. "How else would I get to Hogwarts?"

"Well you weren't on the train as far as I know back in September...so I figured you must have another way," Kaira said with a shrug

"Oh! That's because I was with Professor Malfoy at the time. I had gone with her to Hogwarts before the term started," Jamie explained as the final whistle blew for the Express. "I think we'd better get on or neither of us will make it back to school."

"Quite right," Kaira replied with a smile as they both ran towards the train.

"Kaira, again let me say I am _so_ sorry for running into you like that, it's just been an interesting week," Jamie commented as they found a compartment and collapsed into the seats.

"It's no problem Jamie. You've got stuff on your mind."

"You're right I do. Tell me Kaira, what do you know about vampires?" Jamie asked curiously as the train started pulling out of the station.

"They like humans," Kaira replied trying to think of something, "As dinner that is."

"What if I told you that I know of _two_ vampires who do _not_ prey on humans?" Jamie asked, a smirk forming on her lips as she went on to tell Kaira about her eventful Easter Holidays.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Once the Express had pulled into Hogsmeade Station Jamie and Kaira grabbed a carriage and made their way into the school with the rest of the returning students. Many of whom could not take their eyes off of Jamie, especially the more senior male students. As they entered the Great Hall, Jamie soon found the attention of everyone present focused solely on her. Growing a little self-conscious at all the unwanted attention she dropped her gaze slightly only to realize why everyone was staring. She was standing in the middle of the Great Hall in a tight black halter mini that only went over one shoulder, tight black leather hip hugger pants with a silver belt, black three inch heels and long dangly silver earrings with matching bracelets. /-/Bloody Hell!/-/

/-/Cute outfit; let me guess, Spike./-/

/-/Something like that; I _knew_ I forgot something,/-/ she smacked herself mentally as she shrugged and made her way over to the Slytherin Table. /-/Father isn't lurking around here anywhere is he?/-/

/-/Knowing that man. He might be. He refused to let me out of his sight for days. It was hell getting him to go back to the Chateau. So he'll probably show up after dinner.../-/

/-/I just hope I'm nowhere around when he decides to show up. The last thing I need is for him to have a major wiggins when he sees me like this. He'll never let me out of his sight again./-/

/-/Relax, you're 23. And I highly doubt he'll take his eyes off me long enough to notice what you're wearing. I'm starting to think he's come to some conclusion that if he stares at me long enough I'll get my colour and powers back faster. Or that it will be all a dream./-/

/-/Right, Jamie girl you just have to breathe, oh and mental note to self, kill Spike the next time I lay eyes on him./-/

/-/No killing my fifth cousin,/-/ Isáwien snapped back with a mental grin.

/-/Okay, no staking…how bout torture? Can I torture him just a little bit? Please? It's his fault I'm dressed like this. The bloody wanker got rid of all the clothes I took with me when I stupidly agreed to go shopping with him and Buffy. They insisted that if I was going to spar with them I needed _fighting_ clothes./-/

Jamie rolled her eyes as she heard uncontrollable laughter in her head. /-/Serves you right you know. That's the reason I don't go shopping with Buffy. Although take my word, you don't want to go on a shopping trip with me and Spike. Last time I was just heading towards 10. And I still surprised him with some of my choices and the fact we spent fifteen hours at the mall./-/

/-/Yeah well, I now have a whole new wardrobe thanks to those two and Angel and Vld were of no help, I tell you. Some friends they turned out to be. Turns out it was an Angel sponsored shopping spree. What is it with those two vampires? I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about Draco showing up anytime soon cause he'd have a coronary before he killed me and I don't even want to _think_ about what Harry would say,/-/ Jamie groaned, earning her a few curious stares from her housemates…well from those that were not already staring at her.

/-/Draco can jump off a bridge, as for your brother...he should see what I got Hermione for their honeymoon. She has yet to wear it the stinker.../-/

Jamie could not help the snicker that escaped at Isáwien's last comment once again causing the eyes of her housemates to turn towards her. "Oh for Merlin's sake!" Jamie cried out as she rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. "Alright, that's it. I've had it with all you people," she snapped as she climbed up on the table. "I've had it with the stares and the whispers and the finger pointing people. This is me! Deal with it already! So go ahead and stare all you want because you know what? You'll never have this," Jamie said indicating her body. "So everybody just stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat or a prize to be won and get used to it because this is the new Jamie Potter!" Jamie finished before leaping from the table and making her way towards the doors leading from the Great Hall only to slam to a halt just feet from them and start backing up slowly, her face paling and her body beginning to tremble at the form in front of her. "Father?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" Severus growled as he looked at her, looking even scarier than he had all the years as a teacher.

"Clothes," Jamie tried simply knowing that she was so dead.

"_Clothes_?" he replied looking her over once before returning his eyes to her face.

"_Bad__clothes_?"

"Somehow I don't think those qualify as bad clothes. They barely qualify as _clothes_, _period_."

"Wait a minute…what do you mean they 'barely qualify as clothes'?" Jamie snapped, momentarily forgetting exactly who it was she was talking to. "It's not like they can _see_ anything or…or…" Jamie trailed of as the realization struck her once more that it was her Father, the fearsome Potions Master and former Death Eater she was talking to.

"_Or_?"

"I think I'm just going to make with the quiet now and…and just stop talking altogether," Jamie said quietly as she continued to slowly back away from her irate Father, although she was heard by every student in the Great Hall as they had all fallen silent at the Potions Master's entrance.

"Oh no, do _share_ your views Jamie. You had _no_ problem _earlier_."

"Father, I…I'm sorry it's just I got so tired of all the stares and whispers and…" Jamie groaned and dropped her head into her hands. /-/And I thought it was bad when he first learned about Luc./-/

/-/You should see him when he is _really_ pissed./-/

"So you did _that_," Severus replied shaking his head slightly.

"It wasn't that bad. Besides would you rather I vented off steam like that or blow up another potions lab as I go into an emotional breakdown? Plus I think I might approach Albus about joining his forces when I'm done here. I'm sure he could use another skilled fighter, especially one that doesn't have to rely strictly on magic," Jamie smirked.

"_Jamie-Lynn__Potter-Snape-Malfoy,_" Severus growled.

"Severus, do let up on the girl," Isáwien said walking past Jamie and stopping just ahead of her, between her and him.

"_Isáwien_."

"Hush," she snapped back. "Jamie, love the outfit. Severus, turn around and walk."

"_Isáwien_..."

"Move Severus..._Now_!" Isáwien ordered. Glaring at her for a moment Severus took a deep breath and turned on his heels. Walking out the doors he turned towards the South wing. "Have fun Jamie girl. I'll take care of Mr. Personality."

_Clap…clap…clap…clap…clap_

"Congrats Jamie, you just did something I only dream about. Snape looked like he was going to choke," Desi said as she walked over to her housemate. "Oh, and can I borrow that sometime?" she continued with a smile.

"I just watched my life flash before my eyes and you want to borrow my _clothes_?" Jamie asked in disbelief as she turned to face her daughter.

"Heck yeah...they're cute."

"_Cute_?" Jamie asked incredulously. "You think these clothes are _cute_? I'll have you know that these clothes were a gift from a couple of vampires and a slayer. They are not meant to be _cute_. They are meant for some serious slayage."

"So, that still doesn't change the fact that these are some _damn__fine_ clothes."

"Well you are right about that," Jamie commented with a smirk. "I have to give Buffy credit for one thing; she's got great taste in clothes and knows where to find them."

"You have to introduce me to Buffy. I so need to go shopping with her."

"I'll see what I can do," Jamie replied with a laugh. "So should we sit down and finish dinner or blow this joint?"

"Let's get out of here, too many people looking at you in awe. Come on, I think Naada is in the kitchens."

"I think Bixie is there as well and then I know of a place we can go where my Father will never even consider going," Jamie commented as they made their way out of the Great Hall and down to the kitchens where the house elves were more than happy to supply them with enough food for twelve. They were soon making their way up into a part of the castle that was not used by the students but Jamie seemed to know where she was going anyways.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Rooms that once belonged to me, and still do in a way," Jamie said cryptically.

"You are being a pain right now, you know that right," Desi replied rolling her eyes.

"I know," said Jamie keeping her pain filled gaze in front of her as they neared the guardian portrait, which opened as they approached.

"Was that a snake?" Desi asked looking back towards the back of the portrait.

"So will this place do?" Jamie asked ignoring her daughter's question. "I highly doubt my Father will be showing his face around here anytime soon."

/-/Bloody Hell…Isáwien _help_!/-/

/-/Lucius? What the hell is wrong with you? You sound like you've seen father's ghost or something./-/

/-/Would you kindly explain what my darling wife and her daughter are doing in my rooms?/-/ Lucius groaned. /-/And where the hell did she get that outfit?/-/

/-/That would be our cousin. As for why they are there... beats me. Hang on, I'll come up and distract her so you can sneak out./-/

/-/Just hurry and get your arse up here will you or else I'll be revealing myself a hell of a lot sooner than we planned/-/ Lucius growled in frustration.

"Jamie? Was that a snake?" Desi asked once more. "Shouldn't a portrait like that be in the common room or something?"

"Fine, Desi…yes and yes and you are never to try to get into this room unless you're with me understood? This room is very special to me and I would really appreciate it if you respected my wishes in this respect and parseltongue won't do you any good so don't even try to guess the password because I will instruct the portrait to _not_ let you in.

"Jamie, I didn't mean to bother you. Honestly, I was just curious if I really had seen a snake. And thought it was odd that a portrait of a snake would be somewhere other than the Common Room. And of course I won't try to get here without you," Desi replied softly

"Oh come on you bloody reptile. LET ME IN!" a very pissed voice echoed through the door.

Jamie shared a bewildered look with Desi before getting up and walking over to the portrait. "Isá?" she asked in confusion as she stuck her head out the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I come bearing chocolate strawberries as an apology from your father. Desi loves these too, so I figured I'll share my stash instead of making Severus go to France to get more," Isáwien replied as she walked in and set a box on the table. "Oh, and don't worry about your father, he won't bug you again. I blackmailed him, shall we say," she continued with a wicked grin.

"Blackmailed?" Jamie asked in shock. "How _exactly_ did you black mail my Father out of the rage he was in?" she asked curiously as she sat down and helped herself to a chocolate strawberry.

/-/Would you kindly let me know when they decide to leave my one safe haven in this blasted castle?/-/ Lucius asked as he silently made his way out of the rooms under his invisibility cloak.

/-/Ahh you're going to miss hearing how I'm blackmailing Severus. But oh well, I'll let you know when they have left,/-/ Isáwien replied with a smile as she looked between the two girls. "Well, let's just say I told him I wouldn't play Scrabble with him anymore."

"Scrabble? A Muggle board game got him out of that mood?" Desi asked sceptically

"Desi, Severus and I don't play Scrabble like Muggles. And Jyn, you should give the game a try sometime. But you need to do it with a guy. Maybe Angel will play with you..." Isáwien trailed off as she turned and walked to the door.

"Hold it, how do you play? And why does it have to be with a guy? And who is Angel?" Desi asked looking between the two.

"It's called Strip Scrabble Desi," Isáwien called looking at them for a moment and winking, then calmly strolling out the door. /-/And YOU had to interrupt us. You have no idea how hard it was to convince my lifebond to let me leave when he had_just_ managed to use all seven letters in a word./-/

/-/And exactly _how_ does one go about playing strip Scrabble?/-/ Jamie asked reaching for another strawberry.

/-/When your word is a higher score than the one your opponent just played, they have to lose an article of clothing. And your father is pissed that I left when I lost, and had to find a few articles of clothes to leave in the first place. Now he's got to start all over again/-/ Isáwien's answer came, followed by laughter.

/-/Okay now that was an over-share and definitely too much information about my Father,/-/ Jamie replied shuddering. /-/But hey it gets him off my back so I wish you all the luck./-/

/-/Don't need it. I can never beat your father at Scrabble. But that isn't the point so...Have fun with your daughter. I'm finally free of the chatterbox when Severus comes over. Thank the Gods!/-/

/-/Okay! Over-share there!/-/

"JAMIE! Merlin, you're as bad as Isá with that spacing out thing," Desi said shaking her head. "And who is Angel?" she continued

"Hmm? What? Oh! Desi I'm sorry, just having a little chat with that Godmother of yours about her lovely little over-share of hers in regards to my Father," Jamie shuddered. "And as for Angel…" Jamie said as a dreamy expression spread across her face, a smile gracing her lips. "It's too bad about that curse really; I could really go for some _quality_ time with that vampire…"

"What curse? And did you have to share that about Isá. Gods you're making me flashback to when I used to spy on her as a kid," Desi trailed off with a shudder.

"Well if you're having issues about what I said about Isá then you probably _don__'__t_ really want to know about Angel's curse…"

"Oh no, tell! I'm only having issues with the stupidity of my childhood."

"Well as I said, Angel's a vampire but not your typical vampire. He was cursed by the Romani, a clan of gypsies after feeding off one of their daughters. They gave him his soul back just before the turn of the last century I think he said. If he has just one moment of true happiness the soul that they returned would be ripped from him and he'd be a demon once more," Jamie explained, grabbing another strawberry. "If not for that blasted curse, I'm sure we would have gone a hell of a lot further than just that one kiss."

"Oh, I am so jealous. A vampire…and you kissed him? You get all the guys don't you?" Desi teased.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to kiss Angel, I blame that totally on your Godmother but it definitely made for a rather interesting introduction," Jamie giggled but continued when she noticed a slightly confused look on Desi's face. "Apparently the flight attendant had been trying to flirt with me on the flight and Isá took great pleasure in teasing me about it so in order to get her to back off I said I would kiss the first cute guy we came across. Luckily for me that person was Angel; unfortunately it was in a room full of people."

Desi lost it and laughed out loud. "Oh what I would have given to be there."

"I'm glad you weren't Desi, a lot of things happened that I'm glad you didn't have to go through," Jamie said quietly her eyes going unfocused as she gazed unseeingly into the fire. Shaking herself from her memories a few moments later, she turned to Desi and asked, "So how were your holidays?"

Mother and daughter spent the next couple of hours talking about their vacations, Jamie talking a lot about what it was like in California and what the people were like that she had spent her vacation with. It was just before curfew that they finally left Lucius' rooms and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room with Jamie once again garnering every male over the age of sixteen's attention the minute she walked in. Groaning and sending everyone in the common room a glare to match that of both her father and husband she made her way through the room and to her dorm, where she quickly changed and collapsed into her bed, where she soon fell into a restless sleep due to some rather disturbing and haunting dreams.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was mid-may, only a month until the school year would end. Isáwien sat in her office grading papers during her free period, though her attention kept drifting to the other thing that had been bothering her for the past weeks. She was worried about Jamie... She had been barely there lately. Falling asleep in class, her grades were dropping. But Isáwien had not wanted to push Jamie anymore than she was already being pushed by herself. But at the same time, she knew that she would have to try and get her friend to start talking soon. If she did not, it might be worse in the long run...

"Professor Malfoy!" one of the first year Slytherins exclaimed as she ran into the room.

Looking up quickly Isáwien never had a chance to ask what was wrong. "Professor Liz sent me. It's Jamie, something's wrong. We were talking about the defeat of the Dark Lord when she started arguing with one of the other students. Then she just...I don't know _what_ happened."

_**A few minutes earlier…**_

"So can anyone tell me one of the great battles between the Light and the Dark to occur within the last century?" Professor Liz asked her class, which was made up of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"The battle between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter," Helori said from the Gryffindor's side of the room.

"Alright, but which one?" the Professor asked.

"The final one," Helori replied with a slight shrug

"Alright, now tell me Helori, what makes _this_ particular battle stand out in _your_ mind?"

"You mean besides the fact that he killed the Dark Lord?" Helori replied rolling her eyes.

"Harry Potter didn't kill the Dark Lord," Ciara sneered. "Jamie did."

"Yeah right Ciara. Everyone knows that Harry Potter killed him.

"Oh get over yourself Cadwalader. Anyone in their right mind knows that _Jamie_ is the one that cast the final curse that killed…"

"No," Jamie interrupted, catching everyone's attention. "I didn't want to…he made me do it…" Jamie said raising pain filled eyes to look at her Professor.

"Jamie..." Liz began concerned.

"I…I didn't want…he…he _made_ me do it…" Jamie stuttered as she started to hyperventilate as she rose from her desk and started backing away from the seated students watching her and her concerned professor.

"Jamie? Calm down Sweetie," Liz began once more taking a step towards her.

"_No__…__I__won__'__t__do__it__…__get__out__of__my__head__…__I__won__'__t__do__it__…_" Jamie's voice trailed off just before she cried out in pain and collapsed to her knees crying, sending a magical shockwave through the classroom, and breaking pretty much anything that could break.

"Michaela, go get Professor Malfoy," Liz ordered before making the other students leave. "Merlin Jamie, what is it that haunts you so," Liz murmured to herself. They had all noticed her pulling away. And Liz knew that she was not the one to help the girl. That was obvious with the attempts she had made. She only hoped Isáwien would not be hard to find.

"Professor Malfoy!" one of the first year Slytherins exclaimed as she ran into the room.

Looking up quickly Isáwien never had a chance to ask what was wrong. "Professor Liz sent me. It's Jamie, something's wrong. We were talking about the defeat of the Dark Lord when she started arguing with one of the other students. Then she just...I don't know _what_ happened."

/-/Lucius, something's wrong with Jamie. Get your arse down to Liz's class now. We just might need you,/-/ Isáwien called out to him as she ran down the halls. "Stay with the other students Michaela," she instructed before opening the door and slipping inside. "Jamie girl?"

"_No__…__I__won__'__t__do__it__…__get__out__of__my__head__…__I__won__'__t__do__it__…_"

"She's been repeating the same phrases over and over again since just before she collapsed," Liz explained. "I'm sorry Isáwien, I had no idea this topic would cause such a violent reaction in her."

"What was said Liz?" Isáwien asked looking over at her.

"I was asking the class about the great battles between the Light and the Dark in the last century when Miss Cadwalader brought up the most recent defeat of You-Know-Who by Jamie's brother. Miss Malfoy then argued that it was Jamie and not Harry that was responsible, which of course got the two of them arguing about it until Jamie interrupted saying that she 'didn't want to' and that 'he made her'. It was just after that that she was hit with what looked like a panic attack. I tried to reach out to her and calm her down but she just grew more agitated and then just before she backed into the wall she cried out and collapsed to the floor here. She somehow sent out a shockwave of sorts breaking everything that could be broken," Liz finished.

"Bloody hell…she's remembered the battle," Isáwien moaned softly. "Get out Liz," she ordered a moment later.

"Isáwien, what's going on? What's wrong with her?" Liz asked in concern.

"Her memory came back from the night Tom died. Liz, it's just better if you aren't here," Isáwien replied softly, feeling a bit guilty for yelling.

Liz nodded and rose from her spot next to Jamie. "Class dismissed!" she ordered as she started ushering the rest of the students from the room.

Once the door closed behind her Isáwien turned her attention back to Jamie and knelt down a few feet away. "Jamie girl? Can you hear me?" she asked softly.

"_I__didn__'__t__do__it__…__it__'__s__not__my__fault__…__he__made__me__do__it_…"

"Jyn it's Isáwien... come on Sweetie it's me... It's Isá..."

"Oh Gods Isá…" Jamie whimpered quietly as she raised her tear filled gaze to her friend. "I…I didn't want…He made me…I wasn't strong enough…"

"Shh, I know Sweetie. I know. It wasn't your fault."

"It _is_ my fault Isá; I wasn't strong enough to keep him out. If only I'd been strong enough to keep him out then…"

"Jyn, you couldn't have done anything. You were weak from the effects of the bracelet. Harry was determined to do what he had to in order to save you. In his mind Tom was the enemy, and you were an innocent victim. You couldn't have done anything... and Sweetie, no one blames you. We all knew that it was Harry. He would have done everything in his power to stop Tom, and he did, with Sirius' unknowing help. It wasn't your fault... it _wasn't_."

"How can you say that, Isá?" Jamie asked as she rose shakily to her feet and slowly walked to the window. "Our husbands are gone because of _my_ weakness. If it hadn't been for me than none of this ever would have happened."

"You're right," Isáwien said as she began standing as well and holding up her hand to stop any interruption. "If it wasn't for you I would have never forgiven my brother. He would probably still have those Gods-forsaken bounty hunters after me. He would never have been happy. And if it wasn't for you going to Tom, marrying Lucius... I would never have talked to Tom, let alone married him. I've lived two lives that had to do with these people. I've seen both sides of life. One with Tom and one without, if it weren't for you Jyn, there's a good chance that I would have probably just repeated the actions of the last timeline, and I would have killed Tom before he could have gone after the others...never knowing that he was actually a really great guy. As for that night...it wasn't your fault. And it wasn't Harry's. And it wasn't Sirius' or Severus' or Albus' or even mine. And don't think I haven't blamed myself since that first moment. I was the one who chose to stay upstairs when Naada appeared in my room. We can't blame ourselves. It was just Tom's time. He was seventy-plus years old, for Merlin's sake Love. The Fate's decided to take him. And all of us only played a part in it. IT _wasn't_ your fault. If it was anyone's, it was the Fates. But it's not even their fault. It was just Tom's time," Isáwien trailed off realizing she was repeating herself, and babbling.

"If you have such a close relationship with the Fates, maybe you can ask them if it was Luc's time as well then. Or better yet, what did I do to make them so mad at me that they saw fit to take the one really good thing in my life? Why did they take the _one_ person who never wanted anything from me save my happiness?" Jamie demanded; her voice laced with pain and hurt.

"Baby girl... I can honestly say that it wasn't them who took Lucius. He was hurt that day... badly. And I'm not sure how... heck I don't think anyone will ever know how it happened... but he was found by Muggles. Sweetie, you know how Muggles are... they don't have the magic or the knowledge to help someone who has been under the effects of a Cruciatus curse after being thrown across the room by three other curses...Muggle methods...they'd take a year at least. By then you were with Draco, and we both know that to the rest of the world you two seemed completely happy. If you had been separated from Lucius and unable to see or contact him for a year at least, then came back and found him back with Narcissa, yes I know that example is impossible, but bear with me... But if you came back and saw him back with Cissa, and he seemed happy... would you go and bother him just because you loved him?"

"You're right Isá, that example would _never_ happen, but if it did…I won't deny that I would be hurt, hell I'd be crushed to learn that he was with someone else but if it did I wouldn't be so selfish as to take the decision away from Lucius. It is _his_ _right_ to choose his own future, not have someone decide it for him. I would go to Lucius, tell him that I'm alive but that I don't expect anything from him. If he chose Narcissa…as much as it would destroy me, I would wish them well and walk away, never to bother them again. If what you say _is_ true and he's alive and he stayed away, not telling me he's alive and giving me the choice than he's not the man I thought he was and he doesn't love me like I thought he did," Jamie finished quietly as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Gods Jyn, nothing I say seems to come out right does it... He stayed away because he thought you were happy. All he wanted was your happiness. He didn't come to you probably because of Draco... And at the same time, he didn't want to interrupt the peace you had seemed to find. Gods I'm probably not helping anymore than I was... Gods I could kill that man. He does love you Jyn... as much as you thought he did... he stayed away because he loved you... and I have a feeling because he was afraid to face you and have you tell him that as much as you loved him, you were happier with Draco..." she trailed off sinking to the floor.

"Happier with Draco? Gods Isá, Lucius knew all about my rocky history with Draco before I married him and as you like to continually point out to me, we're bonded. When I married your brother I gave him my _soul_ Isá. I gave him every part of me there was to give. Lucius knew more about me after being with me for a week than Draco has ever learned in the seven years I've known him. If as you say, Luc has stayed away from me because he _loves_ me then why do I feel like his presence has increased? Gods Isá, if I didn't know any better I would say that my heart is telling me that Luc's here in the castle. There are times that I feel like if I just turned around, he'd be there, but every time I do…I don't know what to feel anymore Isá, everything is just so confused," Jamie said as she too sunk to the floor.

/-/Damn you Lucius... how can I help her... and help you... without telling her that you are here. I've already pushed it so far... she needs you. Not me. Say something damn it Lucius... or else I'm just going to tell her that you are here and let you deal with it./-/ Hearing no reply Isáwien stood up and growled unconsciously. Damn Malfoy men, she deserved to know and he could deal with the after effects himself. "He is here Jyn. He's been in the castle since the day you spent the night outside," she began softly, somehow keeping her temper out of her voice.

"That's impossible Isá, I _told_ you…Lucius is _dead_," Jamie snarled. "You keep telling me that he's alive and yet you have absolutely _no_ proof…and _don__'__t_ tell me to listen to my heart because after what I saw today and what I've learned about my life over the year, I don't trust my heart right now, if I ever really did or will for that matter."

"Fine, don't trust your heart. Trust your mind. You said you felt like he's here. Well, why do you think that is? Why can you feel him now when you couldn't all the time before? Could it be because he is here now? In this very building..._close_ enough for you to feel his physical presence," Isáwien shot back, Malfoy tempers were a pain in the arse sometimes... and there was no controlling them once they got loose.

"Oh I know what my mind is telling me and it's not that he's alive and in this building. My mind is telling me that the reason I can feel his presence so strongly is because we have a past here. My Gods Isá, he was held captive here for a month after we were married and then we spent a month here together before we left. Next to Riddle House this is where we spent most of our time, not that we were given much of a choice in _that_ decision. Tell me something sister dear, why is it that everyone in my life thinks that I can't make any decisions for myself, that they have to make them for me. Can you at least tell me that much?" Jamie shouted in frustration.

"I don't know why the hell it was that your father and brother were so intent on locking Lucius up. Did I ever look like I wanted to take the choice from you? The only thing I took away your choice in was the decision to come here in the first place. And just like you, I didn't have a choice in that, and as for why the hell I knocked you two out. Well that was Tom's orders, so once more I didn't have a choice," Isáwien hissed as she paced.

"Well you know what; if I could change just one thing about my past, change just one decision that was made for me by others it would be the one where Harry decided to be the noble Gryffindor and pull me out of the Chamber of Secrets. I really wish he'd just left me there to _die_…"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Severus yelled catching their attention and getting them to stop their own yelling. So far he had heard them yelling then walked in to catch Jamie yelling at Isáwien... until he had interrupted her that is...

"I'm outta here," Jamie snapped as she stormed past her friend and Father.

"Damn it," Isáwien yelled as she turned and sent a bolt of lightning at the far wall.

"Bad mood?" Severus asked raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fix the wall and find me tonight and maybe I'll tell you about it," Isáwien replied before connecting with Lucius to draw some magic, and apparating out of the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing softly Severus knocked once more on the door that led to the Master Bedroom. It had been just over two months since Jamie's memory had returned completely. After remembering that last day at Riddle House, everything else had come back within days. But that had been the only good thing in the last weeks. Jamie and Isáwien's relationship had been beyond strained since that day in the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. They had barely talked since that morning, which had been very obvious to everyone around them. Severus himself was ready to go insane trying to get through to at least one of them. But he was having even less luck than any of the others.

The only person Jamie seemed to even talk to anymore was Draco. He was still living at the Manor, and it was his idea for the party today. He had thought that by having a party for Jamie and Harry's birthday that maybe everyone could at least start talking again, at least spend some time having honest to goodness fun. Jamie had only agreed to the event because Draco had agreed to invite the friends she had in the States. They were all downstairs, and now Severus was trying to see if Jamie was going to come down after all.

"Father," Jamie said quietly as she finally opened the door.

"Sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine," replied Jamie, her voice almost completely empty of any emotion.

"That's good," he agreed, not believing her. "Are you ready for the party? William and the others from the States are here..."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be for this blasted party, which I still don't know why I agreed to it. But at least Angel, Vld and them are here," Jamie commented as they started making their way downstairs, Malachai making his way as well, through the portraits lining the hallway.

"You might have fun Sweetheart. Everyone can't wait to see you," he added softly.

"They probably just want to make sure I haven't done something stupid like kill myself or anything," Jamie said sarcastically. "I'm sorry Father, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, it's just that I'm not a big fan of parties and haven't been for a long time."

"I know Jamie. It's okay."

Jamie stopped halfway down the stairs. "I don't know if I can actually go through with this Father."

"Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. The only people down there are your friends and family. Think of it as a really big dinner."

"And what of last year? That's all last year's party was supposed to be and look what happened then," Jamie cried almost desperately.

"Jamie, last year it was more Harry's friends and such at the house. And Ron is not going to be coming this year. Come on Sweetheart, you're going to have fun. And you can always leave whenever you want to..."

"I want your word Father that I can leave whenever I want to without anyone trying to stop me…promise me Father," Jamie demanded.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to keep anyone from stopping you when you want to leave," Severus replied seriously.

"Thank you," Jamie replied as she slowly resumed her walk down the stairs.

Moments later they entered the main dining room where everyone was gathered. "Jyn!" Vld said walking over to them. "Hello again Snape," he continued nodding at Severus.

"I'll leave you with your friends, Sweetheart. If you need me, I'll be over at the table with Isáwien. Oh, and just to let you know, Dawn is in charge of the music... so don't be surprised by anything you hear."

"Alright Father," Jamie commented as Severus left her with Vld. "Hey Vld, how are you?"

"I'm good. It's nice to be in England...seeing all those sights that are so famous. But how are you? Oh, and happy birthday."

"I'm good," Jamie replied with a smile. "And thanks. So are you enjoying Wizarding Britain? And the others?"

"We're all loving it," Vld replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Oh come on I have something that I have to tell Buffy and Spike to if he's around. Angel will probably get a kick out of it too since it was his penny."

"Huh?" Vld asked confused as they walked towards Buffy and Angel. "Where's Spike?"

"Ran to the food, here he comes," Angel said nodding over their shoulders.

"I forgot how much I missed some of those English and Scottish foods they don't have in America," Spike said as he joined them, an overflowing plate in his hand.

"Do I even ask?" Buffy said as he picked up something that looked like a hotdog. Next to it was God only knew what. "Steak and Kidney pie, Hotch Potch, Black Bun, Haggis, and Bangers," he said pointing to each dish with the fork on which his Banger was; he held that up last as he named it. "Oh, and the perfect drink, Hot Toddy," he continued pointing towards the mug underneath the plate. "Great when you're sick. But even better when you're not, at least in my opinion," he continued with a smirk.

"I know vampires can eat and drink the same as us mortals but I didn't know that they were very keen on the idea," Jamie commented as she took in everything Spike had on his plate.

"Normally I'm not. I blame Isáwien for her mother forcing me to eat this stuff when I was visiting years ago. It grows on you."

"I see," replied Jamie her voice a little strained. "Well Spike you'll be happy to know that thanks to the wardrobe you and Buffy picked out for me and that Angel was kind enough to pay for, it nearly caused my father to have a coronary," Jamie informed him with a smirk.

"Really?" Spike asked happily. "That's bloody wonderful," he continued with a grin. "Although why couldn't he have actually had one...then again he can't die now so it's probably a good thing," he continued, refraining from mentioning Isáwien again. She had warned him that things were strained between the two. Seems strained might have been putting it lightly about the two girls who had been like peas in a pod for over half their life.

"Yeah well…the way he learned about the new wardrobe was not exactly the way I had intended…actually I never intended for him to see it. I still don't know how I didn't get a detention for disrupting dinner like that," Jamie mused with a slight shrug.

"Because we love you," Abby said as she floated by and winked at her before continuing towards Sirius. "Put down that Toddy Sirius, Butterbeer is more than enough for you to be drinking. Honestly, you know how easily you get drunk on scotch," her voice carried back as they saw Sirius put down the mug with a pout.

"Jamie, how could your clothes disrupt dinner?" Angel asked in curiosity.

"Well, you remember the outfit I was wearing the morning I left the hotel?" Both Angel and Vld nodded their heads. "Well I got a little distracted by Malachai, he's one of the portraits here, and so I was in a major rush just to make it to the station on time for the train back to Hogwarts. It wasn't until I walked into the Great Hall and everyone turned to look at me that I realized that I hadn't bothered to change. Halfway through dinner I couldn't take the stares and whispers anymore so I stood up on the table and told the whole school off. I jumped off the table and started to leave only to run into my Father. I don't know how much of my speech he heard since he couldn't seem to get past my clothes, or lack thereof in his opinion."

Spike threw back his head and laughed when he heard what happened. "Oh I would have loved to been there to see Snape-y's face."

"No Spike, I don't think you would have. I've never seen him that angry. If it wasn't for Isá…" Jamie's words suddenly trailed off when she said her friend's name. "This may seem like a strange request but would you guys mind a little sparring match?"

"Now?" Angel asked surprised. "Where would we have one?" he continued sensing she needed one.

"Can't imagine that brother of yours or nephew of mine liking one here in the dining room, although it would be fun to tick off the family," Spike continued looking over at one of the portraits and easily flipping it off before turning back to them. "You know, I'm actually enjoying being here," he continued with a smirk.

"Well there's the workout room in the dungeons of the Manor or we could just take it out on the grounds. That would give us plenty of room and if we need weapons I can just transfigure some of our clothes or something," Jamie commented. "Oh and Spike feel free to tell off the family all you want just leave Malachai alone that's all I ask."

"Ah sounds like a plan. And no worries, I can actually stand Malachai," Spike replied with a smile as he set his empty plate down.

"Well then, shall we?" Jamie asked as she led Vld, Angel, Buffy and Spike from the Dining Room, through the French doors leading to the back gardens into the early evening. As Jamie reached the lawns on the other side of the gardens she removed the summer robe she was wearing, revealing the same black halter and pants she had worn the day she returned from California, and transfigured the robe into a katana sword. "What weapons do you want?"

"Axe," Vld said immediately.

"I'll take a sword, Jamie," Angel said with a nod.

"Screw weapons." Spike said with a smirk. "Need the practice without them anyway."

"Idiot, I'll have a sword too," Buffy continued towards Jamie

"No problem," Jamie commented as she took everyone's jackets and soon transfigured them into one axe and two more swords. "Oh and one more thing," Jamie said as she walked between each person and laid her lightly glowing hand on their chest.

"What was that for?" asked Angel.

"Protection spell, this way we can go all out without worrying about seriously hurting or killing one another," Jamie explained. "Shall we?" she asked as she raised her sword and nodded at Angel.

As Angel returned Jamie's nod, the battle was on with each man, woman, vampire and witch out for themselves. When the battle was well underway it started to draw the attention of some of the partygoers in the Dining Room. "What in the world is that noise?" Harry asked turning to look at Blaise and Livia, who merely shrugged in response. Harry walked over to the French Doors leading to the gardens where he caught a glimpse of flashing steel sweeping through the air. "Hey Isáwien!" he called out towards his sister's friend.

Sighing softly Isáwien stood and let her hand rest on Severus' shoulder a moment to let him know he should stay, before walking over to her future stepson. "What is it Harry?" she asked as she came closer, not having to be louder than she normally was... she was quieter if that was possible.

"You still have Balthazar in your possession correct?" he asked as Isáwien neared.

"Yes. Why?" she asked confused as she glanced past him and saw the fight. "Lucky buggers," she muttered under her breath.

"Well if you still have him then where the hell did my sister get a sword?" Harry snapped, getting the attention of almost everyone around them. "And aren't you going to do anything to stop your relative and his friends from killing your best friend?"

"For crying out loud Harry; one, she probably transfigured the sword from something. Two, she has a hell of a lot of practice sparring with them. Three, she isn't stupid enough to let them all be vulnerable, she probably put a protection spell on everyone. Harry, she is your sister, and has been through just as many fights in her life as you have. And four, what the hell am I suppose to do. Walk out there and tell my best friend, who might I remind you is _not_ talking to me, that she has to stop now or else. I would like there to be a chance that our friendship could at least become a friendship again. And treating her like a five year old, when she's old enough to make her own decisions about sparring and such, is no way to do that. SO if you will excuse me, I'm going back to talk with Dawn. I would suggest you go spend time with your wife or someone else instead of watching your sister like you're her father. Don't forget where that path took us before Harry," she reminded him softly, her voice low enough for only him to hear. "Let her have some fun," she continued in her normal voice as she smiled slightly before turning and walking away.

Harry moved away from the doors grudgingly but kept glancing back at them for when Jamie decided to re-enter the party, which occurred about an hour or so later.

"Thanks guys, I so needed that," Jamie commented as the five friends walked back through the doors into the Dining Room.

"Anytime Jamie, you know that," commented Angel. "Feel free to pop over to the hotel when ever you feel the need to beat the crap out of something. I'm sure the employees of Angel Investigations a.k.a. Wolfram & Hart could find something for you to take your frustrations out on."

"As long as it isn't me," Spike added with a smirk.

"Don't worry Spike. You're family, and unlike _some_ family members, who shall remain nameless, _I_ am not one to attack my own family in any way," Jamie said as the group made their way past where Harry was standing with Draco, Blaise and Livia Nott.

"Oh, that reminds me. If you four will excuse me," Spike said with a rather wicked look on his face as he turned from them and walked back to Harry, Draco, Livia and Blaise. "Brat, we need to talk. Now," Spike's voice carried to them as he stopped in front of Draco.

Draco looked at Harry, Blaise and Livia, then at Spike. "If I don't come back in twenty minutes, send Isáwien after me," he said softly before turning and walking with Spike out the French Doors.

"Like she can help you," Spike's voice carried just enough for Angel to hear and he laughed out right. "The boy is dead," he continued shaking his head.

Jamie threw a glance over at her brother only to notice he was being held back by Blaise. "Let him go Blaise," Jamie said as she walked over to her brother and friend. "What is it this time Harry?"

"What the hell were you doing out there Jamie? _Trying_ to get yourself killed?" Harry asked anger in his voice at first...though a bit of concern came through his growl with the last sentence.

"It's called sparring Harry. I knew exactly what I was doing and if you had bothered to take any time to watch you would have seen that the five of us are all quite used to sparring with each other. Besides no one was in any kind of danger, we all had protection spells on us. Harry I…I realize that you must have been worried but you have to get over this idea that you seem to have that I need you to protect me because as you must have seen, I'm quite capable of protecting myself, magically or otherwise. And remember, the _only_ reason you were able to _use_ me to do your dirty work, is because our precious Godfather was involved and was torturing me at the time," Jamie replied, her last sentence coming out in parseltongue so only Harry would understand in an attempt to not create a scene. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go and have something to eat. I worked up quite an appetite sparring."

"I think you ticked her off Harry...Parseltongue? Yes, you definitely pissed her off," Blaise mused with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Harry snapped back as they watched her go. Blaise in turn snickered but said nothing.

Jamie and her three remaining sparring partners all grabbed a plateful of food and settled down to enjoy it. As Jamie sat with her friends a sense of melancholy soon started washing over her and her involvement in their conversation started to wane. Unbeknownst to her, Lucius had spent the entire time she was sitting with her friends, standing directly behind her under his invisibility cloak. "Would you guys excuse me for a minute? I'd like to go change."

"Sure, see you when you get back," Vld replied with a smile.

Jamie smiled and rose from her seat and quietly made her way from the dining room. The excuse to change was just that, an excuse. She just needed a way to get out of the room without drawing too much suspicion. She could have sworn that she felt Lucius near her, even though she knew that that was impossible but it did not stop what little was left of her heart from breaking.

Entering the Master Bedroom, she showered quickly and dressed in a gown she had not worn in years before sitting down at her dressing table and pulling out a quill and parchment. Once she was finished she folded the parchment, placed it in an envelope and laid it on her bed with instructions to give the envelope to Isáwien since she would know what to do with it. Taking one more item from her dressing table, Jamie turned and made her way out of the Master Bedroom only to turn in the opposite direction of the party.

Meanwhile back at the party Blaise had seen Jamie's rather sudden exit. It had been almost thirty minutes since she had left and he was starting to get worried so he decided he would search her out. The most likely place she would hide being the Master Bedroom, he decided he would head there first.

"Jamie?" he called out as he knocked on the door and opened it. "Are you in here?" When he received no answer he turned to leave when something on the bed caught his eye. Walking over he found the envelope and note she had left moments earlier. "Bloody Hell," he cursed under his breath before running from the room and back to the party.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Shortly after Jamie left…**_

/-/Gods this is annoying Lucius. And do stop pacing so. I can't see you, but I can sense you. You're giving off waves of impatience,/-/ Isáwien thought as Dawn changed the song from one by the Beatles to an American one. /-/Oh Gods, it's that Conway Twitty person,/-/ she groaned as she heard the first notes. The woman was obsessed with that person.

/-/What the _hell_ is going on Isáwien? _Where_ is she?/-/ Lucius demanded in agitation. Something was not right with Jamie, he knew it, he just could not figure out what.

/-/She's probably taking a shower or something... yeah, sure... even I don't believe that one,/-/ she told both him and herself as she started to hear the lyrics. /-/Oh Gods.../-/ she began as she stood up and slowly backed away from the group.

_How's your new love? Are you happy?_

_Hope you're doin' fine_

_Just to know means so much to me_

/-/Isáwien, what is it? What's wrong?/-/ Lucius asked in concern when he noticed his sister's reaction to the song.

_What's that, darlin? "How'm I doin'?"_

_Guess I'm doin' all right_

_Except I can't sleep and I cry all night till dawn_

_What I'm trying to say is "I love you and I miss you"_

_"And I'm so sorry that I did you wrong"_

"No…no...no...no..." Isáwien said as she backed up against the wall.

"Isáwien?" Severus said turning as he heard her. "Isáwien what's wrong?" he continued concerned as he walked over to her, catching everyone else's attention, except for Blaise who had just walked out into the hall.

"No…no...no..." Isáwien continued as she shook her head, lifting her hands to her ears. /-/Stop...stop Tom. Please.../-/ she begged mentally.

/-/Isáwien, Tom can't be talking to you, he died six years ago remember./-/

_Goodbye, darlin', gotta go now_

_Gotta try to find a way_

_To lose these mem'ries of a love so warm and true_

_And if you should ever find it in your heart to forgive me_

_Come back, darlin', I'll be waiting for you _

"No..." Isáwien moaned softly as Severus took the initiative and grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Isáwien what's wrong?" Severus asked both worried and starting to become a bit fearful.

"I can't...I...I can't..." Isáwien replied shaking her head.

"Can't what? Isáwien what's going on?" Severus asked thoroughly confused and worried.

"I can't marry you," Isáwien said suddenly looking up at him. "I'm sorry...I can't..." she trailed off shaking her head.

"What do you mean you _can__'__t_ marry him Isáwien," Harry demanded, concern for his Father evident in his voice.

"I can't. I just can't," Isáwien replied trying to back away, but stuck between Severus and the wall.

"Wait a minute. You can't call the wedding off now Is," Draco said stepping forward.

"Isáwien? What's going on in here?" Blaise began as he came rushing into the room and pushed his way over. "Isáwien? I don't know what is going on, but I found this. It's for Lucius...Jamie left a note that you'd know what to do with it..." he trailed off as a wave of magic pressed against everyone. "What the…" he began just before the envelope was snatched from his hand. Looking up in surprise he saw Lucius himself standing there reading the letter.

As Lucius began reading, his face paled even more than was normal for him and his hands began trembling. This was not good…

_My Darling Lucius,_

_As I sit here writing this letter, it has been a little more than six years since I last saw you that fateful day that Tom was taken from this world. I cannot say I understand your reasons for keeping your distance nor can I say I understand the logic behind your decision to stay away but I want you to know that I forgive you. I forgive you for the pain and sadness your absence has caused me over the years._

_It is now my turn to ask for your forgiveness. I know you will not understand my reasons for doing what I feel I must. No one knows what my life has been like these past years. I have kept my emotions to myself, not even allowing Isáwien to glimpse the true nature of what is going on inside of me. I can't live with the pain your loss has caused me. A part of me has died everyday you have been gone and now there is nothing left and so I ask for your forgiveness and beg of you not to blame yourself for this but to move on with your life._

_I'm so tired of being here and being suppressed by all my childish fears and since you have chosen to leave me, I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers in my heart and soul and it won't leave me alone. The wounds of my heart won't seem to heal because the pain is just so real and there is too much that time cannot seem to erase. You captivated me with your resonating light but now I am bound by the life you left behind. Your face haunts my dreams and the memory of your voice has chased away all my sanity. The wounds of my heart won't seem to heal because the pain is just too real and there is too much that time cannot seem to erase. I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and even though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. _

_I turned the light off in the hall, and then I thought I heard you call. I turned around, but there was no one there. I crawled into bed, with your voice running through my head. How come tonight, our love is alive? When I know that it's really dead. When the morning sun does rise and I find I am still alive, and not scared to death by this loneliness, I'll be surprised. You have a hold of me but I can't fight what I can't see. This love of ours should be history but it's haunting me and it won't let me be. I believe in ghosts because they haunt me at night when I turn down the lights. Even though I watched it die, our love is back alive now that I believe in ghosts._

_When all our tears have reached the sea, a part of you will live in me, way down deep inside my heart. The days keep coming without fail and a new wind is going to find your sails and that's where your journey starts. Just like the waves down by the shore, we're going to keep on coming back for more because we don't ever want to stop. Out in this brave new world you seek, oh, the valleys and the peaks and I can see you on the top. _

_Remember me when you're out walking; when the snow falls high outside your door. Late at night when you're not sleeping and moonlight falls across your floor; when I can't hurt you anymore. My Darling Lucius, you will find a better love, stronger than ours ever was; a love as deep as the river runs and as warm as the morning sun. Please remember me, my Love…my Life, please remember me_

_Your loving wife,_

_Jamie_

"Where did you get this?" Lucius growled through gritted teeth as he grabbed a hold of Blaise, shaking him slightly.

"It was in the master bedroom," Blaise replied slightly afraid, and infinitely worried.

/-/Lucius what is it?/-/ Isáwien's voice travelled in his head…fear in her voice. Something was terribly wrong, Jamie was blocking her completely...when had she even got the memory of how to do that back...

"Bloody Hell…Jamie…" Lucius' words died off as he suddenly ran from the room, dropping the letter in the process.

Dropping to the floor Isáwien picked up the letter then with a glance at it she followed him from the room, Severus not far behind her. Sensing the others trying to follow as well, she sent a spell to close the doors and lock them so only a true Malfoy could open them. Basically Draco could not do it. Only she, Lucius, and Jamie could, although Severus somehow had made it through, blasted man. "Lucius...I'll check the gardens," she called to him as he ran up the stairs.

"Don't bother, she's not there," he called back as he continued up the stairs.

"Oh Gods... Secretum Cella," Isáwien said stopping mid-step and turning back. "I'm coming too, at least to make sure you get in. You can go to her on your own," she continued as she raced up the stairs after him.

Lucius, Isáwien and Severus made their way as quickly as possible through the Manor to Secretum Cella, where much to their surprise Abraxas opened without question at seeing their approach.

"Jamie _NO_!" Lucius cried as he ran into the room and over to Jamie, grabbing her wrist just as she was placing a vial to her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Going to the…Chapel?**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jamie silently made her way through the corridors of Malfoy Manor, her feet following a path they had taken only once before. It was not long before she found herself once again standing in front of the portrait of her Father-in-Law. "Good evening Abraxas," she greeted quietly.

"Jamie," Abraxas greeted in return. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit?"

"I would like admittance to Secretum Cella Abraxas, that is, if you will grant it."

"For what purpose Jamie?" asked Abraxas, a slight hint of concern and uncertainty entering his voice to which Jamie was oblivious. "The last time you requested admittance was to aid you in recovering your lost memory and it is my understanding that you have regained _all_ of your lost memories."

"I have Abraxas but…" Jamie's words tailed off as her gaze dropped to the small vial in her hand. Raising her eyes back up, she continued, "I need to finish something that began a number of years ago and I thought that Secretum Cella would be the best place to do it since that's where everything started."

"And what might this _something_ be Jamie?"

"Just some ghosts that need to be laid to rest Abraxas, nothing more."

"And you can only do that here in Secretum Cella?"

"Yes. Abraxas _please_, I beg you to grant me access. You have my word as a Snape _and_ as a Malfoy that I will _never_ again ask to be let inside Secretum Cella. Please Abraxas let me finish what was started here so many years ago and you will never have to lay eyes on me again."

"Very well then Jamie, do what you must," Abraxas sighed worriedly as he swung open, allowing Jamie entrance into Secretum Cella.

Jamie quickly entered the rooms behind Abraxas, stopping just inside the doorway to ensure that Abraxas' portrait closed tightly behind her. As she stood at the door she allowed her eyes to wander over the room for a few minutes. The only difference between this visit and the one seven months earlier was that this time she knew _exactly_ what the significance of the room was to her and she remembered everything that had happened to her there.

Moving away from the door, Jamie slowly made her way over to the bed. A bed where she had woken for the first time in Lucius' protective embrace; a bed where they had spent their nights before their return to Hogwarts falling asleep in each other's arms; a bed where they had made love for the first time as both lovers and as husband and wife.

Jamie wiped away a tear as she moved from the bed towards the fireplace where she and Lucius would spend their evenings talking and playing chess, reading or even sometimes just sitting quietly in a companionable silence.

From the fireplace, Jamie moved over to the bay window that looked out over the western grounds. This was her most favourite spot in the room. She used to sit here and read the books Lucius would bring for her while she waited for him to return. This was where he'd found her on New Year's Eve six years ago when he came home early. This was where she had told him the truth about what the Gryffindors had done to her and this was where he had finally proposed to her that same evening.

"What better way for this to end then where it all began," Jamie commented quietly as she drew her hand away from the window and wiped away another tear.

She never heard Abraxas' portrait swing open as she raised the vial to her lips…

"Jamie _NO_!" Lucius cried as he ran into the room and over to Jamie, grabbing her wrist before she could swallow anything from the vial.

"No…You're not real…" Jamie cried quietly as she backed away from Lucius. As she turned to run from the room she came face to face with her Father and Isáwien. "Is this some kind of sick joke Isá? Are you purposely trying to destroy the little that's left of my heart and soul? Why Isá? Why are you doing this to me?" Jamie demanded through her tears.

"I'm just trying to help," Isáwien replied softly as she stepped back, pulling Severus with her. "Father..." she began slowly before the door swung shut in Jamie's face.

"Jamie?" Lucius began slowly as he walked over and turned her around; gently prying the bottle from her hand. "Why?" he asked slowly.

"Why?" Jamie replied through her tears as she forcefully pulled herself out of Lucius' hold. "Why not, I've got nothing left thanks to you. I have no reason left to live so why not end it."

"What do you mean you have no reason to live?" Lucius snapped.

"You said you'd protect me…that you wouldn't leave me and you left! You _left_ me…what choice did I have Lucius. I'm already dead as it is…"

"I didn't leave by choice Jamie. You can't truly be dead already," he continued slightly softer, more worried about her answer.

"Fine, you didn't _leave_ you just stayed away, you stayed away from me, your _wife_, the woman you _claimed_ to love. You have no idea what I've been through since you've been gone. What your absence has done to me. I don't _feel_ anything any more Lucius, I'm dead inside so what difference does it make if my body lives on or not," Jamie ground out through gritted teeth.

"I thought you were happy. I thought I was doing what you needed," Lucius hissed as he turned away and started to pace. "If I had known I would have been here sooner. You have to know that Jamie. I loved you, I still do. You have to be able to feel something, even if it's just anger at me."

"I can't," Jamie replied quietly.

"Can't what?"

"I can't _feel_ Lucius…it just…it…" Jamie trailed off as she walked back over to the window.

"Talk to me Jamie... please," Lucius asked softly, not moving closer to her.

"I have spent everyday since your disappearance six years ago slowly dying of a broken heart Lucius. I can't take it anymore. I just want the pain to end. It hurts so much that I don't know what to do to make it end. How long?"

"How long...?" he asked confused

"How long have you been watching me and from how far away?" Jamie asked back over her shoulder, she wanted to keep as many of her tears to herself as possible.

"I found my way back just over a year after that day at Riddle House. When I saw that you were back together with Draco, and you seemed happy... I couldn't take your happiness just to make me happy. So I left, I spent the next years roaming Europe. A year ago I heard about what happened with Weasley, and came back to see if you were all right. Isáwien sensed me somehow and told me to come out of hiding for once. I talked to her because she didn't give me any other choice. And she told me how wrong I was about my needing to be around. That same night you let your guards down and I felt how hurt you were. I couldn't leave after that. And in all honesty Isáwien wouldn't let me. I haven't been far away since," he trailed off.

"I _seemed_ happy," commented Jamie as she turned to face the man that had been haunting her dreams for the past six years. "So you just _assumed_ I was. Did you ever even bother to consider it might have been an act? Did you ever even think of maybe approaching me? _Asking_ me what I wanted? You never gave me a _choice_ Lucius. What is it with the men in my life always trying to decide what's best for me without ever actually _asking_ me what I want," Jamie snapped. "Do you even know what I want Lucius?"

"No. And I didn't ask because I didn't want to interrupt your life. It was stupid and foolish. But we can't change the past Jamie... no matter how much one wants to."

"I'm just so tired of all this Lucius. I'm tired of the lie that my life has become. I want that lie to end but I don't know how to go about doing that. I'm not the same person I was six years ago and I don't know how to get her back. Since you've been gone, I've turned into the person you have always been perceived as. I'm a cold, cruel, heartless bitch and I thought that if I just…removed myself from this world then the lie would die with me," Jamie finished tiredly as she collapsed onto the window seat, her head falling into her hands.

"Jamie... you can't get her back. But you can get the better parts of yourself back. And ending your life isn't going to make you feel better," Lucius trailed off.

"I wasn't trying to make myself feel better Luc; I was trying to stop the pain your absence was causing me. I shut myself off from everyone and everything because I couldn't handle living without you. My heart kept insisting that you _did_ love me and that you _were_ alive but believing that meant living each day in heartache as another piece of me died inside so to protect myself I convinced myself you were dead because it was easier than living with the belief that you never loved me, that what we shared was a lie. And believe me it wasn't that hard to convince myself, not with Draco, Harry, my Father and pretty much everyone else around me telling me the same thing day in and day out. The only person to ever dispute that was Isá. That was what eventually came between us," Jamie finished quietly, as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Lucius replied softly, not knowing what else to say. "If it's any help, Isáwien doesn't give a damn about your fight."

"Oh Gods Luc, I've made such a mess of everything. I've all but destroyed my relationship with Isá and I've withdrawn from my friends and family. I have nothing left! No reason to go on," Jamie cried as she leapt from the window seat and grabbed the vial out of Lucius' hand. Spinning quickly she un-stoppered it and brought it to her lips.

"Jamie _NO_!" Lucius cried as he grabbed Jamie around the waist with one hand and pried the vial out of her hands with the other. "I won't let you do this," he growled in her ear as she broke down sobbing, her knees giving out on her pulling Lucius to the floor with her. He held her tightly in his arms as she cried.

/-/Isáwien./-/

/-/What!/-/ Isáwien snapped forgetting that it was not Severus she was talking to. /-/Oh, sorry Lucius...I'm in the midst of yelling at Severus and that slipped out. What's going on? Is everything all right? Are you talking? Is Jyn okay? Tell me that she's still breathing.../-/

/-/Jamie just tried to take her life a second time. She's crying at the moment. I really think you need to be in here right now./-/

Less than a second later the door opened and Isáwien came rushing in. /-/After you said she tried to take her life... I didn't need to hear more,/-/ she explained as she slowed down as she approached Jamie and him. /-/Err…do you think she would give a damn if I joined you two? Actually you know I don't give a damn if she does. She can yell at me later,/-/ Isáwien said before dropping to the floor next to them and just wrapping them both in a hug. It was a rather large group hug...but they probably all needed it. She only paused to shoot a look at Severus trying to tell him not to pull anything stupid.

Jamie's sobs soon quieted and if you listened hard enough you could hear a quiet voice coming from somewhere in the middle of the three Malfoys currently piled in the centre of the room. "Can't…can't bre…breathe…"

"Oops," Isáwien said as she let go and moved away. "Sorry baby girl," she continued softly.

"Isá?" Jamie asked wiping the last few tears from her eyes.

"Hi," Isáwien replied with a half-smile.

"I've been so horrible to you over the past couple months, how can you ever forgive me? The things I've said…"

"Oh posh Jyn, it takes two to tango. Or in this case stop talking. Besides, after twelve years... weren't we due for a good, honest, down and out fight," Isáwien finished with a smile. "At least we didn't get into a cat fight on top of everything else. Although they are lovely fun in all honesty...but I think your brother and the other guys would have enjoyed it too much."

Jamie could not help the laugh that escaped at Isáwien's words. "The question is, after my little display earlier, who would have the better odds on winning?"

"You of course, you know I don't fight hand to hand; too messy. Give me a wand any day," Isáwien replied with a grin.

"Which reminds me…Lucius don't ever piss me off if I'm holding any kind of weapon," Jamie giggled.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"That's good," Jamie commented. "For your sake; I only just got you back, I'm not about to lose you that way."

"Hold on a minute. You're acting like nothing has happened over the last six years Jamie. How can you just be sitting there in his arms and laughing about something. He's been the Gods only know where all this time, and you're acting like he wasn't even gone..." Severus said in confusion and anger at Lucius.

"Severus...shut up," Isáwien said glaring at him

"Stay out of this _Snape_," Lucius growled.

"Hey, don't tell me to stay out of this Lucius. And for crying out loud, we were friends at one time. At least stop calling me by my last name when I can't return the favour. Also I am not staying out of this. I did have to watch my daughter be in pain for the last six years because we thought you were dead."

"You're right _Severus_," Lucius agreed. "We _were_ friends at one point in time, but you decided to turn spy for Dumbledore. That's right Severus, old friend; I've known your true loyalties for a _long_ time. I knew long before that Weasley brat decided to rat you out to Tom, I just couldn't prove it and we both know how much Tom hated unfounded and unproven accusations. And I am not the only person in this room to have caused Jamie pain over the years. I seem to recall being locked away in Hogwarts for a number of weeks like a common criminal thanks to your love for Jamie and your concern for her welfare. I had my reasons to stay away over the years, which I have explained to Jamie and we are going to work through any issues we still have, but _we_ are going to work through them, Jamie and I."

"Oh for crying out loud you two, grow up. If Tom could keep from rehashing Severus' joining Albus than I think you both should be able to. For Merlin's sake Lucius, he is your father-in-law technically... even if he isn't going to be your brother-in-law," Isáwien ordered as she rolled her eyes. /-/Gods I need to get away from over opinionated men./-/

"We still need to discuss that Isáwien," Severus growled in response.

"We aren't discussing anything Severus. I've called off the wedding. Deal with it," Isáwien replied standing up. "Jyn, Lucius... don't spend forever talking here in Secretum Cella. I'll take care of the rest of the people locked downstairs," she continued to them with a slight smile. "You..." she began turning to Severus. "Follow me and so help me I will just end our lives and see if you can do any better with a fourth attempt," she said low in her throat before apparating from the room. Unbeknownst to those still in the room, she appeared in the dining room seconds later. Everyone looked at her in shock before she ordered them to leave or she would force an Expelling. Even more shocked, they all quickly made their way out via apparition or Floo, none wanting to push her in her obvious state of mind.

Back in the room Severus growled before turning and leaving. "If you need to talk to me, I'll be at the Chateau Jamie. Lucius," he continued with a slight growl before leaving the room.

"Luc, what just happened here?" Jamie asked in confusion. "I got lost after you finished talking."

"Isáwien called off the wedding moments before we got your letter. I believe she and Snape were arguing about that among other things before she came back in here, and from the looks of it...I don't think she will be working things out with him anytime soon..." he trailed off shaking his head.

"Oh…poor Isá," Jamie replied quietly. "I guess we really should get out of here, shouldn't we?"

"We should probably check to make sure Isáwien did all right with getting everyone gone..." Lucius agreed

"Good idea, Jamie said getting up from where they had fallen to the floor. "Oh dear Lord…Draco…"

"What about Draco?" Lucius asked in confusion as he rose up next to Jamie. "Jamie, if you're concerned about how he's going to react to my return; don't be. There is nothing he can do about it. I'm back where I belong, right here by your side," Lucius soothed as he rested one hand on Jamie's shoulder and ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair lovingly.

"No Luc, it's not that…well…yes, okay, maybe that's a part of it but that's not what I meant."

Well then what did you mean Jamie?"

"He lives here…in the Manor…with me."

"After everything my son has done to you over the years, you continue to let him live here?" Lucius questioned, annoyance becoming evident in his voice.

"Lucius _don__'__t_," Jamie snapped as she stepped away from him. "You have _no_ right to question what went on in _my_ house while you were gone. I'm the first one to admit that Draco and I have always had a very rocky relationship but he has _always_ been there for me when I needed him. Did you know that the _only_ reason I made it through that first Christmas without killing myself was because of him? He was the only person to openly acknowledge the fact that I was withdrawing from everyone the closer the holidays came. Gods Luc I locked myself in the Master Bedroom for an entire week and when he finally came to check on me, he sat there holding me while I cried out my heart and soul over you. After that he became like a lifeline of sorts especially since Isá and I were prevented from any form on contact with one another. Once we were out of school, Draco was hardly ever around as it was since he was always off chasing Death Eaters on some mission or other for Albus, even after what happened to me last year, he was hardly ever here and even so I was at Hogwarts with Isá."

"And what about everything he's put you through since your accident Jamie? You can't stand there and honestly tell me you can forgive him for what he's done to you," Lucius demanded in frustration.

"I haven't forgiven him for some of the things he's done and he _knows_ that but I can also understand his reasons for doing some of the things he's done. I don't agree with his reasons but that doesn't mean I don't understand his motivations," Jamie argued.

"And what motivations might those be Jamie?"

"Love," Jamie said simply. "He loves me Luc. He was just trying to protect me. Granted, his methods may have been a little twisted, but the driving force behind everything he did was his love and concern for me. And by the Gods Lucius, I won't stand by and watch you throw your own son out on the street. If he chooses to leave then fine, that's his decision but I refuse to stand by and…"

"All right Jamie, all right," Lucius interrupted as he placed his hands on Jamie's shoulders before running them down her arms. "He can stay, as long as it's in a different part of the Manor from us."

"Don't worry Luc, he's using the rooms that he and I shared when he was here and they're on the second floor, about as far away from the Master Bedroom as you can get." At Lucius confused look Jamie elaborated a bit more. "Draco was upset that I refused to redecorate the Master Bedroom after your disappearance and he refused to stay there so he found rooms as far away from them as possible and we shared those rooms when he was home, with me returning to the Master Bedroom after he left."

"Well then at least I won't have to worry about him being in the next room," Lucius commented suggestively. "You look beautiful my Darling, just as beautiful as you did on our wedding day, if not more so."

"Gods I've missed you," Jamie said as she collapsed into Lucius' arms.

"I've missed you too Jamie," Lucius replied as he tightened his hold on her. "I love you…never forget that."

Jamie nodded into his chest.

"We better go and make sure everyone's gone and that Draco hasn't done anything too rash," Lucius commented as he pulled back from Jamie and led her by the hand out of Secretum Cella.

It was not long before Jamie and Lucius were approaching the Dining Room. They entered to find three people still present standing in one corner of the room having what appeared to be a rather heated discussion. Jamie and Lucius made their way over to the group, stopping a few feet away as two of the people arguing fell silent, causing the third to do the same and turn to see what had caused his companion's sudden loss of words.

"Draco," Jamie began taking a tentative step forward. She never got to finish what she was going to say as Draco took one look at her and then Lucius before brushing past her and walking out of the room.

"Jamie, don't," said Lucius as he put his hand on Jamie's arm to stop her following Draco from the room. "Let him deal with this his own way, in his own time."

Jamie nodded sadly in reply before turning back to the other two people still in the room. "I thought Isá told everyone to leave?"

"She did. We didn't," Angel replied cryptically.

"What Angel means Jamie is that we were worried about you and thought we'd hang around and see for ourselves that you _were_ in fact alright," explained Vld.

"Spike's not still here somewhere is he?" Jamie asked in concern.

"Don't worry Jamie; last we saw of old Spike, he was having his ass hauled out of here by Buffy. We figured he would be one of the last people you would want to deal with right now," commented Angel.

"Thanks guys," Jamie replied with a small smile.

"Uh…Jamie?" Vld asked, indicating Lucius, who was standing slightly behind and to Jamie's side, with his eyes.

Following his gaze towards Lucius, Jamie quickly figured out what his meaning was. "Oh Gods, where are your bloody manners woman," Jamie chastised herself to the amusement of her three companions. "Angel, Vld, this is my husband Lucius. Lucius, Angel and Vld are two of my friends from the States."

The tension in the room only seemed to increase once the introductions were made and a three way staring contest began as the three men stood their sizing each other up.

"Uh…guys?" Jamie asked after a few tense minutes of utter silence. "Hello! Still here! Hello!" When nothing seemed to break the starring contest Jamie decided to pull out all the stops to get at least one of them to break out of this childish display of male superiority. /-/_Lucius__Malachai__Draconis__Malfoy_! If you don't stop these juvenile antics right now you are sleeping on the couch tonight and every night for the next month!/-/ Jamie shouted mentally.

"Bloody hell Jamie, what did you do that for?" Lucius growled as he spun to face Jamie, rubbing his temples.

"Why do you think?" Jamie asked cheekily with a smirk playing at her lips. "The three of you were acting like little boys having a pissing contest. Besides, it worked didn't it?" she asked teasingly, sticking her tongue out at Lucius.

"You better watch yourself young lady," Lucius growled in response.

"Or what?" Jamie asked with a giggle. "What are you going to do about it Lucius? Have you forgotten that we have guests?" she asked as she tried to suppress her laughter.

Lucius stood there for a moment while Jamie tried to hold her laughter in, giving her a very scrutinizing stare. "Screw it," he growled as he grabbed Jamie and tossed her over his shoulder. "If you gentlemen would kindly show yourselves out, it would be greatly appreciated," Lucius dismissed with a smirk and before either Vld or Angel could say or do anything Lucius walked out of the Dining Room carrying Jamie over his shoulder.

Lucius proceeded to carry Jamie all the way through the Manor up to the Master Bedroom. Once inside the room and the door was closed behind them Lucius finally set Jamie back down on her feet. But before she could say anything Lucius leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The kiss rapidly grew in intensity as each one poured all their longing and desire into it. Without breaking the kiss Lucius began steering Jamie towards the bed and it was not long before her knees hit the side of the bed.

Breaking the kiss, Lucius soon turned to lavishing his attention on Jamie's neck. "Gods how I've missed this…missed you," he whispered huskily into Jamie's ear between kisses, causing a moan to escape from Jamie's throat. As he continued to lavish kisses on Jamie's neck, he started to slowly slip the straps of her gown off her shoulders.

"Lucius wait…" Jamie said as she tried to pull away only to run into the side of the bed. "Lucius…stop…please…"

"Jamie what is it Love? What's wrong?" Lucius asked in concern as he took a step back. "Don't you want this? Want me?"

"Oh Gods yes Luc, I _do_ want this…_want__you_. I want you so bad it hurts it's just…"

"Just what Jamie?"

"It's been a long time Luc, a long time since I've been with anyone in that way, not even Draco. And with the bond, it's just a little overwhelming right now, especially after everything that has happened today. I just…I need things to slow down a little bit. Please Luc…" Jamie trailed off, a tear escaping down her cheek.

"Of course, my Darling, of course," Lucius agreed as he wiped away Jamie's tears and pulled her into a fierce embrace.

"Would you just hold me tonight?"

"Whatever you want my Darling," Lucius soothed as he rubbed Jamie's back comfortingly.

The two pulled out of their embrace just long enough to change into more suitable sleeping attire.

"You still have all my clothes," Lucius commented in shock when he opened his closet.

"I never could bring myself to get rid of your things. I still sleep in your shirts," Jamie explained in quiet embarrassment from her position on the bed.

Making his way back over to the bed, Lucius climbed in beside Jamie and pulled her into his arms. The two simply lay there in each other's embrace for a while talking quietly before drifting off to sleep.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Morning my Darling," Lucius said as he rolled over to face Jamie.

Jamie said nothing, merely glared at her husband before climbing out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown in the process and wrapping it around herself.

"Jamie? What is it? What's wrong?" Lucius asked in concern as he sat up in bed.

"What's wrong? I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me that, especially after last night," Jamie snarled before stalking out of the bedroom.

"Jamie I'm sorry," Lucius began

"You're _sorry_?" Jamie asked incredulously as she spun to face Lucius as he followed her into the hallway. "How could you _do_ that to me?"

"I wasn't thinking," Lucius replied shrugging his shoulders lightly

"Now _why_ do I find that hard to believe," Jamie sneered in response. "You were obviously thinking something or should I say you were thinking _with_ something. I always knew you were a manipulative bastard, I just never thought I'd be on the receiving end of one of your manipulations," Jamie snapped as she turned to continue down towards the Dining Room.

"Damn it Jamie...Yes, alright I was thinking with my dick. But do you want to know what I was really thinking?"

"Fine…What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Jamie said, turning to face Lucius once more.

"I've been so close to you for almost a year. And it's killed me...To not be able to touch you, hold you...and since your birthday...it's been ten times worse," Lucius threw his hands in the air and walked away. "It seems like you're terrified to get back in the saddle. I thought that perhaps if we just had one night...it might get us back in the saddle," he finished as he watched her.

"Did it ever even cross your mind to maybe _ask_me if I wanted you to use it? No of course not because it is the only part of me that is out of my control and you used it against me. You knew that if you activated the brand that I would have no choice but to seek you out. Do you have _any_ idea how that makes me feel? What it tells me?"

"Probably like crap. And I'm sorry, I really am," Lucius replied softer

"Sorry just isn't going to cut it this time Lucius. Not only does it make me feel like crap but it belittles me and my position as your wife. By using the brand to get me to sleep with you last night tells me that I mean nothing more to you than what I was originally intended to be…your _possession_, nothing more. At least Draco never stooped so low as to drug me or trick me into sleeping with him."

"Bloody Hell Jamie! You know I don't think of you as a possession," Lucius hissed.

"Well you could have fooled me, judging by your actions last night," Jamie snarled in return before apparating out of the Manor.

"Damn woman," Lucius said shaking his head before apparating out of the Manor as well.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Master Severus Sir?"

Severus turned and looked at the house-elf in surprise. "What is it Harden, I thought I said I was not to be disturbed..."

"Yes Sir, Master Severus but Master Severus…Mistress Jamie just arrived," replied the elf.

"Jamie?" Severus asked even more surprised. "Where is she?" he continued taking the cauldron off the flame.

"She just appeared in the Living Room, Master Severus. Mistress Jamie seems quite distraught Master Severus."

"Thank you Harden," Severus replied before sweeping past the elf as he hurried out of the room. "Jamie?" he asked as he came nearer to the Living Room.

Not hearing a reply Severus walked over to the doorway to the living room and found Jamie standing at the window looking out at the grounds. "Jamie?" he began once more. /-/Why the devil is she in her dressing gown?/-/

"Father?" Jamie asked quietly as she slowly turned to face Severus.

"Sweetheart... what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I thought he loved me Father…how could he do that to me?" Jamie asked quietly as she turned her gaze back out to the grounds.

"What happened Jamie... what did Lucius do?" Severus asked completely lost now.

"He used the brand to manipulate me into sleeping with him last night," Jamie explained, wiping away an escaped tear. "Gods, how could I have been so _stupid_ to think I would ever be more to him than a bloody possession."

"Damn Malfoy," Severus said shaking his head. "Hang on... what brand?" he continued confused

"Father, what do you remember about the events of Christmas evening my sixth year? The night you're true loyalties were revealed?"

"I remember up until you arrived and gave me the pendant," he replied wondering what that had to do with anything now.

"After you portkeyed out, one of the other Death Eaters attacked me, causing Lucius to attack him in return, telling him that if I was to be punished, he would be the one to do it. Then he had Crabbe and Goyle Senior hold me, the next thing I know I feel a searing pain in my lower back before the world went black. I learned after we returned to Hogwarts that I now had a brand of the Malfoy family crest on my lower back. When I finally questioned Lucius on it, he told me and showed me what it was for. But we were already married at this point so the point of it sort of became unnecessary. Granted he did use it on me a few times while we were together before but this time…He knew I wasn't comfortable and yet he _still_ used it knowing that when he does I have no choice but to go to him."

"Blasted Malfoys, I can't believe he did that to you."

"Father, is there something wrong with me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Lucius, I really do but…I'm afraid…I'm afraid to let him touch me. I don't know if it's because we've been apart for so long or because of the intensity of the emotions I pick up from him whenever we kiss..."

"Sweetheart, you know I want to help…but I'm confused. How do you pick up emotions?"

Jamie groaned and collapsed to the window seat, dropping her head into her hands. "We're bonded," she said quietly, afraid of what her Father's reaction would be.

"Oh," Severus replied not expecting that one. "Well, in that case I'm not sure what to tell you. Jamie...there is a reason for families not liking their children going through bondings...do you know why bondings were started in the first place?"

"I didn't know much about bondings when I agreed to it, only the little that I'd overheard Bill saying when he was trying to convince the Weasleys to agree to let him bond with Fleur. I never heard their arguments against it, just his for it, that it would help solidify their love for each other. Lucius promised to love and protect me so I thought…actually I don't know what I thought, at least not now."

"It's alright Sweetheart," Severus replied softly. "You did what felt right. I'm not saying I like knowing that you are bonded to him. But it was your decision," Severus explained with a slight shrug. "Anyway, thousands of years ago some pure-blooded family figured out you could bond yourself to your spouse. Their thought was that if the newlyweds were bonded, there would be no way for them to divorce. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that the unexplained deaths that happened after the bonding were because the couple didn't give their hearts freely. But, there weren't that many deaths then as most of the woman and men had resigned themselves to doing what their parents wished. It wasn't until a couple thousand years later that the Wizarding World realized what they had started."

"What they started?" Jamie asked in confusion as she raised her head from her hands. "You're not mad at me?"

"Sweetheart, it was your decision. Why should I be mad?" Severus replied softly. "The reason for the bondings all those years ago was that the couple couldn't divorce. It created an irresistible draw towards each other. No matter how much they hated each other... there was still that draw. It was a way to ensure the family lines continued," he explained with a slight shrug. "By the time they realized that you would die if you didn't go into it willingly...it was a necessary part of a Wizarding marriage. It took almost eight hundred years to finally get it so no one would perform a bonding ceremony unless they were going into it truly freely."

"Oh…but then why would people like the Weasleys be so against it if Bill and Fleur were going to go into it willingly? I mean Bill and Fleur adore each other and are more in love now then they were when they married. I would think the Weasleys would be happy for their son."

"During the years since it first became apparent that a bonding could kill, the Wizarding World has grown to fear them as much as they do the Higginbothams and once feared Voldemort. They've reached a point where it is not worth the risk... and at the same time a couple could go into one willingly now...but in our world it isn't that hard for a couple to marry, and then want a divorce some years later. If they are bonded...even with a divorce and if they married other people...they couldn't escape that bond. Also, there's the simple truth that once your bonded mate dies... it can be living hell for the survivor."

"Isá…" Jamie trailed off quietly. "Oh Gods, that's why she kept insisting that Lucius was alive all this time…because I never went through what she did after I killed Tom. I don't want a divorce Father, I love Lucius, more than I ever thought possible, but I'm afraid. He's left me once, what's to say he won't leave me again?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Severus muttered softly. "I can't say what he will do. We both know he isn't my favourite person in the world. But Jamie...if he went through a bonding with you...and he knew the risks...then he must have cared about you a hell of a lot. It seems Isáwien was right all these years about that...And if she was right about one thing... she had to have been right about Lucius not leaving you of his own choice. Even if it was his choice to stay away all these years...he probably never would have left in the first place had it been his choice. But...there's only one way you can know that he won't leave again...you have to trust him to stay. Trust the bonding," Severus finished with a small shrug.

"Gods I want to Father, but I'm afraid. I know what I've felt over the years and I don't know if I can live through that again if he decides to leave. Pretty much everyone in my life has either abandoned me or turned on me at some point, why should Lucius be any different. I want so desperately to get back what we once had but I don't even know if that's possible anymore. I lost myself somewhere along the way. A large part of me died that day at Riddle House and I don't know how or if I'll ever get it back."

"I don't know Sweetheart...all I can say is that you _will_ find yourself again. It's just going to take a while to do it...no one ever said it was easy. And maybe you can't become the person you were seven years ago...but you can become a person that you like and can live with," he trailed off softly.

"Do you mind if I stay here a while? Thanks to Lucius I didn't get much sleep last night and I don't really feel like going back to the Manor and facing him just yet."

"Of course, Use any room you want Jamie," he replied with a half smile.

"Thank you," Jamie replied as she rose from her spot, giving her Father a brief hug before making her way from the room.

Shaking his head Severus watched her go. Blasted Malfoys; ten to one Lucius was over at Isáwien's by now...then again he was not sure who he felt sorry for. Isáwien for having to deal with Lucius…or Lucius for having to deal with a pissed off sister who was already in a terrible mood if her actions towards him as of late were any indications.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Damn woman," Lucius said shaking his head before apparating out of the Manor only to reappear in the den at Malfoy Estate, which looked like a small tornado had swept through. /-/The tornado forever known as Isáwien Malfoy,/-/ Lucius snorted to himself as he made his way out of the den towards the library. Upon entering the library he came across a room in worse shape then the den had been in, especially since all the furniture had been pushed back against the walls as a small magically contained bonfire blazed in the centre of the room, but still no Isáwien. Sighing in frustration Lucius left the library and made straight for the only other place his sister would most likely be. As he made his way towards his sister's bedroom his ears were soon assaulted by some rather loud noises which he could only assume must be some sort of music. "Isáwien?" he asked, knocking on the door as he opened it. "_ISÁWIEN_!"

"WHAT!" Isáwien yelled spinning towards the door. Raising one eyebrow she looked at him then turned and walked over to the stereo. Flicking the sound down she sent a bolt of lightning at a picture that was floating mid-air and burning in one spot that kept moving. When the lightning hit it, it burst into flames and fell to a pile of ash on the floor. "So, why are you here in your dressing gown? Let me guess, you and Jyn had a fight," she continued as she sat on her bed.

"How very perceptive of you," Lucius sneered in response.

"Oh drop the bad mood Lucius. I'm the only one in this house that's allowed to be in a bad mood," Isáwien replied rolling her eyes as she levitated another picture over the pile and sent a small bolt of lightning at it, lighting a small fire that once more moved around the photo. /-/Hehehehe, run boys run! Hehehehe/-/

"Are you enjoying yourself sister dear because I don't think your dearly departed husband and lifebond are," Lucius replied simply as he leaned up against the doorframe.

"I'm enjoying myself quite a lot. And he isn't my dearly departed husband," she retorted, reusing his words with disgust. "Men are pigs did you know that? Complete and utter idiots."

"And I'm the King idiot," Lucius grumbled under his breath.

"Hmm, what did you do Lucius?" Isáwien asked as she stood, set the last picture on fire, and walked over to him. "Don't answer that yet. You look like you need a good mug of Butterbeer...or whiskey. Hell, you look like you could use a raid on my rum," she continued shaking her head slightly. "You must have really done something big," she continued as she walked past him into the hall. "The upstairs den is still in one piece."

"Definitely something stronger than Butterbeer Isáwien, I'll take a glass of the strongest stuff you've got," Lucius commented as he followed his sister down the hall to the den.

"You get the whiskey then, I'll have the rum. Oh, and it's Fire-whiskey," she added as she walked over to the cabinet and took out two bottles and two glasses. Handing him one glass and the bottle of whiskey, she took a seat across from him with her glass and rum.

Lucius took the bottle and poured himself a full glass of Fire-whiskey, downed it in one go before proceeding to refill his glass and drinking that down just as quickly.

"All right brother of mine. What the hell did you do?"

"Most likely just driven Jamie away for good," Lucius sighed tiredly, refilling his glass once more.

"Nothing can do that."

"Don't be so sure about that Isáwien. You didn't see the look in her eyes before she apparated out of the Manor."

"Lucius...you do remember that you are bonded right?" Isáwien replied softly.

"I'm not _that_ thick Isáwien, of course I remember that we're bonded, how could I forget that," Lucius snapped, taking a sip of his third glass of whiskey. "But just because we're bonded doesn't mean she won't leave, not after what I've done. Gods how could I have been so bloody stupid."

"Lucius...you may remember that you are bonded. But you seem to have forgotten the whole point of a bonding. Even if she wants to leave...she can't stay away," Isáwien replied rolling her eyes. "And you're a man. That's how you could be so stupid."

"Alright, fine, she will come home…eventually but that doesn't mean that she's going to be happy about it nor does it mean we're going to be having the same kind of close relationship that we once did. She hates me; I never should have…blast it! I don't know if I want to strangle the girl or ravish her senseless."

"My suggestion...ravish her senseless. So, let me figure out what you did. You were a complete idiot, did something stupid. And you think she won't come back again...well she will but not by choice. Why does this all ring a bell..." she mused as she thought. "Hang on...you didn't rape her did you?" she asked suddenly staring at him like a hawk.

"No not technically but that's probably the way she sees it," Lucius replied quietly, refusing to make eye contact with his sister.

"You _used_ the brand again! Lucius, you know she doesn't like that thing; at least not when you two aren't already involved in your nightly activities," she replied softly.

"Why the hell do you think I used it in the first place," Lucius snapped rising from his seat and walking to the fireplace. "She didn't leave me much choice for Merlin's sake."

"You two were...having fun...in order to avoid another mental image I don't need, and you used the brand...but she's still pissed?" Isáwien asked confused. /-/Hold it, what the hell happened?/-/

"We weren't exactly _having__fun_ as you so elegantly put it, hell we weren't even in the same room last night when I…Gods Isáwien, I've been back for a month already and she still refuses to do anything more than kiss me," Lucius replied, frustration evident in his voice.

"You have been dead six years in her mind Lucius. And she's gone through hell during that time. She's depressed. She's bloody well lost herself. And take it from someone who has been down that road...until you find faith in yourself and in the person you love...you're bloody terrified of everything, especially intimacy," Isáwien explained pouring another glass of whiskey and handing it to him. "And I don't think you're going to get that faith back just by being here."

"Then what do you suggest I do Isáwien? She cries out to me in her sleep like she's afraid I'm going to disappear on her again and no matter how many times I tell her I'm not going anywhere, the dreams continue to plague her and she's distancing herself more and more so forgive me if I grew desperate and used the brand. I thought that maybe if we were intimate with each other it would ease this fear she's living with but refuses to talk about," he finished taking another drink of the whiskey.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is to renew your vows and the bonding ceremony."

"And just how do you suggest we pull that off. I'll be lucky if she's even talking to me after last night."

"Well, I do have a wedding booked at Disney World for November," Isáwien shrugged slightly.

"Which you promptly broke off a little over a month ago if I remember correctly, plus you _were_ just burning pictures of the groom, so how is this supposed to help me and Jamie?"

"Well, I just decided to marry Severus after all," replied Isáwien with a grin as she walked across the room.

"You do realize Isáwien, that you aren't making any sense," Lucius commented as he watched his sister closely.

"No, bear with me. Severus and I are getting married in November. Everyone will be there, including my maid of honour, your wife. _BUT_ Severus won't be there."

Understanding finally dawned in Lucius' eyes. "And just how do we keep your darling lifebond away from the wedding long enough for everything to be over? And just how do we explain to Jamie that I won't be in attendance at your wedding because you know she's going to ask why I'm not attending my own sister's wedding."

"Umm I asked you not to come because we both know Severus will probably get in a fight with you...especially as he no doubt knows about last night by now," she suggested trying to figure out the details. "As for how to keep him away…Albus," she said with a shrug like...DUH.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was now the beginning November and Isáwien's 'wedding' was a few days away. Jamie had reluctantly returned to the Manor after Lucius had shown up at her Father's Chateau with two-dozen red roses, apologies and promises to never manipulate her in that fashion again. Jamie's fear of Lucius abandoning her had not abated in the weeks since the incident with the brand and after his announcement at breakfast that morning; she doubted they would ever truly disappear entirely.

Lucius had left for work a few hours earlier and Jamie was just finishing packing her things for her trip to Florida, when she decided to try one more thing to get her husband to join her. After zipping her suitcase closed Jamie apparated out of the Manor and reappeared in the Ministry of Magic, just outside the Minister's Office as he was opening his door to leave.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Fudge cried in surprise. "What a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you here today. Did we have a meeting or were you just stopping by to see your husband, I'm on my way to a meeting with him right now if you'd like to join me?"

"No, thank you Cornelius, would you have a few minutes to spare for me though. I have something I need to ask you concerning my husband."

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy, of course," Fudge said as he showed Jamie into his office before sitting down behind his desk once more. "So what is it that has brought the illustrious Mrs. Malfoy to my office?"

"I want you to excuse Lucius from any and all meetings for the next week or so."

"For what reason Mrs. Malfoy?"

"His sister is getting married in a couple of days time and I would like my husband there with me," Jamie said, trying desperately to keep the sneer out of her voice.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mrs. Malfoy, your husband is needed here for the time being. We have some vitally important meetings that his presence is required at," Fudge replied, hoping his nervousness did not show through, he was always extremely nervous when dealing with either Jamie or Lucius Malfoy.

"Can you at least release him from his obligations on the _day_ of the wedding?" Jamie asked.

"I can't make any promises Mrs. Malfoy but I will see what I can do," replied Fudge.

"Thank you Cornelius," Jamie said rising from her seat. "That's all I ask," she finished as she left the office and made her way towards her husband's office. "Luc?" she asked as she stuck her head in the door after knocking lightly.

"Jamie? What are you doing here? Now really isn't a good time, Cornelius is stopping by for a meeting any minute," Lucius commented as he rose from his desk as Jamie walked into the office.

"I know; I just came from seeing him. I was hoping he'd let you out of these meetings…"

"Jamie, you didn't…I _told_ you that these are extremely important meetings and that I _have_ to be here for them," Lucius scolded

"I _know_ that Luc but I thought I would try anyways. Look, could you at least be there for the actual wedding itself? Please Luc…all I ask is that you be there for the ceremony...if not for me than at least be there for your sister."

"I can't promise you that I'll be there but I'll try." At Jamie's hurt look he continued, "Alright, I'll see what I can do so that I'm there for the ceremony."

"Thank you," Jamie replied as she placed a chaste kiss on Lucius cheek before leaving his office.

Once Jamie was gone, Lucius grabbed his cloak and apparated out of his office and reappeared just outside the Hogwarts gates. He made his way as quickly as he could towards the South Tower. "Isáwien," Lucius said as he knocked on his sister's bedroom door, after being let in by Esmerelda, before opening it and walking in, "This isn't going to work."

"And why not?" Isáwien asked turning to him from her closet.

"Because I just had a visit from my wife while at the Ministry; do you know she went to Fudge to try to get him to give me the time off to accompany her to Florida. He didn't of course but that didn't stop her from making me promise to be there for the ceremony," Lucius said as he pushed off from the doorframe and walked further into the room.

"You _are_ going to be there for the ceremony," Isáwien reminded him as she floated some clothing to the case on her bed.

"I_know_ that Isáwien, but she's going to expect to see me there before the ceremony even begins. I'm afraid of what it will do to her when I don't show up. It's bad enough I've had to tell her not to contact me in _any_ way while she's away because I'll be tied up in very important 'meetings' all week. You should have seen the look in her eyes when I told her that."

"Lucius, she is going to be with me all day. How will she know you aren't there? She won't be able to leave my side, and no one other than Spike can see us from the guests. If she asks why I don't have you take his place, I'll explain I don't wish to change the plans, and you would understand."

"I still don't think this is going to work, but it's too late to back out now so where is the bloody Polyjuice. The sooner I start looking like Snape the sooner it will be over," Lucius grumbled.

"Here," Isáwien replied with a sigh as she floated the potion to him. "Enjoy," she added with a smirk.

Lucius took the potion vial from the air and swallowed it with a grimace. "Gods that stuff is disgusting."

"That's why people normally don't use it."

Lucius merely shot his sister a glare before the transformation took effect, turning him into a certain dark haired Potions Master.

"You know... you actually look good as Severus. Wait, let me rephrase that, Severus looks good in your clothes," Isáwien mused.

"Bloody hell Isáwien, are you _trying_ to give me nightmares?" Lucius sneered in his best impression of the Potions Master. "I hope you have some of your Beloved Snape's clothes since I'm sure that Jamie will recognize the fact that her 'Father' is in fact walking around in her husband's clothing."

"Of course."

"Well then would you be kind enough to _get_ them for me, sister dear, before your best friend walks through that door," Lucius sneered.

"One, Jamie isn't coming here this morning. And two, they are in the bathroom," Isáwien replied with a grin as she returned to the closet.

Lucius stalked to the bathroom grumbling under his breath about impudent brats and women in general. He emerged a few minutes later in some of Severus' robes, completing the image of the Potions Master that he was pretending to be, especially with the scowl etched on his face at the indignity of it all.

"Hmm, you do make a good Severus. Though I do believe he wouldn't be scowling if we were getting married in less than five days," Isáwien continued with an evil grin as she started humming to herself. "I'm getting married in the morning. Ding dong the bells are gonna ring…" With a large grin, Isáwien stopped singing as she closed the suitcase she had just finished packing and turned around the room to make sure she had not missed anything. She could hear Lucius almost growling because of the song she was singing. She loved driving him batty. And hey, if she had to pretend to be marrying Severus today in order to get Jyn and Lucius back together… then she was going to at least have some fun with her charade. And also drive Lucius off the deep end as often as possible. Payback for being gone those six years, the least he could have done was contact his own sister to let her know he was alive and not off somewhere with no memory or something like that. Assured that she had everything she needed. She grabbed her wand, and with a quick charm, her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun on the back of her head. Also a green scarf was tied around the base of her hair, and fell in layers over the bun and down her back, however it decided to lie. Glancing once in the mirror she smirked in satisfaction, she was definitely meant to be in Slytherin. Her white hip-hugger jeans flared at her ankles, and her deep emerald green halter showed her tan off perfectly. One of the things she loved about the shirt was the rows of beads that dangled like little ropes all along the bottom, reaching from where the halter ended at the top of her jeans. Sometimes she loved Muggle clothing. Turning from her reflection, which had winked at her in reply, she stepped into her white sandals, and turned to the last thing she had to do.

"All right Shields baby, are you ready?" she asked looking at the tiger that had been her companion for over fifteen years, Merlin did she feel old all of a sudden. Shaking the thought away she turned her full attention back to the cat. Moving his head in a nod, she raised her wand and quickly said the incantation that would make him invisible to anyone not from the group. For a moment he disappeared completely, then blinked back into the room. "There you go precious. So, are you ready to go meet the others?" she asked with a smile as she waved her wand once more as her suitcase lifted off the bed and floated out of the room, where she knew it would be waiting for her by the entrance to her chambers. "See you in six days Fearchar," she told the owl by the window. "You be good for Naada now," she continued before turning and walking out of the room, returning her wand to her back pocket, with Lucius following behind her. After waving to Esmerelda as they walked through the passage, she started down the hall, Shields on her right, her suitcase floating on her left, Lucius still trailing behind her. "I'm getting married in the morning, ding dong the bells are gonna ring…"

/-/Oh gods! Shut up already woman…/-/ Lucius' strained voice echoed in her head causing her to grin and only sing louder.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ugh, why did we have to get up at five in the morning," Ciara groaned. She, along with her best friend had been up till three hours before then, talking about the impending wedding, among other things. Then they had to get up to pack so they could be ready by the 11:30 deadline that Isáwien had set.

And they seriously had to wonder about the members of the four houses that were present. Kiara was nearly bouncing from one foot to the other, Isabella was ticking things off on her fingers as she thought about something, while trying not to laugh at Kiara's actions, and Abby, their headmistress along with Jamie, was watching them with a smile. Though Ciara could have sworn the older woman wanted to laugh as well.

"Bloody Gryffs, Huffles and Ravens, too cheerful for their own good; Slytherins would never be so cheerful this early in the morning," Desi muttered, interrupting Ciara's thoughts.

"What about Jamie?" Ciara asked looking over at her.

"She used to be a Gryffindor, so she's been corrupted," Desi replied rolling her eyes

"True."

"Like I said, the rest of us Slytherins wouldn't be this cheerful before noon."

"You got that right," Ciara agreed. Then again…

"Just get me to the church on time!"

All of them looked up as the words that were being sung reached their ears. Two of the women's mouths dropped open, one started to growl, another started to laugh hysterically, and the last two only grinned.

Cocking her head to one side Isáwien looked at the five. "What's so funny Jyn?"

"Sorry," Jamie began as she tried to stop her laughter. "It's just…I finally got…what…you did to…Percy," she managed to get out between giggles

"That was one of my finer moments," Isáwien replied with a smirk as she and Lucius stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "So, what about the rest of you? And Desi, stop growling, it's unbecoming."

"What are you doing singing that bloody song?" Desi replied with another growl. Merlin she hated that song, the neighbour had sung it for two days straight when she was eight. Luckily the woman moved away after she married, Desi had seriously considered either murder or suicide by the time hour forty-eight had rolled around.

"What, it's true. Well, I'm not getting married tomorrow morning, but I am in four days," Isáwien replied remembering to keep the charade up as she heard Lucius mentally sigh in relief.

"This has to be a first," Ciara replied glancing at Kiara whose mouth had also fallen open when they first saw the Charms and Transfigurations teacher.

"What does?" asked Kiara, as she had not been expecting that. But now she had to admit, it was nice seeing Professor Malfoy so relaxed, and down right giddy.

"A Slytherin acting like a Gryff, Huffle, or Raven," Ciara replied with a smile to show she did not mean anything. "Oh, Papa is going to freak."

"No you don't Cia, I get to tell Draco about this," commented Jamie.

"No way, this I have to tell, she's my auntie."

"And my best friend."

"He's my father."

"And my stepson."

"Enough you two, we just won't tell him about this," Isáwien interrupted with a smile.

"But…" both began at the same time.

"Let it go," Desi replied. "So why did we have to get up so early?" she asked turning to Isáwien and Abby.

"Because, we have to pick up Hermione, Dawn, Gilly, Bill's family, Charlie's, then cross the Atlantic Ocean, and get to the hotel by three. And you know how long it takes to get across oceans."

"All of five minutes," Desi replied rolling her eyes.

"Well yes, but we do have a few other stops. We can't Floo straight to the hotel," Isáwien replied. "So, everyone got their stuff? Good," she replied before they could answer as she took off through the front doors, and started humming.

"Isá!" Desi yelled. It was that song again...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Thirty minutes later found the seven women in Hogsmeade at the Ollivander's branch. Just before they walked in, Lucius apparated to where he was to meet the rest of the men travelling to America. Once the ladies were inside, they were stopped by a large black panther, who took one look at them and whined.

"Shamira what's wrong?" Isáwien asked soothingly.

The panther only cowered behind her legs, earning a sympathetic glance from both Isáwien and Shields.

"What has Dawn been up to now?" she continued glancing from the panther to the women. "Be prepared, who knows what she's done in there," she continued before going through the door that led to the back rooms.

Of course the sight of flying clothing was a bit unexpected.

"Dawn," Isáwien called as she ducked under a pair of red leather pants.

"Dawn!" Jamie called a bit more urgently as she ducked an almost fatal pair of high heels.

"Dawn!" Desi yelled as she and Ciara dropped as a curling iron and pair of hair sticks collided where the two of them had been standing moments before.

"What!" Dawn Monroe exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Oh," she squeaked out as she saw what was happening. With a quick flick everything flew over her head and back into her bedroom. "Sorry about that," she continued. "Be out in a minute, have a seat," she said as she turned on her heels, her aqua hair swinging in its ponytail.

"Well, that was rather unusual," said Abby as they all sat down.

"And you used to leave me in her care," Desi replied glaring at Isáwien. That blasted song!

Rolling her eyes Isáwien reached down to scratch Shamira on the back of her neck. "You did more to her than she did to you," she replied before glancing at Shamira again. "Dawn, did you put the charm on Shamira?" she called.

"Not yet," came a muffled reply. "Sorry about that, I got hit by a pair of pants," Dawn called after a moment in her regular voice. "Could you do it for me?"

Shaking her head Isáwien pulled out her wand and performed the same charm she had used on her own familiar. "There you go Shamira," she replied with a smile as Dawn came out with, amazingly, one suitcase. She had decided to go with the red leather pants that had almost eaten Isáwien and a white t-shirt that read, 'Look don't touch. You'll break' in red letters. And her dark blue hair pulled up in a ponytail on top of her hair.

"Wait a second," Isáwien began. "Dawn how many times do you plan to change your hair colour this week and will you ever tell what your natural colour was?"

"Many and no, but I promise not to change it during your wedding. Now let's go get Hermione and the Weasleys who are coming," Dawn replied with a grin as she walked into the fireplace, where Shamira was waiting, and threw down her Floo powder.

"Why do I get the feeling I missed something?" Livia Nott asked as she walked into the room from the main office.

"Be glad you did," Isáwien replied with a smile handing her some Floo powder. Following her, everyone arrived at the home of Harry and Hermione Potter, a.k.a. Potter Residence.

"Was wondering how long it would take you at Dawn's," Hermione said once everyone had arrived.

"Once we survived the flying clothes, it wasn't long," Desi replied.

"They weren't that dangerous," Dawn exclaimed.

"A pair of high heels flew at my head Dawn," Jamie replied rolling her eyes.

"And a curling iron nearly took mine," Ciara and Desi said in unison.

"Well, I'm not going to stand here while you complain about my clothes," Dawn replied as she walked to the fireplace. "Higginbotham Castle"

"Well, we all heard the woman, we better get going," Abby said after a moment.

"Yeah, before she manages to destroy something," Desi replied with a smirk.

"Oh Gods," Isáwien exclaimed as the colour drained from her face before she disappeared with a pop, leaving Shields and her suitcase behind. A moment later she reappeared in the room, having apparated. "Sorry about that baby," she told the tiger as she placed a hand on his head, her other on the suitcase as the three disappeared with a pop.

"Was your intention to give her a heart attack?" Hermione asked turning to Desi with a half smile.

"No, just payback for her humming," replied Desi as she stepped into the fireplace, and moments later found herself at Higginbotham castle. As she stepped out of the fireplace, she was smacked upside the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for?" she asked turning to the woman on her left.

"Don't do that to Áwien," Gilgamangë replied as she looked across the room at her cousin, who had appeared moments before close to a nervous breakdown before realizing she had forgotten her familiar, apparated back, then reappeared in an even worse state.

She had been forced to shove Isáwien into a chair after reassuring her that everything was safe, and Dawn had a nice barrier charm around her. While they loved the multi-coloured hair woman, she did have a tendency to break things, on accident of course. And the idea of something breaking here made both of the cousins' blood run cold.

"Well she wouldn't stop humming that blasted song," Desi replied.

"Hmmm, let's see, having to listen to someone hum a song, or going into a complete nervous breakdown. Now which is worse?" Gilly pretended to muse. "Oh, I know," she replied before smacking Desi over the back of her head once more.

"Ow!"

"Oh stop, now go make sure Áwien is still breathing, other people need the fireplace love," she replied rolling her eyes.

Grumbling Desi made her way over to Isáwien, and moments later Jamie appeared.

"Better go check on Áwien," Gilly told the woman as she stepped out. With a nod Jamie took off for the two.

Gilly shook her head softly. It was going to be a long trip today.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Twenty minutes later found the nine women ready to make their next trip via Floo. By then they had managed to pull Isáwien back from her visions of ancient heirlooms breaking, and Desi had stopped rubbing her head, instead turning to an ice pack Abby transfigured for her from a tissue. After seven smacks she had a good size bump on the back of her head.

Everyone piled back into the fireplace and went through one or two at a time to Bill Weasley's, where the other Weasley family members were gathered. Isáwien and Gilly looked at each other before making sure the extra security spells were in place, and shut the Floo system down before apparating to join the others simultaneously.

"Why'd you apparate?" Kaira asked confused.

"They had to shut down the Floo to the Castle," Fleur explained as she walked over and gave her daughter a hug.

"Among other things," Gilly replied with a smile. "Hello Fleur, Joan," she continued towards the two women.

"Where are the munchkins?" Isáwien asked as she looked around.

"Upstairs," Joan replied "Danielle! Donovan, come down here. It's time to go."

"All right, last trip before lunch," Isáwien began as she walked to the fireplace with Shields and her still floating suitcase. "Remember it's Danger, Colorado."

"Oh, and Dawn goes after me," she said as an afterthought, a brief flash of shattering glass filling her mind, Fleur didn't need things breaking any more than they did at the castle…Shaking her head she turned to face them as she picked up her Floo powder. Smiling softly she started to hum once more as she thought about where they were going.

"Isá!" Desi yelled as the woman disappeared. Marching over to the fireplace she grumbled to herself. "First it was that blasted song, now it's 'Going to the Chapel', what's next? Here comes the bloody bride!" she continued to growl as she threw down her powder.

"Wasn't Dawn supposed to go?" Kaira asked after a moment.

"I'm really glad we're still here," Ciara replied as they stared at the empty fireplace.

"I wouldn't be; you're going now." Gilly replied.

"Shouldn't have said that," Jamie replied with a smile as Ciara made her way to the fireplace.

"Question, who gets Desi anyway?" Dawn asked.

"Sirius," Abby replied.

"Who do we feel sorry for?" Fleur mused while Gilly tried not to laugh.

"Sirius," All six women said in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Fun in the Sun**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Some time later thirteen people sat around a table enjoying lunch while they talked about this and that.

"So, this is Danger?" Fleur said as she looked around the town through the large window.

"Yup," Desi replied happily.

"It hasn't changed much has it?" Jamie mused as she looked around too.

"That's right; you stayed here for a bit forever and a day ago," Gilly continued as she took a sip of her soda.

"It was only seven years ago," protested Dawn. "We aren't _that_ old yet."

"Oh hush Dawn," Isáwien scolded with a smile as she too looked out the window at the town she had called home for almost a decade. It was almost like stepping back in time. Instead of sidewalks, there were boards, and a dirt road going through the town. The buildings had a style that said 1800's. She had only seen a place like this in one other part of America, up in Alaska. And she loved it.

"We should probably get going," Gilly said, drawing Isáwien from her thoughts.

"Aye, we should," Isáwien replied softly as she stood up, placing her napkin on the table. "I'll be right back," she continued before she walked from the table.

A few minutes later she returned from paying the bill, and they made their way to the fireplace for the next stop.

"Okay Dawn, you go first this time as they are your relatives," Gilly said with a small shudder.

"They aren't that bad," Dawn replied as she walked to the fireplace.

"Aye and I'm the queen of England," Isáwien replied rolling her eyes.

"They aren't that bad. Besides, they might not even be there," replied Dawn.

"Please oh please let them be gone," Gilly and Isáwien murmured in unison as Dawn and Shamira disappeared.

"Don't like her family?" Abby asked

"Let's put it this way…" Gilly began

"Compared to them, Dawn is as normal as us," Isáwien continued as she went to the fireplace.

"They're right, Dawn's family is crazy," Desi replied shaking her head.

"Well, the sooner we all get there, the sooner we can get away," Gilly said softly as she went to the fireplace. "I hope Áwien is still in one piece," she murmured before she disappeared.

Looking at each other they quickly followed, Fleur and Danielle going last.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Unfortunately, Dawn's family _had_ been there, and they got stuck there for a number of hours. Eventually they went on to the next stop, from which they boarded a bus that took them to their hotel. Finally stopping they got out and looked up at the large building in front of them.

It was at least four floors, and was painted a deep burgundy with white trim, in the style of an American Southern mansion, with tall white columns and a long balcony around the fourth floor, and a large porch around the second.

"Welcome to the Port Orleans Riverside Resort," Isáwien said with a smile.

Making their way inside, they checked in and followed the baggage clerk upstairs to where their rooms were. Taking the keys, they had him set the luggage in the first room before giving him a tip and he left.

While Isáwien had been taking care of that, the others looked around the room. The walls were an off white, with a reddish brown carpet. There were two beds and another smaller roll away. The two main beds were made with what looked like actual log rails and the beds were made with matching quilts. All of the furniture appeared homemade actually, giving the room a more rustic feel.

"All right, this is Desi and Ciara's room. Remember you two, don't make me regret letting you stay together," Isáwien said with a look at the two Slytherins. "Albus is next door in 208. Bill, Fleur, and Danielle are on this side of you," she continued pointing to the left side of the room. "And the door is open so Fleur can come tell you two to shut up."

"Auntie Isá," Ciara groaned.

Smiling Isáwien suppressed a laugh and continued; "Charlie, Joan, and Donovan are across the hall in 205. Matt and Draco are in 203. Abby and Sirius are in 207. 201 isn't one of ours, and Gilly and Dawn are in 202 on the other side of Bill and Fleur. Severus and I are at the end of the hall in 200. Okay, 209 is Harry and Hermione, 210 is Kaira and Belle, and Albus can get in your room if he needs to," she added before looking back at the paper in her hand. 211 are the twins, 212 is Blaise and you Livia. 213 is Dawn and Debbie, with Debbie's daughters in 215 as the rooms are connected. 214 is Jamie and Arrianna, 216 is Buffy and Spike, 217 is Willow and Kennedy, and 218 is Remus. 219 is Angel and Fred, 220 is Xander and Anya. 221 is Vld, if he doesn't want to stay with the girls over in 215, 222 is Giles and Wesley, and 223 is Lorne and Gunn. 224 is Faith and Robin, 225 is Jessie and Katie, 226 is Yuriko and Gaïa, and last is 227. Maya and Andrew are in that room. Any questions?" she asked looking at everyone who was looking at her in a bit of shock.

When no one had any questions, she nodded. "All right, I suppose we should all settle in. Once the guys arrive, we'll go to dinner, seeing as we are here after our initial time for dinner…" she continued with a glare at Dawn. "And I know, don't even ask how I figured out who was where in the first place.

"You knew my family was insane," Dawn replied.

"Doesn't mean I had to spend five hours with them; oh, and Dawn, as long as we're all here, we're going to be calling you Dawn Marie."

"Oh Gods. Why do you have to call me by my middle name too?" Dawn groaned.

"Because you aren't the only Dawn, and I feel like getting payback for your family," Isáwien replied with a smirk before leaving and everyone made their way to their rooms to unpack.

Almost an hour later the guys had arrived, being Lucius as "Severus", Harry, Draco, Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Blaise, Albus, Matt, who was another of the teachers at Hogwarts, Sirius, and Remus. Not ten minutes later everyone from L.A. and Cleveland arrived from the airport. Giving the whole lot of them time to drop their bags off, the group of over fifty finally made their way down to the restaurant in the hotel. Boatwright's Dinning Hall was designed to look like a boat building shop, with what looked like the skeleton of a large boat built into the ceiling. After a few minutes, they were seated in a private room, and seated at four long tables that formed a box of sorts in the room.

After ordering, they sat and talked about this and that until their food arrived. A few of the dishes running around the group included the "Prime Rib-Stickin' beef", with mashed potatoes, with the skin still on, and green beans. Which Isáwien, Jamie, and Albus all declared was delicious. Also there was Chicken Gumbo; "Zydeco Crab Cakes" and hushpuppies; Jambalaya, which Remus and Sirius absolutely loved. And "Boat Builder's Chicken", not to mention hamburgers and salads, including a Caesar salad and chicken salad.

And for desert, all of the girls had the brownie barge, which they declared as the best brownie desert they had in quite a while. And even Sirius stared in shock while they ate it. Then again, even the waiters were surprised to see twenty-eight plates of the desert at one party.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After dinner, seeing as it was only six, everyone decided to go out and explore. Or to be more precise, Isáwien dragged Lucius off to go window-shopping in Downtown Disney, while everyone else split up into a few good-sized groups. Ciara, Desi, Kaira, Bella, Jamie, Dawn Marie, Arrianna and Gilly went to the Ol' Man Island pool located on the hotel grounds, along with Debbie, Dawn, Emma, Stacey, Vld and the mess of Weasleys. Remus and Sirius both declined, instead choosing to lie down, along with Albus. Draco and Blaise chose to pass, claiming a game of chess was due thanks to a long ago bet, which Wesley and Giles asked to watch. Abby too chose to go to her room, something about a bath tub with jets, though none thought to question how she would take a bath. The other group, consisting of Angel, Spike, Buffy, Matt, Livia, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred headed off to explore the scene at Downtown Disney. And Harry, after many looks from Hermione joined Lucius while the two women went 'shopping' with Willow, Kennedy, Faith, Robin, Jessie, Katie, Yuriko, Gaïa, Maya, and Anya. Xander and Andrew were dragged along to keep the women company... and to carry the bags. Lucius shook his head and mentally told Isáwien to go jump off a bridge if she thought he would carry her bags.

The only thought shared by the men going along was Merlin help them, or something along those lines.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Over an hour later, Harry and Lucius watched while Isáwien and Hermione discussed their latest find in the store called Basin, which had all sorts of things for the bathroom. Such as the salts the women were currently eyeing. The group had split up a while before, Andrew and Xander both begging to be allowed to stay with the four. But Anya and the others would have none of that.

At the same time, they both had to admit that they most certainly got the better end of the deal with just the two. Even if they had to carry their bags... then again, their only having to carry two bags each was fairly good, considering they had visited the World of Disney, where Isáwien had gotten a snow globe, and Hermione had picked up a stuffed Eeyore, since Isáwien already had one. Once Upon A Toy, where they had watched some of the smaller kids play for a while, and Celebrity Eyeworks, where they had made both Harry and Lucius try on some twenty pairs of glasses. Changing Attitudes, which they had luckily been able to pull the girls away from before they were forced to try on clothes, oh the horror, and the Cirque du Soleil Shop, where they had both picked up a magnet.

The Discover Garden Shop, where Isáwien had to get a particular set of wind chimes, Disney at Home, and Disney's Days of Christmas, where Isáwien had bought something, though Lucius was not allowed to see it and it was actually the only bag she was carrying, which irked him to no end; her carrying a bag and not letting him see it that is. Disney's Wonderful World of Memories, some place called DTV, a music place, and the Hoypoloi Gallery. Where the two men had spent several minutes arguing over how it was pronounced. Summer Sands, where Isáwien had found an outfit she could not live without, the Zen Zone, which had been one of Lucius and Harry's favourites, especially the massage chairs, and their last stop was the Gourmet Pantry, which Isáwien had chosen to save for last, which had once more peaked Lucius' curiosity to no end. Why the devil she picked that store for last...after dragging them through too many stores...it just made him quite curious…and wondering if he was going to strangle her later on in the hotel room or not.

Finally deciding to each get a set of salts, and Hermione decided to get a shampoo bar, out of curiosity, they made their way to the last stop. And immediately Lucius knew why she had chosen to go there last, and he rolled his eyes. If they had stopped here first, they would have never gone anywhere else. It was full of Isáwien's greatest weakness, chocolate.

After spending quite a bit of time trying to pick, and quite a bit of money in the end, the four made it outside again. They grabbed a table outside to enjoy their coffee, while Isáwien also enjoyed her truffles. Both men entirely grateful it was over, and the two women silently laughing at the expressions of relief.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Meanwhile, back at the hotel the girls were enjoying the Ol' Man Island pool, which was complete with an old-time water hole with waterslides, swimming and fishing. All eight had tried their hand at fishing, before enjoying the waterslides and just swimming. Currently they were all laying on deck chairs simply enjoying the sun while they dried off and enjoyed their drinks from Muddy Rivers Pool Bar.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Over in Downtown Disney the group had discovered the nightclubs in Downtown Disney West Side, and were having a great time dancing and such. Other than Jessie and Katie who had decided to head back to the pool seeing as they were too young for the clubs.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After they had finished their coffees, and chocolate, the two happy couples, as Lucius and Isáwien were pretending to be, started back for the hotel. Hermione and Isáwien were discussing the next night when the older women were going clubbing, but kept getting sidetracked by the things Harry and Lucius were pointing out. When they reached the hotel they saw Abby and Sirius in the river, and paused to watch their friends. They all had to laugh as Sirius kept steering the canopy boat in circles just to annoy Abby, and Abby in turn was trying to throw water at him.

"Hello Albus," Isáwien said with a smile.

"Hello Isáwien. How was your shopping trip?" he asked with a smile to Lucius and Harry.

"Wonderful."

"Simply lovely," Hermione agreed.

"Ahh yes, well I'm off to watch everyone at the pool."

"Everyone's at the pool?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Draco and Blaise decided to go see the girls and invited Remus and myself. I declined; swimming has never been my ideal afternoon. But I thought I might go down and see what they were up to, I believe Giles and Wesley are also avoiding the pool, but down there. And I may possibly get a milkshake that the flyer advertised for the food stand there."

"Oh you'll love one Albus," Isáwien began with a smile. "Personally I would recommend chocolate, or blackberry. But I'm not sure what options they have…but they are simply wonderful."

"Thank you Isáwien, well I will be off then. I'm anxious to try one of these milkshakes," he replied with a smile before moving past them.

"What do you say we go down and see what the others are up to as well?" Hermione asked.

"What do you two think? Or do you need a break?" Isáwien asked turning to Lucius and Harry.

"Nah, I think a good swim is just the thing I need," Harry replied.

"While like Albus, swimming is not my thing, I think it would be fun to see what they are up to," Lucius replied with a smile, he only liked to swim with Jamie...and that option was not a possibility...although seeing her in a bathing suit would be nice.

"All right, well, let's go put everything away and get ready. Meet back in the hall in ten minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Ten minutes," Isáwien replied before she and Lucius made their way down the hall to their room.

"Are you sure you want to go Lucius?" she asked as they set her bags down.

"I'm positive Isáwien. Besides, we do have to act like you and Snape so..." he replied as he walked up behind her tried to see what was in the bag she had not allowed him to see.

"Stay out of there Lucius," she ordered as she smacked his hand.

"Pain in the arse," he replied as he walked over to his things.

"Harrumph. Oh, did I thank you yet today?" she asked as she pulled out her new sundress.

"For?" he asked curiously.

"This," she replied, nodding to the room. "That you actually convinced me to go to Disney World even though I wasn't getting married."

"You don't have to thank me Isáwien. You needed to go on a vacation of sorts...even if it is a big conspiracy to get Jamie and me together. Besides, I'm actually looking forward to the parks and such."

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"Really," he replied with a smirk. "Now come on, you have to get ready before Potter drives his poor wife crazy."

"Well, that would be a sight to see," she replied with a smirk. "But you're right." She continued as she went to the bathroom. "And no peeking in that bag," she called as he stepped closer to the bag she refused to let him see.

Scowling he stepped away and went over to his own suitcase. Well, if he could not have his fun by finding out what was in the bag, then he'd have it by shocking the life out of Lupin and Black, he thought with a wicked grin as he pulled out his outfit for the evening. Snape would never be able to live this down... as long as they thought that it was him here that is...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ten minutes later, Isáwien and Lucius met Hermione and Harry, and the four quickly made their way down to join Albus, who was quite happily enjoying his first chocolate milkshake, and the others. Which Isáwien quickly sent Lucius to get another milkshake for her.

/-/Lazy./-/

"Yes I'm a chocolaholic, and proud of it," she told Hermione with a smile. /-/I'm allowed to be...I'm the bride remember./-/

/-/Oh shut up./-/

"I don't know how you keep that blasted figure though," Hermione replied shaking her head.

"It's in the genes," she replied with a smirk.

Once Lucius had returned, everyone grabbed a chair of some sort, Hermione sunbathing in a chaise, Harry reading a book next to her, Lucius too sat on a chaise, next to Mione, and Isáwien joined him, leaning against his chest. Albus was on their right, enjoying his milkshake, and browsing through a pamphlet on one of the parks.

/-/Do you have to share the chair with me?/-/

/-/Yes, because if it were Severus here, we would and Harry and Mione both know that. So deal,/-/ she replied with a smirk.

/-/The things I do to get back together with Jamie./-/

In the pool, Remus, Draco, Vld, and Blaise were involved in a water war with Ciara, Kaira, Desi, Jamie, Dawn Marie, Debbie, Dawn, Stacey, Emma, Jessie, and Katie...needless to say the girls were winning. Gilly had chosen to stay out of the war, and upon realizing the others were there, she took a chaise next to Albus.

The war latest for half an hour and after everyone had grown tired; they went back upstairs, as the sun had long since gone down. For the most part, they called it a night, especially the Slytherin girls who had only gotten three hours of sleep the night before.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next morning, everyone woke up to a knock on their door; and once more contemplated killing the bride.

Forty minutes later they were up, dressed, and on the bus that would take them to the Animal Kingdom, and in turn breakfast.

"I still don't get why we have to get up so bloody early," Desi grumbled.

"It's not that early Des, Severus was up two hours ago, and do you hear him complaining?" Isáwien asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he was up cause you were. Though what were you doing two hours ago?" Dawn Marie asked as she pulled her now pink hair up in a ponytail. It was actually almost the same colour as her pink tank top, though luckily her jean shorts were blue and not pink as well.

"That is none of your business my dear," Isáwien replied. "Besides," she began with a devilish smirk. "How do we know one of the other couples weren't up before us?" /-/I know, that image is so horrible,/-/ she continued with a mental shudder to Lucius who was trying not to grimace.

"Yes, it was rather noisy in a few other rooms this morning," Ciara replied with a grin.

And most of the group started laughing as some of them started to blush.

"Well here's my question. It was also rather noisy in room 207," Harry replied with a grin at Sirius.

"Really?" Isáwien asked leaning forward. "So if you two were… then how?" she asked with a smirk.

"We were having a pillow fight," Abby replied shaking her head. "How many times do we have to tell you people we are only friends?"

"Who share a bedroom," Dawn Marie replied.

"There are two beds."

"I still say something fishy is going on there," she continued.

"Oh come on, you're telling me if Isáwien and Draco shared a room you wouldn't start to wonder," Sirius replied.

"That's different," Vld replied, no one noticing the looks that crossed the faces of the two in question, something between revulsion and a desire to skip breakfast altogether and remain in the restroom for a number of hours.

"How, they're best friends," Sirius replied with a grin.

"He's my nephew!"

"She's my Aunt!"

Everyone finally looked at them when their exclamations rang out at the same time.

"Are you two okay?" Abby asked.

"I seriously think I'm going to be sick," Isáwien replied as she turned a slight shade of green. Shields rubbing his head against her hand for comfort.

"Don't worry; I'll be by you every step of the way," Draco replied, looking rather green as well.

"That probably wasn't the best example Sirius," Jamie replied shaking her head.

"Scratch that, it wasn't the best example period," Lucius and Remus said at the same time.

"Here, try smelling some chocolate, it might help," Remus offered.

"No thank you," Isáwien replied as she leaned back in her seat.

"Dear Merlin Sirius, what did you do?" Gilly asked in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"You… you…" Jamie continued, unable to talk in her shock.

"What?" he asked again.

"The world is going to end," Dawn Marie exclaimed.

"No, it's a bloody miracle," Desi replied.

"No, it's not, have you ever seen her when she hasn't had chocolate?" Draco asked as, other than Sirius, they all stared at her in shock.

"Believe me, it's not pretty," Lucius agreed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius exclaimed.

"She refused chocolate," Abby replied.

"So…" Vld prompted.

"She hasn't refused chocolate in 26 years. She can't go a day without it," Spike replied looking at Isáwien like she might try to kill one of them.

"You're joking."

"No Sirius, it's her one weakness. It's how I got her to let you hide out at the manor," Remus replied shaking his head.

"You know, I am here people," Isáwien said rolling her eyes. "And I'm only refusing chocolate at the moment, I know for a fact I can get something with chocolate for breakfast and it would be better than just a chocolate bar."

"Oh thank Merlin, I thought someone had tipped the world off it's axis for a moment," Gilly replied with a grin, ducking as the scarf Isáwien had been tying around her ponytail flew over her head, hitting Dawn and Debbie instead. Dawn in turn threw it at Isáwien, who ducked, causing it to hit Harry.

"That's it," Harry replied as he threw it at Jamie, thus starting the five-minute scarf war.

"So how's the Sun Protection spell holding up guys?" Jamie asked the vampires amongst the group as the bus pulled into the bus bay just outside the park's entrance as Isáwien finally managed to get her scarf back

"Pretty nice. Interesting being out in the sun and no spontaneous combustion going on," Spike replied with a smirk.

"That's good," commented Jamie as she pushed Angel out of the bus in front of her. "Just make sure you let us know when you guys start feeling a little crispy and we'll just reapply it."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After breakfast at Kusafiri Coffee Shop, they sorted out their groups. Group 1 consisting of Lucius, Isáwien, Jamie, Harry, Mione, Draco, Albus, Spike, Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, Wesley, Giles, Fred, Angel, Gunn, Lorne, Vld, Debbie, Dawn, Emma, Stacey, Maya, Andrew, Blaise and Livia. Group 2 included Abby, Sirius, Desi, Cia, Danielle, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Joan, Donovan, Remus, Matt, Fred & George, Dawn Marie, Gilly, Faith, Robin, Jessie, Katie, Kaira, Bella, Arrianna, Yuriko and Gaia.

Group 1 went to Africa, while the other group chose to start in Asia. They planned to meet up at Restaurantosaurus at eleven for lunch, which gave them three hours to investigate.

The first stop for the group exploring in Africa was the Kilimanjaro Safari, where they all managed to find seats together on one vehicle, and sat back to watch the animals. Even Shields got to see some of the animals, although he was a bit disappointed to find no tigers, or so Isáwien claimed. And they had to stop him from going after 'the poachers' which Jamie and Hermione found rather amusing. Isáwien and Lucius only shook their heads.

Meanwhile, in Asia, the group had started with the Maharajah Jungle Trek, where they found the tigers, much to Shamira's annoyance (according to Dawn, something about too many tigers and not enough panthers). Although they loved watching the animals, including the birds, one of which landed on Desi's head, shocking the daylights out of everyone. Charlie and Bella especially enjoyed the Komodo dragons, and Gilly made a note to tell Isáwien they had to go there.

Next they went to the Kali River Rapids, which became Sirius' favourite ride, and they swore they would bring the others back and go again, although they were not sure how they would get everyone on the same raft. In the end, Sirius was extremely soaked, both from having Abby next to him, who had laughed every time, and Desi kept ducking on his other side. Luckily none of the Muggles noticed Abby was not getting too wet, mostly because they were getting soaked themselves.

After the rapids, they went to the Flights of Wonder show, giving everyone a chance to dry off, and watched as the amazing, and beautiful birds flew overhead among other things. Once it was over, and they were mostly dry, they headed off to lunch.

After the safari, the group went on the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail. They spent some time with the birds and watching the gorillas as well as the hippos for a bit, before heading back to the meeting place for lunch.

After lunch, where Albus, Lucius, and Remus tried their first Chicken McNuggets, which they all loved, especially Albus who went back for seconds, and thirds on his fries. And a food fight, though no one in the restaurant knew who started it, and Abby was not going to clue them in. It had honestly been an accident when her fry flew across the room landing on the kids plate, really it had. Although no one in the group had quite believed her, what with her wicked smirk.

After they made it out of the restaurant, and got cleaned up in the bathrooms, they switched, and even Sirius made his way to Africa, though he wanted to go on the rapids again. Once they had finished with their respective places, they met back up and went to Discovery Island and Dinoland USA together. In Discovery Island, they all fell in love with the Tree of Life, and its wonderful carvings. And they enjoyed the peaceful walk around the trails. Before they left, they stopped to see the 'It's Tough to be a Bug!' show in the base of the tree. Jumping out of their chairs many times, and in Isáwien's case at least, left determined to find a new way to practice Transfigurations, no more beetles, no siree.

After that they went to Dinoland USA, and after walking down the Cretaceous Trail; everyone other than Isáwien and Lucius went to the Boneyard. The two going to walk around, looking forward to a chance to be able to act like their real selves for a moment. Sirius was the first to dig up a bone in the dig site, though he did not particularly want to leave it there.

After convincing him to leave it, they met up with Lucius and Isáwien at the Tarzan Rocks! show, which while not a favourite of all, was a nice break from walking. After the show, they made their way over to the rides, which Isáwien once more sat out; something about roller coasters, and she lost any colour she had.

So, everyone else went on Primeval Whirl!, some having a larger spin then others, which they argued about how unfair it was on the way to the next ride, TriceraTop Spin, and continued to argue about it on the way to the Dinosaur ride, which everyone went on. After 'going back 65 million years' they left the last ride, and made their way to Asia for one last trip on the rapids, much to Sirius' happiness, then made their way to dinner.

The Rainforest Café was a tropical rainforest through a combination of live and animated wildlife and special effects. As they walked in lush vegetation, live tropical birds, and majestic rock formations greeted them. There were even waterfalls and banyan trees, and they caught a glimpse of an elephant across the room. Once they were seated, thanks to reservations that allowed them to basically have a whole section to themselves, and had ordered, they were surprised when thunder and lightning resounded through the room, followed by rain showers. The meal was only more entertaining with the talking trees, crocodiles, monkeys, and butterflies as big as a table that were around the room.

After dinner, they caught the bus and went back to the hotel. It was already late, so they just went to their rooms, that and the looks Isáwien was giving most of them said get to your rooms or else.

Of course, that did not keep them from talking half the night. Dawn Marie went over to bother Blaise, and Remus went to bother Sirius and Abby, while Gilly and Albus got together to chat. And in the girls' room, the lights did not go off until nearly four in the morning. It seemed the only ones who did follow Isáwien's instructions were the group from America... then again they were just better at not getting caught.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Which of course made for a very cranky Desi two hours later when Isáwien woke them up for another day at the parks, today was the Magic Kingdom. And so, an hour later found them on the bus once more, Isáwien receiving numerous death glares, which she chose to ignore. Only reminding them once that if they had gone to bed on time it would not be a problem now would it.

The first ride they came to was Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. Where they had fun shooting the little robot, Sirius and Spike enjoying it the most as there was something about being able to kill the little buggers and no dealing with that chip anymore...everyone in the dark thought it better not to ask the vampire about it.

After they finally got Spike and Sirius off the ride, and managed to drag them along since they were not moving due to their argument as to who killed the most of the little metal buggers, which in all honesty actually continued until they reached the Tomorrowland Transit Authority, where the two were separated and forced to sit as far apart from each other on the train that they could. Although that did not even stop them, as they continued to yell back and forth the entire ride and the rest of the group was seriously debating shoving them off and leaving them in the tunnels. But, somehow they all kept from killing the two... though Buffy and Remus both finally had enough and put their hands over the two idiots' mouths. It only took till they reached the Astro Orbiter for the two to finally agree to stop arguing, and manage to keep from getting Buffy and Remus' hands covering their mouths again.

When everyone managed to go on the ride, they made their way to Space Mountain, which Isáwien swore she would not ride if it were the last ride on the planet. Lucius would have none of it, if she made him dress like Snape; he was going to make her pay as well. He had quite the laugh when he forced her to sit in the first car, and halfway through she was sunk so far into the seat that it was a wonder how she got out again, and she was repeating 'Oh my Gods' over and over again. Well that and 'I am going to kill you', although that was mentally so only he could hear.

Once everyone was back out in the world of light, and Isáwien had smacked Lucius over the head some twenty times, until Jamie and Harry begged her to 'stop beating Severus up'. They went over to the Indy Speedway and after everyone had a drive around the racetrack, the group made their way along the back path towards Mickey's Toontown Fair so that the children could meet and have their pictures taken with Mickey Mouse and some of his friends that were there as well. After everyone who wanted had their picture taken, the group made their way over to Fantasyland by the same back path and through Tomorrowland.

As the group made their way into Fantasyland the first ride they came across was the Mad Hatter's Mad Tea Party, which consisted of spinning cups and saucers. Jamie was adamant about not going on but much to her chagrin, Isáwien dragged her, Lucius and Angel into one of the teacups. Jamie kept her eyes closed and her head buried in Angel's chest the whole time and once the ride came to a stop she leapt from the tea cup and raced for the exit, where she basically collapsed to the ground in relief that it was finally over and sent a death glare at her best friend. After Angel helped Jamie back to her feet, the group made their way over to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.

From The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, the group made their way through Peter Pan's Flight, Snow White's Scary Adventures, Cinderella's Golden Carousel, It's A Small World and finally sat down to enjoy Mickey's Philharmagic. They grabbed a quick lunch at Pinocchio's Village Haus before making their way into Liberty Square where they hopped over to the Haunted Mansion first, and the wizards and witches at least had a good time seeing the Muggles' ideas about ghosts, though Gilly and Isáwien were enthralled by the singing busts. Once everyone had pulled them away before they went on the ride a sixth time just to see the four heads, they went to The Hall of Presidents and then rode the Riverboat, before heading over to Tom Sawyer Island, it was surprising how much some of them could act like kids once let lose.

After they finally dragged everyone from the Island; they went to Frontierland and pretty much went on all the attractions there; The Country Bear Jamboree, Splash Mountain, and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Lucius was actually surprised Isáwien did not try to get out of those ones when she absolutely was against Space Mountain. But hey, she was a nut so...besides Splash Mountain did have it's advantages, Jamie ended up completely soaked...which Lucius had to admit was a lovely thing to see.

"I can't believe every single one of you ducked!" Jamie cried as she came off the ride, she had been unlucky enough to end up in the back seat of the log.

"What, like we were going to get wet?" Isáwien replied with a smirk "I think Dawn Marie's hair might have run if that was the case. And I doubt Orange hair looks any better wet than it does dry," she added with a grin before running ahead as Dawn Marie started after her claiming Isáwien could find out for herself once she got her hands on her. The others eventually caught up with the two at The Jungle Cruise. Dawn Marie throwing a fit that she had not been able to change Isáwien's hair colour. Isáwien merely smiled and climbed on one of the boats. Shields and Shamira both seemed to roll their eyes and then got into the boat, one finding it interesting to see a tiger during the trip, the other finding it very annoying.

After everyone exited the boats on the Jungle Cruise, they made their way through the Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse before heading over the Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management. After visiting with the Tiki birds the group skipped over the Magic Carpets of Aladdin and went for the Pirates of the Caribbean. As the group exited Pirates, Vld tossed Stacey and Emma over his shoulders, followed by Harry and Spike doing the same thing with Hermione and Buffy, much to the girls' delight, which was evident from their laughter and the laughter of everyone gathered. Well, with the exception of Jamie, who was being haunted by memories of when Lucius would do that with her. She tried to keep the emotions from her face but unfortunately for her, Lucius and Isáwien both saw and felt the emotions coming from her.

/-/Maybe this wasn't the best idea,/-/ Isáwien said softly.

/-/No shite Sherlock,/-/ Lucius sneered mentally as he started to walk towards Jamie with every intention of telling her the truth. He could not take the pain that was written on her face and the guys' antics were only making things worse for her.

/-/Lucius don't,/-/ Isáwien said stopping him momentarily. /-/Unless you can act like Severus would, don't do it. It will only bring you pain and confuse Jyn,/-/ she continued as she moved towards them.

/-/Bloody hell, why is it always that bloody vampire?/-/ Lucius questioned as he watched Angel lead Jamie out of the shop and away from the antics of the others.

/-/Because he cares about her, and he can sense when people are in pain; would you rather it was Draco?/-/ Isáwien replied with a smirk

/-/Doesn't mean I have to like it,/-/ Lucius grumbled.

/-/Lucius, grow up./-/

Angel led Jamie away from the shop at the exit to Pirates of the Caribbean and back through Fantasyland until they were standing outside the entrance to the restaurant inside Cinderella's Castle. "We're a part of the Malfoy Wedding Party that has reservations here," Angel said to the hostess.

"Alright, thank you. Why don't the two of you just go inside and await the rest of your party and once the majority of them are here, we'll show upstairs to your tables," replied the hostess.

"Thank you," commented Angel as he led Jamie inside where they took seats and waited for the rest of their friends and family to show up.

Slowly the other forty-eight party members began trickling into the waiting area at the base of the Castle. The minute Vld walked in Angel rose from his spot next to Jamie, walked over to him and smacked him across the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for Angel?" hissed Vld, as he rubbed his head.

"What did you think you were doing back there?" questioned Angel quietly, trying not to distress Jamie anymore than was necessary.

"Having fun with the girls why?"

"Did you even stop to consider what that image might do to Jamie? You _do_ remember the night that Lucius returned. What he _did_ with Jamie to get her out of the room?" prodded Angel.

"Blast it, Angel, I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't apologize to me Vld, apologize to Jamie," instructed Angel as he shoved Vld in Jamie's direction.

"Jamie?" Vld asked as he stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't realize…"

"It's okay Vld. You didn't know it would affect me the way that it did. Isáwien's the only one that ever really saw Luc do that on a regular basis. You only saw it that once so don't worry about it," Jamie said, getting up from her seat and walking towards Angel as the hostess entered the room and informed them that they could all head up to the dining room now.

After they finished dinner, everyone made their way out to find places for the night-time shows. Isáwien ended up next to Jamie as they walked. /-/Jamie girl…you doing okay?/-/ she asked softly not wanting to alert others to their conversation and keeping Lucius out as well.

/-/I'm fine Isá. It was just hard seeing…/-/ Jamie trailed off as she sat down on the curb in front of the Emporium on Main Street to wait for SpectroMagic, the night-time parade, to start.

/-/I know Sweetie,/-/ Isáwien replied softly as she sat.

When the parade was over, the group decided to check out some of the shops on Main Street, where Jamie picked up a stuffed Mickey Mouse, before watching the nightly Fireworks display. When the fireworks were done and everyone had their hearing back the group made their way out of the park to the bus bay to catch the bus, half of the adults catching the bus for Downtown Disney so that they could hit the clubs, while the other half, including both Jamie and Isáwien, heading back to the hotel.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next morning everyone headed over to the Disney Studios, and after breakfast at the Starring Rolls Bakery, they started on the rides. Isáwien and Jamie rolled their eyes as everyone else went on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, then they headed over to the Tower of Terror, which Jamie dragged Isáwien on as payback for the Tea Cups. As everyone made their way off of Tower of Terror, Isáwien appeared to be slightly on the green side while Lucius could be seen rubbing the circulation back into his arm after having Isáwien cling onto it for dear life during the ride.

"_That_ was for the tea cups yesterday Isá," commented Jamie when her friend came over to her.

"Did I have to suffer though?" Lucius asked dryly

"You're the one who chose to sit next to her Father," Jamie replied simply. "So you have no one to blame but yourself."

/-/Bloody hell…/-/ Lucius groaned inwardly. /-/Why does she have to look like that?/-/

/-/Like what?/-/ Isáwien asked trying to come out of the lovely whole her mind had gone into.

/-/Edible./-/

"Lucius!"

/-/Woman what are you doing!/-/ Lucius hissed.

/-/Uhh, hey give me a break! I just plunged six stories and had a flashback to my most interesting suicide attempt!/-/

"Lucius?" Spike asked looking over at her. "Isáwien, I don't see your brother anywhere so why are you talking to him.

"He just sent a mental thought to see how things were going... well that isn't exactly what he said... I think he's in a meeting and got bored and decided to make my life miserable," Isáwien replied quickly. "Probably didn't even realize he wasn't blocking me... it's second nature for us to forget to block each other thanks to the whole sibling bonded mind mess."

"And you're rambling Isáwien," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Excuse me," Jamie said before turning and starting to walk away from the group.

"Jamie?" Angel said grabbing her arm and stopping Jamie's escape. "What is it?"

"It's…it's nothing. It's not important."

/-/Sure Jyn and I'm the queen of England. What did Lucius do?/-/ Isáwien replied slowly. /-/What did you do anyway?/-/ she sent to Lucius, making sure to block Jamie.

/-/_I_ didn't _do_ anything,/-/ came Lucius' reply

"What did he do? Isá you just said that he talked to you and yet I'm forbidden from contacting him in anyway. How do you think it makes me feel to know that it's alright for you to talk to him but not his own wife, who obviously isn't important enough to him for him to be here with?"

"Jyn, I don't think he meant for me to even hear him. It was a rather interesting and private thought that should be between the two of you. Believe me; if he knew I had heard it...I think he'd be exceptionally upset. Hell, he'd be pissed. It's bad enough I interrupted your honeymoon...I doubt he'd want me hearing what he's thinking he'd rather be doing than stuck at the blasted Ministry."

"Umm, something tells me I don't want to know what your husband was thinking Jyn," Vld said as he ushered the girls away, though Desi was not happy about getting pulled away from the conversation.

"That's your opinion. Personally I'd love to hear what the bugger is thinking about," Spike continued with a smirk, before Buffy hit him over the back of his head.

"You know what? I'm not feeling too well. I think maybe I'll head back to the hotel for a while," Jamie commented quietly.

"Come on Jamie, I'll take you back," offered Angel as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Angel."

/-/Yes Lucius, this is all my fault and you can kill me in the hotel tonight,/-/ Isáwien said as they watched them leave. /-/And I'm sorry love, really. Have fun,/-/ she called after Jamie, feeling like crap.

/-/God damn it Isáwien, this trip was supposed to bring Jamie and I closer, not drive her into the arms of that bloody Vampire,/-/ Lucius snarled as he watched Angel lead his wife away.

/-/Will you relax. Angel can't do anything...he's cursed for crying out loud. And they are only friends. HELLO do you not remember that she loves _you_ and went through a bonding ceremony with you? Besides, I do believe Angel has sworn off love after what happened with Buffy and Darla./-/

/-/That still doesn't change the fact that she keeps turning to him every time something goes wrong,/-/ Lucius snapped back. /-/Just you wait till we get back to the hotel./-/

/-/Yes brother dearest, but don't forget; you can't literally kill me. Then the wedding is off, and no chance of us making the switch. And after all the work I went to to get my wedding dress not to mention Jyn's...would be a real waste wouldn't it?/-/

"Uh, Father? Isáwien? Are you two alright?" Harry asked, concern lacing his voice. "And are we going to be moving onto the next attraction anytime soon?"

"Hmm...Oh yeah, we should huh...Sorry bout that…zoned out for a moment. Severus must have too. Come on Severus, need to go on to the next thing," Isáwien said as she pulled on his sleeve. /-/We really need to stop this./-/

/-/This isn't over Isáwien,/-/ Lucius growled as he allowed his sister to drag him towards the Magic of Disney Animation tour, the rest of the group following along behind. After the forty-five minute walking tour through the Animation Studio the group moved onto Who Wants to Be a Millionaire! Play It! before taking the Backlot Tour.

After about half of them got soaked, they stopped at the Muppet Vision 3D to dry off a bit, then went to lunch over at the Backlot Express where Albus fell in love with hot dogs and after stopping Abby from starting another food fight, this one truly on accident, they headed over to Star Tours. Once everyone was off of Star Tours, the group headed over to the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular, where they learned how stunts in Muggle movies were done, which Spike claimed he could do to...if he really wanted to. They had to drag him away before he could try to demonstrate his techniques, and went to see someone named Drew Carey at his "Sounds Dangerous show". Buffy and the others had an interesting time trying to explain who Drew Carey was...and why he had his own show. At least that's how Isáwien and Gilly interpreted the title.

Giving up on trying to make the two understand, the group went on the Great Movie Ride, once again losing Gilly, and then went over to catch a showing of Beauty and the Beast before Desi begged to go on the Tower of Terror again, which Isáwien adamantly said there was no way this side of heaven or hell she would do again.

After half of the group had screamed their heads off again, they went over to make their reservations at The Hollywood Brown Derby, which gave them the perfect seats for the Fantasmic! show later that night. Which Charlie could not help but wonder what type dragon the character Mickey fought was based on.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

While the group went on to enjoy the rest of their day at the Park, Jamie and Angel returned to the hotel, with Angel walking Jamie all the way to her room. After unlocking the door, Jamie quickly turned to face Angel. "Stay with me? Please?"

"Of course Jamie," agreed Angel as he held the door open for her. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually, since I haven't been sleeping too well lately," Jamie commented as she grabbed her nightgown and went into the bathroom to change. "Uhm Angel?" Jamie asked as she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "Would you mind holding me for a while? You can say no if you don't want to, it's just I always seemed to sleep better when Luc would hold me and things between him and me aren't the greatest at the moment and…"

"Jamie," interrupted Angel, stopping Jamie's babble. "It's alright, I don't mind," he said leading her over to the bed where he climbed on and pulled her into his arms. They talked for a little while before Jamie finally fell into a peaceful sleep. The first peaceful sleep she had had in a long time.

Jamie awoke a few hours later and they decided to head over to Downtown Disney to grab some dinner at Wolfgang Puck's before hitting the shops and a few of the clubs. It was well after midnight before the pair made their way back to the hotel to get a few hours sleep before they had to be up in order to head off to EPCOT the following morning.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next morning everyone arrived at Epcot just as the park was opening. The World Showcase section did not open for a few hours yet, so they decided to look around the Future World section and get it out of the way so to speak.

The first stop for the group was Test Track, where they got to go through the same tests that all cars had to go through before leaving what was known as the proving grounds. Once everyone was through with their car testing, they headed over to the newest Disney attraction, Mission: Space, where everyone was assigned roles in their mission to Mars. Since the cars only sat four, Isáwien and Lucius ended up with a couple not from their party. Isáwien came off the ride looking both pale and slightly green, much to Lucius' amusement.

"Don't you dare laugh," Isáwien ordered as she fought a wave of nausea. "Gods, being pregnant was easier than this."

"I didn't say anything," commented Lucius as he tried to suppress his laughter at this sister's misfortune.

"Yeah right," she replied rolling her eyes. "That's it, I need something soothing. We are going to see those dolphins mentioned in the Brochure."

"And what of your best friend? Won't she be a little worried that her best friend, who just happens to be the 'bride to be' has disappeared?" commented Lucius.

"Need I remind you that we are all connected thanks to you," Isáwien replied rolling her eyes. "Oh, not a smart move," she groaned as the world spun. /-/Hey Jyn, I'm dragging your father to the dolphins. That ride did not agree with me. Let me know when you guys are starting towards Spaceship Earth and we'll meet you okay?/-/

/-/No problem Isá,/-/ Jamie's laughter filled voice rang through Isáwien's head. /-/We're going to head over to the Universe of Energy next cause Charlie wants to see the dinosaurs so he can compare them to dragons. We'll be about an hour since the brochure says this ride takes about 45 minutes from start to finish. Oh, green does not go with the patented platinum Malfoy hair./-/

/-/How the hell do you know how green I am?/-/

/-/Not you Isá…Draco; oh that shade of green definitely does _not_ go with his hair. I didn't realize you could actually turn that shade of green without the help of a spell. We're going to head to the Universe of Energy as soon as some of the group manage to stand up without either nearly passing out or throwing up./-/

Isáwien laughed for a moment at the mental picture, and then realized that Draco probably looked like she did. /-/Tell Draco I know how he feels,/-/ she replied sympathetically. "Come on, you have to help me walk," she ordered Lucius.

Lucius put his arm around his sister's waist and helped her walk over to the Living Seas where they spent time exploring the massive aquarium that was big enough to fit Spaceship Earth inside of it with more than five feet to spare around the outside. As Lucius and Isáwien were inspecting the fish, Jamie, Angel and the rest of the wedding party made their way over to the Universe of Energy, where they watched someone named Ellen Degeneres play a game called Jeopardy before going through the dinosaurs. When they were done riding through the dinosaurs, they finished watching the show that had started before hand. Once the ride and movie was over, an hour later, the group made their way back out into the early November sunshine and started heading towards Spaceship Earth.

/-/Isáwien, we're on our way to Spaceship Earth./-/

/-/Kay, see you soon,/-/ came Isáwien's reply.

A few minutes later Lucius and Isáwien met up with Jamie and the rest of the party at the base of Spaceship Earth, where they took a slow ride up through the geosphere and through time before returning to the present and the bottom of the sphere. After they left Spaceship Earth the group headed over to The Land where they grabbed lunch at the Garden Grill, a rotating restaurant that overlooked the Living with the Land boat ride, which the group took when they finished lunch. The Living with the Land ride took the group through many of the greenhouses that grow much of the food served in the parks and are also used to do research on ways to grow food in desert and outer space climates. Hermione was the only one interested in taking the 'Behind the Seeds' walking tour through the greenhouses so while she did that everyone else went to check out Food Rocks, where some larger than life foods sang about nutrition to some Muggle music before meeting up with Hermione again and making their way to the Circle of Life movie where they learned about how progress can happen while still being environmentally friendly.

Once done with The Land, the group made their way over to the Imagination Pavilion, where they were shrunk in the Honey I Shrunk the Audience Three-Dimensional Movie before they took a Journey Into Your Imagination with a small purple dragon named Figment. After spending a little time in the Kodak Image Works area, they began making their way over to the Canada Pavilion in World Showcase.

"Hey Jamie," Charlie commented as he strolled up next to Jamie on their way into World Showcase.

"Charlie," Jamie greeted inquiringly.

Charlie did not say anything just put his arm around Jamie's shoulder causing her to look at his hand, only it was not his hand that was resting on her shoulder. It was a small stuffed purple dragon. "My favourite animal for my favourite sister," he commented quietly.

Jamie squealed in delight before launching herself into Charlie's arms.

"How neat! You got a new dragon. So what's his or her name going to be Jyn?"

"Weren't you paying attention during the ride Isá or were you too busy looking at Father? His name is Figment. Thank you Charlie," commented Jamie.

"Huh? I sort of dozed off during the ride love," Isáwien admitted with a shrug. "I didn't get any sleep last night. Your father was going on and on about some potion," she continued with a groan.

/-/It's your fault for making me drink this blasted Polyjuice potion,/-/ Lucius growled.

/-/Oh grow up man./-/

"That's okay Isáwien," Jamie commented as she gave Charlie a quick kiss on the cheek before hugging the dragon to her chest, just like a little kid as they made their way inside the Hôtel du Canada for the Circle Vision movie O' Canada. After the movie the group explored the shops in the Pavilion before heading onto the next one, eager to see what Muggle Americans made of their home country. There was not much to see in the Great Britain pavilion except for various shops and restaurants.

After they were done looking around the stores, they made their way to the France Pavilion; besides the usual stores and restaurants, where the group decided to get desert after seeing a menu outside one of the restaurants, they also saw the Impressions De France show. They also caught A Chair Act, and simply loved watching the crazy people with their balancing acts. How they did not fall was beyond some of the members. And they had an interesting time listening to Isáwien, Lucius, Jamie, Spike, and Angel compare the Eiffel Tower they had to the real one.

After the others dragged the five away from France, and they nearly had the life scared out of them when the statues came to life, they next came upon the Morocco Pavilion. After looking around for almost an hour, they went on to Japan. Beside the gallery, they spent a good amount of time in the shops. Isáwien insisting she had to have a Bonsai tree, and Vld stopping to get some sushi...which Isáwien at least could not even watch him eat. There was just something about raw fish not being meant for anything other than animals, although Shields and Shamira were right behind him to see if he would drop anything. After Vld finished his sushi, dropping none for the two cats, they moved on to the next pavilion

After catching the Voices of Liberty group, then seeing The American Adventure with some Muggles called Ben Franklin and Mark Twain, the group walked around the U.S.A. Pavilion a bit and caught the Spirit of America Fife & Drum Corps before moving on to Italy, where they had the most fun so to speak. After spending almost an hour browsing through the shops and those of legal age sampling the wines, which drove Desi absolutely nuts that she could not get in on the fun too, which of course those with the wine had a fun time teasing her about that fact. After they had indulged in enough wine to get a bit tipsy in the case of a select few, they moved on to Germany, which of course helped some of the male members become even tipsier; since they insisted that they had to try the beer, it was tradition...or so they claimed; although it probably had more to do with the Oktoberfest Musikanten than anything else. The women merely rolled their eyes and looked around the shops while the men competed in a drinking contest of their own making, until Isáwien said enough was enough and they all grabbed a guy and dragged him on to China. Ten beers a piece was as high as they were allowed to go in her opinion, and not just because of the cost.

Surprisingly, those who were most certainly drunk off their arses, managed to maintain a decent sense of composure while they watched the Reflections of China show, once again in Circle-Vision. After seeing the Si Xian, which was an amazing performance on the Chinese harp, they stopped over at the Yong Feng Shangdian Emporium. Jamie picked up a silk top and a set of hair sticks, while Lucius got a silk robe for her, although he had to claim it was for Isáwien. /-/Blasted mess of pretending to be Snape,/-/ he had grumbled while Isáwien smirked and got her own things. Lucius declared her obsessed when she picked up a few silk robes, a print of a tiger, of course, a bloody paper umbrella, some antiques, even though Lucius reminded her she could just as easily get them _IN_ China, and a few other trinkets as she thought of some of her students.

After they dragged Isáwien through her actually buying the items and out of the store, they went on to the Norway Pavilion. After waiting in line to go on the Maelstrom adventure cruise, and Shamira thinking they were going to fall out of the boat when they went over the falls backwards so to speak, they explored the Sailing ship and made a fairly quick walk through of the Stave Church and its artefacts, which was when they realized Isáwien was missing again. After a bit of searching, and her not responding to mental questions, they finally found her in one of the shops, once more with a few new bags. This time she had only picked up a few things, or so she claimed. When Lucius looked in the bag he rolled his eyes when he found a few books. /-/BOOKS?/-/ And jewellery, some items wrapped in tissue paper, and a troll. /-/WHY the devil did you get a troll woman?/-/

/-/He was cute/-/ she replied as she paid for her candy, although that one was obvious.

Rolling his eyes Lucius grudgingly took some of the bags, starting to think of how he could ring her neck or steal her credit card, and they went on to Mexico, the last pavilion. /-/I still say that is the ugliest thing I ever saw./-/

/-/Don't talk about Grindal that way!/-/

/-/Grindal? My head house-elf is named Grindal woman.../-/

/-/I know, I think it's only fair that when I ever see that monster again, I'll be able to annoy him knowing that I named my troll after him./-/

/-/When you ever see him again? Wouldn't that be next time you go to the Manor?/-/

/-/Nope, Jamie gave him clothes years ago. Life is good. Dadadada. Life is good dadadada Life is good dadadada Life is good./-/

/-/STOP SINGING WOMAN!/-/ Lucius yelled as they waited to go on El Rio del Tiempo: The River of Time boat ride in Mexico.

/-/Yes Lucius,/-/ she replied with a smirk as they climbed into the boats, Lucius being ushered into an empty space on a boat ahead of the others. As soon as the boat was out of sight she started humming the tune, much to the confusion of the others. But it was worth it when Lucius growled in frustration.

After they took the ride, they joined Lucius back outside, who was glaring at Isáwien the moment he saw her. Smiling at him, she and Jamie linked arms and made their way to the Plaza de los Amigos. Growling in frustration, Lucius looked at the others before trailing after them. What _was_ it with women and shopping?

Jamie quickly found some jewellery she loved and a bottle of tequila with a secret smile to Isáwien who was picking up some cocktail accessories and salsa. Tonight they would have a girls only, pre-wedding party. Well, just Jamie, her, Dawn Marie, and Gilly...only the wedding party needed to get drunk of their arses after all.

Isáwien meanwhile was getting the supplies for tonight, along with a bunch of brightly coloured paper flowers, a few baskets, some mariachi music, candy of course, and a piñata. Everyone looked at her oddly for that one, but she merely smirked and continued on her browsing. Grabbing a sombrero, some malachite, and a pottery vase, she paid for everything, and then they moved on to La Familia Fashions, where Jamie absolutely fell in love with a certain peasant blouse, and Isáwien raided the silver jewellery.

After they left the stores at last, they headed back to Canada to have a late dinner at Le Cellier Steakhouse. Once everyone was done, most having steaks as that was the specialty after all, they decided to head over to get dessert as planned and find places to see the fireworks. Once again Isáwien disappeared, and showed up just in time for the show some time later. They did not ask, something told them they really did not want to know.

After watching Illuminations: Reflections of Earth, the laser light show that takes place out on World Showcase Lagoon, the group began making their way back through Future World, with a slight detour through Test Track a second time for those that were inclined. Once everyone that wanted to went on Test Track a second time the group made their way over to the bus bays to hop a bus back to the resort, where Isáwien and Dawn Marie grabbed a hold of Gilly and Jamie and led them off somewhere for their private, pre-wedding party.

"Isáwien, where are we going?" Jamie asked as she was being led through the hotel by her friend.

"To the room across the hall from my room, it's all set up, and we are set for a night of fun, food, and music. Wedding party members only," Isáwien explained with a grin as they rode the elevator up to their floor.

"Okay guys, welcome to the strange place I've dubbed our escape," Isáwien continued moments later as she opened the door to room number 201. Entering the room they found it decorated with the paper flowers Isáwien had gotten in Mexico, along with the piñata hanging in one corner and mariachi music playing. Picking up a sombrero she sat it on Jamie's head with a grin.

"Áwien, where the devil did you get all this food?" Gilly asked looking at the large table that was basically overflowing with food.

"Oh, Isáwien I love you," Dawn Marie squealed as she looked in the fridge. "What did you do, raid every liquor store between here and England?" she continued as she pulled out two bottles of wine.

"No, I merely raided every single store in France, Italy, and summoned a few things from England," Isáwien replied with a smirk. "And to explain this menagerie of food, we have Fish and Chips, Prime Rib, and Yorkshire pudding from The Rose and Crown Dining Room. Pan seared lobster from the Bistro de Paris. A number of pastries from the Boulangerie Patisserie that I couldn't resist," she added as she picked up a cream horn. "From the Restaurant Marrakesh we have Roast lamb, Chicken, Veggie Shish Kebabs, and Couscous. Fresh Stir-fry from the Teppanyaki Dining Room, which I watched them make myself. Beef and Chicken skewers and Noodles from the Yakitori House. And Jyn I got you some Teriyaki," she added as she looked over at her sister-in-law. "I'll warn you guys, I love Chinese food, so we have Sweet and Sour Pork, Mu Shu Pork, Pork Chow Mien, Beef and Broccoli, Heavenly Chicken, Lemon Chicken, Fried Shrimp, Steamed Rice, and Traditional Chinese Dumplings, all from the Nine Dragons Restaurant. Also there's Shanghai Grilled Chicken and Egg Rolls from the Lotus Blossom Café," she added before moving on. "I raided the Kringla Bakeri Og Kafe for a number of pastries. There's Grilled Tenderloin of Beef and Grilled Shrimp from the San Angel Inn and about a dozen or so churros and dishes of flan from La Catina De San Angel. And we have enough candy and chocolate to feed the entire Slytherin house," she finished with a smirk.

"Have you ever heard of overkill?" Gilly asked as she shook her head.

"Hell no, this is a party woman," Dawn Marie replied rolling her eyes. "She's got a dozen bottles of wine, the ingredients for cocktails, and I know I smell espresso."

"Yeah but Dawn…there's only the four of us. How are we supposed to eat all this?" Jamie asked.

"You are looking at a chocolaholic and a woman who can eat the Chinese food completely on her own Jyn. I wasn't kidding when I said I'm addicted to it. There's a reason your father won't take me to Chinese places anymore. I can spend all day there and die happy," Isáwien replied with a smile. "Oh, and you guys are going to be dragged into helping me get all my purchases into trunks so I can shrink them down."

"Uhm, how many purchases are we talking Isáwien?" Gilly asked looking at her with a sceptical look.

"Umm, a hundred at least just from the United Kingdom Pavilion to Italy and another forty or so in Germany, the bunch I got in China and Norway, not to mention Mexico."

"Gods Isáwien…what do you plan to do with everything?" Jamie asked in shock. "Never mind that, what's your credit card bill going to be like?"

"Jyn, I'm a bloody Malfoy. I don't think my credit card bill is going to be a problem," Isáwien replied with a smirk. "And I have things for the students, a few new books for the Castle, and a couple hundred things I fell in love with basically," she continued with a shrug as she summoned the eighty or so bags and about ten shrunken trunks. "So, you guys can enjoy the food, I'm going to find a way to stick all this stuff away."

"Bloody hell," Jamie grumbled under her breath. "I gotta stop thinking like a Weasley; I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, with no husband in sight. I should be out spending his money in retribution for abandoning me on this trip."

"That's a girl," Isáwien said with a grin as she unloaded the first bag and unshrunk the first trunk.

"Oh well, we still have another day or so after tomorrow, so not all is lost," Jamie said with a shrug as she picked up a bottle of tequila and poured a shot, which she downed instantly before licking some salt off her wrist and tossing a piece of lime in her mouth. "I'll just have to burn a nice little whole in Luc's card then. Oh the joys of a pass that lets you hop from park to park in a single day," Jamie said, a smirk forming on her lips.

Isáwien laughed as they started in on the alcohol and some food while she turned to her trunks; nine trunks later Isáwien placed the last figurine securely inside and sat back with a sigh. "Thank God that's done. Don't let me buy anything else," she continued as she stood up and headed towards the food with her new set of chopsticks in hand.

For the next four hours they munched and toasted everything from their first children, to their great-grandchildren and their clothing the next day. Sufficiently drunk, full, and entirely too close to passing out, they headed back to their rooms. Isáwien used a quick spell to send everything to trunks and special trunks to keep the leftover food fresh, the room looked once more like any other hotel room and went back to her own room, finding Lucius still awake. Shaking her head they sat down to solidify the plans for the next day and eventually got to sleep around 3:30 that morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Wedding Bells are Ringing!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jamie collapsed into her bed after quietly returning to her room around half past two in the morning, careful not to wake Arrianna. She fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow, unfortunately for her, her dreams did not remain pleasant. She was soon whimpering and crying in her dreams, waking Arrianna, who was just about to wake Jamie when…

/-/Luc NO!/-/ Jamie cried mentally as she bolted upright in bed, causing Arrianna to sit back down on her bed.

/-/Sweet Merlin Jamie! What the hell is the matter with you? I told you not to contact me like this./-/

/-/Oh Gods…Luc, I…I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to…/-/ replied Jamie as she dropped her head into her hands.

/-/Then why did you Jamie and sorry isn't going to cut it since I specifically told you _not_ to contact me at all this week because I'm in the middle of extremely important meetings that require my full attention. I can't afford to be chatting with you over trivial little things like what you should be wearing./-/

/-/Luc…I'm sorry. I was dreaming and didn't realize I'd called out to you until you answered just now,/-/ explained Jamie, who heard Lucius snort in disbelief through the link. /-/Look Luc, I really _am_ sorry and I'll leave you be I promise but can you at least tell me if you'll be at the wedding later?/-/

/-/You interrupted me during a meeting because of a nightmare? Jamie I think it's time you grew up and learned to deal with your nightmares on your own and no I won't be coming to the wedding. I have a very important dinner party with the American and Canadian Ministers that I must attend tonight and it isn't exactly something that I can miss if I wish to hold onto my position here and then Cornelius and I have an early breakfast meeting with the French and German Ministers in the morning. I can neither duck out of the dinner earlier nor can I show up for breakfast on little to no sleep, and if I were to come to the wedding that would be the case./-/

/-/Oh…al…alright; I'll ah…I'll see you in a few days then, when…when we get back./-/

/-/Goodbye Jamie,/-/ Lucius snapped before slamming up a wall on his end of the bond.

"Goodbye," Jamie replied quietly to herself as she wiped away a tear.

"Jamie?" Arrianna asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Arrianna, go back to sleep," Jamie replied as she lay back down.

When Arrianna's breathing evened out with sleep, Jamie quietly got up from her bed, walked over to Arrianna and placed a mild sleeping charm on her so that she would not wake up regardless of what Jamie was doing. After placing the charm, Jamie made her way over to where her suitcase was sitting and grabbed a light-weight long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans before heading into the bathroom to dress. Emerging from the bathroom a few minutes later, Jamie packed up her suitcase and grabbed a jacket and her dress out of the closet before making her way out of the room.

Jamie made her way silently from her room down to the main lobby of the hotel and over to the guest services check in/out counter. "Excuse me."

"Good morning. How may I help you," the hostess asked.

"Uhm, I'm a part of the wedding party that is staying here and I was wondering if it would be possible to have my dress delivered to the Wedding Pavilion and my bag delivered to the Grand Floridian for me?" Jamie asked tentatively.

"Of course Miss…"

"Miss Potter."

"Of course Miss Potter, that won't be a problem. I take it then that you are checking out?"

"Yes, although there was a girl sharing a room with me so I would like to pay for the room for the entire length of stay."

"Of course Miss Potter," the hostess agreed as she began doing up the paper work. "May I ask how you enjoyed your stay with us here at Disney's Port Orleans Riverside Miss Potter?"

"Wonderful, thank you."

"Might enquire as to the reason for the early check out?"

"Something's come up at home and I must leave immediately following the service. I realize that it is still quite early but is it all right if I take a walk around the resort grounds?" Jamie asked as she handed the hostess her credit card.

"Of course Miss Potter, the grounds are fairly well lit," replied the hostess as she handed Jamie her card and a signature slip back.

After signing her credit card slip, Jamie left her suitcase and her dress bag with the hostess and made her way out of the lobby. With no real destination in mind, just the need to be away from everyone, Jamie wandered the hotel grounds, eventually ending up down on the beach by the river. She sat out on the beach until the sun began to rise before slowly rising and making her way over to the bus bays, not really sure where she was going, just getting on the first bus that arrived.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Arrianna woke about an hour or so after Jamie had woken her. As she got up she noticed Jamie was gone, but assumed she had merely woken up before her and was spending time with someone else. It was not until she was getting dressed that she realized what had been bugging her since she woke up…All of Jamie's belongings were gone.

Immediately she just knew something was not right. Quickly making her way to Isáwien and Severus' room she knocked on the door and a moment later Isáwien opened the door looking like she was debating killing whoever was on the other side. That is until she saw Arrianna.

"Arrianna? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a dead person," Isáwien asked concerned

"It's Jamie…"

"Oh Gods, something's wrong," Isáwien said taking a step back as she realized Jamie had completely blocked her from her mind. Jamie never fully completely blocked her since getting her memory back. It was a sort of comfort feeling being able to sense each other's presence after all the years apart.

"Isáwien…she's gone. All her stuff is missing from the room," Arrianna explained, worry tingeing her voice.

"Oh shite," Isáwien murmured closing her eyes. "Arrianna can you go start asking everyone at the far end if they've seen her. I'll drag Severus and we'll start on each side of the hall down here."

"Of course Isáwien, but…"

"But...?" Isáwien asked softly.

"She's been having dreams…bad dreams, Isáwien. Last night was the worst one yet. I tried to ask her about it but she said everything was fine and to go back to sleep. Everything was _not_ fine Isáwien, she was panicking, and I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me."

Isáwien nodded slowly and looked back towards the bathroom. She would have to tell Lucius about this. Looking back at Arrianna she sort of smiled slightly. "Okay, we'll find her and I'll try to get her talking. Thank you Arrianna."

"You're welcome Isáwien. I'll go and see if any of the others down our end of the hall have seen her at all this morning and get everyone to meet down in the restaurant in an hour or so," Arrianna replied.

Isáwien watched her go for a moment before closing the door. "Lucius, you can come out. Get dressed. I'll have to place the glamour earlier than we planned," she called not turning from the door. How the hell was she going to tell him his wife had disappeared.

"And why will we be doing that?" Lucius asked as he emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his head where he had hit it when Isáwien had shoved him in there a few minutes before.

"We have to leave in a few minutes," she replied hoping he would not argue and just get dressed. Then if he went rushing out of the room, at least she'd only have to perform the spell.

"Isáwien, it is half past five in the morning, where exactly do you plan on going? And who was at the door at this hour anyway," Lucius demanded tiredly.

Closing her eyes she let her forehead fall against the door. "It's Jyn Lucius. All her things are gone from her room. Arrianna hasn't seen her since she woke up a few hours ago after the worst nightmare she's had all week," she explained softly.

"Oh Gods," Lucius sighed as he collapsed boneless onto the bed. "It was real?"

"What was real?" she asked turning to him.

"She called out to me last night. I wasn't very nice to her either," Lucius groaned as he let his head fell into his hands.

"Explain 'wasn't very nice' Lucius," Isáwien growled.

"I told her that I couldn't afford to be chatting with her over trivial little things like what she should be wearing and that I thought it was time she grew up and learned to deal with her nightmares on her own and that I would not be coming to the wedding," Lucius explained as he scrubbed his face tiredly with his hands. "I thought I was dreaming Isáwien, you know I haven't been sleeping the past couple of days and when I finally do fall asleep I'm woken up by Jamie crying out to me."

"For crying out loud Lucius! How many times over the weeks we spent at Riddle House did you worry about her sleep and her dreams! I don't care how tired you are and how much you think you were dreaming...you should have known better, damn it," Isáwien raged as she paced the room, suddenly stopping and turning to him with a sigh. "I'm sorry Lucius...I'm just so damn worried..." she trailed off slowly.

"Do we have any idea where she may have gone?"

"No," Isáwien sighed as she sat on the bed. "Can you sense her at all?" she asked after a moment. "The bloody girl is blocking me."

Lucius closed his eyes and focused all his attention on his bond with Jamie. "Nothing…she's blocking me as well."

"Damn woman. Well, she can't have gone far. She must be in one of the parks...we just split up and search ever park. Although the question is, how do we contact each other if one of us finds her...The only ones who are able to talk mentally are you, me, Draco, and Gilly. Although we could have one of us go to each park...wait a minute, I forgot Spike. Gods it's official. I am losing my ever loving mind."

"And you're only just realizing this _now_?" Lucius snapped under his breath.

"Oh shut up Lucius!" Isáwien shot back as she stood up. "Now get your arse dressed so we can go find your wife," she ordered as she walked over to her half of the closet and pulled out a sundress; the quickest means to getting dressed.

Once both Isáwien and Lucius were dressed, Isáwien placed the final Glamour charm on him before they made their way out of the room and down to the restaurant, where everyone was already gathering.

"Isáwien, Father, what the hell is going on? What's this about Jamie being missing?" demanded Harry as they entered the restaurant.

"Exactly what it sounds like Harry, Jamie's not here. Her things are gone and so is she," Isáwien explained wearily. This was turning out to be some wedding. The bride was bloody missing! And she did not even know that she was not supposed to disappear. Why did they do this again?

"Angel? What did they say?" Willow asked as Angel entered the restaurant shortly after Lucius and Isáwien.

"She's checked out," replied Angel. "She had her dress sent to the Wedding Pavilion and her bags sent to the Grand Floridian. She told the desk clerk that she had to leave immediately after the wedding."

"Bloody hell," Isáwien murmured softly. "Well," she began after a moment. "We're going to have to split up. Go to every park, every hotel, and every place she could be within this blasted complex. But...we need to get a way to be able to communicate if one of us finds her."

"Walkie Talkies," Dawn Marie suggested.

"Where are we going to get those Muggle contraptions at quarter to seven in the morning?" Gilly replied rolling her eyes.

"Especially fifty-two of them love," Isáwien added softly.

"The electronic store down the street from my parents'," Dawn Marie replied without missing a beat

"At this time in the morning?" Gilly shot back.

"Well... no. But I can be there the moment they open," she replied with a shrug.

"Which is?"

"Nine," Dawn Marie replied not wanting to look at Isáwien.

"NINE! Dawn that's over two hours! What are we suppose to do between then and now?"

"Calm down Áwien. While she's at the store we can set up a plan as to who will search where. Then the moment she returns everyone can head out," Gilly replied softly reaching out to place a hand on Isáwien's arm.

Sighing Isáwien let her head fall on the table. "Okay, you're right. Go ahead and go, Love. We'll sit and figure out who is going where. There are what...thirty places to look. And only fifty-two of us..."

"Someone should stay here though...be the co-ordinator," Gilly added softly.

"I think that job should go to Isáwien...we don't need you out there in the parks."

"I'm not staying here while Jyn is Gods only knows where..." Isáwien began looking up at them with a glare.

"You stay and Severus stays with you or I'm not going to the electronic story," Dawn Marie replied matching her look.

"Dawn..." Isáwien began threateningly.

"Dawn is right Isáwien," commented Blaise. "You've known Jamie the longest so you're the best person to co-ordinate the search."

"All right," Isáwien replied softly looking down at the table. "Better get going Dawn, before I can change my mind," she added with a half-smile.

"Sure thing," Dawn Marie replied with a wink before standing up and heading towards the bathroom. Shamira on her heels

Nine o'clock finally rolled around and Dawn Marie returned with far too many Walkie Talkies in hand. Once everyone was set, they headed out to the numerous locations and started to search. Isáwien and Lucius stayed behind to keep from killing each other and keep everyone else updated on what was going on.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Arriving outside the gates to the Magic Kingdom, Jamie passed through the security check and made her way into the park and over to the Crystal Palace to pick up some breakfast. Neither the food nor Winnie the Pooh and his friends that populated the meals at the Crystal Palace made an impact on Jamie, who was too lost in her own thoughts to even notice that she was eating anything, never mind the fact that Tigger kept trying to get her attention. After paying for the breakfast she did not even realize she ate, Jamie made her way out into the park and over towards Tomorrowland. Jamie made her way through the various lands, going on a few rides here and there without really noticing any of it.

It was just after lunch and Jamie soon found herself sitting outside Aunt Polly's Dockside Inn on Tom Sawyer Island with a glass of lemonade watching the afternoon parade make its way through Frontierland. "What's become of us Lucius?" Jamie asked herself quietly as she turned her attention to her wedding rings. "Did you ever truly see me as your wife or merely as a means to an end?" Jamie pondered as she pulled her sleeve back to reveal her bracelet, the bracelet she had worn everyday since Christmas Day 1996.

"Jamie?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Go away Angel. Just leave me alone…_please_," Jamie asked without turning to face him.

"No Jamie. I'm not leaving you alone," Angel commented as he sat down opposite Jamie, who turned her gaze back out over the parade. "Not when you just up and disappear the way you did. Your friends and family are very worried about you, Isáwien and your father especially. Talk to me Jamie, you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you so please, tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm sorry Angel, I can't…I just…I can't."

"Can't or won't Jamie?" Angel pressed.

"You wouldn't understand Angel, no one would," Jamie sighed tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Try me."

All right, fine. You know about my being married to Lucius, you were at my birthday party after all," Angel nodded. "Well what you don't know is that I _belonged_ to him before I married him."

"What do you mean _belonged_ to him Jamie?"

"Christmas Day 1996 at the height of Tom Riddle's second reign, he learned of my father's role as a spy amongst his followers and he visited me in my dreams that night offering me a deal…my life for the lives of both my father and brother. I agreed and with the help of one of his associates I made my way to Riddle House, where he informed me that he had changed his mind. He didn't want me for himself anymore, that he was _giving_ me to Lucius, who could do whatever he wanted to me but he couldn't leave any marks save for what was needed to control me. That's what this is for," Jamie said indicating the silver bracelet on her wrist, "As well as the brand on my back. It wasn't until New Year's Day a week later that I married him."

"And you're worried that he no longer sees you as his wife," commented Angel. It was more of a statement than a question.

"After his actions since his return and what happened this morning, I know for a fact that Lucius does not consider me to be anything other than his possession; an object to be taken and used whenever he decides."

"What happened this morning Jamie?" Angel asked in concern.

"I had a nightmare and when I woke up I called out to Lucius through our bond. I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. He basically told me to grow up and get over it before telling me in no uncertain terms that he would not be coming this evening because work is more important than family, me included."

"Jamie, I saw the way he reacted to receiving your letter and the way he acted around you after the party. Jamie, he loves you…"

"That's just it Angel, you saw him when he got the letter and then again with me for a few minutes after Isáwien threw everyone out. You haven't seen what's happened between us since then and I really have to question whether he ever really did love me or if I was just deluding myself," Jamie said quietly as she played with her rings before removing them from her finger. "Do me a favour?"

"Anything Jamie, you know that."

"Take these," Jamie said placing her rings in his hand. "I don't care what you do with them. Keep them, get rid of them, it doesn't really matter."

"Jamie, are you sure?"

"I'm sure Angel. They don't mean what they once did."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, I've been wearing this," Jamie indicated her bracelet once again, "a hell of a lot longer than those," she said pointing to the rings in Angel's hand. "Those I can take off, this I can't. That tells me a lot more than empty words can. Lucius doesn't love me Angel, if he ever really did. I won't be returning to the Manor or England with the others after the ceremony.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know yet, but it will be someplace where nobody knows me or even _of_ me. I have accepted the fact that Lucius owns me, but if he wants this particular _possession_ back, he's going to have to find me first."

"All right Jamie," Angel said as he put the rings in his pocket. "Come on, we better get you to the Wedding Pavilion before Isáwien has another breakdown," he commented taking Jamie's hand as he rose from his seat, pulling her up as well and leading her from the Island and out of the park.

After letting the others know he had found her, they headed over to the Wedding Pavilion where Isáwien was waiting, the first to get there. How they did not ask, but she was there and the moment she saw Jamie she threw her arms around her and would not let go for a few minutes. /-/I don't know what happened. I don't need to know. But if you want to talk I'm here. And screw my brother if he had anything to do with this. Just do me a favour next time Jyn, don't block me completely. I was starting the think a Death Eater had shown up and decided to take you back so you could restart the 'old ways',/-/ she added with a slight grin as she stepped back. "Now come on, let's get you and me dressed for a wedding."

Jamie nodded in response as she allowed Isáwien to lead her into the Wedding Pavilion.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

About an hour or so later Jamie could be found helping Isáwien finish getting ready. She was standing behind Isáwien, who was sitting at the dressing table in the bride's room, attaching her veil to her tiara.

"There…you look beautiful Isá," Jamie said as she laid her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Jyn, where are you rings?" Isáwien asked taking a hold of Jamie's left hand when she caught sight of the fact that the rings were missing in the mirror.

"I…ah…lost them. It must have happened in one of the parks or something," Jamie said as she pulled her hand out of Isáwien's grasp.

"Jyn, you do realize that Tom and Lucius both got us rings that were spelled so they fit us perfectly and can't fall off," Isáwien replied with a slight smirk. "So you must be pissed at Lucius again...to take them off."

"Isá…please…I can't…I just…I don't want to talk about it," Jamie said quietly turning away from her friend. "I…uh…I should check on the guests."

"Jyn, sit!" Isáwien ordered softly.

"No Isá," Jamie snapped. "This doesn't concern you so _please_…just _stay_ _out_ of this."

"Jyn, I can't. It if concerns you and it obviously does, and it has to do with something my idiot brother did...I need to know something...or else I can just go off on the bugger and make a complete arse out of myself, embarrass you, and totally piss him off."

"I don't want to talk about it Isá. I've already told Angel too much as it is and if I start talking about it then I'll start crying and I refuse to cry at your wedding for a second time. Besides, I've accepted it and talking about it won't change anything."

"Bull shite," Isáwien replied bluntly.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Jamie demanded. "You know what, I don't care," she continued as she turned for the door. "Unlock the God damn door, Isá," Jamie snapped turning back to her friend.

"No."

"God damn it Isáwien! This does not concern you! I have accepted my lot in life and I've come to terms with it, now open this bloody door!"

"NO! There is no reason for you to accept any lot in life! So talk for Merlin's sake...the least I can do is get you to realize that you don't have to accept anything, damn it."

"I've accepted it because I don't have any choice in the matter. I can't change it and neither can you," Jamie said, wiping away a tear. "Why won't you just let this go? Why won't you just accept the fact that you _can__'__t_ change this?" she cried quietly sinking to the floor next to the door.

"I may not be able to change whatever has happened...but you need to talk about this Jyn. You won't feel any better about anything until you do. And the least I can do is listen."

"I'm leaving…after the ceremony," Jamie commented quietly as she tried to get her tears under control.

"You won't even stay for the reception?" Isáwien asked softly. "No matter what Lucius has done...it shouldn't make you run from the rest of your friends and family, baby girl."

"I can't. The only reason I'm still here at all is you and if I stay…they can't break the hold he has over me Isá, nobody can."

"Jyn..._what_ happened?" Isáwien asked slowly.

"He hates me Isá," Jamie replied quietly.

"How do you know?" Isáwien asked just as quiet.

"As much as he may think it, I'm not stupid Isá. His actions speak loud and clear," Jamie said as she subconsciously began playing with her bracelet. "He's manipulated me, lied to me…I know for a fact that if he really wanted to he could have gotten out of those meetings at the Ministry. Fudge is terrified of anyone named Malfoy. He's not here because he doesn't _want_ to be here...with _me_. I'm nothing but a child to him…something that needs to be controlled."

"Jyn..." Isáwien began softly before stopping for a moment. "I can't give you an explanation for a lot of that. But I _can_ tell you that Lucius _couldn't_ come before the ceremony. Believe me Jyn; there was _no_ physical way he could be here. I talked with Fudge...and Lucius had to be where he is. But it doesn't have anything to do with you...and he _is_ going to be at the Ceremony and after. You aren't going to see him beforehand seeing as you are suppose to stay here with me. But he _WILL_ be at the ceremony."

"That's not what he told me this morning _after_ he called me a child," Jamie snapped. "I don't _mean_ anything to him anymore Isá, if I ever really did. I'm nothing but an object to him, a _possession_ and there is nothing you or anyone else can say to change that," Jamie finished as someone began knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Isáwien called to the person knocking. /-/All right Jyn girl, you are definitely walking down that aisle today. You and my brother have too many issues to solve the good old fashioned way./-/

"Áwien? Jamie? Spike's here," Gilly called through the door.

Jamie pulled herself up from the floor and walked over the dressing table where she used a glamour charm to hide the fact that she had been crying before quickly reapplying her makeup.

"I'm sorry Jyn," Isáwien said softly as she carefully stood up. "You're right, it's not my place," she continued not fully meaning it, but also knowing it was true.

"Can we _please_ just drop this? This day is supposed to be about you, not me and my problems," Jamie said as she put the lipstick down and looked at Isáwien through the mirror.

"Kay," Isáwien replied with a slight smile as she walked over to the door and opened it. "Well, let's get this show on the road," she continued to everyone in the other room as they made their way over to the Chapel doors.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Isáwien turned to Jamie and smiled as Gilly and Dawn made their way down the aisle after Danielle. "Your turn baby girl."

"I know. See you two inside."

Isáwien smiled as Jamie started down the aisle. "Do anything William and I'll use my wand to stake you," she warned softly as she raised her wand and cast the first spell.

"Feisty today aren't you Isáwien," Spike began before seeing what she was doing. "What the hell are you up to?" he asked as Jamie's dress changed to the wedding dress she had fallen in love with the day they spent so many hours trying to find Isáwien's own dress.

"Making things right," Isáwien replied as she cast the counter charm to the glamour she and Lucius had further applied that morning.

"Go walk the bride down the aisle William," Isáwien instructed as she handed him her bouquet.

"She's going to kill you for this." Spike reminded as he sighed. "But I think he'll beat her to it," he continued looking over her shoulder. Following his gaze she saw Severus rushing down the hall.

"Go William," she replied pushing him into the room before closing the doors and setting a locking spell only she and Gilly knew.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Danielle was the first to enter the Chapel, followed by Dawn, Gilly and Jamie, who was the last to enter before Isáwien, as it was tradition in Muggle weddings to have the Maid of Honour enter last before the bride. Jamie thought nothing of the doors closing behind her, as it was also Muggle tradition to close the doors after the entrance of the bridal party until they reached the altar, when the doors would reopen to admit the bride; that is until…

"Father, what's…" Harry's words died on his lips when he turned towards Severus, only it was not his Father standing next to him. "_Malfoy_?" Harry's announcement caused whispers to spread through the gathered guests who were now looking between Lucius and Jamie in stunned disbelief.

Jamie stopped dead in her tracks at hearing Harry's exclamation, and turned her attention to where her father and brother were standing; only it was not her father anymore. "_Luc_?" she asked in disbelief as she started to back away, only to step on something…something that felt like it was attached to her dress. Looking down, she gasped in surprise when she realized that instead of her purple ball gown, she was now wearing a princess style wedding dress that had white flowers embroidered into the bodice and in a triangular piece on the front left of the skirt.

"Jamie," Lucius began, taking a step towards her. "I…"

"No…I…I can't…" Jamie cried quietly as she spun and bolted towards the doors.

Seeing his friend run away from a second…well third chance at happiness with the love of her life was not something Vld was going to let happen, so he intercepted Jamie feet from the Chapel doors. "Jamie don't

"Let go of me Vld…_please_…I…I can't do this…not again…"

"Can't do what Jamie?" Vld asked quietly as he watched Angel make his way towards Lucius.

"This…all of this…I can't…I just…I won't survive it if…"

"If what Jamie? If he leaves?" Vld asked as Jamie nodded in response. "What makes you think that he's going to leave you? Jamie he loves you. Look at what he's done for you these past few days…"

"Don't you mean _to_ me, Vld?" Jamie snorted.

"Jamie, what are you…"

"He's done nothing but lie to me for weeks Vld," Jamie snarled, pain and hurt evident in her voice. "Oh and let's not forget about this morning."

"What happened this morning Jamie? The only thing I know about what happened this morning is that you disappeared without telling anyone. You even went so far as to check out, and then you show up here an hour and a half ago with Angel."

"What happened this morning was that I learned the truth about what Lucius truly thinks of me, even more than what I've known all along, yet convinced myself wasn't true," Jamie commented dejectedly.

"What truth Jamie?" Vld asked his voice full of concern.

"That he thinks of me as nothing more than a child and that I still _belong_ to him. That I am still the _possession_ Tom gave to him almost seven years ago. I'm his to manipulate and use and do with as he pleases."

"Jamie, I'm the first person to admit that the man you just described is a monster but that's not the man I see standing behind you at the altar," Vld commented, causing Jamie to glare at him. "I see a man who is so in love with you that he would do just about anything to make you happy. A man willing to parade around as someone he doesn't even like so that he could surprise you with a second wedding. Jamie, do you have any idea how lucky you are? Lucius loves you; I know he does. Jamie, you have another chance at love…at true love; don't let this chance pass you by. I would give anything for another chance at happiness with Julie but the Fates have not smiled down on me like they are on you right now. _Please_ Jamie, listen to your heart. I know you still love Lucius, more than you're will to admit right now and if you didn't you wouldn't be hurting as much as you are. Listen to your heart and what it's telling you."

"Umm I hate to interrupt..." Spike said softly after Vld was done and Jamie was looking back at Lucius, causing her to turn back towards the two.

"What is it Spike?" asked Jamie.

"Isáwien told me to give you these," he replied softly. "And to walk you down the aisle...if you want that is," he added as he handed her the bouquet.

Jamie nodded as she wiped away a few tears before taking Spike's arm and turning back to face Lucius, who was slowly making his way down the aisle towards her.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Isáwien! What the hell are you doing?" Severus asked, well more demanded, as he stopped next to her. She could see how pissed he was in his eyes.

Oh well, he was already angry. "Attending a wedding."

"Isáwien!" he growled. "Would you mind explaining why you are in a wedding dress, and they think you are marrying me. But I wasn't even invited."

"Why should I Severus? All we'll do is argue."

"Damn it woman. Who the hell are you marrying?"

"No one."

"Somehow I doubt that seeing as you're in a wedding gown and wearing your grandmother's pearls," Severus snapped.

"Severus, I'm not marrying anyone this was all a ruse to get Jamie and Lucius to renew their vows and the bonding," Isáwien replied with a heavy sigh.

"Whose idea was that?"

"Mine."

"Isáwien..."

"What Severus!" Isáwien snapped hearing the disappointment in his voice. "What was I suppose to do? Watch Jyn and Lucius be miserable for the rest of their lives? Do you really want her to end up like we were in the last life?"

"How do you know about our last life?" Severus asked confused.

"I don't. But it doesn't take much to guess why we're here. Obviously something went wrong, and we must have been unhappy," she trailed off as she turned away from him.

Severus sighed softly before walking over to stand behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her back against his chest. For a moment she stayed as straight and tense as could be, then she sighed and relaxed, leaning against his chest and placed her arms and hands along his.

"I never could stay mad at you," Isáwien whispered.

"Not in this life."

"So what now? We can't go back, and we can't move on. But at the same time, we're lifebonds...Damn it! Why do I always keep ruining our lives? I keep betraying you. Why?"

"No you don't."

"Don't give me that crap Severus," Isáwien snapped as she moved away from him and turned to look at him with a glare. "This life I betrayed you by marrying Tom. Although I can't regret the time I spent with him and I never will. In the last timeline I lied to you and snuck away to kill Tom, resulting in both our deaths. And I may not know the details of our past life, but it doesn't take much to add one life and one altered timeline to make three pasts." Looking at him for a moment she lowered her gaze and brushed past him. She could not bear to see him as he agreed with her, even if she knew it was true.

"You didn't betray me in our past life Isáwien," Severus called softly as he turned, stopping her mid-step. Swallowing, he closed his eyes. He had never wanted to admit to this.

"I betrayed you."

Snorting Isáwien did not turn around as she replied. "Yeah right."

"It's true. We we're planning our wedding and the man I considered my best friend came and told me that you were betraying me," Severus began as she turned to him slowly. "I didn't believe him, at first, but then I'd watch at parties as men fell at your feet. You were a gorgeous woman. Young, so full of life...and I was a man almost twice your age. Your mother was my sister's best friend. I had seen you grow from a child who would beg to go riding with me, to a woman who was perfect in every way. And for some unknown reason, you agreed to marry me. Slowly I began to believe him. Why would you really choose me? There had to be more to the story. I turned on you. Started demanding answers to questions you couldn't believe or understand. The more you denied it, the angrier I became. Even after we went through with the ceremony, I still watched you like a hawk. I denied you visitors, moved us to my estate in the most remote section of the highlands," trailing off he lowered his gaze to his hands. "It only took six months to drive you mad. I found you on the cliffs. I heard your scream miles away... And I knew. I could never escape that sound. Only a month later I followed the same path you had taken." He did not look up until he saw the white fabric on the floor in front of him. Even then he looked over her head...not wanting to see the look that would no doubt be in her eyes. Of course, she did not give him that option. Reaching up she lowered his eyes and gaze by gently forcing his head down. "It's okay baby," she whispered.

"It can't be okay Isáwien. I drove you to your death."

"And you've kept me from that fate half a dozen times in this life."

"It can't make up for that."

"Severus, if it weren't for you, I never would have seen Jamie marry, or Desi become a teenager, or even been able to truly know my brother. I never would have even _met_ Jamie. Severus, you are what has kept me here in this world. We've both made mistakes. Don't let them haunt you forever," Isáwien pleaded, finally understanding so many things and questions left unanswered over the years.

Closing his eyes Severus let his forehead rest against hers. "I don't know if I can."

"You don't have to do it alone my Love," Isáwien whispered softly.

"Maybe there is hope after all."

"There's always hope my love," Isáwien assured him softly as she ran her fingers across his cheek.

"What would I do without you?"

"Hopefully, you'll never have to find out again," Isáwien smiled softly "Are you ready to join the party?"

"Why not, it isn't everyday your daughter gets married at the wedding people thought was yours and your fiancé's."

"Fiancé's?" Isáwien asked slowly.

"I don't know what happened in July Beloved...but it doesn't change the fact that I want to marry you; even more so now that we can tell the world."

"What?"

Smiling softly he brushed the wisps of hair from her face. "Daniel is dead Isáwien. They found him in his cell. They believe he hung himself. But they kept it quiet until they were sure."

"He's dead...but he wouldn't kill himself. He relished making my life hell," Isáwien began as she started to pace across the hallway. Something just was not right about this whole thing. The only way Daniel would kill himself.../-/Was if he had help,/-/ Isáwien realized as she remembered something from so many months ago.

_**:-:-: Flashback :-:-:**_

"Morning Isáwien."

Looking up from her book Isáwien smiled and nodded at Vld. "Morning."

"Been up long?"

"You're talking to an insomniac, Love. It's more like, on the second book or third?" Isáwien replied with a grin.

Shaking his head he sat down in the chair on the other side of the small lamp table. "Can I ask you something?" he began slowly.

Looking over at him, Isáwien raised one eyebrow in question. This sounded like it could be serious. "You can ask me anything. Whether I answer or not is another matter."

Nodding Vld smiled slightly. "Figured as much."

"I know I'm too much like my lifebond slash fiancé. Shoot..."

"How is Jamie? Really?"

Leave it to the Muggle to ask the really serious questions. "She's dealing."

"Dealing," he replied sceptically.

"She's dealing as well as one can be with everything she's going through." /-/At least that's the appearance she gives./-/

"That's good I suppose," he mused for a moment. "Probably helps having you around...with your similar past on top of your friendship."

"It did, the first time. I don't imagine it makes much difference now."

"You know, I have what could be the stupidest question."

"Shoot," Isáwien replied with a smirk.

"Well, when you married Tom...what about your betrothal to Parkinson?"

Rolling her eyes Isáwien closed the book in her lap. "Bloody Parkinson..." she began with a huff. Looking back at him she smiled slightly. "Father made my betrothal to Daniel after the events at Godric's Hollow. The four years before that, I was betrothed to Tom. So when I married Tom, the Parkinsons had no leg to stand on basically. One being who Tom was, and the other being there are written documents confirming my betrothal to Tom before my betrothal to Daniel. The first betrothal takes precedence over any others unless it was officially broken and documented."

"Thank God we lowly Muggles don't mess with betrothals anymore," Vld said shaking his head. "So what happened with Daniel?"

Sighing heavily Isáwien looked down at her wedding bands. "With Tom's death, the betrothal to Daniel was once more legally binding. Unless he agrees to break it…which will never happen, or either dies or loses his soul to the Dementors...which after ten years I'm starting to think the Ministry will never make a decision on, I'll be betrothed to him until I die."

"So your wedding to Severus?"

"It won't be legal. The wedding is just for us. That's why it's taking place in Muggle America. There's very little chance of it getting back to the Ministry or the Parkinsons."

"Too bad Daniel can't die between now and November."

"That'll happen when Fudge retires."

"Well, he could always have help."

Turning swiftly she looked at him trying to guess if he was serious. "I don't know what exactly you are thinking Vld...But get that thought out of your head. I won't have anyone sneaking into Azkaban and risking their lives just to get rid of that bastard."

"Of course Isáwien," he replied just as Spike came down the stairs.

"Of course what?" Spike asked as he joined them.

"Oh nothing...well I'm off to see Jamie," Vld replied as he stood up and ran the stairs.

"Do I ask?" Spike continued as he saw the look in his cousin's eyes.

"No."

_**:-:-: End Flashback :-:-:**_

"Why that no good, lying little bastard," Isáwien growled.

"What the devil are you talking about?" Severus asked confused.

"The morning of my Expelling, Vld basically said that they should help Daniel end my misery. I told him to not even think about it."

"And yet Daniel is dead," Severus realized shaking his head. "I think you're blasted cousin has some good friends."

"Who are going to get hell tomorrow," Isáwien snapped just before she suddenly felt a wave of pain coming from Jamie and Lucius. Sucking in a deep breath she looked up at Severus as two cries echoed from within the chapel.

"What the..." Severus began looking at the doors then looking back at her.

"They've finished the bonding ceremony...that's all I know for sure," Isáwien replied as she tried to block the almost overwhelming emotions she was getting through the link. "We have to get in there Severus," she continued as she leaned against him as her legs started to give out under her. "Damn it," she whispered finding she could not block them at all.

"Isáwien?" Severus asked concerned.

"I'm getting the pain from both of them so it's hitting me double. So basically you're going to have to help me get in there and seeing as I'm the only person who can unlock that door other than Gilly..."

"I get the picture," he replied with a slight smile as he helped her to the door where she quickly performed the counter-spell. Although finding a way past everyone...that could be a bit more difficult.

"Damn people, she could be dying for all we know," Severus mumbled when they reached the wall of people.

"HEY! Move your damn arses you bloody idiots! Sister of the groom and father of the bride back here!" Isáwien yelled effectively catching their attention.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Meanwhile, back in the Chapel…**_

As Vld went to intercept Jamie, Angel made his way towards Lucius, who looked torn between letting Vld deal with her or just going after her himself.

"Lucius," Angel began as he pulled Lucius aside and away from Harry and the others. "You might need these."

Lucius was shocked to see Jamie's rings sitting in the vampire's upturned hand. "Where…"

"Jamie," Angel replied to Lucius' unfinished question. "She gave them to me earlier, told me to do whatever I wanted with them."

"Why would she do something like that?" Lucius asked; concern and worry evident in his voice as he took the rings back from Angel.

"She doesn't think you love her, if you ever really did," Angel replied.

"What? That's ridiculous Angel. Of course I _love_ her; I love her more than life itself. Why do you think I went through all of this?"

"_I_ realize that Lucius, but you have to understand where Jamie's coming from. She's hurt and confused right now. I know she loves you, she told me so earlier but your actions over the past few months and especially this morning are making her question everything the two of you have ever shared. Did you know she still sees herself as your possession? As nothing more than an object for you to do with as you please."

"Angel, I've lost count of the number of times I've told Jamie that she is _not_ an object and she most certainly is _not_ my possession…"

"You've told her, but have you _shown_ her?" questioned Angel quietly. "Lucius let your actions succeed where your words have failed."

"Angel, what are you…" Lucius' words trailed off as realization of what the vampire was hinting at sank in. "Excuse me Angel."

Angel nodded and stepped out of the way to let Lucius pass. As Lucius slowly made his way down the aisle towards Jamie, she took Spike's arm and turned around and they started walking towards him, meeting him part way.

"Luc I…"

"Shh," he instructed quietly, Spike stepping back, as Lucius took Jamie's hands in one of his own and ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair. Dropping his hand from her hair, Lucius took both of Jamie's hands in his and placed a kiss on each as Jamie stood there in complete confusion, along with the rest of the guests, about what Lucius could possibly be doing.

Jamie could not hold back her tears as Lucius raised her wrist and unsnapped the bracelet she had worn everyday for nearly seven years. Jamie raised her gaze from her now empty wrist and looked deep into Lucius' stormy silver eyes. With not a word spoken by either, Lucius led Jamie the rest of the way down the aisle to the altar.

"Jamie wait…" Harry began as he tried to intercept his sister, only to be stopped by Angel stepping in front of him. "Get out of the way Angel."

"Harry, don't," ordered Angel quietly. "You can't stop this, not anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded as he watched Jamie and Lucius near. "I know what I saw Angel and Jamie wanted nothing to do with this until your buddy Vld interfered and that stunt just now with the bracelet. What the hell was that about anyways and why is Jamie now willing to go through with this sham?"

"It's not a sham Harry and I don't know what Vld said to Jamie, but I do know what she's told me and by removing the bracelet, Lucius has taken the final step in truly setting your sister free of her imprisonment. The only hold he has on her now is their love for one another. Harry if you love your sister, _truly_ love her; don't try to ruin her happiness again."

"Fine," Harry groused as he folded his arms across his chest and sat down heavily in a chair as Jamie and Lucius came to a stop at the altar.

Lucius turned and faced Jamie as they reached the altar, once again taking both her hands in his and kissing them. "Jamie, I want to thank you for this moment. I have to say how beautiful you are; of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for, here you are. If I could have one dance forever I would take you by the hand. Tonight it's you and I together and I'm so glad that I'm your man. I don't hear the music when I'm looking in your eyes but I feel the rhythm of your body close to mine. It's the way we touch that sends me and it's the way we'll always be. Your kiss and your pretty smile, you know I would die for. Jamie, you are all I need. If I lived for a thousand years I never could explain the way I lost my heart to you that day. But if destiny had decided I should look the other way, then the world would never know the greatest story ever told. Jamie, I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be. I, Lucius Malachai Draconis Malfoy, promise to love, honour, protect and cherish Jamie-Lynn Potter from now until the end of eternity and forever more," Lucius finished as he slid Jamie's wedding rings back onto her finger.

/-/How…/-/ Jamie asked in surprise, as she looked up, startled after seeing Lucius had her rings.

/-/Angel./-/

It took Jamie a few minutes to compose herself and get her tears under control enough to be able to speak. "Like a ghost you don't need a key, my best friend you've come to be. Please don't think of getting up for me, you don't even need to speak. When you've been here for just one day, I'll miss you when you go away. So close the blinds and shut the door, you won't need other friends anymore. I arrived when you were weak and I'll make you weaker, like a child. Now all your love to me when your heart is all I need. If you're cold, I'll keep you warm. If you're low, just hold on because I'll be your safety…don't leave home. Luc, I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be. I, Jamie-Lynn Potter, promise to love, honour, protect and cherish Lucius Malachai Draconis Malfoy from now until the end of eternity and forever more."

As Jamie finished, Lucius moved his hand over the altar next to him and picked up the ceremonial dagger that had appeared. "I, Lucius Malachai Draconis Malfoy, willing give Jamie-Lynn Potter, my magic, my blood and my soul for all eternity. She is mine and I am hers. So as our blood is one, so shall it be," he finished as he ran the dagger across his left hand before passing it to Jamie.

Jamie took the dagger from Lucius a little hesitantly, as a number of cries of shock, outrage and disbelief could be heard throughout the Chapel. It was not the cries from those seated that made Jamie hesitate. There was still a very small part of her that was unsure of what she was doing. "I, Jamie-Lynn Potter, willingly give Lucius Malachai Draconis Malfoy, my magic, my blood and my soul for all eternity. He is mine and I am his. So as our blood is one, so shall it be," Jamie finished as she too ran the dagger down the palm of her left hand before taking hold of Lucius' hand.

The feeling of the bonding was similar to the first one only this one was slightly different in the fact that a bond between Jamie and Lucius already existed so this time it sought out the original bond and began solidifying and strengthening it.

Jamie suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed against Lucius, who feeling Jamie's sudden pain collapsed to his knees on the floor with her in his arms. The cause of Jamie's sudden pain stemmed from the second bonding tearing down the final wall around her heart, the only wall she had been afraid to tear down completely after Lucius' return a few months earlier. Once again, Lucius truly had every part of her.

"HEY! Move your damn arses you bloody idiots! Sister of the groom and father of the bride back here!" Isáwien yelled catching their attention effectively.

"Jamie? Darling what's wrong? What just happened?" Lucius asked quietly in concern, and not a little pain, into Jamie's ear.

At hearing Isáwien's yell, everyone stepped back to clear a path to where Jamie and Lucius were collapsed on the floor. Everyone knew what Isáwien was capable of and no one wanted to push her buttons at the moment.

"Jyn, Lucius? Are you okay?" Isáwien asked softly as she sunk to the floor next to them, Severus standing behind her sensing that they might be the only ones able to help each other.

Jamie shook her head.

"Jamie what is it?" Lucius prodded again.

"It hurts," came the quiet strained reply.

"What hurts?" Isáwien asked softly

"It's…the bond…it's…tearing down…the last walls…walls around my…my heart," Jamie replied quietly, pain evident in her voice. "Luc I'm sorry I…"

"Shh Jamie, it's all right," Lucius replied as he pulled her into his arms. "You don't have to explain my Darling, I understand and I'm not mad."

"Father _do_ something," Harry demanded as he pushed his way towards Severus. "He's _killing_ her."

"Harry, stay out of this." Isáwien hissed looking over at him.

"Don't tell me to stay out of this Isáwien," Harry snapped back. "I've _stayed_ out of this long enough, now what the hell is wrong with my sister? And Father can't you _do_ anything about this…this…whatever the hell this is?"

"Harry, it's just the bonding. She'll be fine." Severus replied looking over at him. "As long as Isáwien isn't panicking, then things will be all right."

"All right?" Harry cried in disbelief. "How are things going to be all right Father? You never saw her go down…"

"Harry…" came a quiet voice from the floor in front of him. "Please just back off," Jamie ordered raising her gaze to meet her brother's. "I'll be fine."

"Hey baby girl, what do you say we go to the reception and relax for a while?" Isáwien suggested with a slight smile.

Jamie nodded and allowed Lucius to help her back to her feet. Holding her close, Lucius led Jamie down the aisle and out of the Wedding Pavilion to Cinderella's Glass Coach that was awaiting them, as a special fireworks display went off over the Seven Seas Lagoon. As Lucius helped Jamie settle into the coach, a few of the wedding guests trickled out of the Pavilion to see them off to the Reception, which was to take place in the grand ballroom at the Yacht Club Resort; it was mostly just Jamie's friends from the States, since pretty much everyone else was still in a state of shock over the events that had just happened.

Isáwien and Severus watched to coach leaved then looked around. "Bloody people," Isáwien murmured before turning and walking back into the chapel. "HEY, get your butts off those chairs and your jaws off the floor and get your stupid magical arses out to the buses. We have a damn reception to get to you dingbats," Isáwien yelled before turning and walking back to meet the others who were still outside.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I don't know why we're even bothering with the reception Luc, it's not like anybody's even going to come," Jamie commented quietly as she rested her head on Lucius' shoulder.

"They're going to come my Darling. They're just in a bit of shock right now," Lucius replied softly as the coach pulled to a stop just in front of Cinderella Castle, where they were going to have their wedding pictures taken.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

While Jamie and Lucius were having their wedding photos taken, everyone else finally arrived at the Yacht Club Ballroom where they were greeted with music and a cocktail reception including a cold seafood display with shrimp and scallops, and Beef and bleu cheese wrapped in bacon, wild mushroom tarts, steamed dumplings, and one heck of a cheese, fruit, and vegetable display. Which if you were looking for Isáwien, she was positioned next to the steamed dumplings, and would not move if Merlin himself showed up and said he needed her help.

"Isáwien... you should leave some of those for the other guests you know," Severus said with a smirk. "Gods woman, you must have lived in China in another life. You're bloody addicted to that food."

"And this is a problem how?" Isáwien replied as she watched everyone mill about.

Shaking his head Severus picked up her plate, filled it up once more, then took her arm and pulled her away from the table.

"But..." Isáwien began before he popped a dumpling in her mouth. "Isáwien...shut up," Severus replied with a smile. "Oh, and exactly when are you planning to marry me?"

"Umm, I hadn't exactly thought about that," Isáwien began slowly.

"Well, why about tonight?" Severus replied with a grin.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Umm, Severus... this is Jamie and Lucius' day," Isáwien began lost.

"And do you think I'm going to give you the chance to change your mind again. Think again Beloved."

Laughing softly she looked up at him. "Where exactly do you plan for us to get married?"

"Do I look like I give a care woman? But as soon as I can get you away for a few minutes I'm dragging you down some aisle," Severus replied with a wicked smile.

"All right all right. Let me think about it and I'll find a place. Now go give your daughter congratulation wishes," Isáwien replied with a smile as everyone headed over to the doors signalling that the bride and groom had arrived.

Jamie hesitated outside the doors leading into the ballroom, as she was certain that no one would be in there but with a gentle nudge on her back from Lucius she approached the doors, which opened as she got to within a foot of them revealing everyone from the ceremony on the other side. Once again Jamie hesitated, afraid of what they would say, until Lucius put his arm around her waist and led her into the room.

"Hi Sweetheart," Severus said softly, realizing she was probably worried about what would happen. Walking up to her he gave her a hug. "Congratulations Jamie," he whispered in her ear before stepping back. "Lucius," he began

"Severus," Lucius responded, holding out his hand to his once friend and now father-in-law.

"Congratulations," Severus replied as he took Lucius' hand.

"All right, now that you two are done with the male whatever, let the sister of the groom in here," Isáwien said with a smile as she pushed Severus out of the way. "Congrats Lucius," she continued with a smile as she looked at him. /-/I'd hug you... but this is us. Do Malfoy's even hug?/-/ she added as she raised one eyebrow.

"Thank you Isáwien," replied Lucius with a nod of his head. /-/I have no idea./-/

"Well, I'm only a Malfoy by marriage so…" Jamie trailed off as she practically flung herself into her friend's arms. "Thank you," she said quietly into her ear. "For everything."

/-/What are best friends supposed to do,/-/ Isáwien replied with a smile. "You two are going to be sickeningly happy you know that right?" she continued aloud as she pulled back slightly. "Thank the Gods," she added with a grin.

"Of course," Lucius commented arrogantly, which earned him a smack on his arm from Jamie.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are just lucky I've got such wonderfully convincing friends because if it wasn't for them…" Jamie trailed off as Lucius kissed her to stop her finishing that sentence.

"Well, now that everyone has seen the bride and groom are here in one piece. Let's get this party started," Dawn Marie said with a smile as she turned and walked over to the dance floor. A second later a song came over the speakers and she started to dance.

"Oh Gods, it's Shania Twain... that woman is addicted to country music," Isáwien groaned as she turned to look at the dance floor. "She loves that song especially, do we all need to know she feels like a woman?"

"Do I ask?" Severus began looking over at Isáwien.

"Nope, we just stay as far away from her as possible. She might try to pull Gilly and I out there to. So if she comes looking for us, none of you have seen us," Isáwien said looking at everyone in turn before Gilly grabbed her hand and they took off towards the left of the room as if a Grim was on their heels.

Lucius finally broke away from Jamie to laugh at his sister's antics and with a wave of his hand the music quickly changed from Shania Twain's 'I feel like a woman' to Boyzone's 'You Needed Me', much to Dawn Marie's dismay. Lucius led Jamie out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

/-/Hallelujah,/-/ Isáwien's voice drifted through their minds for a moment.

As Lucius and Jamie danced, Isáwien walked over to Severus and pulled him to a corner of the room before talking. "I think I found our solution."

"Oh?" Severus asked surprised that she had thought of one so fast.

"Vegas," she replied with a smile. "We can apparate there, get a licence, and get married... an hour at most."

Severus tilted his head as he thought, then nodded. "All right, so shall we go while your brother and his wife are otherwise occupied?"

"Go where?"

"Abby!" Isáwien jumped as they turned to look at the ghost who was watching them with a slight smirk.

"So, where are you going?" Abby continued.

"To get married," Isáwien replied softly.

"REALLY! All right there, you are not doing this alone. Now where are we going?"

"Back up, who said you were coming?" Severus asked looking between the two women.

"I did. Besides, you need a witness. So tell me where we are going to?" Abby replied with a smile.

"Give up Severus, there's no fighting her," Isáwien replied with a smile. "Abbs, we're going to Vegas," she added looking over at the woman.

"Vegas it is. Which hotel?" Abby asked looking between them.

"The Venetian," Isáwien replied before Abby just apparated out. "Well, I suppose we should go join her."

"Sounds good to me," Severus replied before taking her hand and apparating them both to Vegas.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

About an hour or so into the reception found Jamie wandering around the ballroom in search of something.

"Jamie is everything alright?" Blaise asked as Jamie wandered by the table he was sharing with Livia, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Matt Vandenburg, Sirius and Remus.

"Hmm…what?" Jamie asked distractedly.

"I asked you if you were alright?" repeated Blaise.

"Oh…yes Blaise, I'm fine. I can't seem to find Lucius though. Have any of you seen him?" Jamie asked, mild concern becoming evident in her voice.

"You lost your husband?" Draco replied with a slight laugh.

"I didn't _lose_ him Draco. I just can't seem to find him."

"Okay, well did you check the restroom?"

"I've looked everywhere Harry and for some reason he seems to be blocking me mentally," Jamie said as she sat down next to Blaise.

"Who's blocking you mentally?" Isáwien asked coming up behind her.

"Luc," Jamie said as she rose to face her friend and father. "I can't seem to find him anywhere…" Jamie's voice trailed off as she looked over her friend's shoulder before pushing past her and running across the ballroom and throwing herself into Lucius' arms, not even realizing he was not alone. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again Lucius Malfoy," she said as she held him in a death grip.

"Of course my Darling... what did I do?" he asked confused.

"You disappeared on me," Jamie said, still not relinquishing her hold. "I lost you once and nearly a second time; I won't survive it a third time."

"I'm sorry my Darling, I had to go get someone and didn't even think about that," Lucius explained softly.

"You had to go get someone?" Jamie asked in confusion as she pulled away slightly, which allowed her to see the two people standing just behind Lucius. "Luc, who are they and why does she look like Tom?" Jamie asked indicating the little girl.

"Lucius, Jyn... everything okay?" Isáwien asked as she and Severus joined them. "Oh my Gods..." she trailed off when she saw the young girl standing behind Lucius.

"Hello, I'm Misery." the woman slightly behind Lucius began stepping forward. She had black wings and a tail, the first thing that anyone noticed about her, looking past that, Misery had ankle length black hair with her bangs going to her collar bone. Ice green eyes with cat slit pupils, which stood out against her pale flesh, and seemed to accent her fangs. Severus took a double take to assure he had seen a set of fangs with everything else that was unique about her, and sure enough, there they were. Plus, she had one-inch claws, well they were fingernails...but at the same time they could only be classified as claws. And three purple scars under each eye. Looking even closer, one found Celtic tattoos on both her upper arms, and her wrists.

Smirking slightly, she gave them a few moments to get use to her appearance before continuing. "This is Escomani," she explained pointing out the small shadow dragon on her right. "And this is Sage," she continued turning to the girl on her left, the same one who had Isáwien's complete and undivided attention.

/-/Lucius... Jamie... please tell me that you two also see the girl who is basically the spitting image of my first husband?/-/ Isáwien asked as she continued to look at the little girl who had jet black hair to her waist and Tom's green eyes.

"Uh huh," came Jamie's rather coherent reply.

"Of course I see her Isáwien, since I'm the one that just brought her here," Lucius commented sarcastically, which earned him a smack on the arm from Jamie. "Sage and Misery have been living at the Chateau in France since April, and this is the first chance I've had to introduce them to anybody."

"You're Tom's daughter aren't you Sweetie," Isáwien said, ignoring Lucius as she knelt down in front of the girl. /-/Oh, and shut up with the sarcasm Lucius. Better yet, why the hell haven't you said anything about Tom having a daughter!/-/

"I'm sorry Isáwien but as you know I've had other things on my mind. I had every intention of telling you once Jamie knew I was alive but you know how things have been since then. This is the first chance I've had to do this," replied Lucius. "And yes, she's Tom's daughter and Misery has been looking after her."

Isáwien nodded towards Lucius and looked up at Misery with a slight smile. "Thank you," she mouthed before turning back to Sage. "How are you Sweetheart? I'm your stepmother Isáwien," she continued with a smile. "You know, you look just like your father."

Sage smiled at hearing Isáwien comments, as Angel and Spike came up and offered to introduce Misery and Sage to the rest of the guests.

Standing up, Isáwien, Severus, Lucius, and Jamie watched Sage and Misery walk across the room. "You know Lucius, you're going to have to explain to me later how the heck Tom's got a daughter who's only what seven or eight years old? But that can wait until after we're back home in England, although you and Jyn might beat Severus and I there."

"Why?" Severus asked beating anyone else to the question.

"You think I'm not taking Tom's daughter back to England if Misery won't mind letting her go," Isáwien replied looking at him like he lost his mind.

"Of course not Beloved," Severus replied glancing over at Lucius and Jamie as if to say _help__me_!

"Sorry Severus, old friend, but you'll have to deal with Isáwien on your own. I believe I owe your daughter a long over due honeymoon," Lucius commented as he pulled Jamie close.

"Lucky bastard. At least you get to take your bride on a honeymoon," Severus replied with a huff. "But have fun just the same."

"Severus!" Isáwien hissed smacking him over the back of his head. "Anyway," Isáwien began turning to the two next to them. "We should get you two out of here so you can escape before Lucius just ravishes you here in front of everyone."

"He wouldn't..." Severus began before Isáwien smacked the back of his head again as Jamie turned about thirty shades of red.

"So, you have your bouquet correct?"

"Of…of course," Jamie replied a little hesitantly as she refused to meet her Father's eyes, especially given the rather sordid narration playing through her head about everything Lucius had planned for her now that she was truly his again.

"Good, so we have you toss the bouquet, Lucius toss your garter... it's a Muggle tradition, then we make the two to catch them dance, and while everyone is watching them, you two sneak out the back door."

"Garter?" Jamie asked in confusion as she elbowed Lucius in the chest so that he would stop his mental undressing. "Isáwien, have you forgotten that I started this wedding out as _your_ maid of honour and it's my understanding that only the bride wears the garter, _not_ the maid of honour."

"Do you think I didn't cover that when I changed your dress and such in the first place? Jyn girl, you have a lovely little blue lace garter on your left leg," Isáwien replied glancing down at the leg. "If I had one, you sure as heck were going to too."

"And what_exactly_ is involved in this garter toss Isáwien?" Jamie asked sceptically. "I get the tossing of the bouquet but not he other one."

"You sit in a chair and your dear husband removes the garter from your leg in any number of ways. I've heard of them being removed thanks to teeth among other ways," Isáwien explained tilting her head as she glanced over at Lucius with a slight smirk. "Anyway, he then tosses the garter to all single men over the age of sixteen I believe."

"Are you trying to kill me from embarrassment for some reason Isáwien? Do you have any idea…" Jamie's words trailed off as Lucius grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away from Isáwien and Severus and towards the head table, determination evident in his stride, a determination that spoke volumes about his desire to get his wife alone and away from all the guests.

"Seems Lucius really wants to get her alone," Isáwien mused looking over at Severus before following the two to the head table. "Can I have your attention please?" she yelled to the room. When everyone was quiet and looking towards her she continued. "It's time for the bouquet and garter toss. All unmarried woman over the age of sixteen please gather in the middle of the room." Everyone quickly moved to get in the centre of the room as Isáwien and Jamie shook their heads. /-/Okay Love, toss that thing,/-/ Isáwien said with a smile.

At Isáwien's instruction Jamie turned around so that her back was now to the gathered women. She was just preparing to toss the bouquet when…

/-/Would you hurry up and throw that bloody thing already,/-/ Lucius' impatient growl rang through Jamie's head.

/-/The sooner you stop nagging me the sooner you can get me out of here,/-/ replied Jamie with a glare before tossing the bouquet over her should and right into the hands of Livia Nott, Blaise's girlfriend.

"Alright Lucius, your turn," commented Isáwien with a smirk as she pulled out a chair for Jamie to sit in. "Here you go Jyn, have a seat and can I have all the unmarried men over the age of sixteen gather in the middle of the room please."

/-/Oh no you don't Mrs. Malfoy,/-/ commented Lucius as he grabbed Jamie around the waist, preventing her from sitting down.

/-/Luc what…/-/ Jamie began as Lucius turned her so that her left side was facing the now gathered men and she was facing the chair.

/-/Jamie, Darling, put your left foot up on the chair,/-/ instructed Lucius.

As Jamie placed her left foot on the chair and pulled her skirt back just enough to reveal a blue lace garter, Lucius got down on his knees beside her, allowing Jamie to rest her right hand on his shoulder to help her keep her balance. As soon as Lucius' knees hit the floor, whispers and murmurs started rippling through many of the gathered guests. It was a well-known fact throughout the Wizarding World that Malfoys, but most especially Lucius, bowed down before no one. Lucius did not even bow down before the Dark Lord Voldemort when he was alive, so the significance of seeing Lucius Malfoy on his knees in front of Jamie Potter of all people was not lost on anyone, but most especially Severus, Harry and anyone else who had been involved in the war years earlier.

Lucius ran his hand lightly up the inside of Jamie's leg, making her shiver involuntarily, as he leaned in and kissed her leg just above the garter. He began, ever so slowly, to work the garter down Jamie's leg with his teeth, every once in a while stopping to place another kiss somewhere on her leg.

/-/Is there something the matter my Darling?/-/ Lucius asked innocently when he heard Jamie whimper quietly as he stopped to kiss her leg once again, the garter now three to four inches above Jamie's knee.

/-/Lucius Malfoy, if you don't hurry up I'll…/-/

/-/You'll what?/-/ he asked with a chuckle.

/-/I'll…/-/

When Jamie was still unable to finish her threat, Lucius looked up from his work on her leg and looked into a pair of lust and desire filled eyes. Abandoning his work on Jamie's leg Lucius quickly rose to his feet and slammed his lips onto Jamie's as he pulled her close.

"Bloody hell Isáwien, I thought you were joking earlier," Severus murmured. "Malfoy! At least take my daughter to a more private area! Before I hop over to the manor and let your mother know about your lack of manners nowadays," Severus called with a smirk.

"Severus!" Isáwien hissed as she smacked him over the back of his head.

/-/He actually thinks threatening to tell my mother is going to change anything?/-/ Lucius asked Isáwien as his hand travelled back to the garter on Jamie's leg, which was still raised up on the chair, and began sliding it down her leg. Once Lucius finally removed the garter from Jamie's leg, she had raised it up from the chair to help him get it off of her foot; he quickly tossed it over his shoulder to the waiting men, never once breaking the kiss.

"Okay guys; ignore the bride and groom almost having nookie in front of us," Isáwien began with a smirk. "Come on people, it's time for the two lucky catchers to have a dance. Oh, and Blaise, I'd take the hint, seeing as Livia caught the bouquet and you caught that garter. Though, if you value your life, you might want to make sure that gets back to Jamie eventually. Something tells me Lucius has bonded with it," she continued with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Blaise replied rolling his eyes as he led Livia to the dance floor. "Oh and Isáwien, I'll get a move on when you and Severus tie the knot for real!" he challenged with a smirk.

"Well then, you better hurry up seeing as we've already been down that path," Isáwien whispered as she walked past him to go turn down the lights. Once they were down and the two were dancing, after Livia had to remind him to close his mouth, Isáwien turned her attention to the two still off to the side. /-/Hey not so newlyweds, get the heck out of here,/-/ she yelled mentally. Smiling wickedly as she knew Lucius would definitely have heard her nearly shrieked words. Ahh payback was lovely.

Lucius needed no more encouragement than that as he swept Jamie up in his arms and carried her from the room and out to the waiting carriage, which returned them to their hotel, where Lucius led Jamie up to their room for a proper reunion.


	16. Epilogue

**Chapter 16: Epilogue**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Just about a month after the very eventful weddings in America, the family gathered at Riddle House for Christmas. Not that everyone was thrilled to be at Riddle House, but Isáwien had promised Desi and Sage that they could see the house their father had called home once before she resealed it again, and what better time than at Christmas, when she could annoy Harry and Severus.

So, Christmas Eve found a group in Riddle House's formal dinning room that consisted of the Potters, Malfoys minus Draco, a number of Weasleys, The Snapes, and Albus, along with Remus, Sirius, and Abby, the latter two having yet tied the knot, much to Isáwien and Jamie's teasing.

About five hours into the evening, Isáwien quietly snuck away from the festivities and made her way to the room no one had entered in far too many years. Running her hand along the wood she did not hear anyone coming up behind her.

/-/Are you alright?/-/ Jamie asked mentally as she neared her friend.

/-/What?/-/ Isáwien asked turning in surprise. "Oh Jyn, you nearly scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry Isá, I just thought…You know what, you obviously want to be alone so I'll just head back to the sitting room and rejoin the others," Jamie said quietly turning to leave.

"Jyn it's ok, I just wasn't expecting you," Isáwien called softly. "But then again, it might not be a good thing for you to be here either...seeing your particular history with this room."

Jamie turned back to her friend. "Isá, what are you…" her words trailed off as realization as to exactly which room they were currently standing outside hit. "That's the throne room isn't it?" she asked almost timidly.

"Yeah," Isáwien began glancing at it before looking back at her. "You okay baby girl?"

Jamie shook her head.

"Sweetie maybe you should go find Lucius...or I can go find him…something tells me you might need him soon..." Isáwien trailed off looking around unsure.

Jamie started slowly backing up until her back hit the wall behind her, her breathing getting shallower and quicker as panic started setting in.

"Jyn...Jamie girl, breathe," Isáwien said as she moved closer to her. /-/LUCIUS!/-/

/-/What?/-/

/-/Get your bloody arse to the Throne Room door. Jamie's going into a panic attack./-/

/-/Bloody hell,/-/ swore Lucius as he rose from his chair and bolted from the room.

"Where the hell did Lucius go to in such a hurry?" Hermione asked as they watched the doors fall back against the jamb.

"Beats me, but I'm going to find out," Harry replied before following the path Lucius had taken, Severus, and a few others on his heels.

Lucius came racing around the corner to find Jamie sitting on the floor hyperventilating with Isáwien kneeling just in front of her trying to calm her down. "Jamie?" Lucius asked quietly as he knelt down in front of her and ran his hand through her hair. "Come here," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "Shh, it's okay my Darling," he soothed as he rocked her.

The minute she felt Lucius arms around her, Jamie could not hold the tears back any longer and clung to Lucius as if her life depended on it.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he, Severus, and pretty much the rest of the party's participants stopped feet away from the three.

Isáwien stood quickly and ushered them away from the two, pretty much making them go back to the other side of the corner. "Jyn followed me when I went for a walk. I didn't know that until after I had stopped and when she realized where we were...she's just having a bit of problem with her memories and such."

"And why might _that_ be?" demanded Harry

"Because she followed me to the sealed entrance of the Throne Room," Isáwien replied preparing for whatever was going to come her way.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking coming here in the first place?" questioned Harry. "What is it with you bloody Malfoy's anyways? Every time Jamie gets hurt or upset, one of _you_ is involved."

"Harry, go jump off the balcony," Isáwien bit back. She may have been mentally prepared for almost anything. But she was also sick and tired of having her family talked about like they were scum. Even if some of it was deserved. "Now I don't know if you mean why we are at Riddle House, or why I was at the Throne Room, but that is none of your business. But," she continued glaring at him and shutting up anything he was about to say, "I'll tell you anyway. Why we are at Riddle House is because Tessa and Desi both wanted to see the house before I sealed it completely until Tessa comes of age. As for why I went to the Throne Room. It's called my business. My husband died there for Gods sake, and I don't think I need to remind you how or why or who was responsible. So back the hell off Harry," Isáwien growled before turning and taking a step towards the hallway where Lucius and Jamie were. "Oh, and do us all a favour, leave the three of us be. Jyn's got her demons to face, Lucius can handle that, and this is the last time I can visit the place that is basically Tom's grave seeing as I never got a body to bury," she reminded, her voice low, before continuing down the hall.

"And who's bloody fault is that?" Harry called after her retreating back. "It's not my fault you went and married that half-blooded Slytherin spawn!"

Isáwien stopped mid-step and turned on her heel. Stalking back towards them, it was easy to hear her growling. Reaching out when she was close enough, she grabbed Harry's arm before they both disappeared with a pop.

"Uh…Severus, where did she take Harry?" Hermione asked in concern.

"I have no idea Hermione, but I'm sure he'll be returned in one piece. Maybe a bit tattered, but one piece just the same," Severus replied with a slight shrug. "We might as well return to the sitting room. Something tells me we aren't going to be needed for some time yet."

About half and hour after the rest of the group reluctantly returned to the sitting room, Lucius re-entered the room, leading a very quiet and withdrawn Jamie with an arm around her waist. Seeing the condition his sister appeared to be in, Bill rose from the love seat he was sharing with his wife, pulling Fleur up with him, allowing Lucius to lead Jamie over and settle her down next to him near the fire.

"You okay Aunty Jyn?" Sage asked as she walked over and knelt at her feet.

"I'll be okay Sweetie," Jamie replied quietly as she snuggled deeper into Lucius' embrace.

"That's good," Sage replied stepping up. "When will Mum and Uncle Harry get back?" she continued as she walked back to her seat next to Severus.

"Get back?" Lucius asked in confusion, sharing a worried look with Jamie. "Where _exactly_ did my sister and your son disappear to Severus?

"Harry ignored my advice from many months ago and made an arse out of himself. Isáwien was ignoring him for the most part, until he insulted Riddle...Then she came back, and apparated away with him...did I mention she was growling when she did that?" he added with a smirk. He loved his son, but the man really should start listening once in a while. And insulting Riddle in front of Isáwien was not the way to make friends with his stepmother.

"Bloody Gryffindor," Jamie grumbled.

"JAMIE!" nearly every person in the room shrieked. Well everyone except Desi, Ciara, Sage, Fleur, Danielle, Joan, and Donovan. The last two children being asleep and the other's either not caring that she was talking about Gryffindors or thinking it was perfectly lovely.

"What?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"I think the Gryffs are upset you insulted their house," Desi replied with a smirk. "Think they'd be use to it seeing who most of them went to school with. First Isáwien, then Draco, then you," she continued evilly.

"Bloody hell," Jamie mumbled. "Look guys I'm sorry it's just sometimes he acts more Gryffindor than I do and _I__'__m_ the one that should have been a Gryffindor the whole time." /-/Bloody over sensitive Gryffs can't even take a little criticism,/-/ Jamie grumbled mentally causing Lucius to chuckle beside her.

"No worries Sweetheart," Severus replied just as a loud pop echoed from the hall. "Looks like Isáwien and Harry are back."

"No, we ran away and sent Shields back in our place," Isáwien said as they walked in the room. Stopping next to the arm of the chair where Severus sat, she watched as Harry walked over to join Hermione, not quite limping, but not quite walking normally either.

"Oh my God Harry, are you alright?" cried Hermione when she saw the way Harry was walking. "What in the world did you do to him Isáwien and what does Shields have to do with anything?"

"Sorry, I was being sarcastic... when Shields apparates into a room, yes the tiger can apparate, he makes the normal popping noise. And when Severus said the obvious, that it must have been us coming back, I sort of snapped and said no, it was Shields, because of course it was us, and Harry will be fine tomorrow." /-/Physically at least./-/

"Meaning what Isáwien?" Lucius asked curiously. "What did you do to young Mr. Potter?"

"Ask the prat," Isáwien replied with a shrug. "I'm going to actually get to pay my respects," she continued as she turned, letting her hand rest on Severus' shoulder for a minute, before walking out of the room.

"You really pulled a good one didn't you Harry," Severus mused when the doors closed.

"Yeah yeah," Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"Uh…Harry? What exactly did you do?" Jamie asked tentatively as Lucius pulled her close. "I've hardly ever seen Isáwien _that_ mad before and from what I understand she was worse before hand. And Father mentioned something about her growling, and I've know Isáwien for over ten years now and I have never known her to growl before."

"Lucky you," Harry grumbled before leaning back. "Let's just say I can give you the advice to never say something about her late husband. Well, never call him slimy spawn of Slytherin at least," he continued before Sirius nearly fell off his chair and Remus started choking as he tried to not laugh.

"You WHAT?" Jamie cried in shock as she sat forward. "Slimy spawn of Slytherin? What is it with the male members of the Potter and Black families that think every Slytherin is the slimy spawn of Salazar? Harry _get_ over it and accept the fact that Isáwien is your stepmother and that Tom was not a bad person. That he…"

"Believe me Jamie; I'm not going to repeat _that_ mistake again," Harry began glancing over at Sirius who was staring at them in shock, and Remus who was still trying not to laugh. "What in the name of Merlin are you two looking like that for? For Gods sakes, Remus stop trying to laugh and get my idiot godfather out of here," he continued wondering if Sirius and/or Remus had lost their minds.

"Well, that's our cue to leave," Severus whispered to the others as they quietly made their way out of the room. "Have fun Lucius," he continued with a smirk towards him before closing the door behind him.

An hour or so later found Lucius carrying Jamie from the sitting room and up to their rooms on the second floor while Harry stalked off to find his room with Hermione.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Jamie?" Lucius asked quietly as he sat down on the bed beside his wife and pulled the covers off of her head, which she was currently hiding under.

"Go away."

"Jamie, everyone's downstairs waiting on you. Sage has been most adamant about not opening anything until her Aunty Jyn comes down so your Father has told everyone that they must wait as well."

"Luc…I can't. I've never handled the holidays well. Please just go down and tell Sage that I'm not feeling very well and that I said it's okay for her and everyone else to go ahead and open their gifts," Jamie said as she rolled towards Lucius.

"Are you sure?" he asked, running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I'll go for a walk or something. I need to…I just…"

"It's okay Jamie, I understand. Enjoy your walk but please don't stay out to long," commented Lucius as he leaned over and kissed Jamie lightly on the lips before rising and heading back down to the sitting room where everyone was gathered.

Once Lucius was gone, Jamie slowly rose from the bed and took her time getting dressed before throwing on one of Lucius' cloaks and making her way out towards the back gardens, making sure to take a route that did not lead her past the sitting room.

After wandering through the gardens for half an hour, not really paying attention to her surroundings or where she was going, Jamie walked into something solid and tumbled to the ground. "Ow."

"Jyn?"

"Isá?" Jamie asked looking up at her friend.

"What are you doing out here?" Isáwien asked in surprise as she helped Jamie out of the snow. "Certainly not making snow angels," she continued with a smile.

"Thanks and I'm avoiding everyone. I don't handle the holidays well. I never have since…" Jamie trailed off as a slight haunted look passed over her features. "I just can't face being in there right now, not with everyone there and us being here…in this house."

"Oh Jyn, I should have thought about that...I'm sorry. Tessa and Desi were so insistent...I'm sorry," Isáwien trailed off.

"It's alright. I know how important it is to the girls and Lucius understands but no one else does and I don't feel up to answering a myriad of questions right now, especially after what happened outside the throne room last night and then with Harry afterwards," Jamie commented quietly as she began walking along the path.

"So Harry still didn't learn to keep his mouth shut," Isáwien mused. "Bloody Potter."

"Hey!" Jamie cried indignantly as she smacked her friend on the arm. "And don't worry Lucius stepped in and got me out of there before it went too far."

"What! I said bloody Potter, not Potters. And besides, you aren't technically a Potter anymore. And good for Lucius."

"Was I ever really a Potter?" Jamie asked quietly. "I went from being a Weasley to being a Potter over night but six months later, I become a Snape and a week after that I'm a Malfoy."

"Jyn, your last name doesn't matter. You're James and Lily and Severus' daughter. You're the sister of Harry, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. You're the mother of Desdemona, the insane person we all call a teenager, and Draco. Heck, you're my stepdaughter if we are going to get into details, and my sister. Lucius loves you more than life, and don't forget your niece and granddaughter...If nothing else can tell you who you are, focus on your family. We don't give a rat's arse about what name you go by."

Jamie stopped dead in her tracks. "You realize how messed up our family is?"

"Of course I do. That's what makes us unique. Hell, I didn't even mention the fact that Harry's niece is also the daughter of his forever and a day long enemy. Or that Severus married the widow of the man he used to serve. The same man Remus, Sirius, Harry, and the whole lot of them were in a war against...And we can't forget Spike...how many families actually have a vampire, a werewolf, ghosts, and children that are linking multiple families. I think we can officially announce that we have to hold the record for strange families."

"I couldn't agree more," Jamie commented as she began walking again. "Not to mention the fact that my Father was a first year while my husband was a seventh year."

"Hey, how about my first husband was the same year as my grandfather. And my second husband was a third year when I was born."

"Yeah and my husband…" Jamie's words trailed off suddenly. "I am not going there."

"Definitely, let's not go there. So, any word on getting custody of Desi?"

"The lawyers say that it's up to Desi now since she's old enough to decide for herself where she wants to be and who she wants to stay with," Jamie said with a shrug.

"Hang on a second though," Isáwien began as they sat down on a bench. "Desi is only twelve, legal age is sixteen...at least it was for all of us...Oh well, I don't understand the Ministry, never have, never will," Isáwien shrugged. "Of course even if things don't change legally, we can always ship her off to you and Lucius when she comes home for the summer. Still hard to believe she and Cia are all the way at Durmstrang all year."

"Well from what I understand from what the lawyers say, technically she isn't legally of age until sixteen, meaning she still needs a guardian but seeing as she's twelve she is at an age where she is old enough to know whether she wants to be with me and Lucius or you and Severus," explained Jamie. "I was kind of surprised when she and Cia said they wanted to go to Durmstrang, especially since all their parents with the exception of Fleur went to Hogwarts."

"Oh I know. But then again, she probably made that decision in part because I'm Headmistress. Would you want to go to a school where your legal guardian, who is technically your stepmother, is the person in charge? And I think Ciara didn't care one way or the other, but went with Des as they are best friends and all. After three months I'm still expecting them to come around the corner and try to spook me or something you know?"

"I seem to recall going to school with my father, the dreaded 'greasy git' Potions Master. If you ask me Desi would have had an easier time of it with you as Headmistress than I had with Father," Jamie replied with a teasing smile.

"Try telling her that. And we all went to school with Severus, I swear, that's the one thing my students find so great. No teachers like Severus was. Speaking of your father, I hear via the grapevine that you have applied to the Académie De Breuvages Magiques," Isáwien said nudging her with her shoulder. "Any news yet?"

"Not yet and the waiting is torture," laughed Jamie quietly. "I still don't know what I was thinking applying there but Lucius is being great about it. Did you know he's quit the Ministry?"

"I hadn't heard that. What's he going to do with all his free time?"

"That depends on when you're referring to," Jamie replied cryptically.

"All right Jyn girl. Spill," Isáwien ordered with a smirk.

"Well, after we leave here tomorrow, Luc is taking me on a very extended Honeymoon. If I get into the Académie I don't know what he plans to do but I do know that we will be living in the Château from now on," Jamie explained quietly.

"Need a break from the memories of the Manor," Isáwien replied knowingly.

"Yeah, Luc suggested it actually. We haven't been back there since before you ambushed me in Florida. He says we need to make a fresh start on our life together and that the best place to do that would be at the Château in France."

"Sounds good to me."

/-/Do you hear that? I think we're being followed,/-/ Jamie commented mentally, making sure only Isáwien could hear her.

/-/Perhaps we should hide until we see who it is,/-/ Isáwien replied with a smile.

/-/Good idea,/-/ Jamie commented as they took cover behind one of the rose bushes.

"I'm telling you Severus, they are out here. Jamie told me herself that she was going to take a walk," Lucius commented.

"Then where are they Lucius," Severus replied rolling his eyes

"Have a little faith Severus," Lucius commented, a twinkle in his silver eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't."

"Probably because he does," Isáwien replied stepping out on the path behind them with Jamie, both girls trying not to laugh.

"You do realize you just spoiled my fun, sister dear," Lucius commented with fake sadness in his voice.

"Do I look like I care brother dearest?" Isáwien replied with a smirk as she took Severus' hand.

"No but I'm sure Jamie would thank you anyways," Lucius said returning his sister's smirk. "Speaking of my wife," Lucius began as he held his hand out for Jamie, "why in the world are you wearing my cloak?"

"Well…as you know I couldn't stand the thought of facing everyone so early but I still wanted to be near you so what better way then stealing your cloak. You know I have this nasty little habit of making your clothes my clothes so…" Jamie trailed off with a shrug.

Isáwien chuckled at the confused look on Severus' face. "Come on Severus; let's go see what your son and my stepdaughters are up to. See you guys later," she continued towards Jamie and Lucius before dragging Severus towards the house.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

A few hours later after Christmas Dinner and a crazy evening that included a snow fight, Isáwien and Severus were curled up on a couch in the living room in front of the fire once everyone had gone up to their rooms. Although Jamie and Lucius were suppose to be meeting them after they changed out of their formal attire.

"Hey," Jamie greeted quietly as she and Lucius entered the room a short while later and snuggled up together on the opposite couch.

"Hi Love," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"Isáwien, Severus," greeted Lucius as he pulled Jamie close placing a kiss to her temple.

"Okay, gift time," Isáwien said with a grin as she floated a box over to them. "You can finally see what was in that bag Lucius," she continued with a slight smirk

"Bag? What bag?" Jamie asked in confusion as she picked the box up from her lap.

"That first night at Disney World when Isáwien dragged me off shopping in Downtown Disney there was this one purchase she refused to let me see, never mind carry it," Lucius explained as Jamie started to open the package.

"I don't understand," Jamie said in confusion when she opened the gift. She lifted out what was obviously a Christmas tree ornament of Mickey and Minnie Mouse ice-skating; both dressed in Victorian era garb.

"There's a bit more down on the ice," Isáwien said softly directing their attention.

"That's the part I don't understand Isá," Jamie commented, glancing back down at the words 'Lucius and Jamie's First Christmas 1996'. "_This_ is the first Christmas we've spent together," she pointed out as Lucius took the ornament from Jamie's hands, a smile slowly spreading across his lips.

"Jyn, last I checked you two did spend Christmas together that first year, just not as a married couple." Isáwien replied with a slight smile.

"It's also the night you stole my heart and refused to give it back," Lucius commented quietly as he pulled Jamie closer.

"Oh," Jamie replied a little sheepishly.

Isáwien smiled and floated about five larger boxes towards them. "These all go together, I just didn't dare put them all in one box," she explained as she set them down at their feet. "Severus sort of helped with these.

"I was dragged to the four corners of the globe basically. Other than that, all I did was stand there. She did everything," Severus replied rolling his eyes. Ten hours Flooing and flying and apparating around the globe was _not_ his idea of fun, especially not the day after his wedding.

Jamie reached down and lifted up the first box, as Lucius sat back and let her open the gifts. Pulling off the wrapping and opening the box, she came across numerous items, each wrapped individually. Pulling the wrapping off the top most items she came across a beautiful cream coloured plate with silver trim, broken in one spot where the letters JL were etched on in silver. Continuing on with the rest of the box, Jamie came across twelve dinner, salad and bread plates, all in the same cream and silver colour. The second box contained saucers in the same colours as the rest of the plates, a white Irish Lace tablecloth and napkin set and a silver cutlery set. The third box contained cream and silver soup bowls while box four contained the matching tea and coffee cups. All the plates, bowls and cups were the same cream with silver trim with the letters JL etched in silver. The final and fifth box contained every possible piece of crystal glassware imaginable, each with the letters JL etched on it somewhere.

"JL?" Jamie asked in confusion holding up one of the champagne flutes as Lucius looked at the gifts over her shoulder.

"Jamie and Lucius," Isáwien replied with a smile. "Oh, and Severus was involved in getting the silver."

"Involved my arse Isáwien, I only kept you from getting killed by the security spells in Gringotts," Severus replied grumbling.

"Father?" Jamie asked slightly concerned as she picked up the silver case. "Snape family silver?" she asked in shock as she opened the case.

"Isáwien couldn't resist," Severus replied with a smile. "She's giving Harry and Hermione the gold set," he continued rolling his eyes slightly.

Jamie rose from her spot next to Lucius and quickly closed the distance to the other couch. "Thank you," she said as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"You're welcome Love. Figured it's about time we lay those bloody Malfoy sets to rest anyway," she continued with a smirk towards Lucius.

"Yes, thank you Isáwien. I can now do something we both have wanted to do for years," commented Lucius with a smirk. "Not to mention the house-elves."

"Oh please can I come help?" Isáwien asked with a hopefully look.

"What the devil are you two talking about?" Severus asked confused.

"Smashing the ghastly stuff of course Severus," answered Lucius. "Feel free to drop by the Manor anytime you want Isáwien and break as much of it as you wish as I'm sure Jamie has told you we won't be returning there anytime soon."

"Yes she did. But of course the best way to smash it is gathering the entire family to one room so they can moan and groan, or join us in the celebration," Isáwien replied with a grin

"Well I'm sure that Jamie and I could probably spare you an evening to do away with the family china and crystal, just let us know when you want to go about destroying precious family heirlooms and we'll be there," Lucius commented with a smirk as he pulled Jamie back down onto the couch beside him.

"But of course," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"Now that you two have agreed to destroy a part of your family history, I say it's time for Father and Isáwien to open their gifts," Jamie commented as she floated one box to each of them.

Smiling Isáwien opened her box to find a plain silver bracelet. "It's beautiful Jyn," Isáwien said softly as she looked over to see what Severus had.

"Two?" Severus asked looking up from his matching bracelet.

"I guess I should probably explain, shouldn't I?" Jamie asked.

"Please." Isáwien replied with a smile

"Well, as you know Luc and I stayed at Disney World for a number of weeks after the wedding and we came across these in one of the stores there. Lucius and I set about altering them so that they will work as portkeys for you, but not like any normal portkey. They are keyed to one another so that all you have to do is touch your wand to it and say the other's name and it will take you right to them, regardless of where they are and what wards may be set up barring magical transportation. If you feel the bracelet get warm around your wrist it means the other person is thinking about you but if you feel a sharp pain shoot up your arm it means that the other person is in serious danger and with its portkey ability you can be at their side instantly," Jamie explained.

"Interesting," Severus mused. "Is it just me or are they a bit like the necklaces we had so many years ago," he continued with a smile.

"Just say thank you, Severus," Isáwien replied with a smile. "Thank you, Loves."

"You're welcome," replied Jamie and Lucius. "They are similar to the necklaces Father, that's where I got the idea and at least this time you _know_ that they are portkeys."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" Severus replied with a slight smirk.

"Father…I never did fully explain my actions that night but I'm not sorry for what I did. I was trying to protect my family and I would do it again in a heartbeat…"

"Jamie…Shut up," Severus replied evenly stopping her mid-sentence. "And Lucius don't jump off the deep end because I told her to shut up," he continued looking over at him. "Sweetheart, it's been years. It's over and done with. And I don't blame you for anything," he continued softer.

/-/It only took him how long to actually say that,/-/ Isáwien mused to Lucius, blocking Jamie.

/-/Seven years. Seven very long years,/-/ Lucius commented in return. "Shall we give them the other gift Jamie?" he asked as Jamie nodded in reply and he floated the second gift over to his sister. "This one is meant for the both of you," he explained.

Isáwien opened the second one to find a photo album. Looking at Severus she slowly began flipping through it to find dozens of pictures; individual ones of them from when they were younger, then the two of them together throughout the last twenty two years, up until pictures from Jamie and Lucius' reception. "Thank you," Isáwien whispered softly as she looked at one of them dancing... "But how did you guys get these... this one is after you left for the night...who was taking pictures?"

"Well, Spike told me at the reception that Father arrived at the Wedding Pavilion just after you changed my dress and I _did_ notice that the two of you seemed to disappear along with Abby for a short period of time shortly after the start of the reception. Plus I just happened to notice the rings on your fingers later on. I simply instructed the photographer to get pictures of the two of you once you returned but to send them to me along with our own wedding photos so that I could put them into the album, which will expand indefinitely so that you can continue to put more photos in it," Jamie explained.

"Go figure, we didn't want to tell you guys till afterward so it wouldn't take away from your day." Isáwien said with a smirk. "Never could pull something over you Jyn girl."

"I wouldn't say that," Jamie commented with a laugh. "I seem to recall spending at least four days last month thinking that Lucius here was my father, only to have you ambush me at what was supposed to be _your_ wedding with a wedding of my own."

"That was one of my more ingenious plans in my opinion," Isáwien replied with a grin.

"And you should be glad that Vld's as convincing as he is because if he hadn't changed my mind, I have no idea where I would be right now," Jamie argued back playfully.

"And let's not forget a certain vampire either Jamie," Lucius commented kissing her lightly on the top of her head. "He's the one that set my head straight about finally convincing you about my feelings."

"Very true...which reminds me, I have to send a letter to both Vld and Angel. Not to mention that cousin of ours," Isáwien smiled softly. "Well my dears, for once I'm actually tired. I know, don't fall off the couch in shock," she continued with a more smirk-like smile. "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow if I wake up before you leave, otherwise, have a wonderful trip, and don't forget to write," she continued with a smile.

"Goodnight Isáwien, Father," Jamie replied as Severus and Isáwien left the living room.

Jamie and Lucius stayed in the living room for a while longer talking and watching the fire as it slowly started to die down. About an hour or so later found Lucius carrying a sleeping Jamie back up to their room.


End file.
